Volviendo Amar
by roxana elizabeth
Summary: Bella jamas creyo que volveria amar despues de todo lo que paso, quedo embarazada, el chico la dejo, sus padres la echaron, dejo el pais para comenzar una nueva vida junto a sus hijos, el unico que la apoyo fue su hermano Emmet...
1. Volviendo a casa

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 1 Volviendo a casa.  
**

**Pov Bella.  
**

Mi vida es complicada. Me presento me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 22 años y tengo dos hijos, mis gemelos de 4 años, Ian Daniel y Evan Andres Swan. Cuando tenia 18 y estaba en el instituto, en aquel entonces tenia un novio que se llamaba Damian el era el capitan de futbol, con el llevaba 1 año de feliz noviazgo, un mes antes de graduarnos me entregue a el, pero esa misma noche me dejo, me dijo que ya habia obtenido lo que queria y que ya no le servia. Pasaron las semanas y yo comenzaba a sentirme mal, fui al medico y resulto ser qie estaba embarazada, tenia 4 semanas.

Mi hermano Emmet le dio una golpiza a Damian ya que cuando supo lo de mi embarazo dijo que el no se haria cargo. Mis padres me echaron de casa diciendo qe no mantendria a una cualquiera como hija. Emmet fue el unico que me ayudo, me dio dinero para pasar la noche en un motel, pase un mes en aquel motel, consegui un empleo como camarera y junte dinero para irme del pais, Emmet me insistio en que me fuera a vivir con el pero yo no podia necesitaba alejarme de todo y de todos. Cuando ya tenia suficiente tome la poca ropa que tenia, mis papeles y compre un boleto de avion hacia Chile, elegi ese pais ya que era el mas lejos y asi podria estar tranquila, lejos de los recuerdos.

Emmet seguia depositandome dinero en mi cuenta, el primer mes en Chile fue dificil, busque trabajo como traductora, consegui un pequeño departamento, aunque el idioma era distindo, fue dificil acostubrarme a estar en un lugar que no es tu pais. A Emmet le mande fotos de mis ecografias pero cuando ya nacieron deje de hacerlo.

Mis hijos nacieron el 13 de diciembre, cuando tenia 8 meses, en chile era verano y hacia mucha calor, los primeros dias fueron dificiles ya que no dormian de noche, asi que contrate una nana, a tiempo completo, se llamaba Rosita, como ella cuidaba a los gemelos comence a estudiar Psicologia, gracias al Dinero que Emmet me mandaba mas lo que ganaba en el trabajo, podia mantener a mis hijos y tener una nana.

Cuando llevabamos dos años en Chile, Emmet me dio la noticia de que mis padres habian fallecido en un accidente de autos, yo viaje sola no queria que mis hijos se enfrentaran a los comentarios mal intencionados que hubieron tanto en los funerales como en el entierro, al dia siguiente volvi a chile, Emmet queria que me quedara mas tiempo pero no podia dejar a mis hijos tanto tiempo solos.

De Damian lo unico que supe fue que habia muerto de Sida, yo al momento tome a mis hijos y los lleve a la clinica para hacernos los examenes y gracias a Dios que resultaron negativos.

Hoy cumplen 4 años y en dos dias volveriamos a Estados Unidos, Rosita no quiso ir conmigo, aun cuando le habia ofrecido el doble, me dijo que no queria separarse de su familia, Emmet estaba feliz ya que por fin conoceria a sus sobrinos. Vendi mi coche y mi departamento con todo los muebles, con eso viviriamos un poco alla en los estados unidos.

El dia ha llegado y ya nos encontrabamos en el aeropuerto y mis pequeños estaban tan quietos que me estaban estresando.

-Mami ¿a que hora nos vamos?- pregunto Ian. Gracias a el color de los ojos puedo diferenciarlos, Ian tiene los ojos Celeste y Evan tiene los ojos Cafes, ambos son rubios.

- Pronto cariño- dije acariciandole su mejilla sonrojada.

- ¿Por que nos vamos?- Pregunto Evan, para ser pequeños entendian muchas cosas.

- Porque hay que volver a nuestro hogar.

*PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A WASHINGTON ESTADOS UNIDOS POR FAVOR ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 5 MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION*

- Vamos es hora- tome de la mano a cada uno de mis hijos, abordamos y nos sentamos, mis hijos estaban emocionados ya que este seria su primer viaje en avion, se acomodaron. Despejamos y como a la media hora despues se quedaron dormidos, ya que estabamos viajando de noche. Llegariamos a las 9:31 de la mañana. Desde Washington tomariamos otro avion hasta Port Angeles y alli nos iria a buscar Emmet, nos quedariamos con el mientras encuentro una casa.

Ir en un avion por 11 horas y media, mas las tres horas hasta Port Angeles con dos niños de 4 años es estresante. Bajamos del avion e hicimos todo el papeleos, fuimos por nuestros equipaje, mientras caminabamos para poder encontrar a Emmet mis hijos no me daban tregua no se quedaban tranquilos, lo unico que querian era jugar.

Busque entre la gente, a un grandulon con grandes musculos, no demore mucho en encontrarlo, alli estaba, vestido de traje agitando sus brazos para que lo pueda ver.

-¡Bells!- Grito Emmet.

- Grandulon- dije emocionada, me arroje a sus brazos, el no demoro en abrazarme con esos grandes brazos.  
cuando me solto y vi mis hijos tomados de las manos- te extrañe- dije entre lagrimas.

- yo tambien pequeña- dijo acariciando mi humeda mejilla.

- Niños- los llames- El es su tio Emmet- dije emocionada. Mis hijos se acercaron timidamente, mientras que Emmet los abrazaba con fuerza- Emmet con cuidado que no son juguetes- dije riendo.

- Pero si parecen muñequitos- dijo riendo- y ¿quien es quien?- pregunto.

- Ian Daniel es de los ojos Celestes y Evan Andres es de los ojos Cafes- dije mirando a mi hermano que no dejaba de sonreir.

- Vamos hay mucho camino que recorrer y mucho que contar- dijo tomando la maletas mientras que yo me encargaba de mis hijos. Llegamos al estacionamientoy abrio la parte trasera de una gran camioneta.

- ¿ES TUYO?- dije aombrada apuntando un Cadillac Escalane platinum Negro.

- Si, me ha ido bien- dijo encogiendose de hombros restandole importancia- tu sabes el ser abogado con su propio bufet hace que la vida sea mejor- solto una carcajada.

- Wow si que tenemos mucho de que hablar- dije mientras abria una de las puertas para acomodar a mis hijos y alli habian dos sillitas verdes- Emmet ¿y estas sillas?- le pregunte.

- Alice me dijo que las comprara para los gemelos- dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Quien es Alice?- pregunte acomodando a Evan mientras que Emmet acomodaba a Ian.

- Este... si... ¿Alice?- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, signo de su nerviosismo.

- Emmet estas nervioso- afirme.

- No, No estoy nervioso- se rasco otra vez.

- Si lo estas, te has rascado dos veces la parte trasera de tu cabeza- quito su mano y se subio a la camioneta, yo lo imite- Vamos dime ¿que te tiene tan nervioso?- lo mire.

- Bueno... Hacetresañosquetengonovia- dijo tan rapido que no entendi nada, enciendio el coche.

- ¿Que cosa? Em si hablas tan rapido no te entendere, ahora dime pero mas lento-

- Tengo novia y su hermana se llama Alice- dijo suspirando.

- En serio? me alegro grandulon, por fin encontraste a tu media naranja- dije sonriendo.- y ¿Como se llama?

- Se llama Rosalie hale Cullen.- dijo.

- Y ¿desde cuando son novios?- pregunte.

- Desde hace tres Años- susurro.

-Emmet Swan- grite y mis hijos gritaron del susto me disculpe y ellos comenzaron a reir- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-

- Lo Siento, pero te dire que ella es la indicada- dijo sonriendo.

El camino a casa de Emmet, el me conto que Rosalie tiene un hermano Gemelo que se llama Jasper y que son hijos adoptivos de los Cullen, Carlisle es medico y su esposa Esme es decoradora de interiores, ellos tienen dos hijos biologicos, Edward el mayor es pediatra y Alice la menor es diseñadora de moda y tiene su propia tienda.

Rosalie y Jasper fueron adoptados unos meses despues de que sus padres murieran en un accidente de avion, Rosalie es Modelo y diseñadora, tiene una sociedad con Alice, Jasper es contador. Jasper y Alice estan casados hace 1 año.

Llegamos a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, tiene 4 dormitorios y dos baños, es completamente hermosa, Emmett me ayudo a bajar a los niños, me mostro la casa y los dormitorios que usariamos, me mostro la cocina y decidi hacer algo ya que los gemelos no habian comido nada desde el desayuno en el avion, mientras cocinaba Emmet bajo las malestas y las llevo a las habitaciones. No quiso almorzar con nosotros ya que tenia que ir a trabajar, pero me aviso que iriamos a cenar con los Cullen ya que me queria presentar a su novia yo le insisti que no pero al final termine cediendo, despues de comer subi con mis pequeños y los acoste para que durmieran una siesta, mientras ellos dormian limpie la cocina, desempaque algo de ropa de los niños y tambien algo de la mia.  
Me recoste en la cama, estaba tan cansada que me dormi apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada.

**Espero que les guste... XD... espero sus reviews.**


	2. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 2 Conociendo a los Cullen.  
**

**Pov Bella.  
**

- Bells- escuche que alguien me llamaba- Bella despierta- me removi y me senti atrapada.

-¿Que?¿que pasa?- pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos es hora de irnos a cenar- dijo Emmet- te dejo para que te prepares.

- No demoro- dije tratando de levantarme, pero algo no me dejo. Gire mi cabeza y a mi lado estaba Ian durmiendo y sentiuna cabeza en mi estomago. Evan estaba cruzado en mi cama, me movi con cuidado.

Busque mi neceser y mi ropa, elegi unos jeans azules, una blusa acuadrille blanco con negro y unas zapatillas, me meti a al baño y me duche lo mas rapido que pude. Luego desperte a mis pequeños, busque sus cosas, llene la bañera, primero bañe a Evan mientras Ian veia caricaturas, a Evan le coloque un pantalon Negro, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta Negra y sus zapatillas, lo peine y le coloque de su colonia, lo deje viendo caricaturas mientras bañaba a Ian, le coloque unos pantalones Azules una camiseta Blanca y una chaqueta Azul. Lo sente al lado de su hermano.

-Bueno, quiero que se Porten Bien, que no rompan nada, no corran por las escaleras y no salten en los sillones, vamos a ir a conocer a la novia de su tio Emmet y a su familia asi que nada de travesuras ¿Entendido?- Pregunte y los dos asintieron.

Bajamos las escaleras y al final de estas nos estaba esperando Emmet, vestia unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta blanca.

- ¿Estas listas? o ¿estan listos?- dijo apoyandose en el barandal.

- si estamos listos- gritaron a coro mi pequeños.

- Voy por los abrigos- dije subiendo las escaleras, saque los abrigos azules para mis niños, notal mental tendria que ir a cmprar ropa mas abrigadora y fui por m i abrigo negro. Baje las escalera y se escuche unas risas, al entrar a la sala me encontre con Emmet riendo mientras sostenia a Evan de cabeza y en su espalda estaba Ian.

- Emmett baja a Evan que no son juguetes- dije bajando a Ian de su espalda- Ok, Vamonos.

- UY pero que genio- dijo poniendo a Evan en el sofa.

Les coloque sus rigos y yo me coloque el mio, salimos y para mi sorpresa Emmett todavia conservaba en Jeep que se compro cuando yo todavia estaba aqui, acomodamos a los gemelos en sus sillas y yo me sente en el asiento del copiloto.

- Emmett trata de manejar como la gente- le adverti y el solo solto una carcajada.

En todo el camino mis hijos no dejaron de reir por las tontas imitaciones que hacia Emmett mientras cantaba. Aparco el Jeep frente a una gran casa de tres pisos, grandes Ventanales, frente al Jeep habia aparcado un mercedes negro, un porsche amarillo un volvo plateado y un Bmw descapotable rojo. Bajamos a los niños quienes rapidamente me tomaron de las manos.

-No se alejen de me- les dije y Emmet se rio.

- Vamos Bells, que no muerden- dijo caminando hacia la puerta, toco y una mujer de cabellos color caramelo, ojos Verdes y con rostro en forma de corazon abrio la puerta

-¡Emmett! por fin llegas- saludo emocionada.

- Hola Esme, mira te presento a mi hermana Bella- dijo Emmett.

- Es un placer conocerla señora Cullen dije extendiendo mi mano.

- El placer es mio, pero dime Esme - me abrazo- y ¿quienes son estos angelitos?- dijo cuando de separo y vio a mis peques.

- Ellos son Ian y Evan- deje.

- Son hermosos- sonrio- pase los demas estan en la sala.

Entramos y la casa por dentro era realemete hermosa, en la sala habian dos grandes sofas de cuero blanco y tres sillones color crema, una gran televisor, un equipo de musica, un video juegos, unos estantes con adornos y libros

Alli sentados habian, dos chicas una de cabellos rubio y una de cabellos negro, y tres hombres, uno de cabellos color miel, uno de cabellos dorados como el sol, y uno de cabellos color cobre, tenia unos ojos verdes, y no dejaba de mirarme. Cuando lo mire nuestras mmiradas se cruzaron y mi corazon comenzo a latir mas rapido que un caballo desbocado.

- Hey chicos- saludo Emmett.

- Hola Em- se puso de pie el hombre de cabellos dorados.

- Les presento a mi hermana Isabella- le pegue un codazo- perdon les presento a Bella-

- Un gusto soy Carlisle.- se presento.

- Yo soy Alice y el jasper- dijo la chica de cabello negro, apuntando al chico de cabello color miel.

- Yo soy rosalie, es un gusto que por fin nos conoscamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo soy Edward- dijo le chico de cabellos cobre extendiendo su mano.

- un gusto- dije tomando su mano y una corriente recorrio mi mano, lo mire y al parecer el tambien lo sintio ya que me sonrio, me sonroje.

- ellos son Ian y Evan, mis hijos- mis hijos se escondieron en mis piernas, y Edward no debaja de mirarme

- Dinos Bella ¿como es Chile?- pregunto Esme.

- Es un pais hermoso, muy clido tanto en el clima como su gente- dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba en unos de los sofas con Ian en mis piernas y Evan a mi lado.

- ¿y que estudiate?- pregunto Carlisle.

- Estudie Psicologia, fue dificil por el idioma pero logre- dije con una sonrisa.

Pasamos un rato chablando de mi, y conociendo a los demas, Rosalie es la que mas parecia querer saber de mi, ya que Alice no abrio la boca para nada, de un rato para otro Evan salio de la sala y vi a Edward seguilo, deje a Ian sentado en el sofa y le susurre un "no te muevas" el asintio, sali de la sala a buscar a Evan. Lo encontre sentado en un banquito frente a un gran piano negro a su lado estaba Edward, le digo algo y comenzo a tocar, claro de luna de Debussy, cerre mis ojos, me encantaba esa cancion, pero lo que mas me gusto fue como la tocaba Edward, abri mis ojos y vi a mi hijo sonriendo como nunca lo habia echo. El termino de tocar y me acerque a ellos, tome a Evan.

- Lo siento de verdad- dije apenada.

- No te preocupes, no hay problema- sonrio- ¿te gusto?- le pregunto a mi hijo

- Si, yo tambien quiero tocar- dio una palmaditas- mami, quiero tocar piano- hizo un puchero.

- Si amor, pero primero hay que buscar un Colegio y mama tiene que trabajar para pagar las clases- dije acariciando su mejilla.

- yo te puedo ayudar- dijo Edward- en el hospital hay una vacante para una psicloga y cerca hay un colegio. y por las clase de piano yo se las puedo dar, asi no pagarias nada- dijo sonriendo.

- Si, ves mami, las clases son gratis- dijo evan emocionado. yo solo sonrei.

- Gracias de verdad- dije sonriendo.

- Espero que a tu esposo le guste Forks- dijo con un mueca.

- No tengo esposo, ni nada- dije.

- ¡oh! no lo sabia- se sonrojo- lo siento.

- No te preocupes- baje a evan- Ve con tu hermano y no te muevas de su lado- le dije a mi hijo y el salio corriendo.

- te puedo hacer una pregunta- pregunto acercandose.

- SI, CLARO- me acerque al ventanal.

- ¿el padre de los gemelos es chileno?- se acerco aun mas.

- No, el era americano- dije secamente.

- ¿Como fue ser madre tan joven y en otro pais?- pregunto.

- No hay una edad determinada para hacer madre y a mi me toco siendo una niña, en Chile la gente decia que no iba a poder con dos niños. Pero lo logre, claro con la ayuda de mi nana- la echaba de menos- gracias a ella pude estudiar Psicologia.- el iba a decir algo pero Alice nos llamo para cenar.

Fuimos hasta el comedor y nos sentamos yo quede al frente de Edward, mis pequeños estaban cada uno a mi lado, gracias al cielo se comportaron, cenamos entre bromas y conversaciones de todo un poco. Carlisle me dijo que fuera a una entrevista para el puesto de Psicologa. Mis hijos se quedaron dormidos en el sofa asi que decidi que era hora de irnos.

- Bueno es hora de irse- mire a Emmett y el asintio. Tome a evan del sofa.

- No lo olvides, mañana a las 8- dijo Carlisle.

- Si no te preocupes alli estare-mire a Em- Te puedes llevar a Ian- pregunte.

- Si, claro- se acerco a rose y se despidio de ella- vamos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos Fue un gusto Conerlos- me despidi.

- Nos vemos mañana- se acerco Edward y beso mi mejilla, me sonroje furiosamente.

- sI...claro- balbucie.

Acomodamos a los niños en sus sillas, me despedi de Rose ya que era la unica que salio a despedirnos, me acomode en el asiento del copiloto, Emmett se volvio a despedir y subio. El camino de la casa conversamos de los Cullen, ellos se habian mudado 2 meses despues de que yo me fuera a Chile.

Al llegar a la casa acoste a los niños en sus camas, y yo me fui directo a mi cama el dia siguiente seria duro, Emmett me dijo que podia usar su cadillac para ir mañana al hospital, mientras consigo uno. No podia sacar de mi mente a eso ojos color verde, ver como mi hijo se daba solo con el, me quede dormida pero durante la noche mis hijos me hicieron compañia. En mis sueños estuvo Edward en un prado hermoso, a lo lejos veia a mis hijos corriendo felices.

**Espero que les guste, gracias por sus Reviews... pasen por mis otros Fics... Que disfruten este capitulo XD  
**


	3. Dia Largo

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 3 Dia Largo.  
**

**Pov Bella.  
**

****Un ruido molesto no me dejo seguir soñando, me removi para alcanzar ese maldito aparato, que no me deja seguir durmiendo, me gire y de no ser por un grito que dio uno de mis hijos lo hubiera aplastado.

- ¡Mama!- Grito Ian.

- ¡Oh! Cariño, lo siento- Le acaricie la cabeza, me estire hasta que alcance el despertador- Bueno es hora de levantarse- dije moviendome.

- No quiero mami- se quejo Evan.

- Quiero Dormir- lo siguio Ian.

- Vamos al baño, hay que bañarse-

Los lleve al baño, ellos comenzaron a sacarse el pijama mientras llenaba la bañera, fui por sus ropas y toallas, los meti a los dos a la bañera, definitivamente necesito a alguien que me ayudo con mis angeles, los bañe bien, primero saque a Evan que era el mas tranquilo, lo abrigue bien ya que afueraa estaba haciendo mucho frio, le coloque un pantalon Azul, una camiseta cuello tortuga color blanco y una chaleco color azul clarito. Le coloque sus botitas negras, le coloque su colonia y lo peine, lo sente en mi cama viendo caricaturas. Saque a Ian le coloque un pantalon Rojo, con una camiseta cuello tortuga de color gris, un Chaleco Blanco y sus botitas negras.

Me meti al baño y me duche rapido, me coloque un pantalon de tela negra una camisa cruzada en la cintura de color Azul oscuro, una botas Negras Altas, me maquille natural y cepille mi cabello, sali y mis angeles estaban quedadonse dormidos.

- Bueno ¿quien quiere desayunar?- pregunte.

- ¡yo!- gritaron emocionados mis peques.

- Pues vamos- abri la puerta y bajamos hacia la cocina, el refrigerador habia una nota de Emmett.

_Pequena Bells:_

_¡Buenos Dias! Espero que hayas descanzado, en la alacena encontraras de todo para el desayuno. Edward llamo anoche, dijo que podias dejar a los niños en la guarderia del hospital mientras hablas con Carlisle. Te deseo suerte, llego para la cena.  
_

_Te quiere Emmett.  
_

_PD: En la noche tenemos que hablar.  
_

__Saque dos cuencos, les eche cereales y leche y se los di a mis hijos, comenzaron a comer, les di pan con mermelada de fresas y un vaso de jugo de naranja, tome un tazon de cafe y como alla en chile la palta (aguacate) se come con pan, asi lo hice, y Dios que estaba rico.

Cuando acabamos, les dije a mis gemelos que fueran a lavarse los dientes y fueran a buscar sus abrigos, deje las cosas en el lavavajillas y suni por mis papeles y los de mis hijos, tome mi abrigo negro y como comenzo a llover fui por sus gorros y guantes, tambien tome mi bufanda blanca. Les coloque sus gorros, guantes y abrigos, me coloque mi abrigo y bufanda y salimos, una corriente de aire helado choco con mi rostro y me estremecio.

Acomode a mi peque en sus sillitas, definitivamente necesitaba comprarme un auto lo antes posible. Subi encendi el coche y prendi la calefaccion, comence a manejar con cuidado ya que las calles estaban mojadas por la lluvia que caia. Llegamos y estacione el coche, baje a mis pequeños y le coloque la alarma al coche. Tome una bocanada de aire y entramos al hospital.

- los dejare en la guarderia mientras voy a buscar trabajo- les dije cuando estaba a su altura, ellos asintieron , se les notaba el sueño que tenian.

- Hola llegaste temprano- dijo una voz musical a mis espalda.

- Hola- me levante y gire- si, es que con dos niños pequeños es mejor tempraño que andar corriendo atrasada- sonrei, para mi sorpresa se acerco y beso mi mejilla y a instante me sonroje.

- Buenos Dias- volvio a saludarme- hola chicos ¿como estan?- saludos a mis pequeños.

- Hola- dijieron a coro- Tenemos sueños- dijo Ian.

- Bueno si quieren pueden ir dormir un ratito en mi consulta ¿Que les parece?

- ¡Si!- gritaron

- No, no te preocupes, se quedaran en la guarderia- dije apenada, para mi sorpresa mis hijos fueron y tomaron las manos de Edward. "pequeños Traidores" pense.

- Vamos, aparte mis consultas empienzas a mediodia- y me dio una sonrisa torcida que me dejo sin aire. "vamos Bella respira", inhale y exhañe.

- Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa lo dejas en la guarderia- le dije sonriendo.

-Ok, vamos- llegamos a la consulta de Edward, era preciosa, tenia una gran sofa de cuero de color Negro, los gemelos corrieron y se acomodaron uno a cada lado. Edward les puso una mantita encima.

- Hasta mañana mami- dijieron al unisono.

- No, hasta mas ratito- dije sonriendo y al instante se quedaron dormidos.

- gracias no tenias por que hacerlo- susurre.

- No te preocupes, para mi es un placer- sonrio.

-papi- susurro Ian, me tense, siempre lo llamaba en sueños, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Edward se dio cuenta y se acerco a Ian.

- Aqui estoy campeon- dijo acariciando su cabecita, las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas.

- No te vallas- dijo Ian acomodandose.

- No lo hare- beso su frente. Se levanto y al ver que estaba llorando a mares, me abrazo, su abrazo era tan calido que llore aun mas- Tranquila, quieres hablar, puede que te haga falta desahogarte - acariciaba mis espalda reconfortandome.

- Es que es duro escuchar a mi hijo a llamar a un padre que no existe- sorbi mi nariz- me rompe el corazon escucharlo hablar en sueños.

- Tranquila, pequeña, no estas sola, cuentas conmigo y tambien con Emmett- acaricio mi mejilla humeda, se acerco mas a mi, su aliento choco con mi rostro aturdiendome, senti la calidez de sus labios sobre los mios, respondi a sus beso, pero despues llego a mi la realidad. rompi el beso, su frente quedo pegada a la mia.

- No puedo- dije entrecortadamente.

- Lo siento pero me es imposible cuando la tentacion es grande- sonrio- Bella, Me gustas mucho- me confeso, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

- Esto no puede ser, tu merecer una mujer, que no tenga hijos de otros, que te de los tuyos propios, que tenga mas librertad- dije con dolor.

- Bella yo no quiero otra mujer, me gustas, me encantas. me beso de nuevo- Dime que yo no causo nada en ti y me alejare- dijo con tristeza.

- Tu... tu tambien me gustas, pero no estoy lista para una relacion- dije, el acuno mi cara en sus manos.

- Esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario- sonrio- Ahora ve con Carlisle.

- Si, ya es hora que valla- mire mi reloj eran las 7:45- ¿donde queda la oficina de Carlisle?.

- Subes un piso a mano derecha hasta el fondo- dijo sonriendo.

- Gracias- sonrei.

- de nada- me beso nuevamente- Buena suerte.

- Gracias, vuelvo pronto- dije y sali.

No puedo tener una relacion, no quiero sufrir, tengo que pensar en mis hijos, no puedo dejarme llevar, no puedo. Dios, sus ojos, su cabellos que me pide a gritso que lo toque, sus labios, que ahora son adictivos." vamos Bella concentrate". No se como pero llegue hasta la consulta de Carlisle, le dije a la secretaria que le avisara que ya habia llegado, ella le aviso y me dijo que pasara, entre y ahi estaba sentado detras de un gran escritorio, me miro y con su mano me señalo una de las sillas para que me sentara.

- Buenos Dias- saludo secamente.

- Buenos dias- devolvi el saludo.

- Y tus hijos?- pergunto.

- Se quedaron con Edward en su consulta- Fruncio el ceño y suspiro.

- Bueno dejame ver tus papeles- le di mi curriculum, mis certificado de notas y el certificado donde daba por ello que estaba graduada con honores de Psicologia.

- Valla, tienes buenas calificaciones, pero tu tiempo de trabajo como psicologa es de tres meses- dijo serio.

- Si, cuando deje ese trabajo me ofrecieron el doble de lo que ganaba pero me negue- dije.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no te puedo contratar, tienes poca experiencia- dijo sin expresion.

- No te preocupes, lo entiendo- tome mis papeles- Gracias de todas maneras- dije saliendo de la oficina.

Tome el ascensor y baje al piso donde estaba la consulta de Edward, me pregunta porque me promete trabajo si cuando vengo me dice que no, cuando les dije que mis peques estaban con Edward fruncio el ceño, sera que le molesto, no, no creo que por eso no me halla dado el trabajo. Llegue a la puerta, la abri y alli estaban mis amores, Evan estaba sentado en su regazo mientras que Ian estaba a su lado, los tres estaban conversando muy a gusto, el me miro y yo negue la cabeza, dejo a Evan en el sofa y se acerco.

- ¿Que paso?- me pregunto.

- No me dio el trabajo, dijo que noo tenia experiencia que necesitaba- y una lagrima traicionera recorrio mi mejilla, el se apresuro a secarla. Otra vez tendria que pasar cuando llegue a Chile.

- Tranquila ya encontraras algo- dijo y su mirada se perdio.

- Bueno es hora de ir al colegio para que los acepten y empiecen lo antes posible- dije y mis hijos asintiero- despidanse- dije tristemente.

- Nos vemos Campeones- dijo Edward, agachandose para quedar a su altura.

- Nos vemos- gritaron y lo abrazaron, es si fue sorpresivo ya que ellos no andaban dando abrazos a gente que recien conocen.

- Adios Edward- le dije y se acerco me beso la comisura de mis labios.

- No Bella, Nos vemos- sonrio, me acerque y bese su mejilla.

Salimos de ahi y llegamos al estacionamiento, acomode a los chicos en sus sillas y nos fuimos hasta el colegio, los chicos no paraban de hablar de Edward y de las cosas que les conto y de que no queria ir a la colegio. Llegamos al colegio, bajamos y hablamos con la directora, ella reviso los papeles, como en Chile en esta fecha ya estaban de vacaciones, el curso que tenian que tomar ya habia comenzado hace un mes y medio, pero no hubo problemas, me dio la lista de ultiles escolares, que tendria que comprar por dos, mas tendria que comprar los uniformes, el horario de clases es de las 7:45 de mañana y saldrian a las 13:30 de la tarde.

Salimos del colegio y pasamos por una clinica, pare y pense en dejar mi curriculum, estacione la camioneta y bajamos. Era un poco mas chico que el hopistal, y estaba a media cuadra del colegio. Hable con la recepcionista que si queria podia ver ahora mismo al director. Subimos y antes de entrar a la oficina le adverti a mis peques que se portaran bien, ellos asinrieron. Entramos y detras de un ecritorio habia un hombre de unos 40 años, tez blanca, ojos dorados, una cabellera larga negra, me sonrio y me invito a pasar y tomar asiento, totalmente distinto al trato que me dio Carlisle en su oficina. El hombre se llamaba Aro Volturi y tambien era Dueño de la clinica, me presente y a mis hijos tambien, hablamos de trabajo y pidio mis papeles, sonrio al saber que habia estdo trabajando en la mejor clinica de Chile, me dijo que por la experiencia no se preocupaba ya que con saber que habia trabajado en dicha clinica con eso le bastaba.

Mis dias de trabajo serian los lunes, martes, jueves y viernes, los miercoles, sabados y domingos, atendia el otro Psicologo. Me mostro mi consulta, que estaria en el piso N°2 , tambien me dijo que habia una pequeña guarderia para mis pequeños, me dijo que comenzaba mañana a las 8 de la mañana y antes de comenzar mi dia laboral que pasara para firmar mi contrato, mi horario de trabajo seria de las 8 de la mañana hasta las 17:30 de la tarde. Mi hora de colacion seria de las 13:15 a las 14:30.

Sali de alli con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, fuimos hasta el centro comercial para comprar los utiles de mi pequeños, compre todo multiplicado por dos, compre sus uniformes, estos multiplicado por cuatros, tambien les compre sus mochilas, fuimos a dejar las cosas para seguir comprando pasamos por varias tiendas comprando ropa abrigadora para los tres, cuando terminamos fuimos a dejar las cosas a la camioneta y volvimos a entrar al centro comercial para almorzar, los peques quisieron comer en el Mc Donals, cuando terminamos de comer, fuimos hasta una agencia de bienes raices y les pedi si para el miercoles me podian mostrar casas, ellos dijieron que no habia problemas, terminamos alli y fuimos a una automotora, quede encantada con un auto, asi que comence los papeleos para comprarlo, les dije que vendria entre mañana y el miercoles, ellos dijieron que no habia problemas.

Llegamos a la casa a eso de las 17:30 de la tarde, llevamos todas las cosas a cada habiatacion y acomodamos la ropa. Pedimos comida Italiana ya que yo estab muy cansada para cocinar, a los 15 minutos la comida llego y despues de 5 minutos llego Emmett que venia con Rosalie, Cenamos tranquilamente, mis hijos estaban tan cansados que se estaban quedando dormidos asi que los lleve a la cama, cuando se durmieron baje para hablar con Emmett.

Fui hasta su despacho, abri y el estaba estado detras de su escritorio, detras de el Estaba Rosalie, quien me dio una sonrisa que yo le devolvi, Emmett me hizo una seña para que me sentara tenia el ceño fruncido.

**Espero que les guste, gracias por sus Reviews... pasen por mis otros Fics... Que disfruten este capitulo XD  
**


	4. Hablando con Emmett

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 4 Hablando Emmett  
**

**Pov Bella.  
**

Entre la despacho de Emmett, el estaba sentado detras de un gran escritorio, detras de el estaba de pie Rosalie, quien al entrar me dio una sonrisa que le devolvi, me snete en una de las sillas.

-¿como te fue hoy?- pregunto serio.

- Bien- dije secamente.

- ¿Cuando comienzas a trabajar en hospital?- no se porque tengo la leve impresion que algo sabe.

- Nunca- dije y Rose me miro confundida- mañana comienzo en la clinica de Aro Volturi.

- ¿Carlisle no te dio el trabajo? -pregunto Rosalie.

- Nop, dijo que tenia poca experiecia- no le dire cual fue la conclusion que llegue.

- Que raro- dijo Rose en modo pensante.

- Pero lo mejor ya tengo trabajo y los gemelos estan incristos en el colegio- dije sonriendo orgullosa.

- Me alegro- dijo Emmett- ahora pasemos a otro tema, ¿Que hay entre Edward y tu?- fruncio el Ceño, pero que le pasaba.

- Emmet!- lo regaño Rose.

- No te preocupes Rose- dije y le sonrei ella me devolvio la sonrisa- Con Edward somos amigos, aparte se lleva bien con los gemelos.

- Bella solo quiero ayudarte, no quiero verte sufrir- dijo serio.

- Lo agradesco pero ya estoy grande y me puedo cuidar sola- dije seriamente.

- ¿Que acaso quieres volver a quedar embarazada?- Grito enojado.

- Si quedo embarazada, es mi problema no tuyo- grite.

- ¡Emmett por favor no te comportes asi!- dijo Rose con pena.

- Otra cosa mas- dijo sacando un sobre de uno de los cajones- Este es el testamento de nuestros padres- dijo mientras dejaba caer el sobre amarillo en el escritorio.

-No quiero nada- dije mi buen humor se fue al carajo por culpa de la estupidez de Emmett.

- los ahorro suman un millon de dolares- dijo no escuchando mi respuesta- Te dejaron el 50 %.

- Tomalo por los Gemelos- dijo Rose.

-Porque no me lo dijiste nunca?- dije.

- Tambien te dejaron esto- dijo dandome un sobre blanco

-¿Cuando puedo disponer del dinero que me dejaron?- dije tomando el sobre.

- Cuando quieras- me entrego una tarjeta dorada- esta tarjeta es la del banco- Bella no cometas un error con Edward- Ya me saco de mis casillas.

- Mira Emmett te agradesco estos dias que nos alojado aqui, pero desreocupate que ya no me veras aqui, y por Edward no te preocupes que si cometo un error sera mio, asi que mientras no cambies tu mentalidad de tarado no te me acerque ni a mi ni a mis hijos.

- Yo no quiero tener una cualquiera por hermana- Que mier... Mi mano se estrello contra la mejilla de Emmett.

- ¡YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA, YO PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA!- sali y azote la puerta, me apoye en ella, en que momento Emmett se comenzo a comportar como mis padres, el era el unico apoyo que tenia, ahora no tengo a nadie, pero no dejare que esto me hunde, tengo que salir de aqui mañana mismo me largo de aqui, no se en que momento comence a llorar, subia a la habiatacion que estaba ocupado, hice mis malestas, fui a la habitacion de los gemelos y empaque todo, lo demas nos lo llevariamos en las bolsas del centro comercial. Regrese a mi habiatacion y me deje caer en mi cama, llorando me quede dormida, tuve pesadillas toda la noche de seguro mañana tendria una ojeras horrible.

**Pov Rosalie.**

No podia creer lo que acababa de pasar, como podia hablarle asi, jamas en estos tres años que llevamos juntos jamas lo oi hablar de esa manera, y menos co Bella. Me sente frente a el, el tenia la mirada perdida.

- Emmett ¿porque le hablaste de esa forma?- dije.

- Solo la quiero ayudar, no quiero verla sufrir- dijo mirandome a los ojos.

- No debiste hablar de esa forma, es tu hermana, y hay otra formas de cuidarla- dije aunque no he hablado mucho con Bella se que lo ultimo que necesitaba es que la trataran mal- Ella necesita tu apoyo, no tu reproches y tus malas palabras.

-¿Estas de su lado?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Si, porque ella necesita apoyo, ella merece ser feliz, y se que Edward jamas la haria sufrir- dije seriamente.

- Se que Edward la dejara embaraza y luego no se hara cargo del bebe, eso mismo hizo el maldito de Damian- grito.

- Emmett no todos los hombres son iguales- dije tranquilamente- tu no lo eres, Edward tampoco.

- ¡SOMOS TODOS IGUALES!¡SOMOS TODOS HOMBRES!- Grito enojado, como podia decir aquello, acaso si yo quedaba embaraza el me dejaria, no se haria cargo de mi bebe, senti como mi corazon se partia.

- Te desconosco- una lagrima cayo- Cualdo vuelva el Emmett del que me enamore, llamame pero de no ser asi no te molestes en llamarme- Tome mi bolso y sali.

Camine media cuadra y ya no podia mas, los sollozos no me dejaban caminar, las lagrimas salian y salian, no podia mas, tome mi telefono y llame a Jasper.

- Jasper- dije entre sollozos.

- ¿Rose?,¿ que pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

- Ven por mi- suspire- estoy a media cuadra de la casa de Emmett, ven rapido por favor- me puse a llorar de nuevo.

- Voy en camino- corto, me quede ahi, me agache, lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho y las rodie con mis brazos, comenzo a llover torrencialmente, no me importaba que mi cabello se mojara, mi maquillaje se corriera a causa de las lagrimas, mi pecho dolia horrores, no podia creer lo que acaba de pasar, jamas lo pense de Emmett, ese hombre que le gritaba a Bella no era del que yo me enomore. Senti como era levantada del suelo y me colocaban en un comodo asiento, reconoci el coche de Jasper.

- Rose, ¿que paso?- pregunto mientras manejaba a casa.

- Termine con Emmett- dije y rompi en llanto.

- ¿Que?- dijo asombrado- pero que paso

Le conte todo lo que paso, desde los gritos de Emmett hasta la abofetada de Bella, todo, el no podia creer lo que estaba pasando y me dijo que en casa tambien estaba quedando la grande ya que Edward se puso a gritar como loco por que Carlisle no le dio el trabajo a Bella, la escusa, es que Edward esta enamorado de Bella, sinceramente creo que ya todo esta divido, mi hermano piensa igual que yo, Bella merece la oportunidad de volver amar. Por supuesto Alice no quiere, mucho menos Esme, creo que Jasper tendra que tomar una gran desicion, espero que a el todo le salga bien. En todo el camino mi telefono no dejo de sonar, tenia millones de llamadas perdidas, millones de mensajes de voz, millones de mensajes de Texto. LLegamos y los gritos que se escuchaban eran aterradores, corri hasta mi habitacion, cerre la puerta con seguro y puse el equipo de musica a todo lo que daba. Me cambie de Ropa y me acoste, mañana iria a hablar con Bella, iria a la Clinica, ella necesita una amiga y o estoy dispuesta a apoyarla, con estos pensamientos me quede dormida.

**Gracias por sus Reviews, tambien a Maya que me ha dado unas ideas lo agradesco mucho, espero que este capitulo les guste... nos vemos y dejen sus Reviews**


	5. Conociendo a Bella

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 5 conociendo a Bella  
**

**Pov Edward  
**

Por tres largos años hemos escuchado hablar de Bella, ella es la hermana de Emmett, por lo que el nos ha contado, ella es madre soltera y que tambien vive en Chile, ella se fue para olvidar, que tan grave le puede suceder a una persona que hace que deje todo par acomenzar de cero en una pais extraño, con un idioma diferente.

Me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 24 años, mis padres son Carlisle, el es medico y director del hospital, mi madre se llama Esme, ella es decoradora de interiores, Tengo tres hermanos, Alice la mas pequeña, ella es diseñadora de modas, tiene una tienda junto con Rosalie; Alice esta casada con Jasper Hale, el es mi hermano adoptivo el es contador, Rosalie es su hermana Gemela y el modelo, ella tambien es diseñadora de Modas. Yo, soy pedistra, amo mi profesion, he tenido un par de novias pero ninguna ha llegado a cautivarme. Necesito una coneccion, una corriente electrica que atraviese mi cuerpo cuando la toque, y asi saber que es la indicada.

Hoy por fin conoceriamos a la famosa Bella, Emmett esta feliz ya que tendra a su hermana. Estabamos en la sala esperando a que llegaran, fue en ese entonces que se escucho un coche aparcando, segundo despues tocaron la puerta y Esme fue abrir, saludo a Emmett y este le presento a Bella y a sus hijos, esperen ¿hijos?, sip a Emmett se le olvido decir que ella era madre de Gemelos.

Escuchamos unos pasos acercandose y ahi entrando a la sala estaba parada el mas bello Angel que mis ojos podrian haber visto. Una mujer de cabello largo hasta mas abajo de la cintura de color chocolate, unos ojos expresivos de color chocolate profundo, una mejillas tenuemente sonrojadas, unos labios que me pedian a gritos ser besados, de sus manos estaban tomados dos pequeños niños, los dos rubios, uno de ojitos Celestes y el otro pequeño de ojisto Cafes claritos. Emmett nos saludos y yo no podia dejar de mirar a aquel angel, Dios es hermosa, mi padre la saludo y se presento y asi lo seguimos los demas, cuando tome su mano una corriente electrica recorrio mi cuerpo, sonrei, ella se sonrojo, Dios es adorable.

Un mariposeo se alojo en mi estomago y no odia despegar mi mirada de ella, ella presento a los pequeños, el de los ojos celestes se llama Ian y el de ojos csfes claritos se llama Evan, los niños se escondieron en las piernas de Bella, creo que ya estaba babiando literalmente, no podia dejar de mirarla, mi madre se dio cuenta y fruncio el ceño, no le di importancia.

Comezaron hablar, ella se sento en el sofa con el pequeño Evan en sus piernas e Ian a su lado, ello conto de su vida en Chile y delo que estudio, mientras estaban conversandon Evan salio de la sala, asi que lo segui para que no se perdiera, lo encontre sentado en el banquito de mi piano, lo estaba mirand por todos lados, me acerque y me sente a su lado.

-¿te gusta?- le pregunte.

- si, es tuyo- sonrio.

- si es mio- desordene sus cabellos a lo que el sonrio.

- ¿Puedes tocar?- Pregunto timidamente, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Bella apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Claro- dije y comence a tocar claro de luna de Debussy, mientras tocaba miraba a Evan quien tenia una sonrisa que me dejaba ver sus dientecitos blancos.

Cuando termine de tocar Bella se acerco y tomo a Evan.

- Lo siento de Verdad- dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema- sonrei- ¿te gusto?- le pregunte al pequeño.

-Si yo tambien quiero tocar dio una palmaditas- Mami, quiero tocar piano- hizo un puchero adorable.

- Si, amor, pero primero hay que buscar un colegio y mamá tiene que buscar un trabajo para que pueda pagar las clase- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo puedo ayudarte- dije- en el hospital hay una vacante para un psicologo y cerca hay un colegio, por las clases de piano yo se las puedo dar, asi no pagarias nada- dije sonriendo, jamas habia sonreido tanto.

- Si, ves mami, las clases son gratis- dijo Evan emocionado. yo solo pude sonreir.

- Gracias de Verdad- dijo sonriendo.

- Espero que a tu esposo le guste Forks- Emmet dijo que no estaba con nadie pero conociendolo, mejor averiguo todo por su boca.

- No tengo esposo, ni nada- Dijo. ¡Gracias Dios!.

- ¡oh! no lo sabia- me sonroje por mi pensamiento anterior- lo siento.

- No te preocupes- bajo a Evan- ve con tu hermano y no te muevas de su lado- le dijo a su hijo y el pequeño salio corriendo.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta- le pregunte acercandome.

- Si, claro- dijo acercandose hacia el vantanal.

- ¿el padre de los gemelos es Chileno?- me acerque aun mas.

- No el era americano- dijo secamente. "era" osea que ya no esta en esta vida, tendria que saber eso.

- ¿Como fue ser madre tan joven y en otro pais?- pregunte esperando su enojo.

- No hay edad para ser madre, a mi me toco siendo una niña, en Chile la gente decia que no iba poder con dos niños, pero lo logre, claro con la ayuda de mi nana- dijo con tristeza- gracias a ella pude estudiar Psicologia- iba a contestar pero Alice no llamo a cenar.-

Fuimos hasta el comedor, nos sentamos y quede al frente de ella, cenamos entre bromas y conversaciones de todo un poco, los niños se fueron a la sala, Carlisle le dijo que mañana tendria una entrevista y ella lo agradecio.

Ella tomo a Evan que estaba durmiendo en el sofa y le dijo a Emmett si se podia llevar a Ian, el acepto, Carlisle le recordo de su entrevista mañana y ella se despidio, me acerque a ella y me despedi, ella se sonrojo, Esta mujer sera mi muerte.

Los vi salir, yo me quede como un bobo mirando la puerta, aquella mujer me ha hechizado, no me di cuenta de que Alice llego a mi lado.

- ¡Despierta!- grito en mi oido

- ¿que quieres?- dije enojado, es tan molesta cuando se lo propone.

- Te gusta- afirmo en un susurro.

- Si, me gusta mucho- conteste no iba a negar lo inevitable.

- Y sabes lo que piensa mama de las chicas que son madres soltera, ella no lo consentiray yo tampoco- murmuro, la quede mirando.

- No me importa- dije echando humos hasta por las orejas.

- Edward ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto mi madre, ya sabia lo que me diria pero yo no tenia ganas.

- Ahora no, estoy cansado- dijey corri subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, entre a mi habitacion y la cerre con seguro y me deje caer sobre la cama.

Llame a Emmett para que le dijiera a Bella que cuando fuera al hospital podia dejarlos en la guarderia mientras ella hablaba con Carlisle. Esa mujer me dio duro, no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, me ha embrujado en cuerpo y alma.

Cerre mis ojos y alli estaba Bella, mi princesa, podia ver su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, suspire, definitivamente la tengo que volver a ver. Me quede dormido pensando en mi princesa.

al dia siguiente me Levante rapidito ya que no me apetecia quedarme en casa, me duche y baje, Carlisle ya se habia ido y Esme aun no bajaba, asi que maneje hasta el hospita, me fije que Bella aun no llegaba mire mi reloj que marcaba las 7:15, baje de mi coche y entre al hospital deje mis cosas en mi consulta y fui hasta la puerta ahi la esperaria hasta que llegara, paresco un loco pero no me importa, no pasaron mas de 5 minutos, ella entro con sus pequeños tomados de sus manos.

- Hola llegaste temprano- dije, ella estaba de espalda a mi, agachada, se levanto y se giro para saludarme, bese su mejilla, no lo pude evitar y ella se sonrojo, salude a los gemelos, ellos dijieron que tenian sueño asi que les propuse que fueramos a mi consulta, gritaron un "si", aunque Bella se opuso, los gemelos llegaron a mi lado y tomaron de mi manos, asi que Bella acepto, pero me advirtio que si pasaba algo los dejara en la guarderia.

Llegamos a mi consulta y los gemelos corrieron para acomodarse en mi gran sofa de cuero negro. Le coloque una manta que manejaba en mi consulta, los chicos se despidieron con "hasta mañana" yo m rei de las ocurrencia de los pequeños.

- Gracias, no tenias por que hacerlo- susurro mirando a los niños que ya estaban durmiendo.

- No te preocupes, para mi es un placer- sonrei.

- Papi- susurro Ian, algo en mi se removio, vi como Bella se tensaba, me acerque a Ian.

- Aqui estoy campeon- dije acariciando su cabeza, eso es lo que quiero ser para estos pequeños, queria ser un padre, no me importa que no lleven mi sangre, yo ya los quiero como mios.

- No te vallas- dijo acomodandose.

- No lo hare- bese su frente, jamas me alejare, me levante y mire a Bella, ella estaba llorando, la abrace, eso hizo que llorara aun mas- Tranquila, quieres hablar, puede que te haga falta desahogarte- acaricie su espalda.

- Es que es duro escuchar a mi hijo llamar a un padre que no existe- sorbio su nariz- Siempre me rompe el corazon escucharlo hablar en sueños.

- Trranquila pequeña, cuentas conmig y tambien esta Emmett- acaricie su mejilla humeda acausa de las lagrimas que caian, me rompe el corazon verla tan desprotegida, tan pequeña. Me comence acercar, podia sentir su respiracion cochando con mi rostro, puse mis labios sobre los de ella, son suaves y dulces, ella correspondio el beso, es como si nuestros labios fuerasn echos para que solo nosotros los pudieramos besar. Ella rompio el Beso, deje mi frente sobre la de ella.

- No puedo- dijo entre cortadamente, recuperando la respiracion.

- Lo siento, pero me es inevitable cuando la tentacion es grande- sonrei- Bella Me gustas, mucho- confense ahi estaba su sonrojoque me vuelveloco.

- Esto no puede ser, tu mereces a un amujer que no tenga hijos de otro, que te de los tuyos propios, que tenga libertad- dijo con un tinte de dolor.

- Bella yo no quiero otra mujer, me gustas, me encantas- la Bese de nuevo- Dime que yo no causo nada en ti y me alejare- dije con tristeza.

- Tu... tu tambien me gustas, pero no estoy lista para una relacion- mi corazon parecia que se iba a salir de mi pecho, me acerque y acune su rostro.

- Te espare todo el tiempo que sea necesario- sonrei- ahora ve con Carlisle.

- Si, ya es hora que me valla- miro su reloj- ¿donde quedo la oficina de Carlisle?.

- Subes un piso, a mano derecha hasta el fondo- dije sonriendo.

- Gracias- sonrio.

- De nada- la bese, jamas me cansaria de besarla- buena suerte.

- Gracias, vuelvo pronto- dijo y salio.

Me sente detras de mi escritorio y comence a revisar los expedientes de los que hoy vendrian a la consulta, habran pasado unos 15 minutos y los gemelosse despertaron, me acerque a ellos y extrañamente ellos parecias tener mucha confianza conmigo.

-¿Como estan?- pregunte.

- Bien- dijieron ambos.

Acomode a Evan en mis piernas mientras que Ian se acomodaba a mi lado, los chicos comenzaron a hacermes preguntas, como si tenia novia, si tenia hijos, que edad tenia, si tenia mascota y un sin fin de preguntas Evan me pregunto sobre las clases de piano mientras que Ian me preguntaba si le podia enseñar a jugar Futbool (soocer).

Senti la puerta abrirse y por ella entro Bella, su rostro detonaba tristeza, deje a Evan en el sofa y me acerque a ella, le pregunte que paso, ella me repondio que no habia conseguido el trabajo ya que Carlisle penso que tenia poca experiencia, una lagrima recorrio su mejilla, me apresurea secarla, la conforte, pero en algo en mi cabeza hizo Click, sera que Carlisle no le dio el trabajo por mi, se que el vio algo anoche durante la cena, sera eso, de ser asi esto no se quedaria asi.

Ella le aviso a los gemelos que tenia debian ir a colegio para inscribirse, los chicos se despidieron al igual que Bella, me tuve que controlar ya que los gemelos estaba ahi, si no me hubiera comido esos labios a besos, la vi salir, decidi hablar con Carlisle a lo que llegara a la casa, no queria un espectaculo en el hospital, ya arreglariatodo con Carlisle.

Hice un par de rondas por la sala de de pediatria, luego comenzaron mis consultas, lo unico que queria era que el dia terminara pronto para saber que habia pasado con Bella y Carlisle.

**Espero que les guste... gracias por sus comentarios... que lo disfruten...XD**

XD


	6. Estupidos Prejuicios

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 6 Estupidos Prejuicios.  
**

**Pov Edward  
**

El dia paso lento, mas lento de lo que yo hubiera querido, hubo un par de emergencias y realmente me mata ver el reloj ver que los seguntos pasaban demaciado lento, en ningun momento me tope con Carlisle, recibi varias llamados de Esme, claramente no le conteste ninguna de sus llamados, mycho menos los llamados de les pasaba a estas mujeres, claramente era por lo que paso durante la cena, como me habia quedado embobado mirando a Bella. Dios no me puedo concentrar.

Termino mi dia, por fin, sali al estacionamiento y vi que el Mecerdez Benz de mi padre ya no estaba aparcado, asi que supuse que estaria ya en casa, camine hasta mi Flamente Volvo s60 t6 negro**(N.A/ VEAN LOS COCHES SON REALMENTE GENIALES :)) **amo mi coche, entre y suspire, ahora seria la hora de la verdad, maneje hasta mi casa, cuando llegue estaba aparcado el Mercedes Benz de Carlisle, tambien estaba el Porsche turbo amarillo de Alice y el Camaro rojo de Jasper, y el Bmw m5 azul de Rose, baje y camine con paso lento hacia la casa, entre y en la sala estaba Jasper viendo un partido de Beisbol.

- Hola- salude deje las llaves en una mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta.

- Hola Edward, ¿como te fue?- pregunto cortesmente.

- Bien- dije secamente.

- En serio- hizo una pausa- no lo parece- sonrio.

- ¿Carlisle?- pergunte, es hora.

- Esta en su estudio- dijo poniendo su atencion en el partido.

Subi las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel donde se encontraba el estudio de Carlisle, toque la puerta y se escucho un "Adelante" desde el otro lado, abri la puerta y Carlisle estaba de pie al lado del ventanal, entre con paso lento, preparando mi cabeza para saber todo lo que habia pasado.

- ¿que pasa Edward?- dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Que paso con Bella?- pregunte el me miro y fruncio el ceño.

- Ella no tenia la esperiencia que se necesita- dijo sin importancia.

- Cuando yo comence a trabajar no tenia experiencia y aun asi me diste el trabajo- dije tranquilamente, no queria perder los estribos tan pronto.

- Eso es otro tema, es distinto eres mi hijo- dijo sentandose detras del escritorio.

- Dime ¿cual es real motivo por el cual no la contraste?- dije enojado.

- ya te lo dije- miro unos papeles

- ¡no me mientas!- grite.- es por lo de anoche cierto?.

- ¿Que pasa?- entro mi madre seguida por Alice.

- Dime Carlisle es por que viste mi interes por Bella, por eso no la contrataste?- pregunte enojado.

- Edward ¿Te gusta Bella?- pregunto mi madre.

- Si, es por eso- dijo mi padre- no permitire que esa chiquilla te engatuse para que le des dinero.

- Ni siquiera la conoces para decir aquello, y si fuera asi no crees que ya estaria casada, hubiera encontrado alguien en Chile- dijo con dolor me dolia que mi propia familia tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos.

- Edward, esa no es una mujer que mereces- dijo mi madre.

- Ella es todo lo que necesito- dije, recordando la manera en como nos conectamos.

- Edward, esas mujeres asi no valen la pena- dijo mi hermana, la mire con enojo.

- Y a ti quien te pregunto, a mi no me interesa tu ¡MALDITA OPINION!- termine gritando.

- ¡OPINO POR QUE ME IMPORTAS!- grito.

- si yo te importara, sabrias lo que me hace bien y lo que me haria feliz- dije tristemente. Donde habia quedado la hermana que se interesaba mi felicidad sin importar nada.

- Edward te prohibo que veas a esa mujer- dijo mi madre con desden.- que oensaran nuestras amistades? por Dios Edward reacciona.

- Esme te das cuenta de que ya no tengo 17 años y me puedes prohibir nada.y me importa una mierda lo que los demas piensen- dije amargamente, mi madre abrio los ojos como platos jamas la habia llamado asi.

- Tu mereces una mujer libre, que no tenga hijos de nadie mas que no sean tuyos- dijo Carlisle enojado.

- Que si no son mios, yo tampoco soy tu hijo, y nadie te reprocho nada, es mas tu familia te apoyo por que amabas a mi madre- sip asi es Carlisle no es mi verdadero padre, el conocio a mi madre cuando yo tenia un año, el se hizo cargo de mi.

- Eso es distinto yo siempre estuve enamorado de tu madre, Esme no estaba buscando a un hombre para ser tu padre, yo siempre fui su amigo- dijo Carlisle echando humos hasta por las orejas.

- ¿Que no es lo mismo?, por favor aquien pretendes engañar, yo no soy un niño, y Bella es lo que quiero para que mi vida tenga sentido junto a los pequeños, que no sean mios no significa nada, asi como a ti no te importo que yo no llevara tu sangre a mi no me importa que ellos no lleven mi sagre, si ellos quieren sere su padre, amigo y confidente, me da lo mismo- dije mirando seriamente a mi padre.

- ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR CON UNA CUALQUIERA COMO ELLA!- grito Alice.

- ¡QUE TE CALLES!- Le grite apuntandola con mi dedo.

- quiero que les quede claro, voy a luchar por Bella, quiero estar con ella y si a ustedes no les gusta se pueden ir al demonio, desdo hoy ya no son nada para mi, no los quiero volver a ver jamas en la vida, si no cambian de actitud y de mentalidad sera mejor que piensen que yo estoy muerto para ustedes asi lo seran ustedes para mi, esperaba que tu- apunte a mi madre- me apoyas, que entendieras a Bella, pero veo que tus prejuicios y tu orgullo no te dejan ver lo que me hace bien. Toma esto como mi renuncia al hospital, ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo- le dije mirando a Carlisle.

- Edward no seas estupido no cometas un error- dijo Alice.

- No Alice, ustedes no comentan el error de no apoyarme, tu no lo cometas, no sean de mentalidad cerrada- dije y me gire para salir- hoy mismo me voy, mañana mandare a buscar mi Aston Martin- termine y sali de alli, subi corriendo las escaleras, llegue a mi habitacion y saque mis maletas, eche toda mi ropa, saque de mi closet, una cajas y comence a echar mis cds y libros, baje las maletas y las acomode en en portamaletas de mi coche, Jasper me miraba abria la boca y la cerraba sin decir nada. En las cajas eche todas mis cosas, porta retratos, libros, y todo lo demas, las acomode en la parte trasera de mi coche.

- ¿que haces?- me pregunto Jasper mientras bajaba las escaleras con cuidado.

- Me largo de aqui- dije mientras caminaba hacia mi coche.

- ¿Que paso?- pregunto.

- Preguntale a tu esposa, y a los que llamas padres- dije secamente y sali. Cuando volvi a entrar Alice y Jasper estaban discutiendo.

- ¿Por que no lo apoyas?- pregunto Jasper.

- Esa es una cualquiera que busca el dinero de este idiota- Dijo Alice.

- Cuida tus palabras- dijo Rosalie bajando las escaleras.

- Que tu tambien estas de su lado- pregunto Alice.

- si, por que si Edward quiere estar con Bella, que este con ella, yo no le veo nada de malo, aparte Bella no necesita el dinero de nadie, sus padres le han dejado una herencia y desde chile le mandaran el dinero de su departamento y de su coche que dejo para venderlo- dijo poniendose al frente de Alice con los Brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

- Vaya, esntoces esta buscando a un idiota que haga de padre- dijo imitando la postura de Rose.

- sabes que eres una idiota, en vez de apoyar a tu hermano haces lo contrario, solo por que ya no tendras la atencion de Edward- dijo seria rose.

- Ali, de verdad debes dejar de decir tanta tontera junta, el quiere ser feliz, y eso es lo unico que deberia importante- dijo Jasper, Alice lo miro de una forma que jamas la habia visto.

- No Jasper, las cosas que dijo no son tonteras, es la verdad, y tu como mi esposo deberias apoyarme- dijo.

- No te apoyare cuando sabes que estas equivocada- Dijo jasper Frunciendo el ceño.

- No estoy equivocada, eres un idiota sentimental, Maldigo el dia en que me case con un debilucho como tu- termino gritando, Jasper quedo en Shock, por lo que acaba de decir Alice.

- Es bueno saberlo- dijo caminando hacia las escaleras- Edward me esperas ya no puedo estar mas aqui- desaparecio subiendo las escaleras.

- yo tambien me largo no aguanto tanta mierda junta- dijo Rosalie, subiendo las escaleras.

- acabas de perder a tu marido, al gran amor de tu vida- dije secamente. Alice ni se movio.

- El volvera, siempre lo hace- dijo confiada, sali de la casa, pero antes escuche lo que le decia Jasper a Alice.

- En unos dias recibiras los papeles del divorcio- y salio junto conmigo, subimos las cosas a su CAMARO ROJO, vi como tambien salia Rosalie con dos Maletas gigantes, las metio en su BMW M5 AZUL, la mire alzando una ceja.

- Y tus zapatos?- pregunte divertido.

- Mañana mandare por ellos, pero ahora necesito saber si puedo pasar la noche contigo, mañana me entregan mi departamento y no tengo ganas de estar en un motel- dijo con una mueca.

- Yo tambien quisiera pasar la noche con ustedes, ya que Mañana ire a ver un departamento en Port Angeles- dijo sonriendo Jasper.

- Claro ningun Problema, siganme- dije sonriendo, es bueno saber que tengo unos hermanos que me apoyen en esto, manejamos hasta mi Departamento que se encontraba cerca de la clinica de Aro, creoque ire a buscar empleo ahi, siP, tengo que tener un trabajo.

Bajamos las cosas, y nos adentramos al edificio, subimos hasta el ultimo piso, y llegamos al pethouse, era realmente grande, tiene 5 habitaciones medianas, 4 baños, una cocina, un comedos, una sala de estar. tambien tenia una terraza donde la vista es hermosa, los chico quedaron encantados con mi pequeño departamento, nadie sabia de la existencia de mi departamento, lo compre hace unos meses, ya traia la idea de independisarme pero aun no queria dejar a mi madre, pero despues de lo de hoy creo que era hora, les mostre sus habitaciones, y mientras ellos se acomodaban, prepare algo de cenar. Mientras cenabamos Rosalie me conto que habia terminado con Emmett, la razon dijo que habian discutido por que trato mal a Bella y a ella tambien, por mas que trate de sacarle algo mas de informacion no dijo nada mas, dijo que no queria amargar la noche mas de lo que ya estaba.

El telefono de de Jasper no dejaba de sonar, al igual que el de Rosalie, les dije que queria decanzar, asi que me fui a mi habitacion, ordene mi ropa en mi closet, saque alguno de mis Cds y coloque uno para relajarme, saque mi pijama y me fui al baño, la ducha caliente relajo mis musculos, jamas habia estado tan tenso. Definitivamente hoy habia sido el peor dia de mi vida, por comentarios reguidos por el orgullo y los prejuicios destruyendo una familia completa. Me deje caer en la cama y fije mi vista en el techo blanco de mi habitacion, no podia dejar de pensar en las palabras de Esme, de Carlisle, de Alice, me dolieron, hicieron que mi corazon se rompiera al ver que no les importaba mi felicidad, sino el que diran. Pensando en como mi familia se habia separado por unos estupidos prejuicios, me quede dormido, mañana iria a ver a Aro, y luego buscaria a mi princesa y a mis campeones, por que son mios.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, le sugiero que vean los coches los elegi con sumo cuidado, me dedique a buscar coche por coche, solo los mejore y mas lindos use :), espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews, y gracias a las que sigue esta historia, les aseguro que se pondra buenisima.  
**


	7. Comenzando de 0

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 7 Comenzando de 0  
**

**Pov Bella.**

El despertador sono y de inmediato lo apague, los gemelos se vinieron a meterse en mi cama como a las 3 de la mañana, obviamente no he dormido nada, despues de lo de anoche llore hasta no poder mas y cuando cerraba los ojos, miles de pesadillas llegaban a mi mente.**  
**

Me levante y me fui a la habitacion de los gemelos, lleve las maletas a la sala, llame a una compañia de taxxi, me dijieron que en una hora estarian en mi puerta ya que eran de Port Angeles. Desperte a los peques y los meti al baño para bañarlos, les coloque sus uniformes se veian adorables, tan chiquitos y bien vestidos, le di desayuno y mientras ellos comian, me fuia al baño, me duche y me vesti, me coloque un pantalon de tela plomo, una linda camisa de color burdeo, calse unos botines negros de taco alto, me maquille tratando de que mis ojeras y la hinchazon no se vieran pero era imposible. Peine mi cabello dejando lo suelto.

Baje mis maletas y volvi a subir por los bolso del colegio de los peques, tome sus abrigos, gorros y guantes, pase por la habitacion que habia ocupado y saque mi abrigo y mi bufanda, mi bolso y mi bata, ser una madre de gemelos ayuda mucho a la hora de tomar varias cosas a la vez, baje con cuidado las escaleras, cuando estaba entrando a la cocina un bocinazo me aviso que el taxi ya estaba aqui. Sali y le dije al chofer si me podia ayudar con las maletas el asintio y me ayudo. Abrigue a los pequeños y luego me coloque mi bufanda blanca y mi abrigo negro, antes de salir, deje las llaves de la casa, las llaves del cadillac, y cinco mil dolares, dejando una nota.

_"ahi estan las llaves, y el dinero por estos dos dias... que seas feliz... Isabella"._

Subimos al taxi y primero fuimos al colegio, le dije al chofer que me esperara, , bajamos y fui a hablar con la directora, ella me presento a la que seria la maestra de mis gemelos, se llama Angela Weber, le di los utiles de los gemelos, obviamente multiplicado por dos, me despedi de mis angeles y ellos se fueron a su salon, suspire. Camine de vuelta al taxi, le pedi que me llevara a un Motel, llegamos al dichoso motel, era el mismo motel, el que me alojo un mes cuando nadie me apoyo, el chofer gentimente me ayudo con las maletas, le cancele el viaje y me encerre en la asquerosa habitacion, me sente en el borde de la cama, unas lagrimas salieron, me levante tome mi bolso y mi bata, sali, comence a caminar hacia la clinica, mientras me dirigia hacia la clinica, todos los recuerdos que habia enterrado surgieron, atormentando, me sentia sola, no tenia ganas de seguir, porque la vida se empeñaba a hacerme sentir miserable, ahora lo que mas me complicaba era que tenia que pasar la noche en ese maldito lugar con mi pequeños, Dios sabe que daria mi vida por mis pequeños, quisiera tomar mis cosas y largarme de nuevo a Chile, pero esta vez estaria huyendo y no le daria el gusto a la vida verme derrotada. Tengo que ser fuerte y luchar por mis hijos, ellos son lo unico que me importa.

Llegue a la clinica ya calmada, fui hasta la oficina de Aro, me presente con su secretaria, esta le aviso de mi presencia, me invito a pasar, suspire y entre, Alli dentras de una gran escritorio lleno de papeles y con una bata blanca estaba sentado Aro Volturri, mi nuevo Jefe.

- ¡Buenos Dias Isabella!- dijo alegremente con tono Italiano.

-¡Buenos Dias!- respondi tratando de contagiarme de su alegria.

- Bueno pequeña, aqui esta tu contrato, leelo, revisalo y dime si estas conforme con el salario, tambien hay un bono por los pequeños- dijo y comence a leer el documento que esta en mis manos, me sorprendio la suma mas el bono, todo sumaba el triple de lo que ganaba en Chile.

- Creo... creo que esta bien... pero tengo una duda, por que es indefinido- dije todavia asombrada, puede que este sea mi pequeño rayo de sol, despues de la tormenta de anoche.

- Si, yo no estoy dispuesto a dejar escapar a una psicologa tan buena- me dio una sonrisa yo se la devolvi.

- Gracias- dije sonriendo- dije firmando mi contrato, oficialmente soy una mas de la clinica de Aro Volturi.

- Bienvenida- se acerco, me puse de pie y el me abrazp y Dios se sentia tan bien un abrazo sincero- Sabe que puedes confiar en mi ciero?-

- Si, muchas gracias, necesitaba mucho este abrazo- le dije cuando nos separamos- Es hora de que me valla ya que en unos minutos comenzaran mis consultas- sonrei

- Bien, pero no olvides cualquier cosa o problema no dudes en venir- acaricio mi mejilla.

- No te preocupes, cualquier cosa te dire-

Sali y fui a mi consulta, mi secretaria se presento, se llama Heidi Volturi y es sobrina de Aro, hija de Marco y Didima, me entrego los expedientes de los que atenderia hoy, deje mi bolso a un costado del escritorio y me saque el abrigo y la bifanda, las colge en el prechero, me coloque mi bata, me sente en la silla, mejor dicho me deje caer. A los 10 minutos llego mi primer paciente, es una niña de 15 años, que se llama Allison, por lo que dice en su expediente ha bajado sus notas, ella me conto de su vida, su familia y de su colegio, me conto entre lagrimas de que sus compañeros de clase la molestan. Le dije que fuera al baño para que se limpiara el rostro mientras yo hablaba con su madre, ella no sabia muy bien lo que pasaba asi que le relate lo que su hija me conto, le dije que mandaria un informe al Instituto Forks, ya que no permitiria un abuso de este tamaño. Luego en que Allison dejara mi consulta, llego mi siguiente paciente, La chica se llama Lauren, es una chica hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes, le costaba hablar, si yo le preguntaba algo ella respondia con monosilabos o no respondia, estaba retraida, como si no estuviera en esta habitacion, la cite para el jueves, ella habia venido sola por orden del colegio, anote en rojo que seria mi paciente prioritario.

Al fin habia terminado mi mañana aun faltaba para mi hora de Almuerzo, pero le dije a Heidi que me avisara cualquier cosa ya que necesitaba un cafe, camine hasta la cafeteria con mi celular en mano y una pequeña libretita y un lapiz, compre un cafe cargado ya que necesitaba despejarme, la noche sin sueño me estaba pasando la cuenta. Me sente en una mesita alejada, deje mi cafe y busque en mi libreta el numero de mi agente de bienes Raices, marque y espere a que me contestara.

- Diga- contesto una voz ronca.

- Sr James, usted habla con Bella Swan, ayer fui a verlo y quisiera saber si tiene alguna casa amueblada para verla- dije, rogandole al cielo que me dijiera que si.

- Si, ahora la recuerdo, le tengo una mala noticia, vera las casas amuebladas estan disponible en tres semanas- las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos al pensar que mis hijos tendrian que pasar las noches en un mugroso cuarto de un motel- suspire sonoramente tratando de aguantar las lagriamas.

- No hay nada antes- pregunte.

- No, pero en cuanto salga una casa con las caracteristicas que usted me pidio la llamare- dijo, le respondi un ok y colgo. Las lagrimas ya corrian por mis mejillas.

Tape mi cara con ambas manos y comence a llorar, no aguantaba mas, necesitaba sacar el nudo que tenia en la garganta.

- Ahora que hago, no puedo mas, todo es tan dificil- dije amortiguando las palabras con mis manos.

- ¿Bella?- escuche aquella atercipelada voz, saque mis manos de mi cara y limpie mi rostro antes de levantar mi vista.

- Edward ¿Que haces aqui?- pregunte.

- Trabajo aqui- se sento a mi lado y me abrazo- Pequeña ¿que pasa?.

- Todo esta mal- llore con mas fuerza- no quiero que mis hijos vivan en un motel- senti el abrazo mas fuerte, tenia mi rostro escondido en su pecho.

- Bella ¿como que en un motel?- me pregunto separandose de mi y me obligo a mirarlo.

- Si, ya no estoy con Emmett- dije tratando de encontrar mi voz

- ¿porque?- pregunto secando mis lagrimas, le conte lo que paso con Emmett, el fruncio el ceño- Nada de moteles, te vas conmigo, no voy a permitir que ni tu ni los chicos pasen la noche en un motel y no acepto un no por respuesta- Dijo serio.

- Pero...- el me corto.

- Nada de peros, te dije que no estas sola, asi que ya lo sabes te vienes conmigo- sonrio, le devolvi la sonrisa, me acerque y lo bese, el respondio al beso, jamas habia pensado que seria yo la que tomara la iniciativa, cuando el aire nos falto nos separamos y dejo su frente junto a la mia- Y ¿ese beso?- pregunto sonriendo.

- Gracias- sonrei y me sonrojo, como una abofetaba llego a mi mente la imagen de mis hijos- Los gemelos, nos vemos luego- dije y sali casi corriendo, bueno con los tacos que andaba no podia haer gran cosa. El me alcanzo sin problema.

- Vamos yo te llevo- agarro mi mano y caminamos hasta su coche, su flamante Volvo Negro.

Manejo hasta el colegio de los gemelos, el me conto que ya no estaba en su casa ya que descubrio el porque Carlisle no me habia contratado, claramente yo estaba en lo cierto, me senti realmente culpable por eso, pero el me tranquilizo diciendome que tarde o temprano se venia venir, ya sea conmigo o con otra persona.

- Tranquila, no es tu culpa, es culpa de sus malditos Prejuicios- dijo tomando mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Suspire, tambien me conto lo de Rose, tendria que hablar con ella para saber que fue lo que paso, tambien me dijo lo de Jasper, jamas imagine que Alice que se veia tan dulce fuera tan cruel. Llegamos al colegio y bajamos a esperar a los chicos, no me habia dado cuenta de que aun llevaba la bata, muchas de las otras madres se quedaban mirando a Edward pero el solo miraba al frente, paso un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el, lo mire y el sonrio con esa sonrisa torcida y se encogio de Hombros cuando escuche un "MAMI", de parte de mis gemelos, quienes venian corriendo me agache para quedar a su altura y ambos me abrazaron, luego miraron a Edward, para despues mirarse entre ellos y lanzarse literalmete a los brazos de Edward, el los recibio con una sonrisa.

Nos subimos a su coche y como no tenia sillas para mis bebes, me sente atras con ellos, mi angeles no dejaban de hablar de sus clase, de los niños que conocieron, Edward miraba por el espejo del retrovisor con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando llegamos bajamos, los bolso de los niños los dejamos en el coche de Edward ya que nos iriamos con el. Dejamos a los gemelos en la guarderia, ellos no querian pero les dije que despues iriamos a la casa de Edward, ellos aceptaron sonriendo. Edward me acompaño hasta mi consulta, lo invite a pasar.

- Dime ¿desde cuando trabajas con Aro?- pregunte cuando estabamos sentados en el sofa de cuero color Blanco.

- Desde hoy- me dio una sonrisa torcida- despues de la discusion le dije a Carlisle que eso lo tomara como renuncia, creo que no le gusto ya que, antes de encontrarte en la cafeteria, me llamo para reclamarme, algunos de mis pacientes se enteraron y decidieron seguirme.

- Lamento que te hayas peleado con tu familia por mi- dije agachando la cabeza.

- Bella, no es tu culpa eso ya lo hablamos, asi nada de sentirse mal- levanto mi cabeza y acuno mi rostro- nada es tu culpa- dijo y se acerco a besarme, no puedo negar que sus labios me traen loca, son como una droga para mi. Nuestros labios se amoldaban al otro en una danza unica. el toque de la puerto hizo que nos separar, el fruncio el ceño y yo sonrei.

- pase- dije mientras me ponia de pie y me dirigia a mi escritorio. Heidi asomo la cabeza.

- Dra, Swan su paciente de las tres ya llego- miro a Edward- Aro lo necesita en su oficina- termino.

- Gracias- dije. Heidi cerro la puerta, Edward camino hasta llegar a mi lado.

- Nos vemos en un par de horas- acerco su rostro al mio y me beso.

- Nos vemos- dije cuando el se separo, camino hasta la puerta y salio. Suspire, mi corazon parecia que estuviera corriendo una maraton.

Le dije a Heidi que hiciera pasar a mi paciente, por la puerta entro un chico de no mas de 10 años, me miro desconfiado, Mire su Expediente su nombre era Jacob Black, lo salude y el sonrio, hablamos un buen rato de lo que a el le gustaba y de su colegio, me fije que habia bajado las notas, le pregunte el porque y se sonrojo. El tiempo se acabo y lo cite para el jueves en la tarde. Cuando Jacob dejo mi consulta, Heidi hizo pasar a mi siguiente paciente, era una mujer de unos 25 años, estaba totalmente depresiva, su termino de relacion, le afecto mas de la cuenta hasta el punto de que se quiso quitar la vida, le recete unos antodepresivos, la cite para el viernes. Asi paso mi primer dia en la clinica, en un pequeño descanzo que tuve entre paciente y paciente, llame a la automotora para saber si hoy podia ir a comprar el coche que queria, me dijieron que podia ir hasta las 8 de la noche. Agradeci y colge, estaba feliz algo hoy me habia salido bien.

Mi dia termino y yo estaba realmente cansanda, fui hasta la guarderia y vi a mis pequeños que conversaban secretamente, me acerque a ellos en silencio para escuchar lo que decian.

- ¿Pero y si le preguntamos?- le dijo Ian.

- Si creo que si, mejor le preguntamos- le respondio Evan

- Pero no le digamos a mama- susurro Ian.

- pero y si ella se enoja por lo que le preguntamos a El- dijo Evan, me di cuenta de que hablaban de Edward pero por que no decian su nombre. Me aleje y los llame, ellos corrieron hacia mi y abrazaron mis piernas, salimos de alli y nos encontramos con Edward, los gemelos sonrieron como lo hace el gato de alicia en el pais de las maravillas.

- Vamos- dijo Edward.

- Necesito pedirte un favor- le comente a Edward cuando ibamos caminando hasta su coche.

- Dime- dijo abriendo la puerta trasera, los gemelos se subieron y se acomodaron.

- Tengo que ir a la automotora, ya que comprare un auto ¿tu me puede ir a dejar hasta alla?- pregunte.

- Claro, no hay ningun problema, ahora sube para que nos vallamos a casa- dijo sonriendo, subi y el cerro la puerta, comenzo a manejar rumbo hasta su casa, llegamos a un Edificio bien bonito, bajamos del coche y tomamos el ascensor, subimos hasta el ultimo piso, cuando salimos del ascensor, Edward abrio la unica puerta que se encontraba alli, nos invito a pasar, y literalmente mi boca se abrio hasta el suelo, era un gran Pethouse, alli en la sala estaban Rose y Jasper, quienes me saludaron y tambien a mi pequeños, ellos fuerony se sentaron en los comodos sofas, saludaron a Jasper y a Rose. Edward me mostro las habitaciones, los baños y la cocina.

- Rose, puede ver a los pequeños mientras acompaño a Bella a la automotora- pregunto Edward.

- Si claro no hay problema,luego de que llegues voy a mi nuevo Departamento, que es se encuentra en el piso de Abajo- dijo emocionada.

- Rose, despues de que vuelva puedo hablar contigo?- pregunte.

- Claro, yo te espero- me sonrio.

- Bueno, para la felicidad tuya hermano mio, mi departamento esta al lado del de Rose, el de Port Angeles lo vendieron asi que me quede con el del piso de abajo- dijo un muy sonriente Jasper.

- Vaya, pero si me es imposible sacarmelos de encima- dijo Edward sonriendo.

- Niños- los llame y ellos me miraron- yo voy a salir pero vuelvo pronto, no hagan nada de travesuras, haganle caso a Rose y a Jasper ¿ok?- pregunte.

- Si, mama- dijieron a coro , eso causo que todos estallaran en risas.

Salimos del departamento de Edward y subimos al coche y comenzo a manejar hacia la automotora, ibamos en un completo silencio, pero no era incomodo, cuando llegamos, me ayudo a bajar, y nos adentramos en la automotora, una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios cuando vi que el coche que queria seguia alli, hable con la vendedora que me atendio ayer, le dije que iba a comprar el coche ella asintio con una sonrisa, mientras ella hacia los papeles, fui hasta un cajero, saque el dinero que necesitaba, cuando volvi, la tipa practicamente estaba encima de Edward, fingi una tos y ella avergonzada me miro, le di el dinero mientras yo firmaba los papeles, Edward, no podia cerrar la boca cuando la chica me dio las llaves y me llevo hasta mi nuevo coche, me compre un **Dodge Changer srt8 Negro, **desde que lo vi me enamore, cuando estaba apunto de subir me gire hasta donde estaba Edward.

- acompañame a buscar mis cosas al motel- le dije, el sonrio.

- Me encanta tu nuevo auto Lastima que no lo vallas a usar- dijo y se subio a su coche, no entendi mucho, maneje hasta el motel, Edward me siguio, llegamos y me ayudo a salir de mi coche, mañana iria a comprar las sillitas, fuimos hasta el cuarto y sacamos las cosas. El coloco dos en su auto y las otras dos maletas en mi coche. Pague la cuenta y entregue la llave. Fuimos hasta el departamento de Edwars, cuando llegamos el me entrego un juego de llaves de su departamento, cuando estramos al depto, mis hijos estaban jugando con Rose y jasper.

Cenamos y acoste a los pequeños, no tenian tareas por ser su primer dia asi que lo acoste en una de las habitaciones, se veian chistosos acostados en una cama King. Ellos al instante se quedaron dormidos. Sali y converse con Rose, me conto lo que paso despues de que yo saliera del despacho de Emmett, le dije que lo lamentaba, ella dijo que no lo hiciera ya que Emmett tiene toda la culpa, tambien me dijo que podia contar con ella para lo que sea incluso cuidar a los gemelos. Luego de que Rose y Jasper bajaran a sus respectivos departamentos. Me fui a dormir, obviamente despidiendome efusivamente de Edward, ocupe una habitacion a un lado de la de mis hijos. Esta noche realmente podia descanzar, mis hijos no estaban durmiendo en mugroso cuarto de un motel, me gane tres amigos, Aro, Rose y Jasper, tambien el apoyo incondicional de una persona que me derrumbando las fortalezas que habia construido para que no lastimaran mi corazon, creo que despues de todo me podria dar una oportunidad con Edward. Me cambie y me acoste en la gran cama, cuando estaba apunto de cerrar mis ojos mi telefono sono, era de la clinica, Lauren, una de mis pacientes colapso y no reacciona, no quiere hablar con nadie que no sea yo, me volvi a cambiar pero esta vez me puse unos jeans unas botas bajas una camiseta cruzasa en el pecho de color negro me coloque mi abrigo y tome mi bata, mis llaves las del coche y las del departamento.

- Edward- toque la puerta de su habitacion.

- pasa- dijo, abri y ahi estaba sentado en la cama leyendo unos papeles.- Bella que pasa- pregunto y se acerco a mi.

- Tengo que ir a la clinica, una paciente tuvo un colpaso y no quiere hablar con nadie que no sea yo, asi que tengo que ir- dije.

- Oh, bueno anda yo cuido a los chicos- sonrio, me beso- suerte.

- Vuelvo pronto- lo volvi a besar, sali del departamento, y me diriji a la clinica, hoy empezando mi dia, pense que tendria que dormir en un motel, pero gracias a un angel puedo estar tranquila ya que mis hijos estan en una habitacion decente, calentitos, espero que no se asusten cuando no me vean en la cama. Suspire, ahora se con seguridad que ya nada no nadie me destruira, nadie me quitara la felicidad por la cual estoy dispuesta a tener al lado de Edward y de mis hijos.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	8. Encuentro Amistoso?

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 8 Encuentro amistoso?  
**

**Pov Edward.**

Bella salio hacia la clínica, espero que llegue bien ya que es muy tarde, me quede viendo unos expedientes de unos niños que tienen los mismos síntomas pero no sabemos su enfermedad, los estaba leyendo una y otra vez hasta que escuche una puerta abrirse, deje lo que estaba haciendo y preste atención a los sonidos.

- Ian no hagas tanto ruido- escuche que le decía Evan.

- Oye, mama no esta- dijo Ian.

Salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruidos, los mire desde la puerta no se han percatado de mi ausencia.

- Como que no esta?- pregunto Evan, poniéndose de puntitas para mirar la cama.

- Mama nos dejos- dijo tristemente, vi como Evan lo abrazaba para que no llorara.

- ¿Que pasa chicos?- dije acercándome a ellos. Los dos me miraron e intercambiaron miradas.

- Mama no esta- dijo Evan, apuntando la cama.

- Tuvo que ir a la clínica ya que surgió una emergencia- me agache hasta quedar a su altura- volvera pronto, si quieren pueden dormir en mi cama. Se volvieron a mirar de manera rara.

- Si- dijieron y salieron corriendo a mi habitación, se subieron a mi cama y se acomodaron, saque los expedientes y me acosté a su lado.

- Bueno ahora a dormir- le dije.

- Buenas noches p...- dijo Ian pero Evan lo corto.

- Todavía no- dijo llevando su pequeño dedo indice a su boca- Buenas noches- me sonrió.

- Buenas noches Campeones- bese sus frente y cerraron sus ojitos, apague la luz de la mesita de noche y me acomode en mi cama, creo que me acostumbrare a esto, pero que es lo que me iba a decir Ian, me diría papa, no, no puede ser, si es así seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra. Me quede dormido pensando en esa posibilidad de que los gemelos me vieran como su padre.

**Pov Bella.**

Sali lo mas rapido que pude, maneje con cuidado ya que el piso estaba mojado a causa de una leve llovizna, no quería tener un accidente y menos en mi coche nuevo, llegue al estacionamiento de la clínica, puse la alarma a mi coche y salí corriendo hacia emergencias, increíblemente me había demorado 5 minutos, mientras me acercaba a Emergencias, escuchaba los gritos de una chica que supuse que seria Lauren, me puse mi bata y mi abrigo lo deje en recepcion.

- Gracias al cielo que llegas, perdon por sacarte de la cama, pero esto es una emergencia- Dijo Aro saludandome.

- No hay problema, para esto nos preparamos o no?- dije sonriendo.

- Vamos, la chica no quiere nada con nadie y ha mencionado tu nombre varias veces, ni siquiera a su madre le permite que se acerque- Dijo Aro llevandome a la sala donde estaba Lauren, cuando llegamos, la chica estaba sentada en un ricon, su madre lloraba ya que su hija no queria que la ayudara, la chica se mecia hacia adelante y hacia atras.

- No te acerque, dejame- repetia una y otra vez.

- Lauren- la llame para que me mirara- tranquila pequeña, nadie te hara daño, me acerque, vamos levante- dije cuando llegue a su lado y le extendi mi mano para que se levantara. Ella tomo mi mano y se levanto, al estar de pie se lanzo a mis brazos.

- No dejes que se acerque, no dejes que me toque- eso fue lo que detono lo que sosopechaba, la violaron. Dios ayudame para poder ayudarla pense mientras la llevaba a su camilla.

Le pedi a su madre que me dejara sola con la chica, ella asintio y salio junto con Aro. Me sente a los pies de la cama, Lauren lloraba desconsolada.

- Pequeña, me diras que es lo que te pasa?- pregunte, aun sabiendo, necesitaba que ella se desahogara.

- Fui violada- dijo y comenzo a llorar. Llame a la enfermera para le administrara un calmante, cuando la enfermera termino, Lauren ya esta dormida. Sali para hablar con su madre.

- Señora Mallory- llame a la mujer que estaba sentada en la sala de espera.

- Dígame doctora- dijo poniéndose de pie.

- Me podria decir que paso, para que Lauren se pusiera asi?- pregunte.

- Estabamos cenando, y le dije que iriamos al psicologo del Hospital, ya que encontraba que usted era muy joven, y al escuchar eso, comenzamos a discutir, ella no queria, pero le dije que era una decisión tomada, ella se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto, fue tiempo después cuando comenzó a gritar y a llorar, no se dio cuenta cuando la traia a la clinica ya que era su nombre que repetia una y otra vez, cuando llegamos no dejo que nadie se le acercara incluso a mi- termino llorando.

- Tranquilícese, acompáñeme a mi consulta, necesitamos hablar en privado- me siguio, tome mis cosas de la recepción les dije que en cuanto despertara me avisaran y nos dirigimos a mi consulta, abri la puerta y la invite a pasar, ella paso y se sento en una de las sillas, suspire y después de colgar mi abrigo en el perchero me fui a sentar en mi silla, Gracias al Cielo esta el expediente de Lauren en mi escritorio.

- Veamos- dije revisando los papeles de Lauren- Ella vio a un Psicologo en el Hospital?- le pregunte.

- Si, hace unos meses ya que no queria comer, asi que la lleve al Psicólogo, pasaron los meses, a decir verdad unos tres o cuatros, después ella me dijo que no queria ir mas, asi llame para saber si tenían una Psicóloga por petición de mi niña, ella no quería ver un Psicólogo- dijo tranquilamente.

- Noto algun cambio cuando, ¿cuando veía a este psicólogo?- pregunte.

- Si, ella comenzó a estar mas retraída, no hablaba, ella tenia un novio, pero se alejo de todos, varias veces se escapaba del colegio y llegaba a la casa a encerrarse en su cuarto.- Dijo pensando.

- Señora le tengo que decir que su hija fue violada- añadi- y me temo que no solo una vez, si no varias, esa es la causa del colapso que tuvo Lauren, el rechazo evidente que tiene hacia el Psicólogo del Hospital me da a pensar que el es el abusador- el rostro de la mujer se desfiguro, no podia creer lo que le estaba diciendo, tal fue el impacto que se desmayo. Llame para me me mandara una camilla y un par de enfermeros, la llevaron a una sala, mientras iba a la cafetería donde estaba Aro. Me senté en su mesa.

- Ya se la causa del colapso de Lauren- dije el levanto la vista y me miro confundido.

- La chica que trajeron fue violada- dije seriamente, Aro abrio los ojos como platos.

- Estas Segura?- pregunto.

- Si aqui esta el expediente, ella fue tratada por un Psicólogo en el Hospital por una anorexia, después de esas visitas la chica cambio, termino su relación con su novio, no habla, pareciera que esta en su propia burbuja- tome aire- Ella me confeso cuando saliste con la mama de la habitación.

- Bueno si es así, hay que llamar a las autoridades- dijo poniéndose de pie- Ve a ver a la chica, para que te cuente lo que paso, te aviso cuando llegue los oficiales- comenzamos a caminar.

- Necesitare una ginecologo, preferible una mujer, me gustaria que mandaras a la mejor- le dije, el paso su brazo por mis hombros y sonrio.

- Veo que no me equivoque en contratarte, sin duda eres la mejor- se echo a reir, yo lo segui. El fue a su oficina y yo baje a emergencias donde estaba Lauren, entre a su habitacion y estaba apunto de despertarse. Me sente en unos de los silloncitos, ella abrio los ojos y me busco a alguien por la habitacion, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi sonrio.

- Hola- salude.

- Hola- sonrio sin lugar a dudas es una chica hermosa- Supongo que hablo con mi madre- Pregunto sentandose en la cama.

- Asi es, ella esta en una habitación ya que por la noticia se desmayo, pero no te preocupes ella esta bien- la tranquilice- Ahora, necesito que me cuentes que paso, para asi ayudarte, necesitamos que el que te hiso esto tenga su castigo.- ella asintio.

Comenzó a relatarme todo desde la primera cita que tuvo con el dichoso Psicólogo, su Nombre era Laurent, la tenia bajo amenaza si decia algo, en cada sesión que tenían el las utilizaba para abusar de ella, termino llorando, llame a una enfermera y volvio a ponerle un calmante, en cuanto se durmio entro Aro con una Ginecologa, su nombre era Victoria, reviso a Lauren con supervision mia, Aro dejo la habitacion para mayor privacidad y efectivamente habia sido abusada, Victoria sugirio examenes para descartar alguna enfermedad venerea, y tambien por un posible embarazo. Los oficiales llegaron y me tomaron mi declaracion, luego fuimos hasta la habitacion de la madre de la chica y ella conto lo que sabia, cuando Lauren se desperto, le conto a una oficial lo sucedido, siempre en presencia mia.

El Jefe de la policia decidio tomar detenido de inmediato al Psicologo, yo queria verlo, Aro me acompaño, fuimos en la patrulla, cuando llegamos fuimos directo a hablar con Carlisle, mientras otros dos oficiales buscarían al Psicologo, entramos a la oficina de Carlisle, ahi estaba sentado en su imponente silla, frente a el, habia un Hombre de tez oscura.

- ¿Que demonios haces aqui Aro?- dij cuando Vio a Aro.

- créeme que no es muy grato venir aquí, solo he venido para ver con mis propios ojos que se haga justicia- dijo y Carlisle se tenso.

- Laurent, por favor esperame afuera- le dijo al tipo que estaba delante suyo.

- No, creo que el se tiene que quedar- dije con la frente en algo.

- Dr Cullen- saludo el jefe de Policia.

- Jefe- devolvio el saludo.

- creo que el no puede ir a ningun lado. Señor Lauren queda detenido por Violación en reiteradas ocasiones a una menor de edad...- les dijo sus derechos mientras le ponia las esposas. Carlisle me miro.

- Valla pero si es la arribista, veo que trabajas para este don nadie- apunto a Aro- gracias a ti, mi hijo se fue- me recrimino.

- No y eso lo sabes, tu y tu familia hicieron que el tomara es decisión en vez de apoyarlo, le reprocharon que sintiera algo por mi- tome aire- pero hoy no estoy aqui para escuchar tus idioteces, si no ver como se llevan a este cerdo- mire a Laurent quien me miro.

- Espero que con esto no se vea afectada tu reputación- dijo Aro.

- La pagaras caro, Aro, igual tu Mujerzuela barata- me acerque a el y le di una cachetada que hasta mi me dolio, le iba a dar otra pero Aro me tomo por la cintura y me alejo. Salimos del hospital, un coche patrulla nos esperaba para llevarnos a la clinica, cuando llegamos nos despedimos y fui a ver a Lauren, estaba mejor, cambie la hora de su cita del día jueves, que era en la tarde, la pase para en la mañana. Me quede pensando cual seria la razon por la cual Aro y Carlisle no se llevan. Le preguntaria a Edward.

Le dije que me iría, pero que me llamara cualquier cosa, fui por mi cosas, cerre mi consulta y baje, cuando llegue a la recepcion, me encontre con Aro, me dijo que casualmente Laurent estaba dando su Renuncia a las 5 de la mañana que conveniente, pregunte si habia abusado de mas chicas, pero hasta ahora, Lauren es la única. Fui hasta mi coche y maneje de vuelta al departamento de Edward, cuando llegue escuche unos cuchicheos, entre calladita, me fije que mis gemelos estaban sentados en la sala conversando.

- ¿Que hacen despiertos a esta hora?- pregunte haciéndoles saltar del susto.

- Mami- gritaron.

En eso salio un muy despeinado Edward, asustados, cuando lo vi cai en el sofa muerta de la risa, los gemelos tambien, el se enojo y comenzo a hacernos cosquillas, cuando Edward paro de hacernos cosquillas, decidimos tomar desayuno, ya que eran las 6 de la mañana, tendria tiempo en arreglar a los chicos para el colegio. Edward me pregunto como me habia ido y le dije que despues le contaria. El acepto. Mientras tomabamos desayuno miraba a mis hijos riendo y habando con Edward, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si Edward fuera el verdadero padre de mis hijos, si lo hubiera conocido antes, pero deseche mi ultimo pensamiento, ya que de ser asi hoy no tendría a mi lados a mis hijos.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	9. Compras y ¿Papi?

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 9 Compras... y ¿Papi?  
**

**Pov Bella.**

Despues de que terminamos de desayunar, arregle a los chicos, mientras estaba con los gemelos, Edward se preparaba para la clinica, el tenia medio turno, trabajaba hasta la una de la tarde. Bajamos todos juntos, Edward se fue pero antes se despidio de los chicos y luego de mi. Hoy era mi dia libre y lo agradecia ya que la noche anterior me la pase en la clínica ayudando a Lauren. Tambien tenia que averiguar la razon de la rivalidad de Aro y Carlisle, en vez de preguntarle a Edward le preguntare directamente a Aro.

- Hasta la tarde- dijo y se acerco a besarme, yo no me opuse ya que decidi no negar lo que Edward me hace sentir.

- Ves- escuche como le decia Ian a Evan.

- Si es verdad- Le respondio Evan.

- Edward los niños- logre decir una vez cuando nos separamos.

- Lo siento- sonrio torcidamente- Hagan todos los deberes- le dijo y se subio a su volvo.

Nosotros nos fuimos a mi coche, acomode a los chico y les coloque el cinturon de seguridad, hoy compraría las sillas para mis angeles, durante el camino hacia el colegio mis hijos me miraban y sonreian, luego intercambiaban miradas, cuando llegamos los ayude a bajar y se despidieron de mi, cuando ya estuvieron bastantes lejos de mi, comenzaron a hablar, hoy si o si sabria que se traen entre manos estos pequeños diablillos.

Maneje hacia la clinica para ir a ver a Lauren y hablar con la Ginecologa con respecto a los examenes, cuando llegue la recepcionista me saludo muy amablemente, le pregunte por Lauren y me digo que la habian cambiado de habitacion. subi hasta el piso donde estaba, cuando llegue busque la habitacion, cuando llegue su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones y Lauren estaba sentada mirando la television, estaban dando las noticias, me llamo la atencion que nombraron el hospital, hablaban de la violacion de Lauren pero en ningun momento se revelo quien era la chica. Como se habra infiltrado la noticia. Creo que las noticias en este pueblo vuelan, me alegra que no dijieran nada de mi o de la clinica.

Salude a la señora Mallory quien no paraba de agradecerme por lo que habia echo, Lauren tambien, me dijo que se sentia mejor, la ginecologa llego al saber que yo estaba alli, su cara seria la delato, Lauren estaba embarazada de ese cerdo. La ginecologa me dio los examenes para que yo le diera la noticia. Con el mayor cuidado que podia le di la noticia, ella comenzo a llorar, pero se tranquilizo de inmediato, le pregute que decision tomaba, en estos casos se podria optar por el aborto con la pastilla del dia despues, o darlo en adopcion, tambien si ella queria podia quedarse con el bebe. Ella ni siquiera miro a su madre, dijo que se quedaria con el bebe, me comprometi a ayudarla. Ella sonrio. Me despedi y me fui al departamento, la noche en vela, me estaba pasando la factura.

Me deje caer en la cama, pude la alamar para ir a buscar a mis pequeños al colegio. Demacido pronto sono la alarma del despertador, me gire y de un golpe certero apague el aparato, me levante y me meti al baño, abri la llave y sali a buscar mi neceser, volvi al baño, me desvesti y me meti debajo del choro de agua, el agua caliente sobre mi espalda me relajo de tal manera que por poco me quedo dormida. Corte el agua y me envolvi en una toalla, sali y busque mi ropa, me coloque unos Jeans Azules, una camida acuadrille gris, y me calse mis inseparables zapatillas, era un descanzo. No me maquille, solo cepille mi cabello tome mis llaves, las del departamento y la del coche y sali a buscar a mis pequeños.

Llegue al colegio y baje para esperarlos.

- Mami- gritaron mis peques, me abrazaron- Y...- dijo Evan mirando a Ian, pero el solo moviosu cabecita negativamente, algo se tren entre manos estos angelitos.

- buenos vamos a casa, para que comamos algo y nos vallamos a centro comercial- dije y ella asintieron, los subi al coche y les coloque el cinturo. El camino al departamento, fue silencioso cosa rara. Lo deje pasar. Llegamos y baje a los pequeños, subimos y entramos al departamento, mientras ellos dejaban sus cosas en su habitacion yo fui hasta la cocina para preparar algo para comer, Decidi hacer algo facil, Pasta a la boloñesa, mis angeles aparecieron cambiados de ropa los ayude a sentarse en el desayunador y les coloque un plato a cada uno, estabamos por empezar a comer cuando llego Edward, Le servi un plato, Comimos, Edward insistio en ir con Nosotros, y viendo que mis hijos tambien querian que viniera, asi que acepte.

Deje los trastos en el lava-vajillas y tome los abrigos de mis pequeños y el mio, bajamos y subimos al volvo de Edward. Aparco y nos adentramos, por peticion de Edward no pasamos ni cerca de la tienda de su hermana. Fuimos hasta una tienda de niños, Edward insistio en comprar cosas para adornar la habitacion de los pequeños.

- Edward no es necesario, solo seran tres semanas- dije.

- No, quiero hacerlo y cuando compre tu casa te puedes llevara las cosas- sorio torcidamente.

- Esta bien- suspire derrotada.

Compro dos camas,dos escritorios, frazadas, sabanas, cobertores de los dibujos animados que los chicos querian, tambien les compro jugetes, pelotas y todo cuanto se le ocurria, cuando fue a pagar y la cajera le dio la boleta la arrugo y guardo para que a mi no me diera un ataque, las cosas llegarian hoy por la tarde. Cuando acabamos fuimos a una de las tiendas para comprarle ropa a los niños y para mi. Cuando terminamos llevamos las cosas al coche y volvimos ya que los chicos querian comer helados.

- Buenos de que sabor los quieren- pregunto Edward mirándonos.

- yo quiero de chocolate- dijo Evan.

- Yo tambien- dijo Ian.

- Y tu?- me pregunto.

- Yo quiero de fresas- sonrei, Edward se acerco y beso la comisura de mis labios, levante una de mis cejas y este sonrio ampliamente, se giro para mirar a la vendedora.

- Entonces seria dos de chocolate, unos de Fresas y otro de Vainilla- le dijo a la vendedora.

- Mami- tiro de mi mano Evan.

- dime cariño- lo mire, y me agache hasta quedar a su altura.

- Quiero ir al baño- dijo sonrojándose.

- Ian quieres ir al baño- le pregunte pero en vez de mirarme a mi, miro a Evan. Estos se traen algo entre manos.

- Nop, no quiero- dijo nego con la cabeza mirando como hacían los helados.

- Voy y Vuelvo- le dije a Edward, este asintió. caminamos hasta llegar al baño.

Le estaba lavando las manos cuando mi pequeño hablo. Lo tenia sentado en el lavamanos.

- Mami tu quiere a... mmm... a Edward? - pregunto dudando mirando sus pequeñas manos.

- Si lo quiero mucho- dije sonrojandome violentamente.

- Nos quieres a mi y a Ian?- pregunto de nuevo. Levanto su mirada.

- Los amo con todo mi corazon- le dije acariciando su mejilla. Comenzamos a caminar hacia las mesas.

- Nos dejarias tener un perrito?- pregunto haciendo un puchero a lo lejos vi a Edward hablar con Ian, tambien estaria siendo bombardeado por las preguntas de mis pequeños.

- Si, pero tambien deberias preguntarles a Edward- mire a mi pequeño que tenia una sorisa tipica cuando hace una travesura. Llegue a la mesa donde estaban Edward e Ian, me quede helada en mi puesto cuando Ian le hizo es pregunta a Edward.

**Pov Edward.**

Vi como Bella se alejaba con Evan tomado de la mano, Ian me miraba divertido, la vendedora me dio los cuatro vasitos de helados, encontramos una mesa, deje los helados en la mesa y ayude a Ian a sentarse frente a mi, me senté y le di su helado, me miro y sonrio.

- Em... tu quieres a mi mama?- pregunto Ian dudando mirando su helado.

- Si la quiero mucho- le dije y el levanto la vista.

- Nos quieres a mi y a Evan?- volvio a preguntar. Me miro intensamente.

- Si los quiero mucho- conteste sonrei.

- Nos dejarias tener un perrito?- pregunto haciendo un puchero. Creo que tendre que hacerme inmune a ese puchero me podria traer problemas con Bella.

- Si, pero tambien tienes que preguntarle a tu mama- le dije, el sonrio como si fuera un gato que se comio un pajarito.

- Eres nuestro padre?- pregunto, me atore con el helado. Me miro esperando mi respuesta. Mire a mi lado y ahi de pie estaba Bella, de la mano con Evan quien sonreia igual que Ian,

- Es... este...- tartamudeo Bella sentandose al frente de mi y Evan se sento a mi lado, quien no debaja de mirarme igual que su hermano- El...- La corte antes de que siguiera hablando.

- Si, soy su padre. sonrei y Bella abrio su boca para hablar, negue con mi cabeza y ella cerro su boquita.

- Entonces te podemos decir papa?- pregunto muy ilusionado Evan.

- Si pueden llamarme papa- dije Feliz. Ian se bajo de su asiento y vino para abrazarme, lo mismo hizo Evan pero este se subió a la silla y se colgó de mi cuello. Ian volvio a su asiento y Evan se sento a comer su helado.

- Ves que tenia razon- dijo Ian.

- Si, el es- dijo en un susurro el sonrio, mire a Bella quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, estire mi mano y tome la suya, ella me miro y sonrio.

Comimos nuestros helados y ns fuimos a casa, los chicos no se cansaban de llamarme papa, yo solo sonreia, Bella me miraba con sus ojitos critalizados a causa de las lagrimas. Cuando llegamos al departamento, bajamos las cosas y las subimos, las dejamos en la habitacion de Bella, mientras las demas cosas llegaban, hicimos tiempo ayudando a los pequeños a hacer sus deberes, cuando terminamos Bella les dijo que fueran a guardar las cosas en sus bolsos. Cuando los niños salieron de la sala Bella me miro.

- No tenias que hacerlo- dijo en un susurro.

- Lo hice por que los quiero como mios, son mis hijos- dije seguro.

- algun dia ellos sabran la verdad- dijo y una lagrima salio.

- para ese dia estaran grandes y sabran comprender, no me niegues el placer de ser padre- me acerque y acune su rostro en mis manos.

- No podria- dijo y acorto la distancia, la bese, Dios estos labios me vuelven locos.

- wuacala- dijieron los gemelos al mismo tiempo. sonrei y Bella se sonrojo, acaricie su mejilla.

Tocaron el timbre y fui a abrir, eran de la tienda, dejaron las cosas en la sala, firme el recibo y ellos se fueron, fuimos hasta la habitacion y desarmamos la cama King, la sacamos al pasillo y fuimos por las camas individuales de los chicos. Pasamos lo que queda del dia arreglando la habitacion de mis hijos, por que eso, son, mis hijos, porque lo son, son mis hijos aunque no llevan mi sangre, ese es un pequeño detalle, el otro es el apellido pero para eso, Bella primero se convertiria en mi esposa. Hoy sin duda ha sido el mejor día de mi vida. Cuando terminamos la habitacion, pedimos unas pizzas y llamamos a Rose, y a Jasper para que vinieran a comer con nosotros, antes de que comieramos hablamos con mis hermanos, y les contamos que los chicos me llamaban papa, ellos se alegraron, cuando comiamos mis hijos, que bien suena, mis hijos les preguntaron a Rose y a Jasper si les podian decir tios ya que como eran mis hermanos. Sonrei, mis hermanos estaban felices ya que tendrian dos sobrino a quienes consentir. Mire a mi pequeña familia, no podia tener mas dicha en mi vida, solo faltaba que Bella me diera una oportunidad, y todo estara completo.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a tod s por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	10. Oportunidad y Averiguaciones

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 10 Oportunidad y ****Averiguaciones**

**Pov Bella.**

Después de que los Gemelos se fueran a la cama, Rose y Jasper se fueron a sus departamentos, con Edward nos quedamos ordenando la sala y la cocina, mientras limpiábamos, le conté lo paso en la clínica, y después cuando fuimos con Aro al hospital, el encuentro con Carlisle, me dijo que no debería de haber ido, pero no se preocupo tanto ya que Aro estaba conmigo. Como puedo abarcar este tema, no creo que se moleste o si.

- Edward- lo llame, me sente en el sofa, el miro y sento a mi lado.

- Dime- dijo y me abrazo.

- ¿Tu sabes el porque de la rivalidad de Aro con Carlisle?- pregunto, el removio incomodo.

- Lo unico que se es que estudiaron juntos, Aro se fue a Italia a vivir y desde alli que no se habla con Carlisle, vez que se ven se miran queriendo matarse, realmente no se muy bien el motivo- acaricio mi cabeza.

- Osea que ellos eran amigos antes del Viaje de Aro- pregunte.

- Si, eso creo- dijo y senti como se encogia de hombros- Bella, ¿porque el interes en ese tema?- me pregunto.

- Bueno, me parece raro, que dos personas que hacen el mismo bien, se odien demasiado- dije, quede igual que el principio, Edward claramente no sabe nada, tendria que hablar con Aro, ya que sera con el unico que podre hacerlo. Edward me acerco mas a el, levante mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron y como si fuera el primer dia, mi corazon comenzo a latir desbocadamente.

- No tiene idea de lo mucho que me gustas- susurro cerca de mis labios. Mi respiracion se hizo entrecortada.- Bella, se que esto es muy pronto ya que nos conocemos desde hace tres dias, pero desde que te vi entra en esa sala de estar, mi corazon se volvio loco, al sentir tu piel, una corriente electrica viaje por todo mi cuerpo, cuando te sonrojas, es como si tus mejillas me llamaran para acariciarlas y tus labios se han convertido en mi droga personal. Bella quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que crea en el amor que te puedo entregar, quiero ser el padre de tus hijos, que ya son mios- sonrio- quiero que te des una oportunidad para ser feliz ser amaba. Bella ¿ quieres ser mi Novia?- pregunto, el aire se me atoro en los pulmones, mi mente esta procesando todo lo que acababa de decir y lo que me acababa de pregunta. Si, si quiero, el seguia mirandome, pero si le consteste o no. Me abofetie, conteste en mi mente.

- Si, si quiero- me acerque para besarlo.

- IU, WACALA- Dijo Ian.

- Te dije que mama estaba ocupada- dijo sonriendo Evan. Los mire y levante mi ceja, deberian estar durmiendo.

- ¿Que hacen levantados?- pregunte.

- No podiamos dormir- dijo Ian con una sonrisa.

- Bueno en ese caso, vamos a la cama- dijo Edward, levantandose y tomando de la mano a mis hijos. Me fije que no se los llevaba a mi habitacion- Vamos- me dijo entrando a su habitacion.

- ¿Que?- pregunte.

- Vamos a Dormir- dijo acostando a los chicos en su cama- Anda por tu pijama y ven a acostarte.

- Ok- dije y fui hasta mi habitacion, me cambie y me puje el pijama, sali y entre a la habitacion de Edward.

Me acoste en medio de la cama, Edward estaba a mi lado y al lado de el estaba Evan, a mi lado estaba Ian. Mis hijos se despidieron de Edward y de mi.

- Buenas Noches papa y mama- dijieron ambos, sonrei.

- Buenas Noches mis amores- dije.

- Hasta mañana mis campeones- dijo Edward, se acerco a mi oido.

- Buenas Noches mi princesa- beso mi mejilla.

- Buenas Noches Mi principe- Dije gire mi cabeza y bese la comisura de sus labios. Cerre mis ojos y me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo, fue mi primera noche en la cual realmente dormi bien.

A la mañana Siguiente, fuimos juntos a dejar a los gemelos al colegio, luego nos fuimos a la clinica, como mi primera consulta empezaba a las 10 y eran las 8, tenia tiempo de sobra para hablar con Aro. Se molestaria por mis pregunta. Edward se despidio de mi en la recepcion, muchos nos quedaron mirando, me sonroje por el espectaculo que acababa de hacer. Salude a la recepcionista y le pregunte y Aro estaba en su consulta y me dijo que si, fui hasta mi consuta, salude a Heidi y ella me entrego los expedientes del dia de hoy, deje colgado mi bolso y mi abrigo en el perchero, me coloque la bata y sali, le avise a Heide que estaria en la consulta de Aro por cualquier cosa. Subi hasta la consulta de Aro, su secretaria le aviso de mi presencia y me invito a pasar.

- Pero que linda sorpresa- dijo Aro cuando me vio entra, se levanto y me abrazo-¿Como estas Pequeña?.

- Bien gracias, y tu ?- le pregunte.

- Bien, me han llamado muchos medios para obtener informacion sobre la violacion, no se como supieron que nosotros estabamos implicados pero no te preocupes que de aqui nadie sabe, solo tu y yo, y claro la familia de la chica- se sento y me hizo un gesto para que lo imitara. Me sente- Bueno dime ¿que te trae por aqui?- dijo sonriendo.

- Bueno, se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero lo entiendo- dije el miro confundido y despues sonrio, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que le estoy hablando.

- Sabia que vendrías a preguntar de ese tema- Sonrio.

- Bueno, me gustaria saber el porque de su rivalidad ya que los dos son medicos hacen el mismo bien por que tratarse mal- dije.

- Bueno veo que eres demasiado curiosa- miro sus manos- pero Edward lo quiero como a un Hijo y a ti desde que te vi, un sentimiento de querer protegerte nacio desde que tus ojos tristes entraron para pedirme empleo.- sonrio y yo le imite.

- Gracias, de verdad, gracias a ti puedo tener un buen empleo que me permite darle una educacion de calidad a mis hijos-

- Nada que agradecer pequeña- sonrio- bueno, te contare de la razon de mi rivalidad que existe entre Carlisle y yo. Cuando teniamos 17 años, ambos estudiabamos en el Instituto Forks, eramos los mejores amigos, nos contabamos todo, eramos muy unidos, yo me enamore como un loco de una chica- hizo una pausa- Esa chica era Esme- wow eso si es nuevo- Era la chica mas tierna del mundo, preciosa en verdad, los tres eramos muy amigos, a Carlisle jamas lo vi con alguna chica, el decia que solo queria estudiar, asi que solo eramos los tres.

Cuando cumplimos un año de noviazgo con Esme, la lleve a la playa para celebrarlo, alli nos pasamos la noche, despues de ese dia todo para mi era color de Rosa, pero despues de un mes, mi abuelo se enfermo gravemente y yo tuve que viajar, no queria dejar a Esme, justo en esa fecha ella se habia enfermado del estomago por lo que decidi no despedirme de ella, hable con Carlisle, el me dijo que Esme estaba mal, no paraba de Vomitar, el fue a despedirme al aeropuerto, alli le entregue una carta donde me despedia de Esme y le prometia volver para casarnos.

Cuando llegue a Italia las cosas estaban mal, mi abuelo estaba agonizando y no tardo en morir, no quedamos tres mese alli, tramitando todo el papeleos de los vienes, mi abuela quedo destrozaba y se enfermo, tuvimos que quedarnos mas tiempo, en fin, nos quedamos en Italia un año y algunos dias mas, yo no aguantaba las ganas de saber de Esme, llamaba cada dos dias para saber de ella, pero en su casa, no me la ponian al telefono, intente llamando a Carlisle, tampoco, para cuando volvi con la esperanza de poder casarme con ella, pero me lleve una sorpresa, ella ya estaba casada con Carlisle y tenia un pequeño niño, trate de hablar con ella pedirle algun tipo de explicación pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Carlisle me trataba mal, al igual que Esme. Con mi corazon roto me fui a vivir a Chicago, donde estudie, pero extrañaba Forks, asi que volví, yo ya habia formado mi familia cuando volvi, Sulpicia, mi amada esposa, ella me dio dos hermosos Hijos, Alec, de 18 Años y Jane de 16. Desde que coloque la Clínica junto con mis hermanos, Carlisle ha volcado su odio hacia mi, jamas permitio que sus hijos fueran atendidos aqui, Esme cambio, se volvio fria, amargada y prejuiciosa.- termino de contarme con una sonrisa triste.

- De verdad que lamento haber revivido todo lo que pasaste- dije apenada por verlo asi.

- No te preocupes, hay veces que uno no termina de conocer a las personas- sonrio, hay algo que no cuadraba, segun lo que me dijo Edward, el no es Hijo de Carlisle, entonces sera posible de que Aro sea el padre de Edward. Por que Esme no le dijo nada a Aro, o Carlisle, sera que este siempre estuvo enamorado de Esme y aprovecho que Aro salio del pais para tener a Esme a su lado, bueno antes de conocer a Carlisle hubiera pensado que no, pero ahora todo es posible.

- En que piensas?- me pregunto sacandome de mis pensamientos.

- Jamas supiste si Esme quedo embaraza?- pregunte, el se quedo pensando.

- No, aunque la primera vez no usamos proteccion las demas si, pero me hubiera dado cuenta- se quedo pensando, luego movio su cabeza negativamente. Mi telefono sono y alli un mensaje de Heide diciendome que mi paciente ya habia llegado.

- Gracias Aro, de verdad, gracias por tu confianza- le dije levante- tengo que ir a mi consulta.

- No te preocupes, luego seguimos hablando, ya que tu conoces mi historia me gustaria saber la tuya- sonrio y se acerco para abrazarme.

- Si, claro- dije, era lo menos que podia hacer despues de semejante confesion, aunque me duela los recordar lo hare.

Baje a mi consulta e hice pasar a mi primer paciente, mi mañana paso mas rapido de lo esperaba, hubo un gran avance en el caso de Lauren, tambien su madre decidio tratarse para asi apoyar a su hija. No pude ver a Edward ni cinco minutos ya que estaba lleno de consultas y emergencias. Sali a buscar a los chicos, antes de salir me alcanzo Edward quien me dio las llaves de su volvo, ya que mi coche se quedo en el estacionamiento del departamento. Llegue al colegio y mis pequeños salieron y me preguntaron por Edward, les dije que estaba trabajando pero en la tarde lo ibamos a ver ya que el seria su pediatra.

Llegamos a la clinica y fuimos a la cafeteria para comer algo, los chicos comieron y me contaron sobre sus clases, me alegraba ver a mis hijos felices. Los deje en la guarderia y regrese a mi consulta, la tarde paso entre pacientes, cuando mi ultimo paciente dejo mi consulta. Sali por mis niños y fuimos hasta la consulta de Edward.

- PAPI- gritaron mis niños apenas entraron.

- Campeones- le respondió Edward y los abrazo, me saludo con un casto beso.

- Hola princesa- me saludo.

- Hola amor- sus brillaron tanto que parecian dos soles, sonrei.

- Bueno veamos que tan fuertes estan estos pequeños- dijo mientras sentaba en una camilla a Evan y yo sente a Ian- Vamos a revisar sus pulmones- dijo y le coloco es estetoscopio en la espalda de Evan, luego hizo lo mismo con Ian, Luego los peso y midio. Gracias a Dios estaban sanos. Luego de que Edward llenara sus expedientes nos fuimos a casa.

Pasamos a comprar comida China, y como a mis hijos no le gustaba, compramos una pizza. Llegamos al departamento y nos sentamos a cenar, cuando terminamos los chicos se fueron a jugar en su habitacion y yo me quede con Edward, necesitaba sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

- Edward, Esme jamas te dijo quien era tu padre?- le pregunte con miedo a que no me quisiera contestar.

- Bueno lo unico que supe, y no de ella, ya que estaba hablando con Carlisle y yo escuche, fue que ella tenia un novio que se fue a Italia, nunca supe lo que realmente paso- dijo se me atoro el aire. Aro es el padre de Edward. La sangre de mi rostro de desaparecio, que hago le dijo o no, Primero le dijo a Aro o a Edward.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a todos sus por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	11. La verdad

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 11 La verdad.**

**Pov Bella.**

Decidi decirle a Edward, creo que es lo mejor, luego si quiere, podemos ir hablar con Aro.

- Edward, tu ¿conoces a la familia de Aro?- pregunte.

- Si, bueno conoci a la madre de Aro, Elizabeth Masen, cuando en la casa nadie queria estar junto a mi, me escapaba hasta su casa y ella me daba Helado o leche con galletas, siempre me quiso mas que mi propia familia- sonrió una vez mama me castigo y yo me escape por la ventana solo por ir a comer helado a la casa de ella.

- Edward no se como decirte esto- dije nerviosamente- se que puede ser muy dificl para ti, pero creo que debes saberlo...

- Bella, ya no quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto con su mirada triste.

- No es eso- dije acariciando su mejilla- por favor no me interrumpas.

- Bueno esta bien.- suspiro.

- Bueno- comencé- Hoy hable con Aro, la curiosidad pudo mas y le pregunte por la razón de la rivalidad que hay entre el y Carlisle, y si que es buena- dije, me miro confundido- bueno, la razón es que Aro fue novio de Esme, Aro y Carlisle eran amigo, prácticamente hermanos. Aro se tuvo que ir a Italia por problemas familiares, el le dejo una carta a Esme despidiéndose, el se la entrego a Carlisle para que se la entregara, para cuando volvio Aro, Esme estaba casada con Carlisle y tenia un pequeño.- El rostro de Edward, esta sin expresion tenia la mirada perdida. Lo deje que procesara toda la información.

- Bella estas segura?- me pregunto.

- Si, creo que Aro es tu padre- le dije tomando su mano para darle apoyo.

- Bella, me acompañarias a Hablar con Aro?- se levanto y tomo mi mano.

- Si, pero y ¿los niños?- pregunte.

- Llamemos a Rose y le preguntamos si se puede quedar con los chicos- dijo tomando su telefono y llamando a Rose. Hablo con ella y le pidio si se podia quedar con los chicos, ella acepto y en cuanto ella llego salimos para la casa de Aro. Manejo rapido, tenia la miraba fija en la carretera, Aro vive en las afueras de Forks. Cuando llegamos, el me ayudo a bajar del coche y caminamos hasta su puerta. Edward toco y una chica abrio, era rubia y de ojos Verdes iguales a los de Edward, su parecido era innegable.

- si, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- dijo la chica.

- Buscamos a Aro, somos Edward y Bella- dijo mirando a la chica con asombro.

- Pasen, por favor, en seguida baja- dijo acompañándonos a la sala. Ella salio y fue a Buscar a Aro. Nos sentamos esperando a que Aro bajara. Edward entrelazo nuestros dedos y los apretó, yo también le di un apretón en señal de apoyo. Aro bajo las escaleras.

- No saben como me alegra su visita- Dijo Aro acercandose a nosotros.

-Buenas Noches Aro- salude.

- Buenas Noches- saludo Edward.

- Chicos, espero que no halla ningún problema- dijo sentandose frente a nosotros.

- No, no hay ningún problema, pero si una duda- dijo Edward mas relajado.

- Me alegro que no sea un problema, pero dime cual es tu duda- se acomodo en su asiento.

- ¿Tu fuiste novio de Esme?- pregunto directo.

- Lamento ser impudente al decirle a Edward lo que me confiaste pero si no fuera por una buena razón no lo hubiera hecho- dije atropelladamente, estaba apenada.

- No te preocupes pequeña, se que tus intenciones son buenas- sonrio- Si, fui novio de Esme, por un año y un mes, pero me tuve que ir, creo que eso ya lo sabes- dijo mirándome.

**Pov Edward.**

- Entonces es verdad- susurre.

- ¿Que es verdad?- pregunto Aro.

- Aro, Carlisle no es mi padre- dije en un susurro.

- Entonces podrias ser mi hijo?- pregunto Aro- ¿Como podria ser posible?.

- Lo unico que se es que mi verdadero padre era novio de Esme, y que se habia ido a Italia- mire a Aro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tenia muchas preguntas, porque nunca quiso hacerse cargo de mi, por que no me busco y me llevo con el.

- No lo puedo creer- dijo aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Porque no quisiste hacerte cargo de mi?- pregunte y Bella me apreto la mano, la mire y me relaje.

-Jamas supe de tu existencia, cuando me fui tu madre estaba enferma, Carlisle me aseguro que le daria una carta donde le prometía volver para casarnos, pero cuando volví ya estaba casada y ya te tenia, siempre quise hablar con ella, pero ella nunca quiso, lo mismo paso con Carlisle.

- ¿Porque mentiria Carlisle, porque no le dio la dichosa carta?- pregunte para mi mismo.

- Creo que Carlisle siempre estuvo enamorado de Esme y aprovecho que Aro salio del pais para acercarse mas a ella- dijo Bella.

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, las cosas por fin tomaban su lugar, por que Esme no espero por Aro, por que se caso con Carlisle, el siempre hacia diferencia entre yo y Alice, claro ella era su verdadera hija pero aun así siempre hubo esa conexion con la familia de Aro, con su madre, claro la sangre tira.

Tengo que saber lo demas y creo que Aro tambien necesita confirma que yo soy su hijo.

- Vamos- dije tomando la mano de Bella, ella se levanto y me miro confundida.

- ¿Adonde?- pregunto Aro.

- a casa de Esme- añadí- necesito confirmar todo.

- Esta bien, esto se tiene que aclara ahora.- dijo Aro tomo un Juego de llaves y salimos.

Llegamos afuera y Aro se subio a un **AUDI A4 BLANCO,** Bella y yo subimos a mi volvo, en encendi el Coche Aro, derrapo en el suelo y salio a toda velocidad. Yo lo segui tratando de alcanzarlo, creo que en eso nos parecemos, a ambos nos gusta la velocidad. En este asunto ahi como dicen , ahi gato encerrado, Esme y Carlisle tiene muchas cosas que explicar. Cuando llegamos Aro nos esperaba apoyado en su coche, ayude a bajar a Bella, ella me sonrio y tomo mi mano. Abri la puerta, ya que no deje las llaves. Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en el sofa, Alice supongo que debe de haber salido ya que no la veia.

- Pero ¿que demonios haces en mi casa?- dijo Carlisle mirando a Aro.

- Venimos para aclarar todo de un buena vez y no me ire hasta saber la verdad- demando Aro. No queria que este asunto se fuera por las ramas por lo que decidi ir al grano.

- Esme, ¿Aro es mi padre?- Le pregunte, ella abrió los ojos asombrada.

- ¡RESPONDE!- grito Aro.

- ¡Si!- grito- Aro es tu padre.

- ¿porque jamas me dijiste que tenia un hijo?- pregunto Aro.

- Me abandonaste, antes de que supieras que estaba embarazada, te fuiste sin ni siquiera despedirte, al unico que tuve a mi lado, fue a Calisle- Tomo del brazo a Carlisle.

- Tuve que irme por problemas familiares- hizo una pausa- Por Dios Esme, te deje una carta despediendome y prometiendo volver para casarnos, Yo te amaba- termino en susurro.

- ¿Carlisle donde esta la carta?- le pregunte.

- Jamas me entrego nada, el se fue y dejo a Esme, deberias agradecerme por haberte dado mi apellido- Dijo Carlisle.

- Hubiera preferido no tener un apellido que haber llevado el tuyo- dije secamente.

- Pero veo que andas con la mujerzuela- Dijo Esme.

- No la trates asi, ella es mas mujer que tu, y no te desvies del tema- Dijo Aro, Bella apreto mi mano.

- ¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Porque me ocultaste que Aro, es mi padre?- Exigi.

- Por que no tenia caso que lo supieras, aqui tu unico padre es Carlisle- me miro.

- El jamas fue un padre para mi, siempre hizo diferencias entre Alice y yo, cuando supe que yo no llevaba su sangre me alegre, ya que no queria ser hijo de este señor- Dije apuntando a Carlisle.

- Eres un mal agradecido, todos estos años te he soportado y asi es como me pagas- Dijo amargamente Carlisle.

- Gracias a ti a...- la mire- y a Esme he vivdo en una mentira todos estos años, todos son un basura- termine.

- Vamonos, Edward, por favor no tiene caso que sigamos aqui, ya sabemos la verdad- dijo Bella.

- Si, es mejor que se vallan y no vuelvan- Dijo Alice bajando las escaleras- Hazle caso a la cualquiera que esta a tu lado- termino cuando estaba al lado de Esme. Bella solto mi mano y se acerco a Alice. Su pequeña mano se estampo en la cara de Alice.

- Jamas en tu vida me hables asi, si me vuelves a hablar asi te ira peor- le apunto con el dedo.

- Vamos pequeña, no te ensucies las manos- dijo Aro, abrace a Bella salimos, mi Aston todavia estaba ahi, saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y se las pase a Bella.

- Llevate el Aston, ya no quiero volver mas a esta casa- dije, ella se acerco y me beso.

- No hay problema, nos vemos en el departamento- Se alejo y se subio al coche, me acerque a Aro.

- Bueno creo que eres mi padre- dije nerviosamente. El me abrazo.

- Siempre lo supe, desde que te veía hablando con mi madre, sentia esa conexion- sonrio- Me alegra tener un Hijo con ta buen corazon.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- le pregunte.

- Si, claro, lo que quieras- respondió.

- Quiero tener el apellido Masen Volturi, es una forma de agradecer a mi abuela- sonrei.

- Claro hijo, creo que tenemos que hacer ese papeleo lo antes posible, tambien me gustaria que el Sabado a mi casa para que conoscas a tu hermanos, y le demos la noticia- Sonrio.

- Si, claro alli estaremos- Dije subiéndome al coche, maneje directo al departamento. El nudo en la garganta se hacia cada vez mas grande. Llegue y vi estacionado el Aston junto al coche de Bella. Baje y subi al ascensor, abri el departamento y Bella estaba sentada en el sofa, he de suponer que Rose ya se habia ido, mañana le contariamos a mis hermanos. Me sente al lado de ella, deje caer mi cabeza en su piernas, enterre mi cara en su estomago y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, senti las manos de Bella acariciando mi cabello. Como pudieron? siempre vivi en un casa llena de mentiras, llenas de prejuicios, me dolio ver como la que decia que era mi madre, hablaba tan preocupadamente en vez de apoyarme a mi que soy su hijo, no exigio nada, solo le creyo a Carlisle, como puede estar tan ciega. Dios como me duele el alma al saber que todo era una vil mentira, que todo era un engaño. Llore y llore, Bella me abrazaba y no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello, no dijo nada solo dejo que me desahogara.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a todos sus por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	12. Mas noticias y recuerdos

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 12 Mas Noticias Y recuerdos.**

**Pov Bella.**

Cuando Edward se calmo, lo ayude a levantarse y me lo lleve a la cama, el se fue al baño para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, yo fui a mi baño y me duche, todo me tenia estresada. Me puse mi pijama y fui a la habitación de Edward, cuando me vio entrar, estiro sus brazos, fui hasta donde el y me sento en su regazo, enterro su cara en mi cuello.

- Gracias, por estar conmigo- susurro. Rodie su cuello con mis brazos.

- Siempre juntos- dije y el levanto la vista.

- Siempre juntos- dijo y se acerco, me beso. Delinio con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendome peromiso para entrar, yo se lo consegui, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza, exploraba cada rincon, su boca dejo mis labios y comenzo su recorrido hasta mi cuello, un fuego se alojo en mi estomago, sus besos hacian que perdiera todo sentido, su mano se metio entre mi camiseta del pijama y mi piel, subio por mi espalda.

- Edward- lo llame, no estaba preparada para un relacion mas profunda.

- Lo siento- dijo y besos mis labios- vamos a domir.- dijo y nos acosto, mi cabeza quedo en su pecho, inspire profundo, cerre mis ojos.

- Buenas noches amor- dije y bese su pecho.

- Buenas noches princesa- beso mi cabeza. Me entregue a los brazos de morfeo.

La mañana fue igual, aunque los chicos no se pasaron a nuestra cama, dejamos a los gemelos en el colegio y nos dirigimos a la clinica, cuando llegamos, nos despedimos en la entrada y aque Edward debia ir a emergencias y yo tenia mi primera cita en unos minutos mas. Llegue hasta mi consulta, Heidi me saludo y me paso los expedientes, deje mis cosas y me coloque mi bata.

Heidi hizo pasar a mi primer paciente.

- Buenos dias, doctora Swan- saludo, levante la vista y vi quien era.

- Rose- dije y me levante, me acerque a ella y la abrace ella me devolvió el abrazo.

- espero que no te moleste que alla venido- dijo cuando nos separamos.

- Para nada, eres una paciente mas- sonrei- ven sentémonos- dije sentándome en el sofa.

- Bueno, creo que tendre que decirte de mi vida o no- sonrio.

- Bueno es lo normal, dime que te trae por aqui.- Pregunte.

- tengo una noticia que darte- dijo y sonrio ampliamente, me entrego un sobre amarillo, lo abri y me quede helada.

- Es en serio?- pregunte.

- Si, estoy embarazada- comenzó a llorar- tengo 12 semanas- La abrace.

- Felicitaciones- dije aun abrazandola.

- Gracias, me siento sola- dijo sorbiendo su nariz.

- Rose, tu no estas sola, me tienes a mi, a Edward, a Jasper y a los gemelos- le dije cuando nos separamos- Emmett ¿lo sabe?.

- No, no se si decirle, la ultima vez que hablamos me dejo en claro que es igual a todos los hombres- rompió a llorar.

- creo que lo mejor es decirle, el es el padre, tiene derecho a saberlo- acaricie su espalda.

- Si, tienes razon, si el se quiere hacer cargo de su hijo bien por mi, pero entre los dos nada va a cambiar- se quedo mirando la nada.

- Bueno, eso es una decision que tu debes tomar- sonrei- Voy a hacer tia- solte una carcajada en la Rose me acompaño.

Estuvimos hablando hasta el siguiente paciente llego. Despues de dos pacientes mas, Aro me llamo para que fuera a su oficina, espero que sea corto lo que me quiera decir ya que la hora de ir a buscar a los gemelos al colegio. Llegue a su oficina y le pedi a su secretaria que le avisara que ya estaba ahi, ella me dijo que esperara ya que estaba con un paciente. Me sente en una de las silla. La puerta se abrio y una señora salio, Aro me vio y me hizo pasar. Me invito a sentarme, el fue detras del escritoria.

- Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerte por lo estar junto a Edward anoche, y por revelar la verdad- sonrio.

- lamento haber sido indiscreta, por contar lo que me confesaste- dije apenada.

- No, pequeña, hiciste bien, ves tengo un hijo- sonrio ampliamente- Solo quiero saber de ti, pequeña, tus ojos detonan una tristeza demaciado grande, aunque el brillo que causa Edward no logra hacer desaparecer esa tristeza- trague pesado, vaya Aro si que era - Dime, que es lo que va mal?- pregunto.

- Mi vida ha sido complicada- una lagrima salio- En el instituto yo era la Nerd, no me gustaba salir a fiestas, ni nada por el estilo, pero por un milagro de la vida, el capitan del equipo de futbol, se fijo en mi, Damian era su nombre, era realmente tierno, cariño y todo lo que una chica podria querer- tome aire, las imagenes se agolpaban en mi cabeza, senti una mano acariciar mi espalda, mire a mi lado y ahi estaba Aro- Estuvimos un año de novios, mis padres eran felices por que yo lo era, un mes antes de la graduacion el me exigio la famosa prueba de Amor*- las lagrimas salían sin detenerse- un día estábamos solos en su casa, entonces decidi entregarme a el, por que realmente lo amaba, crei que estaba enamorada.

Esa misma noche el me echo de su casa, diciendo que ya habia obtenido todo lo que yo podría darle, que lo que habia entre nosotros se habia acabado, tiro mi ropa en mi cara y el se fue, me dejo sola, me vesti y salí llame a Emmett, mi hermano, para que me fuera a buscar, el me vio llorando y me pregunto que habia pasado, le conte de que Damian me había dejado, no le dije nada mas- trague, limpie un poco mi rostro- pasaron los dias, las semanas y yo me enferme del estomago, me hicieron varios examanes, fue ahi cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba embaraza, mis padres no lo podian creer, ellos literalmente me echaron de casa.

Mi madre me empujo fuera de la casa, cerro la puerta y yo me quede ahi, sin poder creerlo, desde la ventana de mi habitacion, tiro una maleta y ropa. Mi padre, desde la puerta dijo que me fuera que el no iba a mantener a una cualquiera como hija, Emmett me iba a llevar a un hotel en Port Angeles, pero mi padre no lo dejo salir, me fui caminando hasta un motel, rente un cuarto y pase la noche, al dia siguiente Emmett fue a verme, me llevo vomida y algo de dinero, me gradue y busque un trabajo de camarera. Decidi comenzar mi vida desde cero, junte dinero, tome mis cosas y compre un boleto de ida hacia Chile, alla no fue nada facil, como sabia español, trabaje en un hotel como traductora, junte dinero y mas el de Emmett me depositaba, compre un pequeño departamento, mis hijos nacieron y todo se volvio a complicar, los niños no dormian y yo no podia con dos, contrate una nana y ella me ayudo mucho, mientras ella los cuidaba decidí estudiar, el idioma me lo dificulto, pero lo logre y me gradue. Durante ese tiempo, supe que mis padres habian fallecidos en un accidente de auto. Viaje a sus funerales y volvi a Chile, tambien supe que Damian habia muerto de Sida, el susto de que mis hijos o yo estuvieramos el virus fue atroz, cuando lo supe los lleve a la clinica un mes despues me dieron los resultados, ni mis hijos ni yo teniamos el que era hora de volver y aqui me tienes- dije sonriendo tristemente.

- Pequeña, has pasado por tanto y sola, pero se que hay algo mas- dijo abrasándome.

- Al dia siguiente de llegar, Carlisle me dijo que fuera a verlo para el trabajo como psicologa, el me pregunto por mis hijos y yo le conteste que estaban con Edward, y dijo que no me podia dar el trabajo, esa misma noche, Emmett- dije entrecortada- me trato mal, comenzamos a discutir, el me dijo que el no queria una cualquiera como hermana y lo abofetee- rompí a llorar, senti que Aro hablaba por telefono con alguien.

- Tranquila pequeña, ya no estas sola, tienes un hombre que te ama, y ama a tus hijos, me tienes a mi, y de seguro que ha sulpicia le encantaras- dijo abrazandome, no podia dejar de llorar, senti un pinchazon en mi brazo, me senti relajada. Mis ojos se cerraron.

No sabia cuanto tiempo estaba dormida, senti unas manitas en mi rostro.

- No la despiertes- escuche la voz de Evan.

- Solo le hago cariño- escuche como le respondia Ian.

- Chicos hablen mas despacio- escuche su aterciopelada voz. queria abrir los ojos pero no podia.- ¿Como crees que Sulpicia se tomara que tienes un hijo?- dijo Edward.

- Pues se lo tomo super bien- respondio Aro, abri mis ojos y me encontre con un par de ojos celestes nada mas hermoso. Sonrei.

- Mami, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Ian, tocando mi rostro.

- Si, cariño estoy bien- le conteste acariciando su mejilla.

Me di cuenta que ya era de noche, me disculpe por explotar asi, Edward habia ido por los niños, estuvimos un rato mas, y nos fuimos a casa.

**Pov Emmett.**

****Desde que Bella dejo la casa, me he sentido solo, se que no debi decirle esas cosas o tratarla asi, pero la ira me cegó y por culpa de ella perdi a mi Rosee, la he llamado, dejado mensajes de voz, le he mandado mensajes de textos hasta cansarme, creo que tengo ampollas en mis deditos, pero todo lo vale para poder tener a Rose de Vuelta. He ido al colegio donde estan mis sobrinos inscritos, desde lejos los veo, al igual que Bella, tambien la vi con Edward, entrando a su departamento, ahora me doy cuenta del error que comenti, por que de ser otro hombre hubiera dejado a Bella y a mis sobrinos dormir en el motel. Pero creo que ya es tarde para comenzar de nuevo, le hice daño a mi pequeña hermanita. El sonido de mi telefono me saco de mis pensamientos. es un mensaje de voz de Rose.

_"Veamonos en el paseo maritimo, a las 15 en punto, no falte... Rosalie"_

__Suspire creo que no sera un avance este encuentro, que puedo hacer para que ella sepa que la amo, tambien necesito conseguir el perdon de Bella y de Edward. Mire mi reloj, y eran las 2 de la tarde, sali de mi oficina y le avise a mi secretaria que iba a salir que cualquier cosa me llamara al celular. Sali del edificio y me subi a mi jeep, maneje hacia Port Angeles, mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir la imagen de Rose, de mi Rose, por que me niego a perderla, dare hasta mi vida por recuperarla. Llegue y vi mi reloj era las 2:30. Estacione el jeep y baje, camine por el paseo maritimo y pase por unos puesto de artesania, vi una linda pulsera, era de plata y tenia unos dijes con incrutaciones de pedreria de muchos colores, la compre, se la regalaria. Me apoye en el barandal mirando hacia el mar, Como estara, donde estara viviendo, lo ultimo que supe fue que se habia de su casa, la razon no la se.

- Hola- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

- H... Hola- dije nerviosamente.

- Me alegro que hallas llegado puntual- dijo mirando hacia el mar.

- ¿Como has estado?- pregunte.

- No muy bien- dijo y me miro- he estado sintiéndome mal- en sus manos tenia un sobre Amarillo.

- ¿Que tienes?- pregunte preocupado. Me extendio el sobre lo tome.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo. Abri la boca y la cerre varias veces, no sabia que decir, iba a ser padre, iba a tener un pequeño.- Tengo doce semanas- mi mano quise acariciar el vientre en donde estaba creciendo mi pequeño, pero ella se alejo.

- Por favor- suplique, ella se levanto la camisa que llevaba dejandome ver su vientre, pose mi manos en su estomago, me maldije por ser un esutpido tarado, que no supo cerrar su boca, ahora no se si podre estar junto a mi Rose mi pequeño. Rose se bajo la camisa y se alejo.

- ¿que piensas hacer?- dijo friamente.

- Me hare cargo, eso es obvio. dije.

- Ahora te das cuenta de que no eres igual que los demas- hizo una pausa- Te avisare de las consultas, nos vemos- se despidio.

- Rose, espera- dije atropelladamente, ella se giro- toma, la he comprado para ti- dije dandole la pulsera que compre.

- Gracias- dijo tomando la pulsera, se giro y se fue. Dejandome ahi. Camine hacia la orilla, me sente frente al mar, abri el sobre y en el estaban los examanes. Dios iba hacer padre, las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y comenzaron a salir, por que tengo que ser tan impulsivo, porque no me controle cuando pude. Pase horas sentado en la arena, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, mi celular no debaja de sonar, no tenia cabeza para trabajar. Mi hijo, voy a ser padre.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a todos sus por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	13. ¿Dia familiar?

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 12 Mas Noticias Y recuerdos.**

**Pov Bella.**

Dios no puedo estar mas nerviosa, voy sentada en el asiento del volvo, atras en sus sillitas van sentados mis peques. Edward cada cierto tiempo me miraba y me sonreia, pero creo que eso hacia que me pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Edward tomo mi mano, lo mire y el sonrio.

- Vamos que no es tan malo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- Lo se, pero igual estoy nerviosa- trate de sonreir pero creo que solo salio una mueca.

- Tenemos que ir por un Arbol de navidad, la fecha esta proxima- sonrio, al momento de decir navidad, mis hijos comenzaron a gritar.

- si, mañana podemos ir a buscar uno- dije sonriendo, cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos frente a la casa de Aro, respire.

Edward bajo y me ayudo, bajamos a los gemelos y caminamos hasta la puerta, aprete inconcientemente la mano de Ian.

- Mami, me duele- se quejo.

-Lo siento, mucho- acaricie su mejilla el sonrio. La puerta se abrio y me respiracion se corto, no sabia por que estaba nerviosa. Creo que conocer gente nueva no me trae buenos recuerdos.

- Edward- exclamo Aro cuando nos vio.- Isabella, ¿como estan?- dijo tomando la mano de Edward, se acerco y me abrazo.

- Bien, gracias- contesto, yo no podia moverme, ni siquiera respiraba.

- Pero pasen, los demas estan en el patio de atras, vamos hacer una parrillada- dijo Aro invitandonos a pasar.

- Amor, respira- me susurro en mi oido, lo mire y asenti, comence a respirar, escuche las risas de mis hijos dentro de la casa, lo mire preguntando donde estaban pero el solo se encogió de hombros. Entramos y pasamos por una amplia sala de estar, era mas grande que la casa de los Cullen. Seguimos caminamos y entramos a una hermosa cocina bastante amplia, cruzamos la puerta y alli estaban mis hijos, Evan estaba hablando con una chica, e Ian estaba con un chico, en la parrilla había una señora hermosa.

- Cariño, ven para que conoscas a Edward y a Isabella- mire a Aro- perdon, a Bella- sonrio. La mujer se acerco es realmente hermosa, su piel palida, sus ojos de un verde tan intenso que pareciera que quemara, su cabello castaño claro con leves reflejos rubios, sonrio, por fin veia una sonrisa calida.

- Es un gusto por fin conocerlos- abrazo primero a Edward y luego a mi- no sabes cuanto me ha hablado Aro, no para de hablar de ti- me dijo sonriendo.

- Ian, Evan- los llame- vengan para que pueda presentarlos.

- ¿Y ellos?- pregunto Sulpicia.

- Ellos son nuestros Hijos- dijo Edward. Lo mire y sonrei, vi que Aro tambien sonreia.

- si, son tus hijos, entonces son nuestros nietos- dijo una muy emocionada Sulpicia abrazando a Aro.

- Si, querida son nuestros nietos- dijo Aro, sonriendo.

- Mami, ellos son nuestros abuelos- Pregunto Evan.

- Si, campeon, ellos son sus abuelos- dijo Edward con una sonrisa que en todo este tiempo nunca habia visto mi corazon si hincho de felicidad al ver que el estaba feliz.

- Alec, Jane, vengan a conocer a su hermano- Dijo Aro, los chicos que estaban con mis hijos se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron a nosotros, me tense y apreté la mano de Edward el me devolvio el apreto.

- Me alegro que seas mi hermanos- sonrio jane- y me encanta que seas mi cuñada, hasta tengo sobrinos- Me abarzo, me sorprendio pero le respondi el abrazo.

- Bienvenidos a la familia- dijo Alec- es un placer saber que tengo un hermano mayor y una cuñada- sonrio y saludo abrazando a Edward y luego a mi.

- Vaya, la familia se agrando- dijo sonriendo Sulpicia, creo que vi una lagrima.

- Pues vamos a comer- dijo Aro, Edward fue con el hasta donde estaba la parrilla mientras yo me quedaba con mis hijos y Sulpicia, Jane y Alec, son unos chicos demaciado buenos, se nota que ahi esta los buenos concejos y la buena educación de Sulpicia y Aro. Mis hijos se robaron la atencion haciendo preguntas, ahora como tenian abuelos, les preguntaron si les iban a dar muchos regalos de navidad, lo mismo le preguntaron a Jane y Alec, todos estallaron en risas y les dijieron que si.

Las artes culinarias de Edward y de Aro, son increíble, aun que estaba nublado y estaba haciendo un poco de frio, el almuerzo estuvo genial, comimos entre risas y bromas, mis hijos se dieron en confianza de inmediato con la familia de Aro, me dijieron que tambien era la mia, claramente me he ganado una familia, me hubiera gustado que mis padres me hubieran apoyado, que hubieran disfrutados de sus nietos, pero la vida a veces no es como queremos y hay que vivirla como se presenta.

Ayude a ordenar a Sulpicia mientras que mis hijos y sus tios, sonrei, fueron a la sala a jugar videojuegos ya que estaba empezando a llover, Edward y Aro nos ayudaron a terminar de ordenar y limpiar las cosas. Cuando acabamos nos sentamos en la amplia sala de estar.

- Bueno, ¿que les parece si vamos a cenar a Port Angeles?- pregunto Aro.

- Pues a mi me parece bien, encanta tu idea cariño- Dijo melosamente sulpicia.

- si, vamos hace tiempo que no vamos a comer fuera- dijo Jane quien tenia a Ian en sus piernas.

- a mi me parece genial, asi pasamos mas tiempo en nuestra nueva familia- solto unas risitas Alec.

- por nosotros esta bien- dije sonriendo.

- pues bueno esta dicho entonces cenaremos fuera- dijo Aro.

Nos pusimos nuestros abrigo y yo le coloque los abrigo y sus gorros a los gemelos salimos y nos subimos a nuestros respectivos coches. Pusimos a los chico en sus sillas y seguimos el coche de Aro, Edward iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, supongo que ahora se podia sentir en una familia, donde una sonrisa es calida y no fingida.

Edward manejo todo el camino con mi mano tomada. Sonrei. Cuando llegamos bajamos y entramos a un Restorant, "La bella italia", Nos dieron una de esas mesas grandes, ya que eramos muchos, mis hijos tenian una sonrisa que hacia que yo tambien sonriera, pedimos nuestras comidas, para mi y los gemelospedi lazaña, edward pidio ravoiles a la boloñesa, Aro, Sulpicia, Jane y Alec pidieron espagueti a la carbonara. Todo iba demaciado bien como para terminar el dia-

- Vaya pero si el la familia feliz- Dijo amargamente Carlisle. Por que el universo conspira para fastidiarnos el dia.

- ¿que quieres?- dijo seriamente Aro, levantandose.

- Hola, Bastardo- saludo Alice mirando.

- El no es un bastardo, el tiene una familia- dijo Sulpicia poniendose de pie al lado de Aro.

- Es mejor que te calles Alice, por que sabes de lo que somos capaces, no creo que quieras terminar en la bancarrota- amenazo Alec.

- Se ven tan lindo como familia, bueno todo se veria bien si no fuera por esta cualquiera- Me apunto Esme. Sulpicia camino hasta ella y le dio una cachetada, todo el recinto esta mirando el espectaculo.

- Jane llevate a los gemelos al baño- ordene y Jane asintio, se llevo a los niños.

- ¡YA BASTA!- grite- ya me canse que nos bastidien la vida, que acaso no tienen vida por la cual preocuparse, tu- apunte a Alice- no tienes un marido que recupar, dejate de esta mierda, que a nadie le interesa y tu- mire a esme- aqui la unica cualquiera eres tu, que no le importo casarse y acostarse con el amigo de aro, pero veo que son tal para cual una basura- termine mi respiracion era irregular. Vi como la mano de Esme se levantaba, pero una mano la afirmo.

- No te atrevas- amenazo Edward- tu o cualquiera de ustedes le pone un solo dedo a Bella y a mis hijos lo van a pagar caro- solto con fuerza el brazo de Esme.

- Pagaras por esto- amenazo Carlisle mirando a Edward.

- Tu no creas que te libraras tan facil, jamas seras feliz con este idiota- Dijo Alice escupiendo las palabras.

- ¡Largo!- grito Aro. Vi como ellos se iban, Jane volvio con los niños, me sente y senti que toda la rabia se venia encima, comence a llorar de pura impotencia de no poder ser feliz, por que no nos dejan en paz, cual es el afan de hacernos la vida imposible, que es lo que quieren que jamas se cansan, acaso Esme no se da cuenta que con su actitud lastima a Edward, a su hijo, senti unos brazos rodiandome, senti el aroma de Edward, enterre mi rostro en su pecho.

- Tranquila, princesa, ya paso, acariciaba mi espalda. Por que no son capaces de reaccionar de ver, que no solo nos lastimas a nosotros sino que a la larga ellos tambien saldran lastimados.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a todos sus por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	14. Lindo Domingo

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 14 Lindo Domingo.**

**Pov Alice.**

Maldita sea, las cosas no estan saliendo como tenia planeado, Deberia estar Jasper junto a mi, Edward deberia de estar enamorado de Tanya mi mejor amiga. Rose no deberia darle su amistad a esa cualquiera, por que ella tenia toda la atencion, por que todo el mundo se compadecia de esa estupida y de esos mocosos. UY! que rabia, pero lo de anoche me lo pagaran caro.

- Bueno me puedes decir ¿en que demonios estas pensando?- pregunto Tanya.

- En como hacer para separa a Edward de la cualquiera de Bella- dije pensando y pensando.

- Pues yo te puedo ayudar- contesto sonriendo.

- Y tu como lo harias?- pregunte- esos dos no se separan nunca, hasta trabajan juntos- dije.

- Pues, no es necesario, tengo unas fotos que nos tomamos cuando salíamos, se las podemos mandar y decir que mientras ella esta en su consulta- dijo tiunfal, la mire y sonrie.

- Creo que podemos hacerlo- sonrei ampliamente- Ahora vamonos- Dije. Estabamos en el centro comercial, en el patio de comida.

- Alice esa no es Rose- dijo Tanya, segui la direccion de su mirada, y ahi estaba Rose con un tipo, quien seria, al parecer alguien muy cercano ya que se haciand ojitos y sonreia ampliamente.

- Necesitamos acercando, pero sin que se den cuenta- dije, frente a ellos habia un puesto de revistas, nos acercamos tratando de que nos viera. Queria escuchar por que sonreia tanto.

- Estoy embarazada- dijo Rose, pero que mierda, por que ella se embaraza, y yo despues de todo el tiempo que estuve con el inutil de Jasper jamas quede embarazada.

- Vamonos ya tengo lo que necesito- dije tomando del brazo a Tanya. Salimos y nos metimos a mi coche, maneje hasta mi casa, necesitaba decirle a mama sobre el embarazo de Rose. Cuando llegue, baje y corrí dentro de la casa, fui hasta la cocina donde siempre estaba Esme.

- No sabes la noticia que te traigo- le dije a mi madre, ella se dio vuelta.

- ¿ahora que quieres?- dijo sin emocion, me da rabia que no me de la atencion que quiero.

- Rose esta emabaraza- solte. Ella sostenia un vaso de agua, el vaso cayo y se rompio, Esme abrio los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿QUE?!- grito.

- La escuche hoy en el centro comercial, ella estaba con un tipo- dije sentandome en el desayunador.

- Con un demonios, que acaso no puede ser mas estupida, como se le ocurre embarazarse sin estar casada- dijo claramente enojada.

- Pues lo hizo- dije.

Ella llamo a Carlisle y se fueron a casa de Emmett a exigirle que se casara con Rose, salio diciendo de que no que la gente siguiera hablando de ella.

**Pov Rose.**

Hoy me habia juntado con mi mejor amigo, Royce King, me conto que se casara dentro de dos meses, me invito a su boda y yo le conte que seria mama, su reaccion fue lo mejor, me llego a una tienda de bebe y compro mucha ropa, pero como aun no sabia que tendria compro ropa, blanca, verde agua, estaba facinado, me rei demaciado, se ofrecio a llevarme ya que Leah, su prometida iria por el, ibamos en mi coche, camino hacia mi departamento, bajamos y el llevo todas las bolsas, al llevar a mi piso y frente a mi puerta esta Carlisle, Esme y Emmett, genial ahora que querian.

- veo que no pierdes el tiempo- dijo Carlisle.

- Es un gusto saber que estas bien- dije ironicamente- ¿Que hacen aqui?- Pregunte.

- Venismo par aque entres en razon y te cases con Emmett- dijo Esme.

- y a ti quien te dijo que yo me queria casar?- le pregunte.

- Vamos, Rose nuestro hijo se merece nacer en una familia formada- dijo Emmett.

- Tu ya sabes lo que pienso, asi que por favor no cometas mas errores- le conteste.

- Deja de ser estupida ¿quieres?, te casas por que te casas- demando Carlisle.

- Ella no se casara con nadie- dijo Royce pasando su brazo por mis hombros, la cara de Emmett se desfiguro.

- Quita tus manos de encima- ordeno Emmett, todo fue muy rapido, Royce me hizo a un lado, Emmett se abalanzo sobre Royce, no sabia que hacer, golpie la puerta de jasper, el salio y vio lo que pasaba y fue a separar a Emmett y a Royce. Entre y llame a Edward.

- ¿Que demonios pasa aqui?- pregunto enojado Jasper.

- venimos por Rose, quien se casara con Emmett, por que esta embaraza, y no quiero que sigan hablando de mi- dijo Esme.

- ¿Es lo unico que te importa?- pregunto Edward- ¿Que no te das cuentas de que perdiste a tres de tus hijos por tus prejuicios?.

- No me importa, ya no quiero estar en la boca de nadie, por su culpa mis amigas ya no me hablan- dijo escupiendo las palabras.

- Yo no me casare, si Emmett se quiere hacer cargo de mi bebe lo puede hacer, pero nada mas- sentencie.

- ¿Que quieres? que te llamen cualquiera con la super novia que se consiguio tu hermano- apunto a Edward.

- Eres un cerdo- dije sin titubiar. El levanto la mano, Edward y Jasper se pusieron delante de mi pero vi como Emmett, le tomaba el brazo.

- Basta- dijo con voz grave- vamonos- solto el brazo de Carlisle. Carlisle paso por al lado de nosotros y nos dio una mirada de odio al igual que Esme, Emmett iba detras de ellos con la cabeza agachada. le tome el brazo y me miro.

- Gracias- hice una pausa, llevaba el labio manchado de sagre- No metas mas la pata, por favor, no me hagas odiarte- le pedi. El me dio una mirada triste y se fue, senti un mareo, todo comenzo a darme vueltas, y cai en la inconciencia, todo se vino a negro.

Desperte en el departamento de Bella, vi a los niños sentados en el sofa frente a mi, Bella estaba a mi lado, Edward, hablaba por telefono, Jasper venia entrando con un vaso de agua.

- ¿Como te siente?- me pregunto Bella. Acariciando mi cara.

- Bien, un poco mareada.- conteste cerreando los ojos.

- Eso es normal- dijo Jasper- ¿porque me contaste?- me custiono.

- Te lo diria hoy- dije apenada.

- No te preocupes que yo tampoco sabia- Dijo Edward tocando el hombro de Jasper. Mire a Bella.

- No le conte nada- dijo sonriendo, Edward levanto una ceja y sonrio.

- Bueno, Royce se fue y esta bien- hizo una pausa- Emmett tiene una costilla fractura, por darse un golpe en el estacionamiento- me miro.

- ¿Como que en el estacionamiento?- pregunte.

- No lo se, pero creo que eso fue obra de Carlisle, Emmett no me dijo nada de eso pero creo que fue el, tambien tenia raspones en las piernas y en los razos, como si hubiera sido arrastrado- Oh, por Dios.

- Pero ¿el esta bien?- pregunte preocupada, todavia lo amo, pero aun no se ha ganado mi perdon

- Si el esta bien, estara en reposo por tres semanas- dijo Edward

- Ya basta, Rose debe descanzar por el bebe- dijo Bella- y tambien hay que cenar algo, por que los gemelos no dejan de mirarme con cara de hambre- mis sobrino fruncieron el ceño, todos estallamos en risas

Pedimos Pizza y aunque fuera imposible me comio tres trozos, Los chicos preguntaron que como la tia Rose puede tener un bebe en su guatita, me atragante con la pizza y Edward con la bebida. Jasper solo rio nerviosamente, y Bella se sonrojo tanto que crei que iba a explota, la cena solo se baso a aclarar las dudas de los chicos. Pasaria la noche con Bella y Edward por cualquier cosa, por que Emmett tiene que cometer otro error, como no se da cuenta de que con cada estupides que dice me aleja de el, Dios ayudalo a que no cometas mas errores y asi no termine por matar el amor que le tengo

**Espero que les guste, gracias a todos sus por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	15. Cartas y Feliz Navidad

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 15 Cartas, Feliz Navidad.**

**Pov Bella.**

La noche anterior si que fue intensa, jamas había tenido un in de semana tan lleno de enfrentamiento y de peleas, aun no puedo creer que Emmett golpeo al amigo de Rose, estoy segura que estas serpientes le llenaron la cabeza de estupideses ya que por si solo no hubiera echo eso, el es un poco infantil, pero lo de su accidente, no puedo creer que Carlisle y Esme hayan tenido que ver en eso, que clase de personas son. Luego de que cenaramos, decoramos el arbol que habiamos ido a buscar, los gemelos estaban felices, cuando iba a pagar el arbol, me tope con el sobre que me dio Emmett la ultima noche que habia estado en su casa, no la he visto, no queria revivir las cosas que he enterrado en el pasado.

Hoy es lunes 24 de diciembre, hoy es vispera de navidad, ayer mientras comprabamos el arbol, Edward se escapo de la vista de los gemelos y fue a comprar los regalo. Hoy no tenia que ir a trabajar, Aro nos dio la semana libre. Estaba sentada en el borde de mi cama, con el sobre en las manos, es bastantes grueso, no quiero abrirlo, tengo terror a lo que contenga. Los gemelos estan con Edward, jugando en la sala. Suspire. Abri el sobre, dentro hay muchas cartas dobladas y enumeradas. en total son 9 cartas. Abri la primera carta. reconoci la letra de mi madre.

_Junio 2003._

_Querida Bella:_

_Espero que estes bien, no sabes la falta que me haces, se que te lastime al no darte el apoyo que necesitabas, se que debi estar ahi como tu madre, pero la frustacion de saber que no hice bien mi trabajo como madre me cego, no supe reaccionar y ahora que estas lejos me duele haber dicho lo que dije, como me gustaria tener una maquina del tiempo y hacer las cosas bien quisas asi tu estarias aqui. _

_La noche que te fuiste, fue la peor noche de mi vidad, desde entonces he dormido en tu cuarto, ahora mismo, veo tus fotos y me duele, me duele haber sido tan mala madre por no estar ahi contigo, se que al dia siguiente Emmett fue a verte, tambien te llevo dinero y comida, fui yo la que le pedi que fuera a verte, el solo llevaba 100 dolares, yo le di 500 dolares mas para que te los diera se que si hubiera ido yo no me los hubieras recibido el dinero. Las cosas con tu padres so cada vez peor, esta como ido, solo se levanta para ir a trabajar y vuelve, cuando esta en casa, su mirada se pierde y pareciera que se perdiera en su mente._

_Por favor, si estas leyendo esta carta has de saber que ya no estoy en este mundo, que me ido, lo que mas me duele, es haberme ido sin haberte hablado, a traves de estas lineas quisiera tener tu perdon, hoy te graduas, te veias hermosas, se que pensaste que no fuismos pero si lo hicimos, estuvimos alli, se que en un par de dias piensas irte a Chile, espero que alli hallas encontrado lo que necesitas y lo que yo y tu padre no pudimos darte._

_Se despide quien te ama hoy y siempre tu madre Renee Swan._

No podia creer lo que acababa de leer, ese dia en el gimnasio busque para saber si ellos estaban alli pero no los vi, por que no se acercaron, los necesitaba, tanto. Saque la carta numero 2 y la letra era de Mi padre.

**_Junio 2003._**

**_Mi querida pequeña Bells:_**

**_Bueno, tu madre tuvo esta idea de escribirte estas cartas hasta que ya no estemos, sabes que soy un hombre de pocas palabras, pero se lo que tengo que decir, pero te contare que el dia que naciste, el corazon se me hincho de felicidad ya que tenia mi princesa, mi pequeña niña, lo que mas me gustaba era tu torpeza ya que era yo quien te levantaba cuando caias, era yo quien te abrazaba y te consolaba cuando llorabas, se que cometi muchos errores, que falte a tus obras en el colegio, que me olvide de tus cumpleaños y que cometi el peor error de todos, haberte dañado con mis palabras, en vez de apoyarte te deje sola, desamparada._**

**_Tu madre se preocupa demasiado por mi, creo que tiene razon, pero cuando me pierdo en mi mente como tu lo hacias a veces, es por que en mi mente tu sigues conmigo, y en ese lugar temo perderte como te perdi en la realidad. Estoy orgulloso de ti por graduarte, con tu madre fuimos pero preferimos estar ocultos ya que no sabriamos como reaccionarias._**

**_Espero que no sea demaciado tarde para perdir tu perdon, fallamos como padres y no supimos apoyarte, cuando leas esto puede que yo no este en este mundo y me duele saber que me podria ir sin tener tu perdon, espero que alla en chile hayas encontrado a alguien que te ame y que por sobre todas las cosas ame a tu hijo. Mi nieto. Espero que el o ella me perdone por haberle fallado a su madre._**

**_Se despide Charlie._**

**_Te amo mi__ pequeña._**

Mi corazon latia con fuerzas, las palabras de mi madre y de mi padre retumbaban en mi cabeza, me levante de la cama y camine hacia la sala, actue normal o al menos lo intente, esperariamos la navidad en la casa de Aro. Lleve a mis hijos a bañarse, le coloque su ropa, todo lo hacia de forma automatica, hoy vestiria a mis pequeños iguales, Les coloque unos Jeans azules oscuro, una camiseta de cuello tortuga color blanca y sus chaquetas color Verde. A ellos no les gustaba vestise iguales, los peine y les coloque de sus colonias, ellos volvieron a la sala, vi la hora y eran las tres todavia podia leer otra carta. Las tome y me encerre en el baño. Saque la carta numero 3 y la letra de mi madre resaltaba.

_Octubre 2003_

_Querida Bella:_

_Las cosas en la casa sigue igual, Emmett viene a vernos cuando puede ya que su carrera de abogado lo mantiene muy ocupado, puede que te enojes por esto pero Emmett nos ha mandado las fotos de tus ecografias, me impresione al saber que seras madre de dos pequeños, no sabes la alegria que siento al saber que sere abuela de dos angelitos. Pero me hubiera gustado haberte acompañado a tus citas con el medicos._

_Se que la vida en otro pais es dificil y aun mas cuando el idioma es otro, pero se que tu podras lograr lo que te propongas, le he rogado a Emmett para que me de tu direccion, tu telefono y tu correo electronico, pero el se niega a darmelos, no sabes el dolor que siento en esto momentos por tenerte tan lejos se fue nuestra culpa por haberte orillado a irte del pais y cada dia que pase me arrepentire de lo que no hice y de lo que no fui capaz de hacer._

_Espero que tus bebes esten bien, y que estes logrando tus metas en Chile. Charlie cada vez se pierde mas en su mente, cuando vio las fotos se puso a llorar, estaba e shock por verlo tan vulnerable, enmarco una de las fotos y la otra siempre la anda trayendo con el en su billetera (cartera). En el trabajo el es el mismo Charlie que conocemos, pero cuando esta en casa, se encierra en su mundo. _

_Te quiero mi pequeña, espero que algun dia pueda verte y ver a mis nietos, que bien suena._

_Se despide tu madre Renee._

_Te amo Bells._

No podia soportarlo, abri la llave del agua caliente y me duche, Edward toco varias veces la puerta preguntando si me encontraba bien, le dije que me iba a duchar y a tratar de relajar. Sali de la ducha y me cambie ropa. Me coloque unos pantalones de tela verde oscuro, mis botines negros de taco alto, una camiseta de cuello tortuga color blanca. Me cepille mi cabello, no sabia que hacer con el, asi que lo seque dejandolo mas liso, pase unas cuantas veces el alizador, si que tenia el pelo largo, me maquille naturalmente y sali hacia la sala, alli me esperaban mis hijos y Edward, quien vestia un pantalon de un azul oscuro casi llegando al negro una camisa gris y su chaqueta. Me miro y sonrio.

-Te vez hermosa- Dijo acercándose.

- Gracias tu tambien te ves guapo- dije y me sonroje.

- Cariño, que pasa?- pregunto, que acaso no pasaba desapercibida mi lucha interna.

- nada estoy bien- dije sonriendo.

- Se que algo te tiene con la cabeza en otro mundo- acaricio mi mejilla.

- luego hablamos luego por favor- pedí, el me beso.

Salimos para la casa de Aro. Cuando subimos al coche del pero Edward se devolvio, claro para dejar los regalos, hoy temprano fui a comprar los regalos, Edward pondria los regalos debajo del arbol. Edward volvio y manejo a la casa de Aro. Cuando llegamos Aro nos recibio con una sonrisa amplia, Sulpicia, Jane y Alec, nos saludaron calurosamente, aun no podia sacar las cartas de mi cabeza.

- Ya que todos estamos aqui, pasemos a cenar- Dijo sulpicia. Todos pasamos al comedor y cenamos, Edward no me quitaba la miraba, el sabia que que me pasaba algo. La cena estuvo deliciosa. Luego de terminar de cenar pasamos a la sala donde estaba el gran arbol de Navidad. Los chicos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa por la cantidad de regalos que habian.

Edward se paro detras de mi y me abrazo.

- No me gusta que este ausente- me susurro al oido.

- Solo pienso en algunas cosas- le respondi.

- Dime ¿que es lo que te tiene así?- pregunto.

- Estuve leyendo unas cartas que me dejaron mis padres- susurre- dicen muchas cosas y no se que hacer.

- Me las mostrarias para ayudarte- me pidio.

- Si, en la casa te las muestros- le pedi, el beso mi oreja.

- Te quiero- susurro, me gire y lo abrace.

- Te quiero- le respondi y lo bese, el sonrio.

- FELIZ NAVIDAD MI PRINCESA- volvio a besarme.

- FELIZ NAVIDAD AMOR- le respondi.

Sin dudas estar era una de las mejores navidades que habia tenido en todo mi vida, por hoy no pensaria en nada solo disfrutaria de este bello momentos, juntos mis hijos, a Edward, y mi nueva familia sonrei al escuchar como mis hijos saludaban a los demas.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a todos sus por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	16. Regalo, compromiso y herencia

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 15 Regalos, compromiso y herencia.**

**Pov Bella.**

Los chicos estaban contentos, comenzaron a abrir los regalos que les iban pasando.

- Vamos abrir los regalos- gritaron mis hijos. Me encantaba ver a mis hijos así de emocionados.

Jane le regalo un bicicleta a Ian y a Evan, la de Ian es de color Roja y la de Evan es de color Azul, Alec le regalo a Ian una pelota y el equipo completo de Fútbol incluso los zapatos y toda la protección a Evan le regalo un piano roland negro y unas partituras con sus iniciales al pie de estas, Sulpicia le regalo a Ian un autito a control remoto rojo y a Evan le regalo un helicóptero Azul a control remoto , Aro le regalo a Ian una cuadrimotos de color Gris y a Evan una de color negro, ademas le regalaron demasiada ropa, Edward les regalo Una Xbox con kinect. Mi regalo, a ambos les regale una cadena de Oro con un dije de una angelito, con sus nombres grabados atrás el dije de Ian era de color Blanco y el de Evan de color Gris. wow si estos son los regalos de navidad no quiero ni pensar en los regalos que les darán para su cumpleaños.

Jane le regalo a Edward un nuevo teléfono si que era genial un Iphone 3g y unas camisas. Alec le regalo una video cámara y unas corbatas, Sulpicia le regalo un perfume carisimo que se llama Clive Christian y traje de marca, quede literalmente con la boca abierta, Aro le regalo un tablet blackberry y un abrigo, yo le regale un Reloj rolex de oro, atras están grabadas nuestras iniciales y unos gemelos de oro blanco de Armani. Me agradeció con un gran beso. Ian le regalo unas partituras que en el pie de las hojas tenia sus iniciales, pero en vez de tener una E.C, tenia una E.M, el sonrió Evan le regalo una carpeta para que guardara las partituras, en la tapa tenia grabada una llave de sol y su nombre, Edward Masen.

Aro le regalo a Jane un Coche un hermoso Kia Vg blanco y una hermosa pulsera de oro con su nombre, Alec le regalo un conjunto que traía un Collar de oro blanco un Diamante, unos aros con unos diamante y un reloj de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes, Sulpicia le regalo un notebook blanco y unos zapatos taco alto de color negro, Edward le regalo un juego de pulseras, de oro, de plata, de oro blanco, cada pulsera tenia incrustaciones de diamantes, se zafiros, de esmeraldas y de rubí, Ian le regalo un bolso de Carolina Herrera, Evan le regalo un bolso se Chanel negro. Yo le regale una maleta de maquillaje Estee Lauder.

Aro le regalo a Alec una moto Ducati 749 roja, Jane le regalo un conjunto de Gemelos gemelos de oro blanco y oro amarillo de Zara, Sulpicia le regalo un traje completo, camisas, corbatas y zapatos. Como a Alec le gusta la fotografía Edward le regalo una Cámara profesional Digital: Minolta Dimage 7i, Yo le regale unos pasajes para una exposición en New York, y los chicos le regalaron el hospedaje en el plaza.

Aro le regalo a Sulpicia un collar de diamante y un viaje a Francia por una semana, Jane le regalo un vestido negro con pedrería de plata una pulsera de plata, Alec le regalo unos zapatos de taco alto color crema y un collar de de oro con un rubí, Edward le regalo un bolso Louis Vuitton Azul y un par de Botas negras de taco alto, Ian le regalo un collar con un dije en forma de corazón que tenia las iniciales de su nombre junto con el de Evan, el le regalo una cajita que contenía varios pañuelos de seda. Yo le regale un vestido color crema y un abrigo.

Sulpicia le regalo a Aro un reloj de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes y unas camisas, Jane le regalo un Iphone 3g blanco y unas camisas, Alec le regalo un Ipad 1 blanco, Edward le entrego un sobre que contenía el cambio de apellidos, Ya no era Cullen, Sino Masen Volturi, también le regalo una pulsera de plata tenia grabadas Cuatro estrellas en cada estrella tenia una letra, que eran las iniciales de nuestros nombres, Ian le regalo un estetoscopio y Evan le regalo un recetario con su nombre, yo le regale un traje completo, camisa, corbata, pantalón, chaqueta y zapatos.

Aro me regalo un collar con el escudo de la familia con incrustaciones de zafiros y un reloj de oro blanco Cartier, Jane me regalo un vestido azul, unos zapatos de taco alto azul marino, y un abrigo color crema estilo militar muy lindo, Alec me regalo un notebook negro y una pulsera de plata, Sulpicia me regalo un traje formal, el pantalón es de color azul, la chaqueta tenia corte militar del mismo color que el pantalón, una camisa de color blanco cruzaba y que se abrocha en la espalda, también me regalo un bolso color negro Armani, Ian y Evan me regalaron una pulsera de oro con sus nombres grabados. Edward me regalo un perfume de Carolina herrera y un dije, era un corazón de diamante, el tomo mi mano y me lo coloco. Aun con mi mano tomada se arrodillo, mi corazón se detuvo y deje de respirar.

- Mami respira- dijo Evan con una sonrisa.

- Bella, se que es muy pronto para esto pero no tengo dudas, desde que te vi las mariposas se quedaron a vivir en mi estomago, cada ves que toco tu piel la corriente eléctrica recorre casa parte de mi cuerpo, cada ves que nos tocamos recibo este sentimiento, y cada ves que nos besamos yo juro que puedo volar no puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido quiero que esto dure te necesito a mi lado, cada ves que nos tocamos siento la estática y cada ves que nos besamos alcanzo el cielo, no puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento no puedo dejarte ir, te quiero en mi vida, tus brazos son mi castillo, tu corazón es mi cielo, ellos limpian las lagrimas que llore, los buenos y malos momentos,hemos pasado por ellos, me haces subir cuando caigo, es por eso que quiero pasar mi vida entera junto a ti, quiero que mis hijos lleven mi apellido pero primero quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿Me harías el honor?- dijo abrió la cajita de color rojo de gamuza, ahí un bello anillo. Dios que hago, las palabras se esfumaron de mi boca y de mi mente, no puedo creerlo, las mariposas en mi estomago creo que estaban por salir por mi boca, mi corazón parecía que estuviera corriendo una maratón.

- Mami, contesta- dijo Ian riendo, claro lo olvide, Edward todavía estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, lo mire y sonreí.

- Si, me quiero casar contigo, si quiero ser tu esposa- dije riendo como una loca, peor no me importaba ya que estaba completamente feliz, Edward se levanto y me abrazo mis pies ya no tocaban el piso y estábamos dando vueltas en la sala de Aro. Nos separamos para que nos felicitaran, mis pequeños llegaron a nuestro lado.

- Por fin seremos una familia real- Dijo Evan abrazando a Edward, el tomo en brazos.

- Si, es oficial, eres mi papa- dijo Ian- ves Mami papa si nos ama- me abrazo lo tome en brazos.

- Vamos papi, besa a Mami- dijo Evan, sonreí, Edward se acerco y me dio un casto beso.

- Bueno, solo queda un regalo- dijo Aro, lo miramos confundidos- Este es un regalo de mi madre- Sonrió.

**Pov Edward**

Mas feliz no podía estar Bella se convertiría en mi esposa, el anillo pertenecía a mi abuela Elizabeth, la madre de Aro, ella me lo regalo unos meses antes de que falleciera, lo mantuve guardado hasta que llegara la mujer de mi vida, y ese día había llegado, Bella es todo lo que podría querer y mas. Cuando Aro dijo que aun quedaba un regalo junto con Bella lo miramos confundidos, ya que debajo del árbol no había nada. Aro me entrego un sobre grande y blanco, lo abrí, saque unos papeles, comencé a leerlos, eran las escrituras de una casa y no cualquier casa, si no que era la casa en donde había vivido la abuela Elizabeth, y estaba a mi nombre. Mire a Aro y el sonrió.

- En el testamento de mi madre se estipulo que se te entregara este sobre, solo si se sabia la verdad, le pregunte muchas veces sobre esa verdad pero ella quería que las cosas se supieran a su tiempo, ahora se cual es, y es que eres mi hijo,- sonrió ampliamente, yo también.- Ella te dejo la casa en donde ella habia vivido sus últimos años, también te dejo una herencia monetaria, dentro del sobre están los documentos de la cuenta de mi madre, todo lo que hay alli ahora es tuyo.- Termino, saque los otros documentos, también habia un sobre con mi nombre, en los documentos figuraba mi nombre y la suma del dinero que me habia dejado, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, el dinero que habia en la cuenta sumaban Cinco millones de dolares.

Abrí el sobre y habia una carta, tome la mano de Bella, me disculpe y me la lleve a la cocina, ella me miro confundida.

- Quiero que este conmigo- le pedí.

- Siempre- contesto. La abrace, abrí la carta y comencé a leerla.

_**Mi pequeño Edward:**_

**_Creo que cuando estés leyendo esto ya no estarás tan pequeño, aun sonrió cuando me acuerdo los días que llegabas a mi casa con tus mejillas sonrojadas por que corrías escapándote de tu casa solo para venir a comer galletas, helados y por una buena porción de Helado. Cuando cierro mis ojos veos los tuyos brillar cuando comías el helado o esa sonrisa torcida que hacías cuando hacías una travesura._**

**_Siempre supe que eres hijo de Aro, te preguntaras por que no te conté nada, pues yo no debía hacerlo, y si ahora lo sabes, no sabes la alegría que siento, aunque yo no este ahí, desde donde quiera que este sonreiré sabiendo que estas en el lugar que corresponde. Bueno quiero que aceptes mi casa como la tuya, por que siempre lo fue, también el dinero ya que lo ahorre para ti y tu familia, no se si estas casado, si tienes hijos o si aun estas soltero pero de igual forma quiero que lo aceptes, también me gustaría que vivas en la casa, que la llenes de risas y travesuras de pequeños, que una buena mujer ocupe mi cocina y que ella te de helado._**

**_Gracias por compartir tus tardes conmigo, por hacerme compañía, por tocar tarde enteras el piano, realmente me hacías feliz, te quiero mi pequeño, siempre te llevare en mi corazón, quiero que seas feliz, que luches con dientes y uñas por tu felicidad y por la de los tuyos, no dejes que nadie te la arrebate._**

**_Te amo hoy y siempre._**

**_se despide tu abuela_**

**_Elizabeth_****_ Masen._**

Siempre lo supo, pero ella tenia razón ella no era la que debía decirme quien era mi padre, mi viejita cuanto la extraño pero de una cosa estoy seguro que jamas nadie me arrebatara mi felicidad ni la de mi familia. Bella me abrazo y nos besamos, le mostré los documentos del banco, quedo igual que yo cuando vio la suma, volvimos a la sala y charlamos de la abuela Elizabeth mientras los chicos probaban la Xbox que les regale. Sin duda era la mejor navidad que halla tenido, tenia una familia real, una mujer a la cual amo y por el milagro de la vida ella me ama igual y tengo dos preciosos hijos, que son solo míos sonreí y acompañe a los gemelos a jugar. Por esto luchare para que jamas se acabe.

**Espero que les guste, gracias a todos sus por sus comentarios, gracias por leer este fic, Disfruten este capi... nos vemos...xD**


	17. Conversaciones y Promesa

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 16 Conversaciones Y promesa.**

**Pov Bella.**

Nos quedamos en la casa de Aro, ya que los chicos se quedaron dormidos, Sulpicia me ayudo a llevarlos a la habitación de huéspedes los acostamos y bajamos de vuelta a la sala. Allí estaban los demás conversando, me acerque a Edward y me senté en su regazo, el me abrazo y me beso mi mejilla.

- Jane, ¿y que quieres estudiar cuando acabes el instituto?- le pregunte, quería conocer a mis cuñados-

- Aun no me decido, Estoy entre profesora o pediatra- dijo con una sonrisa, es completamente adorable.

- Y ¿ algún novio?- pregunte, Aro tosió, Alec y Sulpicia soltaron unas risitas, Edward también se rió negaba con la

cabeza, me sonroje.

- ¿Creo que Aro no le gustaría saber la respuesta?- me susurro Edward.

- novio... no, pero hay un chico que me gusta y que se llama...- Aro la corto.

- Mucha información- dijo enojado, todos estallamos en risas.

- Bueno, y Tu Alec?, se que te gusta la fotografía, seguirás con eso?- le pregunto Edward, tratando de clamarse.

- Si, quiero seguir con la fotografía, eso es lo mio- dijo sonriendo.

De repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de texto, mire la pantalla y era un numero desconocido, mire a Edward y el tenia la misma mirada de confusión que tenia yo. Abrí el mensaje y casi me caigo cuando lo vi.

_Espero que disfrutes el tiempo con mi Edward por que sera el ultimo, no creas que te quedaras con lo mio, mujeres como tu no merecen a un hombre, en realidad no merecen nada, son una basura, vete preparando por que lloraras lagrimas de sangre cuando Edward sea mio... con cariño Tanya"._

Quien demonios era Tanya, mire a Edward quien realmente estaba enojado.

- Hijo, ¿que pasa?- pregunto Aro, preocupado.

- ¿Que nunca nos dejara en paz?- reclamo Edward, Aro me miro esperando una respuesta al igual que los demás.

- Una tipa me mando un mensaje amenazándome con separarme de Edward- dije llena de rabia, seguramente, Carlisle, Esme o Alice están detrás de esta estupidez.

- Cuñis- llamo Jane- tienes que calmarte y saber que desde ahora las cosas para ti serán mas difíciles, pero sobre todo debes confiar en Edward- sonrió.

- ¿Quien es Tanya?- pregunto Alec.

- Es una chica con la cual salí, es amiga de Alice, siempre quiso formalizar, pero no paso de un par de citas- Dijo Edward con voz apagada, bese su mejilla.

- acaso es chiquilla no tiene nada mas que hacer?- dijo Sulpicia exasperada.

- Las cosas pueden llegar mas allá de intentar separarlos- dijo Aro con voz pensativa.

- Pueden intentar lo que quieran, pero con mi familia no se meten- dijo Alec- Si llegan a hacer algo en contra de ustedes, acabaremos con ellos.

- Yo me encargo de Alice- sonrió Jane- la desmembrare y quemare cada parte de su cuerpo- sonrio de manera maliciosa.

- Yo voy Carlisle- dijo Alec- los podríamos quemar en una linda hoguera como si fueran vamipiro- sonrio igual que su hermana. Sonrei por las cosas que decian.

- No se trata de seguirlas el juego, tenemos que demostrarles que somos una familia, y hagan lo que hagan nada nos podrá separar- Dijo Sulpicia, la seguridad en su voz, me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para pelear contra quien sea. Nos despedimos y Sulpicia nos llevo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes que estaba al lado de donde estaban los gemelos, Jane me presto una camiseta y un short para dormir, Ale le presto a Edward un pantalón de pijama Celeste. Fui hasta el baño y me cambie, cuando salí Edward ya estaba cambiando, bueno tenia puesto solo el pantalón dejando ver su torso en todo su esplendor.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto divertido, acercándose.

- E... si, me...me gusta- dije nerviosa y sonrojandome.

- A mi me encanta la vista que tengo- dijo cerca de mi oído sentí su aliento en mi oreja, me hizo estremecer, sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi cintura acercándome mas a el, no habia espacio entre los dos era inexistente Mis manos viajaron hasta su cuello enterrando mis dedos en su cabello, sus labios acariciaron los míos, me coloque de puntitas para alcanzarlos. El beso fue lleno de amor y de ternura, con mis manos lo acerque mas a mi, el beso comenzó hacerse mas y mas pasional, sus manos viajaban por mi espalda, llegando hasta mis caderas, el delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua y al instante le permití la entrada, nuestras lenguas se movían sincronizadas, las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estomago, el fuego que sentía en mi parte baja era realmente fuerte, lo necesitaba, no quería nada mas que a el, por completo, pero no podía hacerlo aquí en la casa de sus padres, y en donde en la habitación contigua estaban durmiendo nuestros hijos. Nos separamos en busca de aire.

- Edward- Lo llame pero el comenzó a besar mi cuello y hombro.

- Dime mi princesa- siguió con su trabajo, Dios este hombre me va a matar de placer.- No podemos, no aquí, los niños- conseguí decir.

- Tranquila, la puerta esta cerrada con seguro y por los demás no te preocupes, las murallas son aprueba de sonido- sonrió y beso mis labios, llevo sus manos hasta mis nalgas y me levanto, las enrede al rededor de su cintura, pude sentir su excitación. Beso y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que gimiera, lo sentí sonreír, camino hasta la cama y me recostó con cuidado, apoyo su peso en sus brazos, me miro preocupado.

- ¿Que pasa?- le pregunte, sentí miedo y si el no me deseaba como yo a el.

- Te deseo Bella, mas que a nada en este mundo- dijo adivinando mis pensamientos- pero no quiero obligarte a nada- dijo mirando me a los ojos. Gracias Dios por permitirme conocer a este maravilloso hombre.

- Quiero ser tuya, solo tuya- dijo mordiéndome el labio, su mirada se oscureció por el deseo, se apego mas a mi y pude sentir su miembro excitado. Sus labios atacaron los míos con un beso voraz, lleno de hambre pero de placer, una de sus manos comenzo a descender por mi costado acariciando la parte lateral de mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cadera, tomo mi pierna y la levanto, comenzó a acariciarla, su mano volvio a subir. Rompio el beso.

- Amor... no traigo condón- dijo preocupado.

- No te preocupes, yo tomo pastillas- sonríe, mis manos comenzaron a viajar por su espalda tratando de grabar cada linea, cada musculo, Edward se estremeció ante mi tacto, acerco su cuerpo al mio y puse sentir a su amigo, Dios, estaba caliente. Sus manos llegaron hasta el borde de mi camiseta y comenzó a subirla para sacarla, levante mi torso facilitando el trabajo. Sus labios comenzaron a dejar un camino de besos desde mi cuellos, pasando por mi clavícula hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos, yo no me quedaba atras mis manos comenzaron a dejar caricias en todo su torso, gimió levanto la vista sus ojos se clavaron en mi torso.

- Eres realmente hermosa- dijo y volvió a besar mi cuello sus besos eran suaves me trataba como si fuera una muñequita de porcelana, llevo una de sus manos a mi espalda y en un segundo desabrocho mi sostén, lo tiro al suelo, comenzó a besar uno de mis pechos jugando con mis endurecidos pezones, jadea y gemía, mientras que con su mano atendía el otro, arquee mi espalda dando todo el acceso posible, el siguió su trabajo besando mis pechos, mis manos se aferraban a su pelo sin dejar que se separara de mi, comenzó a baja y llego hasta mi Short, lo saco sin darme cuenta, sus manos subían y bajaban quemándome, acaricio el interior de mi muslo rozando mi intimidad, en un gesto involuntario movi mi cadera, subió hasta llegar a mis labios, mis manos comenzaron a bajar hasta el borde de su pantalón, me ayudo a sacarlo, dejándolo solo en un bóxer negro pude ver su miembro erecto, me mordí el labio. Con una sola mano me despojo de la ultima prenda que era una linda braga negra, con uno de sus dedos acaricio mi clítoris donde solté un grito de sorpresa, me sonroje. su boca bajo hasta mi intimidad y sentí su lengua, con una de mis manos me aferre a la sabana, la sensación era inexplicable, Introdujo unos de sus dedos, sentía como entraba y salia de mi, y mis caderas se movían al compás de su dedo, cuando creia que iba a explotar de placer introdujo otro dedo, mis movimientos eran mas fuertes, mi estomago comenzó a contraerse eche mi cabeza hacia atras, mis paredes se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos, ya no podía mas, grite su nombre al sentir que llegaba a la cima.

Saboreo y ronroneo que sabia exquisita. Cerré mis ojos tratando de reponerme, el comenzó a subir dejando beso por todo mi cuerpo, hice que nos giráramos, quedando yo arriba, me frote contra su miembro y gimio y yo sonrei, deje caer mi pelo hacia un lado y comencé a besar su cuello, sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura, mis movimientos hacían que su miembro se endureciera mas, comencé a bajar, jugué con sus pezones, los lamia, chupaba y mordia, el jadeaba y gemía sonreí al saber lo que yo provocaba en el, baje dejando besos por su vientre, sentí que le dificultaba respirar, con mi mano masajie su miembro por encima de su bóxer, gimió. Con su ayuda me deshice de la molestosa prenda. y delante de mi estaba su miembro completamente erecto para mi. Con mi mano, comencé a acariciarlo, Edward echo la cabeza para atras, lo masajeaba de arriba y abajo, no aguante mas y lo lleve a mi boca, Edward quedo inmóvil de la sorpresa, enterró sus dedos en mi pelo apretando mi cabeza para llenarme, relaje mi garganta, comence a succionar y el movia sus caderas, cuando estaba a punto de explotar hizo que me incorporo. Hice un puchero, volvió a girarnos. se acomodo entre mis piernas, senti su punta en mi intimidad.

- ¿Estas segura?- me pregunto.

- Amor, te necesito- dije, movi mi cadera para darle confianza el sonrio y me beso, senti como entraba con cuidado, sin hacerme daño, Dios era totalmente tortuoso, se quedo inmovil esperando que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su intruso, volvi a mover mi cadera y se comenzó a entrar y salir de mi, sus embestidas eran lentas pero yo necesitaba mas, enrede mis piernas a su cintura para entrara mas profundamente, sus labios no dejaban de besarme y mis manos se aferraban a su cuello, las sensaciones que sentia era como estar en el mismo cielo. Sus embestidas se empezaron hacer mas fuertes, sus manos acariciaban mis brazos y pechos. Su mirada se poso en mis ojos y mis paredes se contrajeron al rededor de su miembro senti como explotaba en mi, Dejo caer su cabeza en mi hombro, nuestras respiraciones eran irregulares, mi corazón latia con fuerza en mi pecho, levanto su cabeza y me miro, acerco sus labios a los mios y me beso.

- Te amo- dijo sobre mis labios.

- Te amo Edward- lo bese.

- Prométeme, prométeme que pase lo que pase, siempre creerás en mi, que no importa que las cosas parecieran en mi contra, promete que siempre me escucharas y confiaras en mi- pidio mirándome a los ojos, sabia por que lo decia

- Te lo prometo, prometo que antes de actuar, voy hablar contigo, a saber su version- hice una pausa- Pero tu también prométeme que no dejaras que nadie nos separe- Le pedí.

- Jamas nadie nos separa- prometió y me beso, el se recostó a mi lado, alcanzo mi camiseta y mi Short, el se puso su pantalón saco el seguro de la puerta, se acomodo junto a mi, me abrazo, mi cabeza quedo en su pecho desnudo, jamas habia sentido todo lo que sentí con las caricias de Edward, con sus besos, de la forma tan cuidadosa que me trataba, los besos que dejo en mi cuerpo, haciéndome suya, sin duda este seria mi mejor regalo de navidad. Cerre mis ojos y bese su pecho.

- Te amo- susurre contra su pecho, el solto unas risitas.

- Yo tambien te amo, pero no hagas eso, por que no respondo- levante mi mirada y tenia una sonrisa picara en su carita, acaricie su mejilla.

- Ya podremos tener toda la noche para amarnos, pero ahora quiero disfrutar de ti, de esta navidad que ha sido la mejor de mi vida- lo bese.

- Tambien para mi ha sido la mejor en años, cuando vivia con Esme, jamas fue así, siempre después de las doces cada uno se iba por su lado, pero hoy sentí el verdadero sentido a la navidad, y todo gracias a que tengo una familia- me beso, cuando nos separamos deje mi cabeza de nuevo en su pecho.

- Buenas Noches Amor- dije cerrando mis ojos.

- Buenas Noches Mi vida- beso mi cabeza y apreto el abrazo.

Me senti caer en los brazos de Morfeo, me sentia como en el cielo, no me sentia a tres metros sobre el cielo, sonrei al recordar nuestra entrega, ahora podria decir que soy de Edward y el es solo mio, todo mio. Mi sonrisa se hizo mas amplia. Cai en mi mundo de sueños.

**Espero que les guste, es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo asi, espero sus comentarios, en la ultima parte no pude evitarlo, es que me encanta, pero soy fiel a Twiligth :) gracias por sus comentarios, espero que disfruten este capitulo. las quiero. 3 xD**


	18. Visitas y parque de diversion

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 17 Visitas y Parque de diversiones.**

**Pov Bella.**

Al dia siguiente tomamos desayuno todos juntos, entre risas y bromas. Me encantaba estar en la casa de Aro, la calidez del hogar se siente apenas entras, y me alegra que mis hijos se lleven tan bien con todos. Cuando volvimos al departamento, subimos todos los regalos a la casa, luego tomamos los regalos de Rose y de Jasper, ellos no quisieron ir con nosotros, pero el año nuevo lo pasaremos todos en casa de Aro. Ellos les mandaron sus regalos. Bajamos hasta el piso en donde se encontraba el departamento de Rose, tocamos y ella nos abrió, recibió con un cálido abrazo.

- Feliz Navidad- le dije abrazándola.

- Feliz Navidad- me devolvió el abrazo.

Pasamos y ella llamo a Jasper quien llego cargado de regalos, los chicos abrieron los ojos por ver tanto regalo.  
Jasper le regalo a Ian una autopista, con unos autitos y a Evan le regalo un Jeep a control remoto, ellos le agradecieron con un gran abraso. Rose le regalo A Ian le regalo un robot negro, a Evan le regalo un robot plomo. Jasper le regalo a Edward un Ipod touch 3g negro, Rose le regalo unos gemelos de platas, camisas y corbatas. Jasper me regalo Ipod touch 3g blanco, Rose me regalo una pulsera de plata, me dijo que ella también llevaba una, simbolizaría nuestra amistad y también me regalo un lindo Bolso.

Aro le regalo a Jasper un traje completo y una pulsera con el escudo de la familia, Sulpicia le regalo una caja con gemelos de oro y de plata, Jane le regalo un Ipod Touch 3g Azul, Alec le regalo un juego de libros de la guerra civil y unas corbatas, Edward regalo una cadena de oro y unas camisas, yo le regale un maletín nuevo con enchapados de plata y unos zapatos, Ian y Evan le regalaron un abrigo estilo militar.

Aro le regalo a Rose un collar con el escudo de la familia y una linda pulsera de diamantes, Sulpicia le regalo un lindo vestido,unos zapatos y diario donde escribiría todo sobre su embarazo, Jane le regalo una maleta llena de maquillaje y otra con Cremas y mascaras, Alec le regalo regalo un Abrigo color crema y un pack todo pagado en un spa, Edward le regalo una carriola y un lindo bolso, yo le regale la cuna y reloj rosado. Ian y Evan le regalaron una sillita para la bebe y un hermoso anillo.

Almorzamos con ellos, era divertido ver a los chicos acariciado el vientre de Rose y hablándole a su primito o primita, me daba tristeza de que Emmett fuera tan impulsivo y hacer cosas que hacen que Rose se aleje de el, espero que pronto despierte alguna de sus neuronas y se de cuenta de que la esta embarrando, espero que ese día no sea demasiado tarde. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Mire la pantalla y era un numero conocido, no podia creer que me estuviera llamando, conteste.

- Diga- dije, Edward me miro con el ceño fruncido, negué con la cabeza, Rose y Jasper le preguntaron en susurros que le pasaba y Edward le conto, Jasper Nego con la cabeza, creo que sabia que Alice estaba detrás de lo del mensaje, Rose apreto una servilleta.

- Bella- dijo la voz.

- Claro, quien mas?- dije con una sonrisa. Los chicos me miraban confundidos.

- Amiga- grito- Lamento molestarte, pero necesito un favor- Dijo.

- Pero ¿dime que necesitas?, claro si desde acá te puedo ayudar lo haré y lo sabes- conteste.

- pues- hizo una pausa- ¡ESTOY EN LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS!- grito tan fuerte, que tuve que alejar, hasta mis amigos el grito ya que comenzaron a reir de mi cara.

- Por favor- dije- cálmate, que reventaras mi tímpano por gritar de esa manera, ahora explícate ¿como que estas aquí en Estados Unidos?.

- Bueno en realidad estoy en Port Ángeles, me vine a probar suerte, y necesito tu ayuda, no tengo a nadie y hace mucho frió-

- Dime- le conteste.

- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?- Pregunto, ya me imagino su cara haciendo un puchero.

- Esta Bien, voy para allá- Dije, ella soltó otro grito.

- Gracias, te quiero Belly Bells- dijo riendo y corto. Guarde mi teléfono y todos me miraban esperando que les contara con quien estaba hablando.

- ¿Quien era?- pregunto Rose. Sonreí.

- Una amiga, tengo que ir por ella- mire a Edward- ¿puedes quedarte con los gemelos?- le pregunte, escuche un "no" de mis hijos, los mire.

- Queremos ir- dijieron haciendo un puchero.

- No pueden ir, esta comenzando a Nevar y hace mucho frio- Conteste.

- Rose ¿te puedes quedar con ellos?- le pregunto Edward, lo mire confundida.

- Ire contigo- sentencio, asentí.

Subimos a nuestro departamento por nuestros abrigos y las llaves del coche, Nos abrigamos y bajamos hasta el estacionamiento. Mi amiga, Maria Andrea Diaz, ella fue la única que me apoyo en Chile aparte de mi nana, cuando me vine nos dolió separarnos pero ahora estoy mas que feliz, la ayudare en todo, así como ella me ayudo a mi. Le conté a Edward de quien se trataba, el se alegro que viniera una amiga chilena. Llegamos al aeropuerto y la llame, le pregunte donde estaba y ella me dijo que estaba en una cafetería, fuimos hasta allí, y ahi estaba mi amiga mas abrigada que nunca, alla en Santiago hace frio pero nunca nieva, estaba tomando una taza de café.

- ¿Acaso te trajiste la ropa puesta?- dije detrás de ella. Se levanto de un salto y se arrojo a mis brazos.

- oh! Por Dios- Grito en mi oído.

- Maria- la regañe.

- Perdon no lo vuelvo hacer- dijo con carita de pena, rodé los ojos, Edward solto unas risitas, Maria lo mire y luego me miro- ¿Y Quien es el?- dijo apuntándolo siempre tan directa.

- Edward Masen- se presento Edward extendiendo su mano Maria la tomo y sonrió.

- Mucho gusto, soy Maria Diaz, pero puedes llamarme Mary- sonrió Maria, es un poco mas alta que yo, tiene el cabello largo y lasio de color negro su piel trigueña, como toda una latina, es delgada pero con sus curvas. y cada vez que sonrie se forman unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

- El... es... - dejo inconclusa su pregunta, iba a contestar pero Edward me gano.

- Si yo soy el Padre de los gemelos- me miro confundida. Le dije que después le explicaría ella asintio. Edward la ayudo con sus maletas y fuimos hasta el coche, ella se sento en la parte trasera, prendí la calefacción Edward subio y comenzó a manejar a el departamento. En todo el camino Maria no dejaba de preguntar cosas, si el hospital estaban recibiendo a personas para trabajar, le dijimos que fuera a la clínica de Aro, Edward dijo que el podria hablar con su padre pero Maria no acepto, ya que dijo que quería obtener el trabajo por su esfuerzo.

**Pov Jasper.**

Aun no podía creer lo que esta pasando, no podía asimilar que estaba haciendo los papeleos del divorcio, jamas pensé que mi matrimonio se acabo por unos estúpidos prejuicios, como no me di cuenta antes de que la pequeña Alice de la que me enamore se halla convertido en una persona amargada, fria, calculadora. El sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos. Rose fue a abrir la puerta, mientras yo me quedaba jugando con los chicos.

- hola- dijo una voz. Me levante y fui hasta la puerta y ahi una hermosa chica, con rasgos latinos, unos ojos cafés hermosos, cabello largo hasta la cintura y lasio de color negro. llevaba puesto prácticamente todo la ropa que encontró en su armario, me mordí el labio para no rei.

- Hola, soy Rosalie Hale y el es mi hermano Jasper Hale- me presento Rose.

- Ella es Maria, una amiga Chilena.- dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Maria, pero me pueden llamar Mary- sonrio, vi sus hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al sonrei. Estaba siendo deslumbrado por una linda latina.

- Y tu puedes llamarme Rose, y a el- mi querida hermana me dio un codazo- a el solo Jasper- Sonrio mi hermana.

- Es un placer conocerte- le dije y si que era un placer.

- ¿Y donde te quedaras?- le pregunto Rose.

- Bueno en nuestro departamento, iremos a dejar las maletas de Maria al departamento y ya volvemos- Dijo Bella, soniendo

- Pero por que no se queda aqui- dijo Rose- Asi no estaría tan sola- sonrió.

- ¿No te molestaría?- le pregunto Bella.

- No para nada- sonrio Rose.

- ¿Mary estas de acuerdo?- le pregunto Edward.

- Si, claro- sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus blancos dientes.

- Bueno Vamos a que te acomodes en tu habitación Dijo Rose y Edward llevo sus maletas, las chicas la siguieron al igual que los gemelos, me quede en la sala, pero necesitaba un vaso de agua así que fui hasta la cocina me serví un vaso de agua y me senté en el desayunador. Suspire profundamente.

- ¿Que pasa, hermano? ¿porque suspiras?- pregunto Edward entrando a la cocina.

- Por nada- dije mirando mi vaso de agua.

- Si, claro- contesto- es linda la amiga de Bella ¿no crees?- Se sento a mi lado.

- ¿Que?- Pregunte.

- Vamos, jazz, te vi, te deslumbro la chica- sonrió- a mi no me puedes mentir- me dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda.

- Si, es hermosa- Dije levemente sonreí.

- ¡Vamos a ir al paque de diversiones!- entraron los gemelos, gritando y corriendo. Edward me miro y yo solo me encogi de hombros. Bella y las chicas entraron riendo, otra vez me quede prendado de la sonrisa de Maria, Edward me pego un codazo en las costillas, lo mire y frunci el ceño, el solo sonrio.

- Bells, ¿que es eso de un parque de diversiones?- Pregunte.

- Pues los chicos querian ir, y les dije que si- dijo haciendo una mueca como una niña chiquita.

- Amor hace mucho frio para ir a un parque- Dijo Edward a lo que los chicos pararon de correr y lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.- Esta bien, mañana iremos- termino cediendo, los chicos volvieron a corres y saliero de la cocina.

Las chicas prepararon la cena mientras que Edward y yo poníamos la mesa. Cuando ibamos a la cocina Edward me detuvo.

- ¿Te gusta?- me pregunto.

- ¿Que?- a que veia esa pregunta.

- ¿Te gusta Maria?- volvio a preguntarme.

- Es hermosa pero recien la conosco, no puedo decir si me gusta o no- Conteste.

- Si, te gusta- sentencio, lo mire entrecerrando mis ojos.

- ¿Porque lo dices?- le pregunte.

- Por que desde que Mary, entro por la puerta no has dejado de suspirar y cada vez que sonrie tu mirada se ilumina- dijo sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto America.

- Sabes que no puedo, todavia estoy casado hasta que Alice no firme los papeles no puedo involucrarme con nadie- Dije agachando la mirada.

- Hermano, mereces una oportunidad para amar y si es con Maria- hizo una pausa- Debes darte una opotunidad- dijo y entro a la cocina.

Me quede ahi pensando en lo que Edward me habia dicho, y tenia razon, pero y si ella no esta interesada en tener algo con alguien, bueno seria su amigo, su hermano, lo que sea. Sonrei. Entre en la cocian y las chicas todavia cocinaban, Edward estaba metido en el notebook viendo lo del parque, por lo que vi iriamos a Seattle. Nos iriamos hoy en la noche para disfrutar el dia. Cuando la cena estuvo lista fuimos hasta el comedor, nos sentamos en la mesa y cenamos. Maria nos conto de su vida en Chile y que la levo a tomar la decision de venir a este país. Los gemelos no dejaban de reir, me percate de que a Maria le encantaba reír tomare eso en cuenta. Cuando acabamos de cenar ayudamos a levantar la mesa. Edward y Bella se llevaron a los chicos para preparar las cosas, solo quedamos los tres, nos sentamos en la sala.

- Jasper podrías tu manejar?- pregunto Rose.

- Si, pero nos vamos en mi coche- dije mirando a mi hermana que fruncio el ceño.

- No, vamos en el mio- dijo mirándome fijamente, es mejor no hacerla enojar, menos estando embarazada.

- Ok, solo lo hago por que no quiero morir en manos de una mujer embarazada- dije sonriendo y Maria estallo en risas, que las acompaño Rose, sonrei.

- Y Jasper- me llamo cuando se calmo- ¿Tienes novia?- pregunto tímidamente.

- No, es algo complicado- dije mirando mis manos.

- Se esta divorciando- dijo Rose, la mire y ella no le importo.

- Oh, lo siento- dijo y un leve sonrojo apareció en su carita.

- No lo sientas- hice una pausa y la mire- yo no lo hago- sonrei.

- Bueno, tengo ganas de un helado de Chocolate- dijo Rose sonriéndome.

- Esta bien- Me levante y fui hasta frigorífico para llevarle el helado a Rose.

Rose comió su helado con tantas ganas que me dieron ganas de comer helado pero cuando le pedí me gruño diciéndome que me comprara el mio, rei a carcajada limpia y Maria también Conversamos un rato, luego fuimos a prepara una muda de ropa, yo fui hasta mi departamento. creo que le hare muchas visitas a mi hermana.

**Pov Maria.**

Llegue a Estados Unidos y prácticamente me puse toda la ropa abrigadora que podía, cuando Bella fue por mi se rio por que parecía un monstruo con tanta rompa, me presento a Edward, el padre de los gemelos, aunque ella me dijo que luego me explicaría, llegamos a un departamento y allí vivía una chica rubia muy hermosa y un chico realmente guapo, que bien que me vine a vivir aca, la chica rubia se llama Rosalie y el chico guapo se llama Jasper y es su hermano gemelo, ella me invito a quedarme en su casa, yo acepte ya que no quería molestar en la casa de Bella. Me mostraron la habitación que ocuparía me contaron que Rose esta embarazada y que Bella se comprometió con Edward, me emocione por mi amiga se merece ser feliz, los chicos me hablaban de sus regalos y de sus abuelos, también quería ir a un parque de diversiones, Bella acepto y ellos salieron corriendo y gritando, los seguimos y estaban el la cocina, ahi estaba Edward y Jasper. Edward acepto ir a un parque de diversiones solo por que los chicos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido cuando se estaba negado. Las chicas y yo preparamos la cena mientra que los chicos preparaban la mesa.

Cenamos y les conté de mi vida en Chile, nos reímos mucho. Levantamos la mesa, Bella se fue con los gemelos y Edward ya que tenían que preparar las cosas para el viaje, nos iríamos en un rato mas, para así disfrutar del día Nos quedamos los tres, por petición de Rose iríamos en su coche, Jasper se negó pero Rose digo que no. Reí a carcajada limpia cuando Jasper dijo que no quería morir en manos de una mujer embarazada. Le pregunte a Jasper si tenia novia, necesitaba saberlo, el dijo que no, que era complicado, Rose soltó que se estaba divorciando. Me sentí mal cuando su mirada se entristeció, me regañe mentalmente por ser una desubicada, le dije que lo sentía pero el me dijo que no lo hiciera ya que el no lo sentía. Rose le dio un antojo de helado de chocolate , liberando la tensión que se habia formado, Jasper sonrió y fue por el Helado, me encantaba su risa, desde hoy haría cualquier cosa por verlo sonreír de esa manera, no puedo creer que se estuviera divorciando, que mujer en su sano juicio dejaría escapar a semejante bombom. Suspire, sip, los chicos de Estados Unidos son demasiado guapos.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, las cosas se complicaran con la llegada de Maria... disfrutenlo y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews... la quiero... Besos... XD**


	19. Prque de diversion

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 18 Parque de Diversiones...**

**Pov Bella**

Después de dejar a Maria en el departamento de Rose, fuimos al nuestro para preparar las cosas, en cuanto entramos los gemelos y Edward se sentaron en la sala a jugar con sus nuevos juguetes, era como si estuviera viendo a tres niños y no dos. Sonreí me encantaba ver como Edward pasaba tiempo con nuestros hijos, camine hasta la habitación de los gemelos, saque del closet unas mochilas y eche sus ropas, coloque dos mudas completas, con dos niños de 4 años hay que estar prevenidos pero si en caso de que les faltara ropa pasaríamos a comprar.

Fui hasta mi habitación y en mi bolso coloque una muda de ropa mas mi pijama. Fui hasta la habitación de Edward y eche una muda de ropa y su pijama, sali hacia la sala, y escuche unas risas y unos gruñidos de parte de Edward, al entrar en la sala, vi a mis hijos corriendo por todos lados riendo y detras de ellos iba Edward tratando de alcanzarlos, deje los bolsos en el suelo y camine hasta la puerta de la cocina y me apoye en el marco de la puerta.

- Los voy a atrapar- Dijo Edward corriendo detras de los gemelos. Los chicos pasaron por al lado mio.

- Ayúdanos mami- dijieron al mismo tiempo.

- No quiero que su papi me coma- dije sonriendo. En eso Edward alcanza a Evan y lo pone sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco papa, Evan comenzó a reir e Ian se paro ya que no podia seguir corriendo a causa de la risa que tenia, Edward lo alcanzo y lo tomo con un solo brazo se lo llevo hasta el sofa y lo puso ahi al igual que Evan y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas.

- No, papi- dijo Ian riéndose y removiéndose en el sofa.

- Los atrape y son míos- Dijo Edward Riendo.

- Si, papi, somos tuyos- dijo Evan Riendo, Edward dejo de hacerles cosquillas y los miro sonriendo.

- Los quiero mis campeones- Les acaricio sus mejillas, sonreí, literalmente me gane la lotería con este hombre, ama a mi hijos como si fueran suyos, bueno son suyos ellos mismo lo dijeron, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta, me gire y entre a la cocina, haría algo de comer para el viaje. Saque todo lo que necesitaba, lo coloque sobre el mesón, sentí unos brazos rodeándome la cintura, su respiración choco en mi oreja.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto, cerre mis ojos al sentir su cercanía.

- Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?- conteste. El me giro y acaricio mi mejilla.

- Por que estas llorando- dijo cerca de mis labios, no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Tengo miedo- dije en un susurro y agache la mirada, el con su mano levanto mi rostro para que le mirara.

- ¿De que tienes miedo?- pregunto acunando mi rostro.

- De que esto sea un sueño, que el dia que despierte tu ya no estés- conteste mirando sus hermosos ojos.

- Amor, todo es real, yo estoy aquí contigo y con mis hijos- hizo una pausa- Jamas nadie nos podrá separar- dijo sobre mis labios y me beso, su beso fue tierno lleno de amor, de cariño demostrándome que me amaba.

- Te amo- dije cuando nos separamos por aire.

- Te amo, ahora tu y mis hijos son mi vida- volvió a Besarme.

- Wacala- Dijo Evan entrando a la cocina- No Ian mejor no entremos- salio corriendo y gritando, nos separamos y nos reímos. Edward me ayudo a preparar algunas cosas para llevarles a los chicos. Cuando terminamos, yo fui a cambiar a los gemelos y Edward fue a dejar los bolso y la comida que habíamos preparado al coche, también fue a ayudar a Jasper a para llevar las cosas de las chicas, cuando los chicos estaban abrigados y listos se fueron a la sala mientras yo me cambiaba, cuando ya estaba lista bajamos hasta el departamento de Rose, ella y Maria ya estaban lista, Edward y Jasper aparecieron diciendo que ya estábamos listos para partir.

Bajamos y Acomodamos a los Gemelos en el coche de Edward, y nos juntamos con los demas antes de partir.

- Me sigues- le dijo Edward a Jasper.

- ya vamonos- dijo una impaciente Rose, sonrei.

- Cualquier cosa me llamas- Dijo Edward.

- Si, pero ya vamonos, que no quiero sufrir por las hormonas de mi hermana-sonrei.

- ¿Que tanto le miras a Jasper?- le susurre al oido a Maria.

- EH... nada- dijo nerviosa.

- Si claro- dije irónicamente.

- oK, vamonos- Dijo Rose.

- Esta bien- dijo Edward abrazándome.

- En el parque hablamos- Le dije a Maria mientras me subia al Volvo.

Salimos del estacionamiento del Edifico y nos pusimos en marcha a Seattle, con la conducción de locos de estos hombres llegaríamos en menos tiempo. Edward manejaba entre risas hablando con los gemelos, mientras yo jugaba con la radio la deje en una estación donde estaban pasando una canción de Cascada que me encanta y estaba recién empezando, comencé a cantar.

- I still hear your voice, When you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch, In my dreams, Forgive me my weakness, But I don't know why, Without you it's hard to survive- Edward me miraba y sonreia.

- 'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, And every time we kiss  
I swear I can fly, Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last, Need you by my side 'Cause every time we touch I feel the static, And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky, Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go Want you in my life- Pare al escuchar las risas de mis hijos.

- Mama cantas muy lindo- Dijo Evan.

- Si, mami, eres una cantante- Dijo Ian levantando las manos, rei.

Seguimos nuestro camino, entre risas y canciones, hasta que a mitad de camino el telefono de Edward sono, era Jasper que avisaba que se iba a detener ya que a Rose le dieron ganas de ir al baño, paramos en un auto servicio, les pregunte a Evan y a Ian si querian ir al baño y dijeron que si, Edward llevo a Ian mientras que yo llevaba a Evan, todos entramos, Maria nos acompaño, aproveche que estábamos solas.

- Y bueno, ¿que tal el viaje?- le pregunte esperando a Evan.

- No ha parado de coquetear con Jasper- Dijo Rose desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Wow- dije sorprendida, mire a Maria y ella estaba sonrojada, le lave las manos a Evan.

- Solo hablamos de la vida- dijo mirandose al espejo.

- Bueno si queremos a llegar a Seattle, tenemos que irnos- Dijo Rose secandose las manos.

Salimos y nos subimos a nuestros respectivos coches, durante el viaje los gemelos se quedaron dormidos, con Edward hablamos durante todo el camino. El me pidio que ya no buscara casa ya que teniamos el departamento y la casa de la abuela Elizabeth. Acepte ya que no quería vivir separada de Edward y tampoco queria separar a los gemelos, volvimos a parar ya que a Rose le dio antojo de una grasosa hamburguesa. No baje, Edward si lo hizo el compro unas papas fritas y unas hamburguesas, cuando Rose consiguio su Hamburguesa, seguimos el camino hasta Seattle, Gracias al cielo, ya no tuvimos que detenernos, cuando entramos a Seattle eran las 3 de la mañana, nos habiamos demorados 7 horas con las paradas y todo, fuimos hasta el hostel, Edward bajo a Ian y yo a Evan, Maria me ayudo con mi bolso ya que los demas los llevaba Edward, el literalmente le exigio al chico que aparcaba los coches que tuviera cuidado con su preciado Volvo,nos registramos, a Rose le dieron una habitacion junto a Maria, a Jasper una habitacion para el, a Edward y a mi nos dieron una suite de dos habitación todas estaban en el mismo piso. Entramos a la nuestra y llevamos a los chicos a la habitación, era realmente hermosa, una cama king, con un cobertor celeste cielo, una alfombra de color crema, a cada lado de la cama habia unas mesitas de noche, por las ventanas se podia ver las luces de la cuidad. Cambiamos a los gemelos y los acostamos, les deje una de las lamparas prendidas, cerre su puerta, entre la habitación de los gemelos y la nuestra la separaban una salita con unos sofas color cafe de cuero, una mesita, tambien un baño.

Entramos en la habitación de mi bolso saque mi pijama y fui hasta el baño, me duche, me coloque el pijama y sali, Edward ya se habia cambiado, y me estaba esperando con una sonrisa, me lance a la cama y me acurruque a su lado, me beso y nuestro beso se convirtio en uno lleno de pasion, comenzo a bajar por mi cuello, jadie al sentir su lengua detrás de mi oreja, para mi mala suerte mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, Edward gruño y me lo alcanzo, yo solo me rei, me dio mi telefono y lo puse al frente para ver el mensaje, al abrirlo me tense, era una foto de Edward con un hermosa chica rubia de ojos celestes con una sonrisa, estaban abrazados, tenia la fecha de hoy justo cuando veníamos viajando. Mire a Edward, quien tenia el ceño fruncido, tomo el telefono y llamo a conserje del edifico en donde viviamos, le pregunto si habia ido alguien, el le contesto que si, dijo que habian ido dos chicas preguntando si estábamos en el departamento, dijo que mi coche estaba aparcado por lo cual yo estaba en casa y luego se fueron. Edward agradeció y corto la llamada, vimos la descripcion de la foto y sonrei.

**_"Mientras estas sola en casa, el viene a pasar el rato conmigo... besos Tanya"_**

**__**Edward me quito el telefono y nos saco una foto, dandonos un beso, escribio unas cuantas palabras no muy agradables y mando la foto al numero de Tanya, rei de su accion, luego borro el mensaje que me habia llegado y puso de fondo de pantalla nuestra reciente foto. Me beso aun con mas pasion, nos dejamos llevar por pasion, sus caricias, sus besos era como si el mismo fuego estuviera en mi piel, sus manos hacian un excelente trabajo, yo no me quede atras, lo bese y acaricie casa rincon de su piel, como si estuviera dejando mi marca, que el solo me pertenecia a mi, solo a mi. Llegamos a la cima del placer juntos, una vez mas me convencia que ama con mi alma a Edward, Edward me alcanzo el pijama, me fije que habiamos olvidado poner seguro a la puerta, gracias a Dios mis hijos no se habian levantados, nos acomodamos en la cama, y cerre mis ojos, bese a Edward deseandole buenas noches y me deje caer en mis sueños, mañana disfrutariamos de un perfecto dia en familia.

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, disfrutenlo y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews... la quiero... Besos... XD**


	20. Parque de diversiones II

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 19 Parque de Diversiones...II**

**Pov Bella**

A la mañana siguiente Evan e Ian nos despertaron saltan en la cama, estaban emocionados, Edward llamo a la habitación de las chicas preguntando si ya habian desayunado, ella dijieron que no, así que iríamos todos juntos, después nos iríamos al Parque. Bañe a los chicos, saque a Evan y Edward lo vistio, mientras yo vestía a Ian. Cuando vestimos a los chicos, Edward se metio al baño que estaba en nuestra habitacion mientras que yo iba al baño que estaba en junto a la salita, me duche y me vestí, sali y fui hasta mi habitacion, alli estaba Edward esperando con los chicos, listos, abrigados y con todo lo que necesitaríamos salimos de la habitación.

Fuimos hasta la habitación de Rose y de Maria, tocamos y ella salieron, para nuestra sorpresa Jasper esta ahi, mire a Maria y sonrio sonrojándose. Sonrei, bajamos al casino, tomamos el desayuno y nos sentamos en una de las mesas, mis hijos comian como si de eso dependiera su vida. Los mire.

- Chicos, la comida no se escapara- sonrei- ahora, coman tranquilos- dije tomando un sorbo de Cafe. Jamas habia visto comer con tantas ganas a Rose.

- Bueno, despues que terminemos, iremos al Parque- dijo Edward, mordiendo un trozo de pan.

- Si, iremos al parque- gritaron mis hijos, los dos se pararon en sus sillas bailando. Sonreí, Edward sentó a Ian y yo a Evan.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, nos levantamos y salimos, no estaba lloviendo pero si esta nublado, Edward y Jasper pidieron los coches, mientras nosotras esperábamos adentro, cuando trajeron los coche, nos subimos y son fuimos hasta el paseo marítimo donde esta el parque. MIs hijos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, cuando llegamos estaban desesperados por bajarse. Edward tomo la mano de Evan y yo la de Ian, entramos al parque y los ojitos de mis pequeños, brillaban de la emoción. Al primer juego que se subieron fue a un hermoso carrusel, todos nos subimos, Edward andaba con la camara de video grabándonos y sacando fotos, mis ángeles estaban felices en sus caballitos, Jasper se veia chisto en su caballo.

Nos bajamos y pasamos por unos puestos de punteria, Jasper probo suerte y gano, elegio un gran oso, que se lo regalo a Maria, ella beso su mejilla en agradecimiento.

- creo que esos dos terminaran juntos- dijo Edward en un susurro.

- Yo tambien lo creo.- dije mirandolo.

Edward tambien probo su punteria, gano, pero tuvo que hacerlo tres veces, escogio un leon para mi, un oso para Ian y un Puma para Evan, Jasper lo hizo de nuevo para darle un conejito a Rose. Edward con Jasper fueron a dejar los peluches a los coches, ya que eran grandes, no mejor dicho eran gigante. Cuando volvieron, Ian y Evan querian jugar en la punteria de agua, Jasper y Edward les ayudaron, no sacaba fotos hasta por si acaso, tome una foto de Rose comiendo un hot-dog, me rogó por que la borrara pero no lo hice, Los chicos se queria, subir a los autitos chocadores, pero nosotras no, asi que Jasper y Edward se subieron con los pequeños, aproveche para hablar con Maria, mientras estábamos solas.

- Entonces- comencé- ¿te gusta Jasper?.

- Si, le gusta- dijo Rose bebiendo un agua mineral. Me rei de la cara que puso Maria. La mire y levante una ceja esperando su respuesta.

- Si, me gusta- dijo sonrojándose.

- Lo sabia- dije sonriendo.

Dejamos de hablar cuando los chicos llegaron junto a nosotras, mientras los demas caminaban delante de nosotros. Ian iba de la mano de Maria y Evan de la mano de Rose, junto a Maria iba Jasper. Edward me abrazo por detras, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Que es lo que te tiene con esa sonrisa?- me pregunto enterrando su barbilla en mi cuello.

- Todo esto- dije con una sonrisa mas amplia.

- A mi tambien me encanta estar con mi familia- dijo cerca de mi oido.

- MMMM- fue todo lo que dije, el soltó unas risitas.

Nos detuvimos en un puesto donde habia que encestar unas pelotas de basquet, los chicos intentaron pero no podían Maria tomo una pelo y encesto, ella siempre fue buena para los deportes. Jasper quedo sorprendido. seguimos caminando y encontramos la Rueda de la Fortuna, los gemelos saltaron de emoción Rose no quería subir ya que se podía marear, Jasper subiría con Maria, Edward con Ian y yo con Evan.

La vista era hermosa, mi pequeño esta feliz sonreía mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes, apuntaba cada cosa que veía cuando bajamos Ian nos contaba de las cosas que vio, y Evan lo seguía, encontramos un Restaurante para almorzar Rose lo agradeció en el alma, Almorzamos entre risas y bromas, jamas me habia reído tanto, pero mi felicidad duro poco, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, Edward frunció el ceño, y los demás nos quedaron mirando. Abrí el mensaje que habia llegado.

**_"La felicidad no te durara mucho tiempo, yo me encargare de eso... con cariño Alice"._**

Mire a Edward, tenia su dedo pulgar y el indice apretando el puente de la nariz, no me di cuenta cuando Rose me quito el teléfono para ver el mensaje.

- Esa maldita perra- dijo llena de ira.

- ¡Rose!- la regañe, ella podía decir todo lo que quería pero delante de mis pequeños no.

- Lo siento pero esta...- la mire- no se cansa- termino.

- Dios, cuando acabara esto- dije para mi misma.

- Tengo una idea- dijo Edward a mi lado.

-¿Cual?- pregunto Jasper.

- Ellas nos quieren separar, pero no lo lograran- tomo mi mano- se aun se muy pronto, pero creo que tenemos que reforzar nuestra promesa- dijo mirandome.

- ¿que quieres decir?- le pregunte.

- Vamonos a las Vegas- Sonrió abri mis ojos como plato, Rose se le abrio la boca hasta el suelo, al igual que Maria, jasper sonrió.

- ¿Que?- no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Vamos a casarnos en las vegas hoy mismo- Dijo cerca de mis labios.

La respiración se escapo de mis pulmones, mi corazón latía aun con mas fuerza, lo sentía retumbar en mis oídos, las mariposas revoloteaban con vueltas locas en mi estomago, no sentía mis piernas, mis mejillas se calentaron, comencé a pensar en las Vegas...

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, me disculpo lo hacerlo tan corto pero tengo poquito tiempo, prometo que el siguiente hacerlo largo. ¿se iran a las vegas? ¿cuando regresen que pasara con Carlisle, Esme, Alice y tanya?, ¿Emmett abrira su boca solo para seguir embarrandola?¿Jasper se dara la oportunidad con Maria?¿Alice como lo tomara? ¿Rose perdonara a Emmet? averiguenlo en los proximos capitulos...**


	21. ¡¡Es las Vegas baby!

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 20 ¡Es las Vegas Baby!**

**Pov Bella**

Terminamos de comer nuestro"tranquilo" almuerzo y seguimos paseando por el parque, ns subimos a las tacitas locas, a la montaña rusa, a los aviones, los cisnes, una montaña rusa de autos y de un tren, también nos sacamos muchas fotos, encontramos un puesto donde sacaban fotos antiguas, así que nos disfrazamos con una ropa de principio del siglo 19.

Sacamos varias copias, también nos sacamos una foto solo nosotros cuatro, Edward pidió si se la podía agrandar y enmarcar, ellos nos dijeron que en media hora estarían listas las fotos. Mientras nos fuimos a un pequeña plaza que estaba cruzando la calle, habían resbalines, columpios, subes y bajas, toboganes, nos sentamos en una de las bancas cercas de los juegos.

Edward saco, su teléfono y llamo a Aro, al segundo toque contesto, Edward puso el altavoz.

- Hola hijo- saludo Aro.

- Hola papa, ¿como están?- Pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Todos estamos bien, y ¿ustedes como están - pregunto, podía escuchar la risitas por el teléfono.

- Todos bien, estas en altavoz- Dijo Edward.

- Hola a todos- Dijo riendo- tu también estas en altavoz.

- Hola a todos- Dijimos a coro- Hola abuelos- Dijieron mis hijos llegando a nuestro lado.

-hola chicos- saludaron del otro lado- Bueno, dime ¿a que se debe tu llamada?- pregunto.

- Papa, Bella ha estado recibiendo mensajes de texto de Alice y de Tanya,- hizo una pausa y de escucharon clarito "Perra" "Zorra""Mujerzuela" y muchas palabras no dignas de ser repetidas.

- Y ¿que piensan hacer?- pregunto Sulpicia.

- Nos vamos a las Vegas- dijo Edward y el grito de Jane resonó en el parque, sonreí.- Queremos que nos acompañen, nos casaremos Hoy en la noche.

- Eso es...- hizo una pausa- eso es Genial, asi nadie los separa- Dijo una muy contenta Jane.

- Nos juntamos alla- afirmo Edward.

- Ok, nosotros llegaremos antes, ya que tomares nuestro Jet.- dijo Aro, no sabia que tenían un Jet privado.

- Nosotros viajaremos en unas tres horas mas, nos vemos en el hotel venetian- dijo Edward.

- Nos vemos alla- se despidio y Edward corto la llamada.

Nos quedamos mirando a lo gemelos y conversando sobre lo que hariamos en las Vegas, jamas pense que me casaria en las vegas, pero me pone muy feliz que por fin encontre a mi principe.

**Pov Edward.**

Estaba cansado de las estupideces que estan haciendo para separarme de Bella es que acaso no entienden que jamas nadie me separa de mi princesa y de mis pequeños, por eso le propuse irnos a las vegas, asi jamas mi princesa estará lejos de mi, luego de que volvamos nos iremos a vivir a la casa que me dejo mi abuela, pero primero tendríamos que ir asearla, quitarle el polvo acondicionar las habitaciones para mis hijos, en fin habia mucho que hacer, Hace unos dias llame a una mudanza para que fuera por mi piano, este ya se encontraba en una bodega, cuando ya la casa este lista lo pondré en la sala.

Despues de la llamada que le hice a mi padre avisándole que nos casaríamos en las vegas, nos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante cerca del hotel, me encantaba estar asi con mi familia, mi pequeños estaban felices por el día que pasamos en el parque de diversión. Luego de la cena cada uno se fue a su habitación para preparar las cosas para ir al aeropuerto.

Bañamos a los chicos, esta vez bañe y ayude a vestir a Ian, me encantaba pasar tiempo con mis hijos, ver como sonríen. Ayer cuando jugábamos en el departamento me encanto que dijeran que eran míos, porque lo son, son míos.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, esperando a que hicieran el llamado para abordar el avión, durante la tarde habíamos recibidos un par de fotos mías con Tanya, al pie de la foto siempre decía lo mismo. "Mientras estas en casa, yo lo tengo en mi cama". Estaba harto de las estupideces. Nos llamaron para abordar y nos acomodamos, el avion despego, unos minutos después mis pequeños se quedaron dormidos, Bella acomodo a Ian en su regazo y yo a Evan, para que asi durmieran mas cómodos.

En los asientos que estaban a nuestro lado iban los demás iba Maria Jasper y Rose, sonrei cuando vi a Jasper hablando muy cómodamente con Maria, mientras Rose estaba durmiendo. Bella se apoyo en mi hombro cerrando sus ojos.

- Amor- la llame.

- Dime- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿No te molesta casarnos así de rápido y en las Vegas?- le pregunte, yo tenia pensado una boda como ella se lo merece, con vestido blanco, con un gran pastel, fiesta y todo lo que una mujer desea.

- No, claro que no- Levanto su mirada- Lo único que quiero es ser tu esposa, sea hoy, mañana o dentro de un mes, no importa el tiempo, yo solo quiero estar contigo.- se acerco a besarme, acorte la distancia y tome sus labios entre los míos Dios era un vicio para mi besarla. Rompimos el beso por falta de aire.

- Te amo. me susurro.

- Te amo mi pequeña- bese su frente, apoye mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré mis ojos, la sonrisa llena de felicidad no tardo en aparecer. El vuelo demoraría dos horas, llegaríamos como a las nueve y media o un poco mas dependiendo el clima. Bella se quedo dormida, el avión era un completo silencio.

Desperté a Bella, para que acomodáramos a los gemelos, los demás también estaba despertando, en unos minutos aterrizaríamos. Le colocamos los cinturones a los gemelos y nos acomodamos para el aterrizaje.

Cuando bajamos del avión hicimos todo el papeleo necesario, buscamos nuestras maletas y fuimos a rentar unos autos, Jasper rento un Audi y yo un Volvo, Bella sonrió cuando lo supo, nos subimos a nuestros coches y manejamos hasta el hotel, cuando llegamos al hotel, Alec y Jane nos esperaban en la recepción. Mi padre nos habia reservado ya las habitación Una para Jasper, una para Rose y Maria, para nosotros una suite con dos habitaciones, Ale nos dio las llaves y nos ayudo con los bolsos, los gemelos estaban durmiendo, subimos al ascensor, cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, buscamos la puerta de nuestras Habitaciones, la nuestras estaba al final del pasillo y la de los demás estaban cerca del Ascensor.

Entramos a la suite y acomodamos a los chicos en una de las habitaciones, fuimos hasta la de nosotros y llame a mi padre, le dije que nos casaríamos en una hora y media mas ya que necesitábamos descansar. Me di una ducha y me cambie de ropa, Bella se metió al baño para darse a la ducha, le avise que iría a comprar ropa para casarnos, ella dijo que llamaría al servicio de habitación pidiendo algo de comer, salí de la habitación y fui por jasper para que me acompañara.

Bajamos y buscamos unas tiendas, lo primero que hice fue ir a una joyeria a comprar las argollas, nada me gustaba, hasta que encontré las argollas perfectas, eran de dos colores, eran echa de oro y tenia una franja de plata, probé el anillo que seria para Bella en mi meñique, quedaba bien espero que a ella tambien, el mio estaba perfecto, ambos anillos tenían un diamante en medio, me fascinaron asi que los compre, cuando regresemos a Forks los mandare a grabar, le pedi a Jasper que fuera mi padrino, el acepto y le pase las argollas, le adverti que si las perdía tendría que escapara ya que lo mataría el solo sonrió Entramos a una tienda de hombres, yo compre una camisa blanca y un traje de color Negro, no usaría corbata, Jasper eligió una camisa gris y un traje de color azul oscuro, pagamos nuestras ropas y fuimos a una tienda de zapatos. Compramos unos zapatos negros.

- ¿Estas nervioso?- me pregunto Jasper entrando a una tienda de Mujeres. fuimos directo a la sección de vestidos, vi un hermoso vestido blanco,de tirantes, con vuelos en la falda, debajo del busto tenia una franja con pedrería en plata, muy lindo lo tome, mire a Jasper quien trai un vestido rosa clarito, Strapless, y un vestido con un solo hombro de color lila, fuimos a la caja y cancelamos los vestidos, fuimos a una tienda de zapatos para mujeres, compre unos zapatos blancos con unos detalles en gris, Jasper compro unos zapatos dorados para Rose y para Maria unos zapatos negros, toda la gente que nos veia pasar con los zapatos nos miraban raro, sonreí. Fuimos a comprar ropa para mis hijos, compre varias camisa, blancas, azules, verde agua, gris, pantalones compre tres para cada uno, azul, negro y gris, chaquetas del mismo color del los pantalones, les compre también unas zapatillas negras. Con todo las cosas ya compradas subimos a nuestras habitaciones, quedamos que en media hora mas estaríamos en el lobby.

Le mostré lo que habia comprado a Bella y le encanto, fue a Vestir a los chicos que ya estaban despiertos, mientras ella hacia eso me metí al baño para bañarme. El agua relajo cada tensión que tenia en mis músculos espero que con esto deseche la idea de pesarme de Bella, por que de lo contrario me encargare personalmente. Termine de ducharme y me vestí con la ropa que habia compre, trate de arreglar mi cabello, pero me rendí llame a mi padre para ponernos de acuerdo, nos juntaríamos en el lobby, sali y me encontré con la vision de un hermoso angel. Frente a mi estaba Bella, el vestido le habia quedado como anillo al dedo. Se habia arreglado el cabello hacia un costado con sus ondas bien marcadas, se maquillo natural, se veia hermosa, bueno es que era hermosa, y tomados de sus manos estaban mis campeones Evan llevaba una camisa Blanca y unos pantalones negros, Ian llevaba una camisa gris y unos pantalones azules. sonreí, Soy el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, tengo una hermosa familia.

Tomamos nuestras cosas, la llave de la habitación y salimos, en el pasillo nos encontramos con los demás sonrei al ver a mi hermana en su vestido, con su cabello recogido Maria llevaba el cabello suelto, se veían hermosas, Jasper literalmente babeando al mirar a Maria, me coloque a su lado en el ascensor.

- Cierra la boca hermanito- sonreí- la baba en la ropa se ve mal- solte una carcajada jasper me miro con el ceño fruncido, las chicas me miraron yo solo me encogí de hombros. Los gemelos sonrieron yo les cerre un ojo, su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia.

Al llegar al lobby nos encontramos con mi padre, mis hermanos y Sulpicia. Mi padre y Alec estaba con un traje negro y camisa blanca, Sulpicia llevaba un vestido color crema hasta la rodilla, muy sofisticado. Jane llevaba un vestido Dorado corto, por la cara de papa creo que no estaba cómodo sonrei, nos saludamos y subimos a los coches que habías rentado.

Sabia donde iríamos, asi que yo iba adelante, no quería que nos casara un Elvis, asi que fuimos a "Little church of West", cuando llegamos alli una chica castañas nos recibio.

- Buenas noches Me llamo Jessica, díganme en que les puesto ayudar- saludo mirándonos a todos y en especial a Jasper y a Alec, Maria se dio cuenta y tomo el brazo de Jasper.

- Buenas noches- saludo mi padre.- necesitamos de sus servicios para que mi hijo contraiga matrimonio.

- ¿Quienes son los contrayentes?- pregunto la chica.

- Nosotros- dijo Bella sonriendo.

- Bueno, acompáñenme, los demás pueden esperar en la salita- dijo apuntando hacia donde seria la ceremonia.

Caminamos detrás de la chica, los gemelos de quedaron con sus abuelos, la chica nos llevo hasta una oficina, nos pidió nuestro identificaciones para hacer los papeles, y nos dio a conocer las opciones que teníamos para casarnos, deje que Bella decidiera, ella eligió uno simple, un video y 35 fotos. Nos pregunto si teníamos a los testigos, yo asentí al igual que Bella, la chica nos llevo a la salita de ceremonia, me dijo que tenia que esperarla en el altar, camine hasta allá Jane tenia a Ian y Sulpicia a Evan. Mi padre llevaría a Bella, Jasper estaba junto a mi, Rose seria la madrina y dama de honor de Bella. El reverendo que se llamaba Mike estaba junto a mi, una chica rubia grababa mientra que otra sacaba fotos. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, por la puerta entro Rose con su caminar elegante y una gran sonrisa.

Despues de ella mi vida se ilumino, venia caminando mi hermosa mujer, el amor de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, sonrei, ella sonrio mostrandome sus perfectos dientes blancos. Venia tomada del brazo de mi padre, escuche a Evan.

- Mira ahi viene mami- dijo riendo.

- Se ve linda- dijo Ian.

- Tonto, mami es linda- dijo Evan.

Mire a Bella y ella se habia sonrojado, cuando llego hasta mi, mi padre me entrego su mano y susurro "Cuídala", a lo que yo respondi "Con mi vida". El reverendo comenzo la ceremonia, lo unico que queria es que llegara a la parte del "si, acepto", el reverendo pidio las argollas, me gire para pedirle a Jasper las argollas, el me entrego la cajita y me susurro "sanas y salvas" sonrió. Se las di al reverendo, el las bendigo y me paso la que seria de Bella y Me dijo repite despues de mi.

- Con esta argolla, te tomo a ti, Isabella Swan como mi esposa, para cuidarte y respetarte, el la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza, hoy hago mi promesa de siempre estar contigo- dije con voz segura y le coloque su argolla la bese, ella miro su dedo y sonrio.

- Con esta argolla, te tomo a ti, Edward Masen, como mi esposo, para cuidarte y respetarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza o en la pobreza. hoy hago mi promesa de siempre estar contigo- dijo sonriendo, pudo la argolla en mi dedo y la beso, sonrei como un tonto. Un tonto enamorado.

- Por el que se me a otorgado por el estado de Nevada, los declaro Marido y Mujer- dijo- Puedes besar a la novia- acune su rostro en mis manos y la bese, era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra por fin es mia, para siempre, ahora era mi esposa, mi mujer, mi Señora Isabella Masen, que bien suena, ahora lo unico que falta es cambiarles los apellidos a mis pequeños y mi felicidad estará completa.

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, pido perdon por la demora pero esto ha sido una locura... espero que les guste... el proximo capitulo se viene excelente... cuidence y nos vemos besos... roxy**


	22. ¡¡Feliz año nuevo! I

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 21 ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! I**

**Pov Edward**

Después de las felicitaciones, mi padre nos invito a celebrar en un restaurante realmente hermoso, arañas colgadas en un muy alto techo, mesas realmente elegantes, quede con el aire en mis pulmones, nos dieron una de las mesas mas grandes que habia, ya que eramos muchos, nos sentamos y mire a mi familia, sin duda esto era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

Cuando terminamos de comer y de reír nos fuimos hacia el hotel, Aro y Sulpicia, nos dijieron que cuidarían a los gemelos para que nosotros pasáramos nuestra noche de bodas, sonreí y Bella se sonrojo, mis pequeños estaban encantados de poder dormir con sus abuelos.

Nos fuimos a nuestra Suite, abrí la puerta y tome a mi hermosa esposa y entramos, ella solo reia y me encantaba, su risa es música para mis oídos la deje con cuidado en el suelo, pase mis brazos por su cintura, la atraje mas a mi cuerpo, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, la bese, la bese con todo el amor que sentía por ella, trate de traspasarle todo lo que ella provocaba en mi. Profundizamos el beso, caminamos a tropezones hasta llegar a la cama, la recosté con cuidado sin romper nuestro beso, mis manos acariciaban cada parte de su cuerpo, marcándola poniendo mi sello en su piel, proclamandola como mía. Ella no se quedaba atras, con sus pequeñas manos me saco mi chaqueta y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, mientras yo dejaba un camino de besos por su cuello y hombro.

Comencé a bajar los tirantes de su vestido dejando mis besos en ella, recorrí con mis manos su brazos, ella deslizo mi camisa, bajando la por mis brazos. La saco y la tiro al suelo, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella se mordio el labio inferior, la bese lleno de pasión y lujuria, baje el cierre de su vestido y lo saque dejándola solo con una braga blanca, dejando me ver su espectacular cuerpo, comencé a dejar besos por toda su piel, bajando hasta llegar a sus perfectos pechos.

Sus caricias quemaban mi piel, nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados, era como unas piezas de rompecabezas que se unían perfectamente. Era hermoso verla retorcerse ante mis caricias, mordiéndose el labio para no salto el grito, sentir el fuego quemar nuestros cuerpo, llegamos juntos a la cima del placer. Durante toda la noche nos amamos.

Al dia siguiente tomamos desayuno todos juntos, al medio volveríamos a Forks, para pasar el año nuevo en la casa de mi padre, ahí también estarían mis tíos Caius, Ateodora, Marcus y Dídima, también estarían mis primos, Demetri, Heidi que son los hijos de Caius y Felix, Chelsea quienes son los hijos de Marcus y Dídima La mañana paso rápido y nosotros ya íbamos camino a tomar el Jet privado de mi padre, los gemelos iban fascinados por volar en un avión privado.

Aterrizamos en Seattle ya que hay estaban nuestros coches, mi padre fue hasta Port Ángeles donde estaban sus coches. Esta extremadamente feliz, la sonrisa en cara nadie podría sacarla. Tenia todo cuanto quería Ahora teníamos que arregla la casa para vivir allí como una familia.

**Pov Jane.**

Desde que me entere de Edward era mi hermano, todas las piezas se ha acomodado, es genial tener dos sobrinos, son unos amores, pero lo mejor es que gane a tres hermanos mas, Rose, Jasper y Bella, y ahora a Maria, genial, tengo amigas con quienes ir de compras.

El avion aterrizo en Port Ángeles bajamos y fuimos al coche de papa, ahora que mi hermano esta casado podríamos hacerle la ceremonia por la iglesia, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, una sonrisa se instalo en mi cara, mi papá me miro por el espejo retrovisor, como me conoce.

- ¿En que piensas pequeña?- me pregunto mi padre manejando hacia nuestra casa en Forks.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea. dije sonriendo ampliamente.

- Deberíamos asustarnos?- Pregunto Alec con diversión mi madre me miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

- Dinos Hija, ¿que planes ha maquinado tu cabesita?- pregunto mi madre dándose vuelta para mirarme.

- Pues, Edward y Bella ya se casaron ¿cierto?- todos asintieron- ¿Que les parece si organizamos la ceremonia religiosa?, ese seria un regalo, ellos no sabrán nada, y también si adelantamos los arreglos de la casa de la abuela Elizabeth, ese seria un regalo de todos nosotros asi ellos no se preocuparan de nada, ya bastante tienen con las viboras que los quieren separar- dije tome aire.

- Wow, hermanita como haces para hablar tanto sin respirar- soltó una risitas pareces un vampiro- soltó una carcajada, lo mire seriamente, se callo al instante- No me mires así que me das miedo- dijo alejándose de mi.

- Hija tu idea es maravilloso, pero necesitamos organizarnos- dijo mi padre mirando la carretera.

- Eso ya lo tengo pensado, papi- dije sonriendo- Tu, Alec y Jasper se encargaran de la casa y todo lo que haga falta, también tiene que asegurarse que el piano de Edward este en la sala principal. También les puede ayudar mis tíos y nuestros primos- termine y respire, Alec me miraba y sonreía.

- Eso me parece genial, pero como le hacemos con el piano, Edward lo tiene en una bodega- dijo Alec, hombres siempre piensan poco.

- Para eso están los gemelos, con ellos hablare en la tarde- sonrie triunfante, tome aire para explicar mi segunda parte- Y nosotras con Rose, Maria organizaremos todo lo de la boda, ademas estarán mis tías y nuestras primas.- tome aire- Mama y yo diseñaremos el vestido de Bella. ¿Que les parece?- Pregunte cuando llegamos a la casa y entrabamos, Nos sentamos en los sillones.

-A mi me parece una genial idea- dijo mama acurrucándose al lado de mi padre.

- A mi también, es la mejor idea que se te ha ocurrido- dijo Alec empujándome le devolví el empujón.

- Bueno creo que iré a llamar a Rose, seguro vendrán viajando- dije sacando mi telefono, marque el numero de Rose. Al segundo tono contesto.

- Diga- dijo con voz cansada.

- Hola Rose, habla Jane- dije feliz.

- Hola jane, como llegaron?- pregunto cortesmente.

- Bueno te llamaba para saber si podíamos ir a tu casa cuando llegues- dije sonriendo.

- Si, claro, pero para que quieres venir a mi casa- pregunto.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea y necesito hablar con Maria y con Jasper, podrias tener a los gemelos contigo cuando vallamos?- pregunte.

-Si, me tienes intrigada mujer, dime que planeas- pregunto con evidente curiosidad.

- Bueno, te diré, quiero hacer algo para Bella y Edward pero ellos no se tienen que saber, para eso necesito a los gemelos- dije sonriendo.

- Esta bien, apenas lleguemos me raptare a los pequeños y te avisare- dijo alegremente.

- Ok espero tu llamado entonces- me despedi y corte la llamada, mire a mi familia y ellos sonreian.

- Bueno y que vamos a comer- dije acomodandome en el sofa.

- Creo que hoy pediremos pizza- dijo mi padre.

Llamamos y pedimos dos pizzas de tamaño familiar, Mientras llegaban ayude a mama a llevar los vasos, los cubiertos y la bebida, siempre comíamos en el comedor sea lo que sea, siempre nos sentábamos juntos a compartir como familia. Las pizzas por fin llegaron y nos pusimos a comer, ajustamos algunos detalles, Papá y Alec irían a casa de la abuela para checar los muebles que aun servían y cuales no. Mientras ellos harían eso nosotras iríamos al centro comercial para mandar hacer las invitaciones y comprar algunas cosas para el año nuevo.

Cuando terminamos de comer, levantamos las cosas y nos fuimos a la sala, subí corriendo a mi habitación y tome un cuaderno y un lápiz para hacer una lista de lo que necesitariamos, llegue a la sala y comence a escribir:

-Invitaciones.

- Adornos.

-Flores.

- Banquete.

- Pastel.

- Tela para el vestido.

- Los trajes de los pequeños.

- Traje para los chicos.

- Zapatos.

- Vestidos.

- Accesorios.

- Bouquet.

- Regalos de agradecimiento.

- Las mesas y las Sillas.

- Los centros de mesas.

- Los manteles.

- La vajilla.

- Los cubiertos.

- Las copas.

- Los regalos.

Les dije mi lista y mi padre abrió la boca hasta el suelo, yo sonreír, Alec tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, mi madre sonreía orgullosa.

- No creo que se me olvide nada- dije mirando la lista, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y era un mensaje de Rose.

_Peque, recién llegamos, los gemelos están conmigo, te esperamos. Besos Rose._

__Sonreí, mire a mamá.

-Rose ya llego y tiene a los gemelos con ella, tenemos que ir y poner en marcha nuestro plan- dije sonriendo.

- Vamos, entonces- dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie, miro a mi padre- Cariño las cosas que están en la cocina no se lavaran solas, así que por que no aprovechan el tiempo, mientras nosotras estamos fuera- sonrió y lo beso, tome las llaves de mi coche y salimos al departamento de Rose.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, vimos los coches de los chicos aparcados, deje mi coche junto al de Rose, bajamos y entramos al edificio, apreté el botón del elevador el que se abrió, subimos y apreté el botón del piso del departamento de Rose, cuando llegamos las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos, caminamos hasta la úerta, tocamos y Maria nos abrio la puerta, la saludamos y entramos, nos sentamos en la sala, los gemelos corrieron a sentarse en nuestras piernas.

- Tía- me saludo Ian.

- Abuelita- Saludo Evan.

- ¿Como están?- pregunte.

- Bien- gritaron ambos.

- Bueno y ¿a que se debe su visita?- dijo Jasper entrando a la sala con una sonrisa.

- Bueno tengo que hablar primero con los gemelos- dije sonriendo a lo que los niños me miraron esperando s que hablara- Bueno necesitamos su ayuda, loo haran- dije tenia que asegurar a estos pequeños.

- Si- gritaron ambos- Te ayudaremos Tía, cierto Evan?- le pregunto Ian.

- Sip, te ayudaremos tía- dijo Evan con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, les contare lo que tengo pensado hacer- dije sonriendo- Le haremos una boda religiosa a Edward y Bella, ademas arreglaremos la casa que le dejo la abuela Elizabeth como uno de los regalos de boda- termine y los mire, todos sonreían abiertamente.

- Eso genial- dijo Maria sonriendo, vi como Jasper la miraba mas de la cuenta.

- Bella se va a morir de la impresión- dijo Rose.

- Lo que necesitamos ahora es que ustedes- mire a los gemelos- Entretengan a sus papis para que nosotros podamos hacerle sus sorpresas ¿creen que podrán hacerlo?- le pregunte a los que ellos asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a saltar en nuestros brazos.

- En que te nos necesitaras?- pregunto Jasper sentándose al lado de Maria.

- Pues, mi padre, Alec y tu se harán cargo de todo lo que sea la casa- dije sonriendo- Mientras que nosotras nos encargaremos de la boda, ademas de diseñar el vestido de Bella- dije.

- Ok, ¿cuando iran a ver la casa?- pregunto Jasper.

- Mañana, te avisaremos para que los acompañes- sonreí lo que se me olvidaba, mis peques- los llame para que me prestaran atención, ellos me miraron- Necesito que tomen prestada las llaves de la bodeja en donde Edward tiene el piano, ¿Creen que podran hacerlo?- les pregunte.

- Sera facil- dijo Ian.

- Sip, no te preocupes tia que mañana le daremos la llave al tio jas- dijo Evan sonriendo maliciosamente. Vaya si que son traviesos, espero que no se mentan en problemas por mi, esta sera la mejor de las sorpresas, todo saldra bien, por que ellos se lo merecen.

- ¿Cuando seria la boda?- pregunto mi latina amiga Maria.

- El sábado que viene- sonreí.

-Es muy pronto- dijo Jasper.

- Somos mujeres lo lograremos- sonreí con suficiencia el sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- también necesitamos las firmas de Bella y de Edward, creo que eso lo hará mi prima Heídi que trabaja en la clínica y le sacara las firmas, pero si ella no lo puede hacer lo hará mi padre- dije sonriendo.

- ¿Para que quieres las firmas de ellos?- pregunto Rose.

- Para los papeles de los chicos- dije y ellos entendieron a que me refería sonrieron, eso les gustara, sobre todo a Edward, nos quedamos mas tiempo ajustando los detalles y explicando a los gemelos que no debían decir nada de lo que dijéramos y si le preguntaban algo que ellos dijeran que no sabían nada.

Mañana pondríamos nuestro plan en marcha, hoy en la noche los chicos tomarían la llave de la bodega para sacarle una copia y devolverla para que Edward no se diera cuenta, esto sera genial, sera épico espero que nada ni nadie lo arruine porque soy capaz de dejarlos en la ruina.

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... Que lo disfruten!**


	23. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! II

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 22 ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! II**

**Pov Bella.**

Cuando llegamos a casa, mis hijos tenían mucha energía cosa rara en ellos después de este largo viaje. Rose me pidió si los podía llevar a su departamento para estar un rato con ellos mientras nosotros disfrutábamos el tiempo de recién casados. Ellos aceptaron felices, y yo aproveche de ordenar las cosas, ya que hacen días que no estábamos en casa. Tenia mucha ropa que echar a lavar, cosas que limpiar. Platos que fregar.

Cuando entramos al departamento era un huracán, estaba todo desordenado, nos miramos con Edward y nos largamos a reír nos dividimos las tareas, el se encargaría de las habitaciones y yo de la sala, la ropa y de la cocina, el se llevo la maletas. Lave todo lo que estaba sucio, limpio todas las superficies, tome un poco de ropa para echarla a la lavadora, cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome por la cintura.

- Las habitaciones están listas señora Masen- susurro en mi oído- Cambie tus cosas a nuestra habitación dijo en un susurro cerca de mi hombro, me estremecí al sentir su aliento chocando con mi oído. Me giro para quedar frente a el y me beso, enrede mis brazos al rededor de su cuello, profundizamos el beso, el me levanto y me sentó en la lavadora, sonreí sobre sus labios. El comenzó a besar mi cuello yo le deje el paso libre, mis manos viajaron a su camisa y comencé a desabrocharla, estaba a punto de sacarle la camisa, el timbre de la puerta sonó Edward solto un gruñido, enterré mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Son los niños- susurre contra su piel. El me miro y sonrio, me ayudo a bajar y fuimos a abrir la puerta, alli estaban mis pequeños, con una sonrisa y tomados de las manos de Rose.

- Sanos y salvos- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

- Gracias- dije y la invite a pasar, nos sentamos en la sala y nos pusimos a conversar, los chicos de pronto desaparecieron, espero que no estén haciendo alguna travesura. Rose me miraba nerviosa, lo deje pasar.

**Pov Evan.**

Después que tia Jane nos dijo lo que teníamos que hacer, con Ian pensamos en un plan para no ser descubiertos... Tia rose nos llevo a la casa y papi y mami abrieron la puerta, invitaron a pasar a tia Rose, cuando ellos se sentaron en la sala, mire a Ian, nos fuimos a nuestra habitacion para poner en marcha nuestro plan. Nos sentamos en la alfombra en medio de la habitacion.

- Bien ¿que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Ian, pensé, donde papa guardaba las llaves... Ya se.

- Tenemos que entrar a el estudio que tiene para y en una de las bibliotecas tiene que estar la llave- susurre.

- Ok- dijo Ian con una sonrisa- Tenemos que hacerlo ahora que esta tia Rose, asi distraerá a mama y papa.

- Vamos- dije poniendome de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Ian se tropezo e hizo ruido, lo mire- Sin hacer ruido- el sonrio.

- Perdon- sonrei, salimos despacito hacia el pasillo, caminamos en puntitas, en mi cabesita escuchaba la musica de James Bond o de Mision Imposible.

Entramos a el estudio de papa sin ser detectado.

- Tenemos que revisar los cajones primero, luego revisaremos las bibliotecas, habia muchos libro, gracias a Dios que todavía no se leer.

Revisamos todos los cajones y nada, pensemos como papa donde dejaría la llave. No se me ocurre nada.

- Creo que la llave esta en su habitación- Dijo Ian saliendo del estudio y caminando hacia la habitación de papa.

- Chicos- Escuchamos la voz de papa llamandonos, con Ian nos miramos y nos quedamos quietos.

- ¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Ian.

- Ve tu, yo busco la llave, dile a papa que estoy en el pipiroom- sonrei.

- Bien- susurro- ¡YA VOY!- grito y salio corriendo hacia la sala.

- Tu hermano?- pregunto mamá.

- Esta en el Pipiroom- contesto Ian rei al imaginarme la cara de mamá, escuche las risas de los adultos. Busque la llave en los cajones de la ropa y no estaba, fui a la mesita de noche, abri el cajon y busque la llave, Yay, la encontra, nadie puede contra mi. Sonreí.

- Evan- me llamo mama, guarde la llave en mi bolsillo y corrí hacia donde estaba mi mamá, Ian me miro y yo asenti con la cabeza.

**Pov Bella**

Evan venia corriendo miro a Ian y Evan sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, algo estaban haciendo estos pequeños. Nos despedimos de Rose y fui a acostar a los chicos, Evan no dejo que lo ayudara a ponerse la pijama. Lo deje, los acomode y me fui a mi habitación, en la habitación me esperando mi guapo Esposo, sonrie, me cambie de ropa y me metí en la cama, Edward me abrazo y me beso.

- Ahora terminaremos lo que no pudimos- dijo y me beso con tanta pasión que mi cuerpo de inmediato respondió me sente a horcajadas y comencé a besar su cuello, sus manos acariciaban mi mi espalda llegando a mis caderas.

Nos amamos hasta el amanecer. Era viernes y era muy temprano escuche la voz de Evan quien me estaba despertando, saltando en mi cama, Ian estaba despertando a Edward.

- Mami, mami, mami- gritaba mientras saltaba.

- Papi, papi, papi- Gritaba Ian mientras saltaba.

- Dime que no es cierto- se quejaba Edward con los ojos cerrados.

- Es cierto- dije sonriendo- Evan, por favor, ¿que pasa?- pregunte mirando a mi pequeño que estaba frente a mi.

- Mami, marcas el telefono de tio Jas- me estiro el telefono, algo aqui no estaba bien, mis pequeños estaban raros desde ayer que fueron al departamento de Rose, le marque el telefono y se lo di.

- Hola tio- saludo espero y volvio a hablar- Si, tienes que venir- hizo una pausa-No todavia estan en la cama- nos miro y sonrio- Si te esperamos- y colgo de que estaban hablando, no tenia la menor idea.

**Pov Jane.**

Jasper me llamo mientras desayunaba, diciendome que los chicos ya tenian la llavey que ya le habian sacado una copia, le dije que papa ya iba para la casa con Alec, el dijo que se iria a encontrar con ella, mama y yo ibamos a buscar a Rose y a Maria para ir al centro comercial, cuando llegamos ellas ya nos estaban esperando en el estacionamiento.

Nos fuimos al centro comercial, primero iriamos a ver las invitaciones, luego iriamos a ver las flores y los vestidos. Cuando llegamos para hacer el encargo de las invitaciones, elejimos una lindisima. Era de color marfil, en la parte frontal tenia escrito los nombres de las personas, a un lado tenia dibijados unas espigas color dorados, a todas nos encanto, hicimos rápidamente la lista de invitados que en total serian unos 70 personas, solo invitariamos a las personas mas cercanas.

Era la hora de almorzar asi que por el bien de Rose nos fuimos al patio de comidas, comimos en Burger king, cuando estabamos de lo mas bien, la comida derepente me cayo mal. Y la causa es que caminando hacia nosotros venian Alice y Tanya.

- Pero valla si esta la familia feliz de compras- dijo amargamente Alice.

- Necesitas algo- dije echando fuero por los ojos si tuviera algun poder seria el de hacer daño con la mirada. ¡ug! no la soporto.

- Ayudarme, tu a mi- por favor si no eres mas que una mocosa- dijo levantando una ceja.

- No te permito que le hables asi, cuida tus palabras si no quieres comértelas de un golpe- dijo mi madre defendiéndome.

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto Rose mirando con el ceño fruncido.

- nada, en realidad, desde que te fuiste al lado de esa perra, de ti no puedo obtener nada- dijo ofendiendo a Rose, ya me colmo la paciencia, me levante de mi silla y me acerque a ella, algo deberia tener mi mirada ya que Tanya retrocedio.

- No vuelvas hablar de Bella asi, ella es mucho mas mujer que tu- dije, ella iba a levantar su mano para darme un golpe pero me adelante y se la di yo primero, fue tanta la rabia que tenia que le rompi el labio, a lo lejos vi acercarse a los guardias- Ni se te ocurra hacer nada en contra de mi familia por que la próxima vez te ira peor- dije enojada, mi madre me tomo por el brazo y caminamos hacia la salida detras de nosotras venia Rose y Maria.

Subimos a mi coche, Rose le explicaba quien eran las zorras con quienes nos encontramos, esas dos no acabarían con nuestro día de compras, fuimos hasta una boutique para ver los vestidos, a Rose le encanto un vestido lila Strapless le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. A Maria le encanto un vestido azul, que hacia que su piel resaltara, era de un solo hombro muy hermoso. A mamá le encanto un vestido color plomo oscuro, dejaba ver su espalda, realmente hermoso creo que a papa le dará un ataque al verla con semejante vestido. A mi me encanto un vestido color vino con tirantes, una franja mas oscura por debajo del pecho muy lindo, ahora lo que nos falta eran los zapatos, salimos y cruzamos la calle, entramos a una tienda que tenían unos zapatos que me encantaban, Rose se compro unos zapatos color crema demasiado altos en el taco tenian decorados unas flores de color rosados clarito, me preocupe que le pasara algo con semejante arma. Maria se compro unos zapatos de taco alto azul oscuro con detalles brillantes, hacían que sus piernas se vieran mas largas. Mamá se compro unos zapatos negros de taco Alto con un adorno en el talón eran unos vuelitos que en el borde eran de color rojo. Yo me compre unos zapatos de color negro con destellos dorados.

Luego fuimos hasta la tienda de telas para compra la tela para el vestido de Bella, compramos todo lo necesario para hacerlo, fuimos hasta una floreria para ver las flores, elegimos, lirios, tulipanes y rosas blancas, El bouquet lo vendriamos a ver el viernes para que las flores no se marchiten, cuando ya teniamos todo listo subimos en mi coche, maneje de vuelta al departamento de Rose, dejaron sus compras en mi coche ya que ese dia se vestirían en mi casa, cuando llegamos los chicos ya estaban alli, nos ayudaron con las bolsas, les contamos nuestro amistoso encuentro cosa que no les gusto nada, con Alec llamamos a una agencia de seguridad era mejor prevenir se que esos alimañas de seguro intentaran hacer algo el dia de la boda.

Tambien me contaron como iban con lo de la casa, debian comprar varios muebles para no decir todos, el tiempo habia se habia combrado con ellos, mañana irian a comprar algunos muebles también nosotras iriamos a ayudarlos, ya que teníamos algo de tiempo, ademas quería ayudar un poquito a Maria con Jasper, Alec llamo a un DJ para la música, ya que sin ella no habria fiesta.

Cenamos mientras nos contábamos como habían sido nuestro dia, le conté a papa de las compras y de como seria el vestido de papa, ademas de que tenia que buscar la forma de sacarle la firma a Edward y a Bella para el cambio de apellido de los gemelos. Dijo que no habría pronto y que no tendría problema. Nos reimos de las ideas maquiavelicas que tenia Alec, queria quemar, ahogar, cortar y no se cuanta cosas mas ridiculas decia que le haria a los Cullen si ellos se aparecian por la iglesia el dia de la boda. Mañana por la mañana iriamos a ver los adornos con mamá.

Nos fuimos a descansar si que habia sido un dia duro y cansador, ni cuando estaba en el instituto, que mal me queda una semana de vacaciones, pero esta feliz ya que por fin veria a Afton, el es un chico que me encanta si estuviera aqui lo llevaria a la boda, pero se fue a pasar las vacaciones a Italia, solo espero que no me halla olvidado, cerre mis ojos pensando en Afton y cai en el mundo de los sueños...

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... Que lo disfruten! Perdon por la demora... espero que les guste... las quiero, gracias por sus reviews**


	24. ¡Feliz Ano Nuevo! III

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 24 ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! III**

**Pov Bella.**

Han sido los mejores días que he tenido, los hemos pasado en familia, riéndonos de las travesuras y ocurrencias de los chicos. Hoy es 31 de diciembre, hoy dejaría atras todo lo malo, comenzaría un año, casada con un hombre que me ama y que ama a mis hijos, y que por supuesto amo con locura. Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado desde que volví, jamas creí que yo ya estaría casada, no lo podía creer, era algo que jamas pensé que sucedería, pero al final encontré a mi príncipe azul.

Me levante de la cama, Edward estaba durmiendo todavía tenia una expresión de relajado en su cara, me acerque y bese su mejilla, fui hasta la habitación de mi hijos, ellos todavía estaban durmiendo, busque sus ropas para el día de hoy, abrí los cajones de su cómoda para Ian saque, una camiseta blanca, una camisa gris, unos jeans azules, sus zapatillas negras y una chaqueta azul. A Evan le saque una camiseta blanca, una camisa Celeste, unos jeans Blancos, sus zapatillas y su chaqueta gris, deje las cosas en el baño, me acerque a la cama de Evan y lo desperté, se colgó de mi cuello y beso mi mejilla.

- Hola Mami- me saludo y se sentó en la cama.

- Hola mi cielo, como amaneciste?- le pregunte.

- Bien- dijo sonriendo.

Me alegro, ahora ve al baño que te voy a bañar- dije besando su frente. Me senté en la cama de Ian y lo desperté, cosa que fue realmente difícil. Pero al final lo conseguí.

- Hola cariño- lo salude, el sonrió.

- Hola, Mami- saludo sonriendo ampliamente mostrándome sus dientes.

- Vamos al baño para bañarte junto a tu hermano- dije y bese su frente, fui hasta el baño y llene la bañera, mientras ayudaba a mis pequeños a sacarse el pijama, los metí en la bañera y comencé a jugar con ellos, los bañe y saque primero a Evan, le puse su ropa, le seque su pelito, lo peine y le coloque su colonia, le dije que fuera a despertar a papá, el salio corriendo. Saque a Ian, le coloque su ropa, seque su pelito y le coloque su colonia, ordene el baño mientras el iba con su hermano, cuando iba hacia mi habitación, escuche una risitas. Entre y allí en la cama tapados hasta la cabeza estaban mis tres amores, las zapatillas de los chicos estaban en el suelo. Tosí, y escuche las risitas de mis pequeños.

- Edward- lo regañe, mas risas se escucharon.- Vamos Edward, que tenemos que ir a la casa de Aro- dije buscando mi ropa para ir a ducharme. Sentí como era levantada del piso, y tirada en la cama, quede atrapada entre Edward y los gemelos, que comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas, las lagrimas salían de mi ojos.

- Ya, me rendi- dije entre risas.

- Ya no nos sacaras de la cama temprano?- dijo Ian haciéndome cosquillas.

- No, no lo hare, solo cuando tengan que ir al colegio- reo mas fuerte.- Ya me rendi- dije y ellos dejaron de hacerme cosquillas, mire a Edward, tenia una sonrisa hermosa en la cara, jamas la habia visto y un brillo en los ojos que me hipnotizaron. Los chicos se levantaron riendo y se colocaron sus zapatillas, Edward se acerco mi me beso, profundizamos el beso hasta que mis hijos se echaron a reir.

- ¡Buenos Días!- Me saludo Edward.

- Si que lo son- dije embobada, el soltó una risitas y salí de mi estado, me levante pero el no me dejo llegar muy lejos, me acorralo con la pared, y beso mi cuello, mi cuerpo reacciono enseguida, haciendo que soltara un gemido, el sonrió contra mi cuello.

- Me encanta lo que te hago sentir- dijo y beso mi oreja, me estremecí.

- Los... Niños- conseguí decir entre jadeos. Escuchamos las risas de los pequeños en el pasillo y el me beso, salio de la habitación dejándome pegada en la pared, Dios este hombre me quiere matar. Tome mis cosas y me metí al baño, me mire al espejo y mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente, me saque el pijama y me metí a la ducha, el agua me relajo, termine y me seque y comencé a vestirme. Me coloque en jeans azul, una camiseta blanca, mis zapatillas, me cepille el cabello y salí a tomar desayunos, entre a la cocina y los tres estaban comiendo un cuenco de cereales, los mire y me serví uno, me tense junto a Evan, Edward todavía estaba con pijama, desayunamos tranquilos, los chicos estaban felices de que iríamos a la casa de sus abuelos. Nos levantamos, los gemelos se fueron a la sala a jugar Xbox, Edward se fue a duchar y cambiar Ropa. Mientras yo limpiaba la cocina, cuando termine fui a ordenar la habitación de los chicos, recogi la ropa que estaba en el suelo, también juguetes, los bolsos, no creí que serian tan desordenados, allá en Chile, ellos guardaban sus cosas, y me ayudaban creo que tendré que hacer algo al respecto. Hice sus camas, cuando termine fui a mi habitacion Edward estaba parado junto a su mueble, y miraba el cajon, solo eso, lo miraba.

- Amor ¿pasa algo?- pregunte acercándome a el.

- Es que...- miro el cajón- yo no tenia mi ropa asi- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Y?- pregunte.

- No creo que hayan entrado a robar, por que entonces faltaria las cosas de valor- dijo mirando intensamente el cajon.

- Cariño, no te taladres la cabeza pensando, puede que tu mismo los hallas echo y no te acuerdes- dije acariciando su espalda, me miro y beso mi frente.

- Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo- Voy con los chicos.- y salio de la habitación Estire la cama y guarde mi ropa con la que estaría en la noche, puse mi maletita de maquillaje y mis zapatos en un bolso, y mi vestido en su fundo, sali y deje mis cosas en uno de los sillones, le dije a Edward que buscara sus cosas, el se levanto como si fuera un niño pequeño que lo han regañado, me fui a la habitación de los gemelos, guarde su ropas y sus zapatillas en un bolso, lo deje junto a mis cosas, fui a mi habitación, y allí estaba Edward sentado en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo cariño?- le pregunte.

- Es solo que este es el primer año nuevo que paso lejos de mi madre- dijo con la mirada pegada al suelo, me levante y me arrodille delante de el, el me miro y sonrió pero no le llego a los ojos, acaricie su mejilla.

- Se que es duro, pero me tienes a mi, tienes a nuestros hijos, tienes hermanos que te aman y tu padre que te ama desde que te conoce- sonrei, apoyo si frente con la mia, su mirada se cruzo con la mia, sonrei, hay estaba su brillo, me acerque para besarlo. El se inclino y me beso.

- Te amo- dijo sobre mis labios.

- Te amo- sonreí me levante y le extendí mi mano, el la tomo y se levanto, paso sus brazos por mi cintura, yo pase los mios por su cuello, el enterro su cara en mi cuello, lo aprete mas a mi para demostrarle que yo estaba ahi con el, nos separamos y el fue con los chicos, entre al baño y saque la tira de mis pastillas anticonceptivas, me lleve la sorpresa del año, no me habia tomado tres pastillas, Dios por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, no me puedo hacer un test ahora, es muy pronto, si lo hago saldrá negativo, por ahora dejare de tomar las pastillas solo por precaución Salí del baño y me encontré en la sala con mis amores, nosotros nos iríamos mas temprano ya que Sulpicia quería que fuéramos a almorzar, eran las doce del dia. Bajamos y subimos las cosas al coche de Edward, tenia muchas ganas de manejar mi coche. Lo mire y me despedí de el con mi mano, mis hombrecitos se rieron todo el camino hasta la casa de Aro.

Cuando llegamos Sulpicia nos recibio con un caluroso abrazo nada comparado con el clima. Entramos y los demás estaban en la gran sala, mis niños corrieron a saludar a su abuelo Aro y a sus tios, Alec y Jane. yo sonreí, Edward saludo a Aro con un abrazo, durante toda la noche estaria con el para que no sintiera el vació de no tener a su madre, que puedo hacer, un hijo siempre sentira la falta de una madre.

Almorzamos entre bromas, rei tanto que me dolía la guata, que pasaría si estuviera embarazada, sacudí mi cabeza y me centre en el mundo real, cuando terminamos los hombres de la casa se fueron a la sala ya que Alec quería jugar con los chicos, Jane, Sulpicia y yo, levantamos la mesa y llevamos las cosas a la cocina, mi mente estaba en la posibilidad que estuviera embarazada, espero que no, no es que no lo quiera, es que las cosas no están como para traer un niño, las constantes encuentros con la familia Cullen me llenan de Stress y no quiero que le pase nada a mi bebe. Dios, esta duda me la tengo que sacar ya de la cabeza pero tendré que esperar.

Cuando acabamos fuimos a la sala, fue lo mas chistoso que habia visto en toda mi vida, Edward estaba bailando con Aro un cancion de los black eyed peas, me sente ya que de la risa que tenia no podia estar de pie,Jane no estaba mejor que yo , ella estaba en el suelo riendose, Sulpicia se tapaba la boca riendose, los gemelos tenian los ojos como platos y riendo ampliamente, Alec estaba con la boca abierta ante tal espectáculo.

- Por Dios- dije cuando la cancion termino y Edward se sento a mi lado- Esto es lo mas chistoso que he visto en mi vida- dije riendo Edward fruncio el ceño, y yo rei mas fuerte.

- Jamas lo volvere hacer- dijo entre Aro entre jadeos, su pecho se levantaba mas rapido por el cansancio al igual que Edward.

- Eso esta claro, ya que tu edad no te lo permitirá dijo Alec y estallamos en risas menos Aro, pero luego se unio.

Pasamos la tarde viendo como mis hijos jugaban con sus tios, apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward, el me abrazo con mas fuerza, cerre mis ojos sintiendo su respiración cai en el mundo de los sueños. Me soñe con un bebe igualito a Edward, de unos ojos hermosos. Desperte en un reconfortable cama, la reconocí en seguida ya que era la misma en donde habíamos la noche de la navidad. Desde ese día no he tomado mis pastillas. Edward estaba al lado mio.

- Hasta que despiertas- dijo con tono juguetón.

- ¿Que horas son?- pregunto tallandome los ojos.

- Son las 10 de la noche- sonrió me levante de golpe, tenia que arreglar a los chicos, tenia que maquillarme, peinarme vestirme, como es que dormí tanto.

- Tranquila los chicos ya están vestidos- dijo como si estuviera leyendo mi mente- Sulpicia los baño y vistió, no te preocupes- beso mi frente.

- Gracias- suspire.

- Te dejo para que te arregles- se levanto y se paro en la puerta- Los demás ya llegaron- sonrió y salio, me levante y me fui hasta el baño, me maquille tapando mis ojeras, me cepille el cabello, lo mire no sabia que hacer con el, por suerte habia llevado mi plancha para el cabello. Comencé a alisarlo, tendría que cortamente estaba demasiado largo, termine de alisarlo y fui por mi vestido, me lo coloque, era un vestido de color gris recto hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, de strapless en forma de corazón, debajo del pecho estaba tenia una cinta negra, busque mis zapatos negros de tacón alto, me mire en un espejo. Mire mi reloj, eran las 11:39 de la noche.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, podía escuchar las risas de mis pequeños, llegue a la sala y Edward se levanto y me beso.

- Estas hermosas- dijo contra mis labios. El llevaba puesto el traje que le regalaron en navidad.

- Tu tambien estas muy guapo- lo beso.

Salude a los demás, nos sentamos, Rose nos contó que habia ido a una cito con el medico, Emmett la acompaño, espero que mi hermanos no cometa mas estupideces y asi pueda estar cerca de su hijo o hija, Dijo que el próximo mes podría ver el sexo del bebe, sonreí iba a hacer tia. Maria y Jasper estaban muy juntos, y el sonreía cada vez que mi amiga lo hacia, hacen una hermosa pareja. Jane y Alec, en vez de hermanos se veian como hermanos y que decir de Aro y Sulpicia el amor que ellos demuestran llega al alma, cuando están juntos y se miran, tienes que quitar la mirada por que sientes que estas interrumpiendo su burbuja.

El reloj comenzó a dar las doce, Edward me abrazo,con una mano me tenia abrazada por la cintura y con la otra tenia tomado Ian, yo tenia a Evan tomado de la mano. Terminamos la cuenta, gire mi cabeza y bese a Edward.

- Feliz año amor- dijo en un susurro.

- Feliz año mi vida- dije besándolo.

Nos separamos y abrazamos a nuestros hijos, luego salude a Ian y Edward a Evan, cuando levante mi mirada quede congelada, Jasper tenia acunada el rostro de Maria y la estaba besando, mire a Edward y tenia la boca abierta, sonreí Sulpicia me saludo y nos deseamos lo mejor para este año que comenzaba. Comenzaba en familia, esperando que mi duda fuera real, quería darle un hijo a Edward, comenzaba junto a mis hijos, mi esposo, mis amigos, mis cuñados y mis Suegros, estaba feliz tenia todo lo que un día soñé tener.

**Aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo... Que lo disfruten! Perdon por la demora... espero que les guste... las quiero, gracias por sus reviews**


	25. preparando

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 25 Preparando...**

**Pov Jane.**

La planificación de la boda iba viento en popa, los arreglos de la casa también iban supe bien, pasamos el año, riéndonos y la gran sorpresa de la noche fue el tremendo beso que Jasper le dio a Maria, nos fuimos a cenar, pero justo en ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje, el estomago se lleno de mariposas al ver de quien era. Afton. Abri el mensaje y una sonrisa se puso en mi cara.

**_"Feliz Año, pequeña mía espero que este año que comience sea el mejor de todos, te extraño lo único que me consuela es que el lunes te tendré a mi lado. Te amo... Afton"_**

Claramente mi felicidad no paso desapercibida papa me dio una mirada y yo solo me encogi de hombros, Bella me miro y sonrio, mama me miraba encantada, Jasper y Maria sonreían al igual que Rose y Edward, Alec tenia el ceño fruncido, los gemelos estaban entretenido comiendo, sonrei y segui comiendo, el teléfono de casa sonó y como un resorte salto Alec, corrió y se cayo al suelo, todos quedamos mirando su reacción, se levanto del piso y contesto el teléfono.

-¿Diga?- contesto nervioso.- Feliz año para ti, yo también te extraño- hizo una pausa- si, me encantaría que vinieras- sonrió ampliamente- te amo, nos vemos- colgó mire a todos y tenían la misma expresión que yo, estábamos asombrados por la reacción de Alec, y su cariñosa despedida, papá tenia una expresion triste, cuando Alec volvió a sentarse aun no quitaba la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro.

-¿Quien era?- pregunto papá mirando su plato.

- Renata- dijo feliz, Renata?. No puedo creer que mi hermano este saliendo con ella, esa chica es un amor de persona y bastante hermosa, jamas la vi con nadie por mas que los chicos del instituto se le acercaban a coquetearle.

- ¿Quien te mando ese mensaje?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

- Afton- Dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que son?- volvio a preguntar, no sabia que decir, aun no eramos nada pero se que pronto lo seremos.

- Amigos- dije agachando la mirada.

- y tu ¿Que son?- le pregunto a Alec.

- Es mi novia- mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo.

-¿Como que tu novia?- pregunto mamá.

- Antes de que saliéramos de vacaciones por las fiestas le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto- dijo sonriendo me encantaba ver a mi hermano sonreí de esa manera.

- Felicidades hermano- dijo Edward feliz, creo que estaba intentando de que la tensión que habia pasara.

- Bueno creo que eso me lo esperaba, pero les advierto, un error y se van a Italia, ademas quiero conocer a tu Novia- le dijo a Alec, luego me miro- y a tu "amigo"- dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos, sonreí, mi padre es genial, me levante y lo abrace y bese su mejilla.

- Te amo, papi- dije sonriendo.

- Yo también pequeña.- dije abrazándome.

La cena paso entre risas y bromas que los demás nos hacían por lo que paso, no me importaba yo estaba feliz. Los arreglos de la boda estaban casi listo solo faltaba decorar la iglesia y el el patio de la casa, ya que aquí seria la fiesta.

Hoy eran jueves 3 de enero, solo quedaban dos días gracias a los gemelos, Edward y Bella estuvieron ocupadisimos, hoy iríamos a ver la casa y terminar lo que hace falta. hoy irían a dejar el piano. Gracias a los gemelos pudimos sacarle una copia a la llave para que Edward no descubriera a los chicos.

Iba en mi coche hacia la casa, vi un coche que me impresiono verlo ahí estacionado, los otros coches eran de Rose, Jasper, Alec y venia entrando el de papa. Me estacione junto al coche de Alec. Baje y me encontré con papá, asi que entramos juntos, mama se habia ido a ver a Bella y a los chicos para que no sospechen nada. Entramos y en la sala estaba Alec y Afton, de el era el hermoso Kia que estaba afuera aparcado. El estaba ayudando a Alec a poner unos cuadros en la sala, nos miro y me sonrió, mi padre me miro y fue hasta donde estaban los chicos, saludo a Afton y el se presento educadamente, mi padre, subio las escaleras llendo hacia donde estaban las habitaciones, supongo que alli estarían las chicas, Afton tomo mano y me llevo afuera, nos sentamos en las escaleras de la entrada, el tenia mi mano tomada, mi corazón latia con fuerza, las mariposas en mi estomago no me dejaban pensar.

-Jane, quiero decirte muchas cosas, y no se por donde empezar, las cosas se han vuelto mas claras ahora que estaba en Italia- suspiro- Jane te amo y lo unico que quiero es estar contigo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto mirandome a los ojos. La sangre comenzó a subir hasta mis mejillas.

- Si quiero ser tu novia- dije segura. Acerco y me beso, era un beso inocente, era ovbio si teníamos solo 16.

- Te amo- dijo apoyando su frente a la mia.

- Te amo- dije sonriendo.

- Quiero hablar con tu papá, quiero tener su permiso para poder salir contigo sin tener problemas- dijo sonriendo.

- Si, claro, podemos hablar con el ahora, aprovechemos que esta aqui- dije levantandome, el se levanto y entramos a la casa, a nadie le paso desapercibido que estuviéramos tomados de la mano, papa venia bajando las escaleras nos vio y fruncio el ceño.

- Papá ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunte el asintió y fuimos hasta la cocina.

- Señor Volturi, quisiera habar con Usted, ¿quisiera pedir su permiso para estar con Jane?- dijo seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Tienes que algo que decir?- me pregunto, trague en seco.

- El me pidio que fuera su novia y acepte, lo amo- dije mirando a mi padre a los ojos. El asintio.

- Bueno no me queda mas que decir que se no comentan ningun error, son jovenes disfruten, pásenlo bien, respetense defiéndanse lo mas importante es que se respeten a ustedes mismos- miro a Afton- Te estoy dando permiso para estar con lo mas preciado que tengo en la vida, si le haces daño, considérate muerto- dijo serio, Afton se tenso.

-Papá- lo regañe, el solto una carcajada y salio dejándome en la cocina con Afton.

- Wow, eso ha sido interesante- dijo respirando agitadamente.

- Sabes que no lo dice en serio- dije poniendome al frente y acariciando su mejilla- solo cuida a su pequeña niña- dije sonriendo.

- Yo tambien cuidaria a mi hija asi- dijo besandome- y mas si se parece a ti- dijo volviendo a besarme.

Salimos de la cocina para ayudar a los demas con las cosas y asi terminaremos mas rapido con preparar las cosas, el piano de Edward ya estaba aqui y se vei muy bien en la sala, Afton se quedo con los chicos en la sala, ya que estarían por llegar los muebles y cosas para la cocina, Alec sabia como ponerlos, subi y me encontré con las chicas en la habitación que sera de los gemelos, ya estaba pintada, los muebles estaban ya acomodados, hicimos las camas, las hice con Maria mientras Rose ordenaba el baño, a la cama de Ian le colocamos unas sabanas de autitos de color rojo y a Evan los autitos eran de color azul, cuando terminamos colocamos las cortinas, cuando terminamos fuimos a ordenar la habitacion de Edward y Bella, hicimos la cama, le colocamos unas sabanas de seda blanca, las cortinas eran de un color crema, las paredes de un azul cielo, muy lindo, Rose ordeno el baño, la ropa y sus cosas las iriamos a sacar mañana por la noche, ellos se iran a mi casa a dormir, asi que sacaremos las cosas cuando ya esten instalados en mi casa, claro con la ayuda de los gemelos.

Todo iba bien, espero que ese dia siga igual pero estamos preparados para cualquier cosa que pase. Estaba feliz, mi hermano se casaria, mi otro hermano tenia una novia que estaba por llegar, yo tenia a mi hermoso novio, e iria conmigo a la boda, que mejor que esto. Sonrei mirando por la ventana.

**perdon por hacerlo tan corto pero no me siento bien, el proximo sera la gran boda, que pasara con los cullen?, Emmett abrira su boca y la embarrara con Rose?, Alice se morira de los celos al ver a Maria junto a Jasper-? espero que les guste, nuestra pequeña Jane ya tiene Novio... jajajaj las quiero nos vemos...**


	26. Boda y nuevas noticas

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 26 Boda y Buenas Noticias.**

**Pov Bella.**

Todos andaban raros no se que les pasaba, para empezar mis hijos que últimamente tenían mucha energía, también que quería salir con María, pasar tiempo con mi amiga, pero ella siempre me decía que quería pasar tiempo con Jasper o con Rose. Ella por otro lado decía que estaba demasiado cansada como para salir, así que me quedaba en casa acurrucada sobre el pecho de Edward, era lo que mas me gustaba de que nadie quisiera salir conmigo, mis hijos estaban en su habitación hablando por teléfono, me rogaron que les marcaran el numero de la abuela sulpicia.

-¿En que piensas?- me pregunto Edward, estábamos sentados en el sofá mirando una película.

-En que me parece extraño el comportamiento de todos- dije mientras acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Si, es extraño, he querido ir a casa de mis padres pero ellos siempre me dicen que tienen que hacer, ayer llame a Alec pero el me dijo que tenia que salir con su nueva novia- sonrió.

-Papi- Mami- venían corriendo y gritando mis pequeños

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Edward tomando a Evan, Ian salto sobre mis piernas, sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunte.

- La abuela sulpicia nos invito a pasar la noche allá con ellos- dijo Evan sonriendo.

- El abuelo Aro dijo que nos podríamos quedar hasta mañana en la noche y así tener un día Familiar- mis hijos compartieron una mirada, Edward y yo los miramos sabíamos que planeaban algo, pero ya averiguaríamos que se traen entre manos.

-Bueno, vallan a preparar sus cosas – dijo Edward besando la mejilla de Evan.

- ¡SI!- gritaron y salieron corriendo a su habitación.

-¿Crees que nuestra familia este detrás de esto?- dijo Edward abrazándome.

- Si absolutamente, creo que nuestra familia esta mas que implicada- dije sonriendo.

-Vamos a buscar nuestras cosas- dijo levantándose y a mi con el, se coloco detrás de mi, envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos, comenzamos a caminar hasta nuestras habitación, cuando llegamos el me giro y me beso. Lleve mis manos a su cuello, enterrando mis dedos en su cabello, su agarre alrededor de mi cintura se hizo mas fuerte acercándome a su cuerpo.

- Te amo- dijo cuando nos separamos en busca de aire, apoyo si frente sobre la mía. Sonrió.

- Te amo- sonreí como una niña pequeña.

Preparamos nuestras cosas, yo eche una muda de ropa más mi pijama y mi neceser, Edward hizo lo mismo, fuimos juntos a la habitación de los gemelos, ellos tenían un maleta echa, sonreí, supongo que debieron echar sus cosas juntas.

-¿Están listo?- pregunto Edward apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡SI!- gritaron tomando la maleta.

Edward la tomo y salimos del departamento, los chicos se veían felices, llegamos hasta el estacionamiento, subimos a los chicos al coche, les pusimos sus cinturones de seguridad, Edward metió las cosas al portamaletas, se acomodo detrás del volante y yo en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando llegamos, los chicos corrieron hacia la casa, en la puerta estaba Jane quien los saludo y les dijo algo en el oído que hizo que mis hijos rieran. Bajamos los bolsos y Alec ayudo a Edward a llevarlos a las habitaciones. Yo fui hasta la cocina, donde estaba Sulpicia y una chica muy hermosa.

-Bella, por fin llegas- se acerco a mi y me abrazo- Mira te presento a Renata, la novia de Alec- dijo sonriendo.

- Mucho gusto, soy Bella- dije extendiendo mi mano.

- Mucho gusto, Renata- dijo amablemente, una chica sencilla y con muy buen gusto para vestir, sonreí, Jane entro sonriendo con un guapo chico de la mano, la mire levantando mi ceja, ella sonrió.

- Bella, el es Afton- sonrió- Mi novio- mi boca se abrió literalmente, mire a Sulpicia, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Aro cuando supo que su pequeña ya tiene novio.

- Mucho gusto- dijo el Chico.

- Igualmente- sonreí- ¿Cómo lo tomo Aro?- le pregunte a Sulpicia mientras nos sentábamos en el desayunador, ella sonrió.

- Solo me dijo que si el hacia daño que me considerara muerto- dijo Afton encogiéndose de hombros como quitándole importancia, me ríe, de la cara de Renata.

-Vaya si que lo dejo en claro- dije sonriendo.

Cenamos entre risas, Edward había conocido al novio de su pequeña hermana, le hizo la misma advertencia que hizo Aro, sonreí al ver que el se preocupada de su hermana, a Alec, le dijo que cuidara de Renata, sonreí al ver a mi esposo preocuparse por sus hermanos, mis hijos entraron en confianza con sus nuevos tíos, y ellos le tomaron cariño a mis pequeños de inmediato.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, los gemelos se estaban quedándose dormidos en los brazos de sus abuelos, Edward tomo a Ian y yo a Evan, subimos a la habitación de los pequeños, les cambiamos y le pusimos sus pijamas los acostamos y les dimos un beso en la frente deseándoles buenas noches. Cuando bajamos a la sala donde estaban casi todos, Afton, Alec, Jane y Renata se había ido a dar una vuelta, nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos a conversar con Sulpicia y Aro, Edward me abrazo, un brazo lo paso sobre mis hombros y el otro lo paso por encima dejando su mano en mí estomago, me tense y claro para el no paso desapercibido.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto cerca de mi oído.

- Si, todo esta bien- dije sonriendo.

Siguieron conversando pero mi mente estaba en la mano de Edward sobre mi estomago, una semana mas para saber si estoy embarazada o no. No sabe que hare si es que estoy embaraza, como reaccionara Edward, me dejara como lo hizo Damián. No quería que me dejara, que haría con tres niños. Sacudí mi cabeza se que el no es así, el no me dejaría o si. No, no me dejara por que estamos casado y el ama a nuestros hijos.

**Pov Jane.**

Hoy teníamos muchas cosas que hacer, después de que llegaron mi hermano, mi cuñada con mis pequeños traviesos, cenamos, Edward le hizo la misma advertencia que le hiso papa a Afton, sonreí ya no tenia un hermano protector sino otro mas y me encantaba que lo hiciera ya que así me sentía querida. A Alec le dijo que cuidara de Renata, cenamos y nos reímos mucho.

Cuando terminamos de cenar ayudamos a mamá a levantar la mesa, cuando terminamos fuimos a la sala, los gemelos estaban cansados y se estaban quedando dormidos en los brazos de mis padres, Edward y Bella tomaron a los chicos y los fueron a dejar a su habitación. Aproveche que se habían ido para avisarles a los demás de nuestros planes.

-Bien es hora de irnos- dije levantándome.

-¿Adonde vas?- pregunto mi padre.

- Vamos al departamento de Edward a buscar las cosas para llevarlas a la casa, para que cuando la fiesta termine- dije sonriendo, Afton estaba a mi lado con nuestros dedos entrelazados.

-¿Cómo piensas entrar?- pregunto mi madre.

- Con las llaves- dije mostrando la llave que me entregaron mis pequeños traviesos.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?- pregunto mi madre.

-Tengo unos sobrinos traviesos que me ayudaron- sonreí- Vamos tenemos mucho que hacer- dije mirando a Alec. El se levanto y tomo a Renata de la mano, nos despedimos de mama y de papa, salimos de la casa, cada uno se fue en su auto, Afton manejaba mi coche detrás de nosotros venia Alec en su coche con Renata, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivía Edward, bajamos y subimos al ascensor. Rose, María y Jasper, nos esperaban en la puerta del departamento de mi hermano.

- Al fin llegas- dijo dramáticamente Rose.

-Tranquila, que tenia que dar las explicaciones correspondientes a mis padres- dije, claro estaba que tenia que decir todo lo que iba a decir, aparte de que era menor de edad, tenia novio.

-Se me olvidaba que eres menor de Edad- sonrió.

- Si es muy gracioso- dije metiendo la llave en la cerradura, le di una vuelta y abrí la puerta sonríe y agradecí mentalmente a mis pequeños sobrinos, entramos y nos sentamos en la sala para poder organizar como lo haríamos.

- Bien- dije poniéndome enfrente de ellos, todos estaban sentados en el sofá, Afton estaba en el suelo sentado.- Afton y yo iremos a la habitación de Edward y Bella, Alec, Renata guardaran las cosas de la cocina, María, Jasper irán a la habitación de los gemelos y Rose se encargara de los baño y la sala- todos me miraban como si me hubiera vuelto loca, sonreí.

- Vaya pero si eres toda una mandona- dijo María riendo, Jasper la siguió.

- Bueno no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que tenemos que ir hasta la casa y ordenar las cosas, y también adornar la iglesia.

Afton fuimos a la habitación de Edward y Bella, sacamos unas cajas del closet, pusimos en ellas la colección de cd´s que tiene Edward, Afton en una caja puso la colección de libros, podía escuchar las risas desde la cocina al igual que las risas desde la habitación de los gemelos, también escuchábamos el canto de Rose.

Sacamos una maletas, y pusimos toda la ropa de mi hermano y de mi cuñada, me sentía como una ladrona y era demasiado divertido, terminamos de poner todo en las cajas y maletas, las llevamos a la sala, debo decir que Rose hizo un trabajo genial, la sala estaba desalojada completamente, fuimos hasta la cocina y Alec con Renata tenían todo empaquetados. María y Jasper llegaron con cajas y las maletas de las cosas de los gemelos. Comenzamos a bajar las cosas a los coches, nos demoramos unos treinta minutos en bajar todo.

Jasper se iría solo con algunas cosas, Rose se iría con María, Afton y yo, Alec y Renata, íbamos en una fila. Llegamos a la casa y comenzamos a bajar las cosas, íbamos acomodando las cosas al tiro, Rose y María se haría cargo de la habitación de los gemelos, mientras que yo y Renata arreglábamos la habitación de Edward y Bella, Los chicos se encargarían de la cocina, la sala y de los baños. Terminamos de arreglar las cosas como las doce de la noche, nos sentamos en el sofá y nos descansamos, luego nos levantamos y fuimos hasta la iglesia, el reverendo me había prestado la llave para que adornáramos, limpiamos un poco y adornamos todo con lirios, orquídeas, cuando terminamos nos paramos al final del pasillos y todos sonreímos felices, habíamos echo un buen trabajo.

Salimos de la iglesia y nos despedimos, Afton manejo hasta mi casa, estando allí nos despedimos y quedamos en que el vendría dos horas antes de la ceremonia, cuando iba entrando, llego Alec, con una sonrisa amplia, entramos callados y nos fuimos directo a nuestras habitaciones, mañana seria el gran dia. Me cambie y me coloque mi pijama, me acosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos, esperando a que mañana no tuviera unas orejas horrible por el trasnoche, todo sea por la felicidad de mi hermano.

**Pov Bella.**

-Vamos Bella, hay que levantarse- dijo una voz, ¿Qué demonios hacia Jane en mi habitación?, aun así no abrí mis ojos, según creo, debería ser muy temprano para que ella este despierta.

- Edward, levanta a tu esposa hay mucho que hacer- dijo Jane.

- Jane es demasiado temprano como para levantarnos- dijo Edward abrazándome y enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Sulpicia. ¿Sulpicia?, abrí mis ojos rogando a que fuera mi imaginación y que nadie estuviera en mi habitación, pero el universo completo conspiraba en mi contra, allí estaban: María quien era abrazada por un muy sonriente Jasper, Rose quien sonreía como si hubiera echo una travesura. Jane sonreía triunfante, a su lado estaba Alec, quien tenia la misma sonrisa, Sulpicia estaba junto a Aro con mis hijos de tomados de las manos, los mire y sonrieron, se soltaron de las manos de sus abuelos, corrieron y saltaron a la cama, nos abrazaron y nos miraron.

-¿Qué hacen todos en mi habitación?- pregunto Edward

-Les tenemos una sorpresa- dijo Jane, los chicos comenzaron a saltar en la cama y sus risas nos contagiaban.

-Mami, tienes que levantarte- dijo Ian sonriendo.

- Papi tienes que bañarte- dijo Evan haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan temprano- dije con voz adormilada.

-¡PORQUE SE VAN A CASAR!- gritaron todos juntos, el aire se me escapo de los pulmones, todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, escuchaba como me llamaban pero la oscuridad era mas fuerte y cerre mis ojos yéndome a negro.

**Espero que les guste, en el proximo capitulo sera la gran boda y la gran noticia... nos vemos, gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta que les guste mi historia**


	27. Boda y nuevas noticas II

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 27 Boda y Buenas Noticias II**

**Pov Bella.**

Sentí el olor del alcohol entrando por mi nariz, el estomago se me revolvió, escuchaba las voces a lo lejos, sabia que estaban todos en mi habitación, aun no podía creer lo que habían echo.

-¿ Estará bien?- escuche la voz de mi pequeño.

- Si, solo fue un desmayo- dijo suavemente Aro.

- Vamos, esperemos en la cocina, demosle aire- Dijo Sulpicia, escuche varios pasos saliendo de mi habitación.

- Amor ¿estas bien?- pregunto Edward acariciando mi mejilla, abrí mis ojos y me encontré con sus bellas esmeralda mirándome llenas de amor- ¿Como estas mi vida?- Beso suavemente mis labios.

- Estoy bien solo que...- No alcance a terminar, me tape la boca con mi mano y corri hacia el baño, cerré la puerta y caí de rodillas al suelo. Devolví todo lo que tenia en mi estomago, escuchaba a lo lejos los golpes que Edward le daba a la puerta.

- Bella, ábreme- Grito golpeando la puerta.

Cerre mis ojos, seguía devolviendo, me asujete al water. Suspire, tome una toalla y me limpie la boca, Edward seguía aporreando la puerta, tome mi cepillo de dientes le unte la pasta dental, metí el cepillo en mi boca y abrí la puerta, Edward me abrazo y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Estoy bien- dije con el cepillo en mi boca.

-Estas segura- dijo acunando mi rostro, asentí - Esta bien te dejo para que termines de cepillarte los dientes, allá abajo tienen mucho que explicarnos- Beso mi frente y salio del baño cerrando la puerta.

Me mire al espejo, las orejas estaban bien marcadas, comencé a lavarme los dientes, mi mente no dejaba de trabajar en la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, me gire quedando de lado, levante mi camiseta y mire mi estomago, lo toque, todavía quedaba una semana para hacerme los exámenes y saber si de verdad estaba esperando un bebe, que pensaría Edward, como se lo tomarían mis pequeños.

Termine de lavarme los dientes y salí Edward me esperaba sentado en la cama, me miro mientras yo caminaba hacia la puerta. Lo mire y levante una ceja.

- No vienes?- le pregunte.

- No te cambiaras?- pregunto mirando mi pijama.

- No, para que, si nos casamos hoy no tiene caso ponerme ropa, al final me pondré un vestido- me encogi de hombros- ahora vamos, para que nos expliquen lo que pasa.- lo tome de la mano y salimos, bajamos las escaleras y entramos a la cocina, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

- Bueno- comenzó Jane, después de que le di una mirada significativa- Nosotros- Apunto a todos incluso a mis hijos- Les planificamos su matrimonio por la iglesia es uno de nuestros regalos- sonrio, me quedo grababa lo que dijo, uno de los regalos, que mas habrá.

- Entonces, esto era lo que estaban haciendo toda la semana?- pregunto Edward abrazándome por la espalda, poniendo sus manos en mi estomago. Sonreí.

- Bueno la ceremonia, es a las 6 de la tarde en la iglesia del pueblo asi que toma desayuno que tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo Jane tomándome del brazo y me sento en la silla, decir que mi estomago aun estaba delicado era poco, con lo brusca que fue Jane al separarme de Edward hizo que no quisiera comer. Jane me puso en frente un plato de frutas y un vaso de jugo, cuando vi las frutas todo el malestar se me quito de una, sonreí, Comencé a comer el desayuno, Edward se sentó en frente y me miraba mientras yo comia mi desayuno.

- Tranquila- me dijo- no quiero que te sientas mal- sonrio, todos me miraron.

- No es nada solo me senti mal del estomago- sonrei y mire a Edward, el sonrio de vuelta.

- Bueno, iremos a terminar as cosas- sonrio Jane.

- MMM Aro- lo llame- Luego puedo hablar contigo?- pregunte.

- Claro, estare en mi despacho, acompáñame cuando termines- beso cariñosamente mi cabeza y me dejo sola con Edward.

- Puedo saber que hablaras con mi padre?- pregunto Edward tomando un sorbo de su cafe, sonreí.

- Solo tengo unas consultas sobre mi horario en la clínica quiero pasar mas tiempo con los gemelos- dije tratando de tapar la verdadera razón Cuando terminamos de desayunar Edward se fue con los chicos y yo fui con Aro, toque la puerta y el abrió.

-Pasa, pequeña- dijo se sentó en uno de los sofás y me invito a sentarme a su lado. Me senté y mire mis manos.- Dime en que te puedo ayudar.

- Esto es muy difícil, pero creo que estoy embarazada- dije en un susurro.

- Eso... es genial- dijo con evidente emoción Hay algo mas?- pregunto acariciando mi cabeza. asentí.

- No se como lo tomara Edward, aun no estoy segura- Dije mirando el suelo.

- Hace cuando lo sospechas?- me pregunto levantando mi rostro, las imágenes del pasado golpearon mi mente. Las lagrimas llenaron mis ojos, los cerre no queria llorar, pero al parecer fue peor.

- Deje de tomar las pastillas hace unos dias, se me olvidaron desde la navidad- dije mirando a Aro a los ojos, las lagrimas salían sin permiso por mis mejillas.

- No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaremos aquí para apoyarte- me abrazo, enterré mi rostro en su pecho, el era lo mas cercano a un padre, necesitaba apoyo, tenia miedo de que nadie me apoyara.

- Gracias- dije abrazándolo.

- Tenemos que llamar a la clínica y hacer una cita con la ginecóloga para estar seguro- Se separo y me miro- Edward lo sabe?- me pregunto.

- No quiero decirle nada aun, quiero estar segura- dije limpiando mi rostro- eres el primero en saber- sonrei.

- No te preocupes hasta que no estemos seguros no diremos nada a nadie- dijo, se levando y tomo el teléfono y llamo a Victoria, la ginecóloga hablo con ella y programo una cita para le martes a las 9 de la mañana. Cuando me tranquilice sali y fui a mi habitación necesitaba una ducha, cuando llegue alli estaban mis hijos y mis amigas, sonrei.

- Métete a la ducha hay mucho que hacer- dijo Rose y Maria me empujo al baño, mis hijos sonrieron. Abri la llave del agua caliente y me desvestí sonrei cuando pase mis manos sobre mi estomago. Me lave mi cabello y mi cuerpo, cuando ya estaba lista, sali y deje el agua correr llenando la tina, tome unas sales y las eche, cuando la bañera ya estaba llena de agua y con las sales, me metí recoste mi cabeza en uno de los costados cerré mis ojos, estaba muy tensa, me relaje, mis manos descansaban en mi estomago, un bebe, uno mio y de Edward, me encanta la idea.

Cuando el agua comenzaba a estar fría, me levante, me coloque mi ropa interior, y una bata sali, y mi habitación estaba vacia, gracias al cielo, me recosté en la cama mirando hacia la ventana, cerre mis ojos, creo que me quede dormida, desperté cuando senti unos brazos rodeándome y su boca besando mi cuello.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto mordiendo mi oreja.

- Si- dije medio adormilada.

- te quedaste dormida, ya es hora de comer- dijo en un susurro. Hora de comer, tanto habia dormido, si, estoy mas que segura estoy embarazada.

- Que hora son?- pregunte.

- Son las 2 de la tarde- me gire para quedar frente a el- Amor, ¿estas segura que estas bien?- pregunto tocando mis orejas.

- Si estoy bien- dije y bese sus labios. Me levante y busque algo que ponerme Edward no alejaba su mirada de mi,creo que estaba sospechando, pero tenia que seguir con lo mio.

Bajamos y ya estaban todos sentados en el comedor, nos sentamos y almorzamos, nos pusieron al tanto de las cosas de la boda,no podía creer que hayan metido a mis hijos en esto, y ellos guardaron el secreto. Sonrei al ver a mis hijos riendo por todo.

Terminamos de comer y ayudamos a llevar las cosas a la cocina, Jasper, Alec y Aro se llevaron a Edward para que se probara su traje, mientas que las chicas y los gemelos me llevaron a mi habitación. Comenzaron a ponerme una cremas en el rostro, mis hijos decian que era un monstruo, nunca me habia reido tanto, Jane y Rose comenzaron a maquillarme, mientras que Maria y Sulpicia comenzaron a peinar mi largo cabello, mis hijos estaban jugando en mi cama.

- Auch- me queje cuando Maria me Jalo el cabello- Con mas cuidado- dije, pero ella me saco la lengua.

- Tienes el cabello largo asi que tendras que aguantarte- sonrei irónicamente.

Cuando terminaron de arreglar mi cabello mire la el reloj y marcaban la 4 de la tarde, Maria comenzo a hacerme la manicure de mi mano derecha mientras que Sulpicia hacia la de la mano Izquierda. Rose y Jane terminaron de maquillarme y comenzaron ha hacerme la pedicura, mis hijos se quedaron dormidos en mi cama, Sulpicia los tapo con el cobertor, cuando terminaron me todas se pusieron frente a mi y me miraron.

- Quedaste preciosa- dijo Sulpicia su estaba llena de emoción.

- Me puedo ver?- pregunte.

- ¡NO!- dijieron las cuatro a la vez.

Jane salio del cuarto, las chicas me dieron una caja, la abri y dentro habia ropa interior blanca. Me levante y me meti al baño, mire las prendas de ropa y eran realmente pequeñas, me cambie y volví a colocarme mi bata, tenia demasiado sueños, pero tenia que luchar por mantenerme despierta, sali y en la cama habia una funda blanca, mi hijsos no estaban, mire a Rose, ella me dijo que Edward los vino a buscar para vestirlos, mire el reloj y eran las 5:30, no me habia dado cuenta que habia pasado tanto tiempo.

- Ven te ayudamos- dijo Jane tomando de mi mano y llevándome hacia el centro de la habitación, Sulpicia tomo la funda y Maria la ayudo a desabrocharla, Sulpicia saco un hermoso vestido blanco, strapless en forma de corazon pero tan formado, en el pecho tenia pedrería desde un costado de la cintura tenia bordado en dorados unas flores que bajaban y rodeaban toda la parte de abajo del vestido, formando una cola, era realmente precioso. Me ayudador a ponerme el vestido, también me dieron las cosas tradicionales, Lo nuevo era una hermosa pulsera de diamantes, regalo de Aro y Sulpicia, Lo viejo fueron unos aros que me regalo Jane, Azul fue la liga que me regalaron Maria, y lo prestado fue un collar de Rose. Sonreí Sulpicia destapo el espejo y me dejo ver, me veia hermosa, las lagrimas se agolparon en mis ojos, Jane me regaño, me tranquilice, el maquillaje era natural, resaltaba mis ojos, el peinado que me hicieron era hermoso, era un recogido hacia un costado con rizos en las puntas, llevaba una flor blanca. Las chicas se fueron a arreglar y me dejaron para que pensara en los votos, eso es lo unico malo de organizar una boda a espalda de los novios.

Cuando al fin termine de escribir mis votos, llegaron as chicas con sus vestidos, me dijieron que los hombres se habían ido, Aro era el unico que estaba en la casa, el me entregaría, el es como mi padre, por eso le conte de mi sospecha. Bajamos las escaleras y al final de estas estaba Aro con mis pequeños, quienes estaban con sus trajes blancos se veian hermosos. Aro me ofrecio su mano para bajar, la tome y beso mi mejilla.

- Te ves hermosa- dijo con voz paternal, sonrei, me hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera aqui, pero no.

- ¿Estamos listas?- dijo Sulpicia y todas respondimos un Si.

Afuera habian dos coches blancos, unos que era de Jane y el otro estaba adornado con cintas blancas, Mis hijos y yo, subimos al coche con Aro, mientras que las demás subian al coche de Jane, ellas se fueron delante de nosotros, mis hijos sonreian ampliamente. Llegamos a la iglesia, me tense cuando vi esos coches, los conocia demasiado, resaltaban un Porsche Amarillo, Un mercedez y Cadillac, Aro me miro por el espejo del retrovisor y suspiro, frunci el ceño, ni siquiera el dia de mi matrimonio nos dejaran en paz. Por supuesto mi hermano estaba haciendo su espectaculo por que Rose estaba co Royce, les susurre a mis pequeños que se quedaran en el coche y baje, Aro me ayudo y camine hacia donde estaban los demas, Edward me vio y sonrio.

- Dicen que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes dela boda- beso mi mejilla.

- Crees en la suerte?- le pregunte.

- No, nada de nada- sonrio, caminamos tomados de la mano hacia donde estaban los demas.

- ¿Que crees que haces?- le dije a Emmett- ¿Quieres alejar a tu hijo? como puedes ser tan idiota y dejarte manejar por esta gente que lo unico que saben hacer es alejar a todos- Emmett solo me miraba- Dime ¿Quieres perder a tu hijo?- le pregunte, estaba enojada por su actitud no se daba cuenta que esta gente solo lo estaba ulizando.

- No no quiero- dijo mirando el suelo.

- No dejes que esta gente le heche a perder la vida por querer tener el control sobre los demas- dije mirando con Odio a Carlisle- Ellos solo quieren destruirte...- La voz de Carlisle me interrumpio.

- Cuida tus palabras mujerzuela- dijo acercandose a mi,Edward me puso detras de el muy rapido.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso mas- lo amenazo.

- Hijo que no vez que ella solo quiere tu dinero-Dijo Esme con fingida voz de preocupacion- Ella es una cualquiera- dijo con Desden. Vi una mano estrecharse en la mejilla de Esme, esa mano era de mi pequeña cuñada, Jane.

- Ella es mas señora que tu- dijo con Odio, Aro abrazo a su hija alejandola, Afton se la llevo dentro de la iglesia.

- Maldita mocosa, me las pagaras- dijo Alice.

- Ni lo pienses en tocar a Jane por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo Maria.

- Mira latina de cuarta- dijo apuntandola con el dedo.

- Basta- dijo Jasper- Se largan o la policia los sacara- a lo lejos se esuchaba a lo lejos. Esme se acerco a Rose.

- Hija casate con Emmett, estas haciendo que hablen de la familia- Dijo tomandola con fuerza.

- Sueltame- dijo Rose- ustedes son los unicos que hacen que los demas hablen- dijo con furia- Royce llevame adentro- le pidio comenzo a caminar hacia la iglesia.

- Rose- la llamo Emmett.

- Luego hablamos, solo ten presente que una vez mas me has decepcionado- dijo Rose con pena en su voz, Emmett agacho la cabeza y se subio a su coche y arranco rapido en direccion de su casa, me rompio el corazon verlo asi, pero es que mi hermano no entiende. Los de seguridad llegaron y la policia les pidio amablemente a esa gente que se fueran, se fueron, pero por la mirada que nos dio Carlisle sabia que esto no quedaria asi, lo que mas tenia era la vida de mis hijos, por que se que esa gente no se mide a la hora de vengarse.

**Les pido disculpas por no haber subido antes pero estuve ocupasidima en trabajo, no tenia tiempo de nada, espero que disfruten este capitulo y mañana subire otro...**


	28. Boda y nuevas noticas III

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 28 Boda y Buenas Noticias III**

**Pov Alice.**

Necesitaba aire, estar en la casa era insoportable,Carlisle comenzo con dolores de cabeza que hace que la vida alli sea odiosamente insoportable, iba camino hacia Port Ángeles, solo que una estupidez me detuvo en seco, la iglesia del pueblo estaba adornada para un matrimonio, quien se casaría espero que no sea esa cualquiera, la odia, por su culpa el día de ayer me llegaron los papeles del divorcio por fin seria feliz soltera sin ese estúpido de Jazz. Me estacione en a un costado de la calle saque mi teléfono en eso veo a Edward vestido de traje, lo sabia, llame a Esme y a Carlisle, llame a Emmett diciéndole que Rose se estaba besando con el tipo de la otra vez, eso lo hará que llegue en un dos por tres. A los 10 minutos llegaron todos, cruzamos y nos pusimos en la esquina, vimos estacionarse dos coches blancos, de uno de Bajo Jane y las demás y en el de atrás con adornos, se bajo de blanco la mujerzuela que ha destruido mi vida desde que llego.

- ¿Que crees que haces?- le dijo a Emmett- ¿Quieres alejar a tu hijo? como puedes ser tan idiota y dejarte manejar por esta gente que lo único que saben hacer es alejar a todos- Emmett solo la miraba, ¿que comes que adivinas? - Dime ¿Quieres perder a tu hijo?- le pregunto, estaba enojada, pero por lo menos a mi me daba igual.

- No no quiero- dijo mirando el suelo.

- No dejes que esta gente le eche a perder la vida por querer tener el control sobre los demás dije mirando con Odio a Carlisle- Ellos solo quieren destruirte...- La voz de Carlisle la interrumpió.

- Cuida tus palabras mujerzuela- dijo acercándose a Bella, Edward la puso detrás de el muy rápido protegiendo a la cualquiera.

- No te atrevas a dar un paso mas- lo amenazo.

- Hijo que no vez que ella solo quiere tu dinero-Dijo Esme con fingida voz de preocupación quería romper en risas- Ella es una cualquiera- dijo con Desdén Vi una mano estrecharse en la mejilla de Esme, esa mano era de la pequeña Jane.

- Ella es mas señora que tu- dijo con Odio, Aro abrazo a su hija alejándola y se la entrego a un chico que se la llevo dentro de la iglesia.

- Maldita mocosa, me las pagaras- dije con Odio, mas le vale andar con cuidado,

- Ni lo pienses en tocar a Jane por que no sabes de lo que soy capaz- dijo Maria. Y a esta quien la invito, Maldita latina, que vino solo a buscar hombre igual que la cualquiera de su amiga.

- Mira latina de cuarta- dije apuntándola con el dedo.

- Basta- dijo Jasper, poniéndose frente a Maria protegiéndola, el jamas me miro con tanto odio como hoy- Se largan o la policía los sacara- a lo lejos se escuchaba a lo lejos. Esme se acerco a Rose.

- Hija cásate con Emmett, estas haciendo que hablen de la familia- Dijo tomándola con fuerza.

- Suéltame- dijo Rose- ustedes son los únicos que hacen que los demás hablen- dijo con furia- Royce llévame adentro- le pidió al chico que estaba a su lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la iglesia.

- Rose- la llamo Emmett.

- Luego hablamos, solo ten presente que una vez mas me has decepcionado- dijo Rose con pena en su voz, Emmett agacho la cabeza y se subió a su coche y arranco rápido en dirección de su casa, cuando la policía llego nos pidieron que nos fuéramos o pasaríamos la noche en la cárcel así que Carlisle y Esme se subieron a su coche, yo mire con odio a la latina y a Jasper, me subí a mi coche y maneje hacia Port Ángeles, esta me la pagan.

**Pov Bella.**

Luego de que esa gente se fuera, Edward beso mi frente y me abrazo, se sentía tan bien esta entre sus brazos, por tanta presión la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas, gracias al cielo que Edward me tenia en sus brazos por que de seguro estaria en el suelo.

- ¿No me sueltes?- le pedí cuando sentí que se estaba separando de mi.

- ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

- Es solo un mareo, pero ya se me pasara- trate de sonreír pero me salio un mueca.

- Creo que deberíamos cancelar la boda te vez pálida- dijo tomándome con mas fuerza.

-No- dije cerrando los ojos- estoy bien- dije tomando y botando aire, Sulpicia llego y me pregunto si me encontraba bien, le dije lo mismo que le dije a Edward que solo era un mareo, ella me dio un dulce, pensando que era una baja de prensión y creo que ayudo, en un par de segundos me senti mucho mejor, Edward fue dentro de la iglesia.

Sulpicia bajo a los niños del auto, yo sonreí, quería que ellos supieran que todo estaba bien, Aro llego para entregarme comenzamos a caminar hacia a iglesia, estaba hermosamente adornada por flores blancas, cuando cruzamos la puerta y la música comenzó mis hijos caminaban delante de nosotros, por una alfombra roja, al final de esta, esta mi amor, mi luz, alli esperándome con la mejor de las sonrisas, sonreí no tenia nervios, esto era lo que estaba buscando, llegamos al altar, Aro le entro mi mano, no dijo nada por que no habia necesidad. Edward sonrío y tomo mi mano.

El sacerdote sonrió y comenzó la ceremonia, cada segundo miraba a Edward y me encantaba porque tenia una sonrisa pegada en su rostro, eso me hacia sonreír como una pequeña, el sacerdote nos pidio decir nuestros votos.

- Hoy...- comencé con voz temblorosa- delante de todos, declaro que eres el mayor regalo que he podido tener, eres mi luz, mi sol porque estas a mi lado no puedo ver a nadie mas que a ti, tuve la suerte de poder encontrarme contigo, cada noche miro las estrella y en cada una de ella doy una razón por la que te amo, lamentablemente me faltaron estrellas, eres todo lo que pedi y mas, haces que mis días sean mas placenteros tu amor me lleno y curo mis heridas- las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas- por eso hoy prometo ante Dios quererte no importa lo que pase, confiar en ti aun cuando las cosas estén tu contra, apoyarte en cada decision que tomes, ayudarte si lo necesitas, delante de Dios te entrego mi corazon, te amo- sonreí, una lagrima callo por su mejilla.

- Hoy...- se aclaro la garganta- en presencia de todos, y en presencia de Dios te prometo mi amor, darte lo que tengo y lo que soy, y quiero confesar delante de este altar, que enamorado estoy de ti, tu eres para mi, lo que la poesía quiere decir con palabras y la cancion que siempre escucha mi corazon, no puedo escapar, hasta el aire que respiro me habla de ti y no me avergüenzo de sentirme así, cada latido de mi corazon, te hablan de mi amor, sorprendido estoy con la pasión que hay en mi corazon, nuestro amor crecerá y como pasan años a tu lado estaré por siempre y no existe nada que me haga cambiar- hizo un pausa para limpiar mis lagrimas que caían Hoy prometo estar siempre para cuidarte, amarte, protegerte, aporte, estar ahí cuando las cosas estén mal, confiar en ti no importa lo que los demas digan, delante de Dios te entrego mi amor y mi corazon... Te amo- dijo y beso mi frente.

El sacerdote tomo nuestras manos y bendigo nuestras argollas, para luego finalizar.

- Puedes besar a la novia- dijo con una sonrisa. Edward se acerco, tomo mi rostro con delicadeza beso mi frente y luego beso mis labios, era un beso lleno de amor, de ternura, cerrando asi nuestra promesa que acabamos de hacer delante de este altar. Envolví su cuello con mi brazos, el sonrió contra mis labios, me dio un casto beso y apoyo su frente sobre la mía.

- Te amo- susurro.

- Te amo- le conteste sonriendo, la voz del sacerdote nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

- Tengo el honor de presentar a El señor Y a la Señora Masen.- dijo hacia nuestros invitados- La bendición de Dios esta sobre su familia- nos dijo a nosotros sonriendo.

Salimos de la iglesia entre una lluvia de arroz y pétalos de rosa, todos nos felicitaron, Nuestros hijos se subieron al auto para dar una vuelta antes de ir a la fiesta, Edward iba manejando, fuimos a la playa en La Push. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en bajar corrieron por la arena, yo me quite los zapatos para andar mejor, creo que ahora seria buen momento para decirle a Edward que estoy embarazada. suspire.

- ¿Que pasa?- me pregunto Edward abrazándome por la cintura apoyando tu menton en mi hombro. Los gemelos estaban cerca del mar.

- Tengo algo que decirte, y creo que es mejor que lo sepas desde ya- dije sonriendo, el me giro para quedar frente a el. Tomo mi rostro y se puso demasiado serio.

- Dime que no quieres el divorcio- dijo serio frunciendo el ceño, pero como se le ocurre pensar en algo asi cuando recién nos acabamos de casar por la iglesia.

- Por supuesto que no-

- Entonces ¿Que es?- pregunto curioso.

- Creo que estoy embarazada- dije estudiando su reacción. Su cara fue de total asombro, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron de par en par, sus manos dejaron mi rostro, me miraba de una manera que no sabia descifrar.

- ¿Es en serio?- dijo sin expresión en su voz lo cual me lleno de miedo. No contesto, se acerco a mi y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos, quizas el no quería tener hijos, mire al suelo, una de sus manos levanto mi rostro para que lo mirara- Dime es cierto?- pregunto.

- Creo que si- dije con las lagrimas agolpando mis ojos. Me beso con pasion, lleno mi cara de besos.

- El lunes tenemos que confirmarlo- beso mi frente- me haces el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.

Estaba completamente feliz, tenia a mi familia, a mis hijos , a un hombre que me ama y mejor aun iba a ser madre de un pequeño o pequeña fruto de mi amor por Edward. Tenia tanto miedo de que me enojara y me dejara, pero se que el me ama y no me dejara y menos a nuestros hijos ahora lo que venia es decirle a los gemelos que tendrán un nuevo hermano, espero que lo tomen bien, ya que han sido 4 cuatro años en donde han sido duros para ellos como para mi.

Nos sentamos en la arena, yo estaba entre medio de las piernas de Edward, mirando el mar, mirando a nuestros pequeños jugar en la orilla, una de las manos de Edward comenzo a hacer circulo sobre mi estomago, su boca se acerco a mi oído, podía sentir su respiración chocando con mi piel, cerre los ojos y sonrei.

- Te amo mi pequeña princesa- beso mi oido. Que mas podia pedir.

**Pov Emmett.**

****Otra vez, una vez mas volvi hacerlo, no se que me pasa, porque sigo metiendo la pata, lo unico que quiero es estar con Rose, ver crecer su barriga, sentir a mi hijo debajo de mi mano, ver sonreir a mi hermana, pero no que hago voy y me dejo manipular por ellos que solo hasta ahora me ha traido muchos problemas y que mas me duele, es perder a mi Rosalie, ahora mas porque puedo perder a mi hijo o hija. Dios ayudame ya no puedo seguir asi.


	29. Sabiendo la Verdad

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 29 Sabiendo la verdad**

**Pov Bella.**

Estuvimos en la playa por unos minutos mas, cuando volvimos para la fiesta, todos nos felicitaron, la musica comenzo a sonar, Edward tomo mi mano y comenzamos a bailar, sus labios rozaron mi frente, cerre mis ojos al sentir el calor de sus labios, sonrei. Podia escuchar los supiros de mi familia, me hubiera encantado de que Emmett estuviera aqui, haciendome compañia en este momento.

- ¿puedo bailar con la Novia?- Pregunto Jasper. levante mi mirada hacia los ojos de Edward, el sonrio.

- Por supuesto- Digo mi ahora esposo. Jasper tomo mi mano, y con su brazo rodeo mi cintura.

- Te vez hermosa- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

- Gracias- dije sonrojada.

- se que te siente sola, ya que nadie de tu familia esta aqui, pero te aseguro que Maria, Rose y maria, somos tu familia, ademas tienes a los Volturis, no te preocupes, jamas estarás sola- Lo mire desconcertada, era raro que el me dijera eso, es como si sintiera mis emociones.

- ¿como sabes que me siento así?- le pregunte.

- No lo se, se me da bien saber las emociones de los demás- sonrió ampliamente.

- Gracias- lo abrace aun bailando. Edward volvió por mi y seguimos bailando, mire a mi alrededor y vi a mis hijos bailando entre ellos, Aro de nos acerco sonriendo junto a Jane y Alec.

- Hay un regalo que falta, ya es tarde y tienen que ir a su casa- dijo Aro, aunque sabia que detrás de sus palabras había algo mas.

- Vamos a los coches- dijo Alec caminando hacia el estacionamiento. Nosotros fuimos por lo chicos y caminamos hasta el coche de Edward, el coche de Aro salio del estacionamiento y nosotros lo seguimos, durante el camino supimos que no íbamos a nuestro departamento, mire a Edward pero el tenia una sonrisa triste en su cara, el coche de Aro estaciono frente a una gran casa, mire por mi ventana y era realmente grande, Aro abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar, Edward también bajo, mire sus ojos y los tenia llenos de lagrimas, bajamos a los chicos y caminamos hacia la puerta.

- ¿Que significa esto? - pregunto un muy nervioso Edward.

- Este es nuestro regalo de Bodas- Dijo Aro abriendo la puerta, mire a los gemelos que estaban sonriendo, mis pequeños sabia de todo esto.

Entramos a la casa y estaba todo decorado y remodelado, el piano de Edward esta en la sala, tome de su mano, él me miro y sonrio.

- No puedo creerlo- dijo Edward mientras caminábamos por la cocina.

- Espero que no se enojen, pero los gemelos ayudaron mucho, ademas- Jane nos entrego un sobre- Aquí estan los papeles de adopcion de los chicos.

Tome los papeles sin decir nada, las lagrimas llenaban mis ojos, no podía creer que mis hijos tenían un padre, y no cualquiera sino uno que lo amaba por sobre todo. Edward abrazo a Aro agradeciéndole por ambos regalos. Yo también abrace a Aro mientras Edward abrazaba a sus hermanos.

- Te espero en mi consultorio para los exámenes - Aro me susurro en mi oído yo solo asentí, sonriendo.

Aro, Jane y Alec, se fueron dejándonos solo en nuestra nueva casa. Con Edward recorrimos la casa completamente, encontramos la habitación de los chicos, obviamente ellos sabían de todo esto, ademas nos mostraron nuestra habitación, que me encanto, luego de ver todo las habitaciones, baños, la cocina, el estudio, el sótano , fuimos a acostar a los gemelos, ellos ya sabia cual cama era para ellos, toda nuestra ropa estaba ahi, ellos solo se encogieron de hombros. Edward acostó a Ian y yo acosté a Evan, mis pequeños estaban cansados por todo lo de los ultimos dias que se durmieron enseguida. Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación Edward me abrazo por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla sobre mi hombro, sus manos descanzaban en mi estomago, acariciandolo con su pulgar, sonrei.

- Te amo mi pequeña- susurro Edward en mi oído.

- Me lo dices a mi?- pregunte sonriendo.

- A las dos- dijo besando mi cuello, inconscientemente deje escapar un pequeño gemido. Gentilmente Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hacia nuestra gran cama, me dejo en ella y me miro a los ojos y sonrió, amo cuando sonríe de esa manera, se acerco a mi boca y presiono sus labios contra los mio y suavemente me beso. Comenzó a acaricia mi cuerpo sobre el vestido, mi corazón latía cada vez mas, sus manos desabrocho el vestido y me lo saco, yo bror mi parte el desabrochar su camisa, sus labios besaron todo mi cuerpo, nuestra respiración se agitaba cada vez mas, sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi, mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo, mis labios marcaban cada rincón de su la noche nos amamos, creo que las hormonas del embarazo hacen que sienta cada vez mas deseos de hacer el amor. sonreí y cerré mis ojos apoyando mi cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo quedándome profundamente dormida.

**Pov Carlisle.**

Han pasado tres dias de la gran boda de ese bastardo con esa cualquiera, no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado desde que esa mujerzuela llego a esta ciudad. Me levante de mi escritorio y tome mi chaqueta hoy no había mucho trabajo en el hospital por lo tanto me ire mas temprano, marque mi tarjeta de salida y fui hasta mi coche, me subí y comencé a manejar hacia mi casa, iba tan concentrado en el camino que por un momento mi mirada viajo hacia un costado de la calle y alli estaba la casa que siempre he querido, pero hoy había un cambio que no me había dado cuenta, era un coche.

"maldito seas Edward!" pensé era el auto del bastado que casualmente venia saliendo con la mujerzuela y los mocosos, todos sonriendo como una familia feliz, no lo soporte pise el acelerador a fondo para llegar pronto a mi casa necesitaba hacer una llamada, sonrei ampliamente, cuando llegue a mi casa el coche de Alice estaba alli suspire y entre a la casa, Alice estaba sentada en el sofa con el telefono en la mano.

- Te tengo una noticia - digo sin mirarme. Colge mi chaqueta y mis llaves en una mesita cerca de la puerta.

-¿cual seria?- dije esperando que esta noticia sea algo que mejore mi dia.

- La mujerzuela esta embaraza- susurro con odio.

- Como lo sabes?- pregunte.

- Una amiga que trabaja en la clinica me lo contó, hoy se hizo un examen y salio positivo- me miro- tienes que acabar con ellos.

- Eso es lo que haré- comience a caminar hacia mi despacho, abrí la puerta y entre, me senté en mi silla y comencé a buscar entre mis cosas una libreta negra donde tengo anotado un numero que en estos momentos me hace falta y que necesito urgentemente. Abri uno de los cajones y la encontre debajo de varios papeles, tome el telefono y marque el numero de telefono.

"Diga"- Contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

"Wladimir, es Carlisle, necesito que hagas un trabajo-dije muy seguro de todo, tenia que acabar con esa pequeña familia, ese bebe no puede nacer porque toda la fortuna tiene que ser mia, Esme al saber que el bastador esta muerto cambiara su testamento a mi nombre y yo sere el dueño de todo.

"Carlisle, tanto tiempo, pero de que trabajo estamos hablando?"- pregunto.

"Necesito que hagas desaparecer una familia completa, son dos adultos y dos niños"- dije con odio.

"Estas seguro, no soy de los que matan niños"- dijo dudando, creo que un gran incentivo le haría decidirse y sentirse muy seguro.

" te dare 10 millones de dolares por este trabajo"- sonríe ampliamente conociendo a wladimir lo haría sin pensarlo.

"Esta bien, cuando y donde"- dijo esta vez con voz segura.

" el viernes, a la salida del colegio de los mocosos, en unos minutos te mando el correo con los datos del colegio y la placa del coche"- todo estaría por terminar el bastado y su familia estaria muerto para el sábado.

"bien, nos vemos el viernes a media noche para que me des un mi pago".

Corte la llamada y sonreí por fin todo ese dinero seria mio, alguien golpeo la puerta, guarde la libreta y le dije a quien fuera que pasara, la puerta se abrio y un muy nervioso Emmett entro, demonios, abra escuchado algo de lo que dije, bueno eso lo averiguare pronto, sonrei tratando de que el ambiente fuera mas llevadero. Emmett se sento frente a mi y su rostro estaba palido y no tenia buen semblante, suspire.

**Pov Emmett.**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo queria, todo era por seguir las ideas de Esme y de su familia, hoy tome la mejor decisión que podría haber echo. Estaba en mi despacho en Port Angeles, juntando y buscando todos los documentos que me vinculen con la familia Cullen. Llame a mi secretaria para que me ayudara, todos estos dias he llamado a Rose para saber de mi hijo, he querido de llamar a Bella, me he arrependido demasiado por todo lo que hecho y he dicho, pero creo que tendré que hacer muchas cosas para ganarme el perdon de Bella y mas aun el perdon de Rose. Con la ayuda de mi secretaria encontramos todos los papeles de la familia Cullen, puse todos los papeles y documento dentro de mi maletin y camine hacia el estacionamiento y me subi a mi camioneta, antes de encender el coche mire el asiento del copiloto y las imagenes de Rose riendo vinieron a mi mente, eso era lo que necesitaba para tener el coraje de seguir adelante.

Encendi el motor sali del estacionamiento y maneje por las calles de Port Angeles, tome la carretera para ir a Forks, seguia manejando y mas imagenes de Rose venian a mi mente pero eran distintas, la veia hermosa, con una niña en sus brazos, sonrei, aparque frente a la casa de los cullen, toque la puerta y Alice me abrio la puerta.

- hola Emmet - dijo muy animada.

- Hola Alice, Carlisle esta?- pregunte aun afuera de la casa.

- Si, pasa, él esta en su despacho- Dijo dando espacio para pasar. Entre y camine hacia el despacho mire hacia atras y escuche como el coche de Alice arrancaba, me acerque al despacho de Carlisle y me detuvo su voz.

"Wladimir, es Carlisle, necesito que hagas un trabajo"- escuche la voz de Carlisle que decia con una seguridad impresionante.Él hizo a una pausa, me quede alli esperando para saber mas de lo que pasaba."Necesito que hagas desaparecer una familia completa, son dos adultos y dos niños"- digo con odio. Mi mano cubrio mi boca para tapar el asombro, demonios, este desgraciado quiere matar a mi hermana y a mis sobrinos, segui escuchando, " te dare 10 millones de dolares por este trabajo"- mi mano segui cubriendo mi boca, el aire de mis pulmones se escapo al escuchar la cifra que este maldito esta pagando por matar a mi pequeña hermana." el viernes, a la salida del colegio de los mocosos, en unos minutos te mando el correo con los datos del colegio y la placa del coche"- perfecto ese dia estare alli para poder proteger a mi hermana y mis sobrino y por supuesto a mi cuñado.

Escuche como corto el telefono, suspire silenciosamente, espere unos segundos para poder tocar la puerta y asi no levantar la sospecha de Carlisle. Toque la puerta y el me dijo que pasara, suspire, abri la puerta y entre, ahi estaba Carlisle sentado detras de su gran escritorio mirandome mejor dicho estudiandome.}

"Vamos Emmett, actua normal, el no puede sospechar que sabes lo que esta pasando" me repetia mentalmente una y otra vez mientras caminaba y me sentaba frente a él. Esto tiene que acabar hoy.

**Pido mil disculpas por tenerlas muy pero muy abandonadas pero el trabajo en estas fecha es mas duro, ahora tendré mas tiempo para actuali-zar este fic, espero que les guste y sigan leyendolo, las quiero y gracias por todos sus comentarios, espero que disfruten de este capitulo...**


	30. Plan En Marcha I

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 30 plan en marcha.**

**Pov Emmett**

"Vamos Emmett, actúa normal, el no puede sospechar que sabes lo que esta pasando" me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez mientras caminaba y me sentaba frente a él. Esto tiene que acabar hoy.

Me acerque a Carlisle tratando de lucir calmado no quería que el supiera que escuche esa conversación él me miraba queriendo saber algo, me senté y le entregue todos los documentos, archivos, papeles, que me vinculen con él, Carlisle tomo los papeles y me miro frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Que es esto?- digo levantando algunos de los documentos.

- Son todos los documentos que me ligan a ti o a tu familia, a partir desde hoy no quiero saber nada de ustedes- mis voz salio con autoridad, me puse de pie -mi secretaria se pondra en contacto contigo para arregla todo sobre mis honorarios de los ultimos 3 años- comence a caminar hacia la puerta. Sali de la casa y entre a mi coche comence a manejar hacia el cafe que esta cerca de mi bufet, pensando en como ayudar a mi hermana en esto, tengo hasta el viernes en la mañana para idear algo, no puedo ir y decirle lo que pasa, por que conociendo mi historial de idiotez no me creerian, es mas creo que ni siquiera me escucharia aparque frente al café y apague el motor, saque las llaves y baje, camine hacia la entrada del cafe y entre y me sente en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, no sabia que hacer esto era muy dificil, tome mi telefono y marque el numero de Rose.

- Hola- dijo poco animada.

- Hola, se que no quieres hablar conmigo después de todo lo que ha pasado pero necesito verte, necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente- espero que ella me ayudo y crea en lo que esta pasando.

- esta bien que sepas que no quiero hablar contigo, pero por tu tono de voz creo que es algo realmente importante - sonríe al saber que estaba aceptando.

- Podemos vernos en el café cerca de mi bufete?- pregunte.

- Esta bien voy en camino - dijo y mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

-Nos vemos- dije sonriendo, ella solo corto la llamada suspire y susurre- te amo- corte la llamada dejando mi teléfono sobre la mesa, una de las camareras vino hacia mi mesa para tomar mi orden, pedí un café simple mientras esperaba a Rose.

No habrán pasado mas de 45 minutos cuando vi el hermoso coche de Rose estacionar adelante de mi camioneta, se veía hermosa, con un vestido que remalcaba su pequeña barriga, ella entro al café buscándome me coloque de pie para que ella me viera, cuando sus ojos se posanron en mi, fue como si volviera a tener vida, sonrie, ella se acerco a mi mesa, cuando la iba a saludar ella solo se sento dejando su bolso sobre sus pierna y mirándome fijamente.

- Que es eso tan importante que quieres decirme- dijo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa.

- Hoy renuncie a ser el abogado de carlisle- dije mientras hacia señas a la mesara para que tomara la orden de Rose.

- ¿Porque renunciaste?- pregunto y miro a la mesera que esta a un costado de la mesa- quiero un torta de chocolate y un te Helado -sonrio, la mesera me miro y yo negue con la cabeza.

- Por ti - le dije mirandola a los ojos- me he dado cuenta de que solo cometos errores cuando ellos me dicen cosas que tengo que hacer, y siempre termino decepcionandote- mire hacia la ventana.

- hay algo mas ¿cierto? - pregunto.

- Si, hoy cuando fui a dejar todo los documento a Carlisle, accidentalmente escuche una conversación que estaba teniendo Carlisle- ella alzo una ceja y sabia que tenia que decirlo - llamo a un tal Wladimir, para matar a mi hermana, mis sobrinos y Edward - la mire y su rostro se volvio blanco, comence a preocuparme, talvez no deberia haberle dicho a ella esto, Emmet por Dios!- Rose estas bien- ella parpadeo varias veces, la mesera trajo la orden rose, ella solo me miraba.

- Wladimir- dijo en un susurro.

-Lo conoces?- pregunte preocupado y curioso.

- Si, una vez lo vi en la casa de los cullen, tambien cuando mis padres fallecieron lo vi en el funeral- ella no dejaba de mirarme - necesito saber que pretender hacer con esto, ademas tienes que decirselo a Edward- negue de inmediato con mi cabeza- Emmett tienes que hacerlo.

- No puedo ellos no me creeran - Mire hacia abajo- solo necesito un favor tuyo, tengo un plan y solo necesito las llaves del coche de Edward y que convensas a Bella de que no mande a los gemelos al colegio el viernes - ella me miro sin entender. nada.

- No me diras que es lo que planes ¿cierto?- asenti.

- No te lo dire pero solo consigueme esas llaves, luego el viernes en la noche nos vemos para devolverte las llaves- sonrei para que supiera que todo estaba bien, en mi ment sabia que lo que iba hacer era demasiado riesgoso y quizas no volveria a ver a Rose, tome su mano y puse en ella una caja. Ella me miro.- Quiero que lo tengas - sonrei- en un collar con un dije para nuestro hijo - ella sonrie como jamas lo habia hecho- Es mejos que te vallas no quiero que te pase nada de camino a tu casa.

- Nos vemos Emmett- se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla.

- Nos vemos Rose - dije sin estar seguro de aquello.

Ella salio del cafe, en todo momento la segui con mi mirada hasta que su coche y comenzo a manejar.

**Pov Rose.**

Durante todo el dia habia estdo bien, mi embarazo ha ido genial, solo me preocupaba, Emmett, como puede ser que siempre este metiendo la pata, haciendo que yo me decepcione de él, acaso él no ve que cada vez que ha echo algo estupido me duele, solo quiero que el este a mi lado, viendo mi barriga crecer, y que cuando yo le diga, estoy gorda, él me diga que estoy hermosa, El telefono sono, lo mire no sabiendo si contestar o no, me estire sobre el sofa para alcanzarlo. Vi el numbero y era Emmett, conteste, no con muchas ganas, queria verme, que según el tenia algo importante que decirme, acepte solo para verlo y tambien por la curiosidad que tenia. tome mis cosas y baje hacia el estacionamiento, alli estaba jasper con maria quienes venian llegando.

- ¿A donde vas hermanita?- pregunto Jasper sosteniendo la mano de Maria.

- Ire a ver a Emmett- dije sacando las llaves de mi coche que estaba en mi bolso.

- Para que lo vas a ver- pregunto Jasper preocupado, me acerque y bese su mejilla.

- No te preocupes, estare bien- sonrei y mire a Maria.

- No dejes que me llave - me despidi de ella besando su mejilla.

- Nos vemos rose- escuche gritar a jasper mientras salia del estacionamiento dirijiendome hacia el cafe donde estaba Emmett.

Cuando llegue al cafe, aparque mi coche adelante de su camioneta. Apague el motor y baje del coche tomando my bolso, me habia puesto un vestido ya que toda mi ropa ya no me quedaba, entre al cafe y mire a mi alrededor buscando a Emmett, cuando lo vi, mi corazon latio mas fuerte, estaba guapisimo con su traje grins y corbata, me acerque a el, el se acerco a saludarme pero yo solo me sente, dejando mi bolso en mis piernas. Tenia unas ganas de besarlo, pero tenia que ser fuerte, él tiene que apreder.

- ¿Que es lo tan importante que quieres decirme?- pregunte con voz fria apoyando mis manos sobre la mesa.

- Hoy renuncie a ser el abogado de Carlisle - dijo con alivio haciendo señas a la mesera, yo no podia creerlo.

- ¿Porque renunciaste?- pregunte, mire a la mesera que estaba a mi lado esperando mi order,pense, bueno bebe que quieres comer hoy- quiero una torta de chocolate y un te Helado- sonrei porque mi pequeño estaba de acuerdo con mi desicion, la mesera mira a Emmett esperando su orden pero el solo nego con la cabeza.

- Por ti- dijo seguro de lo que decia mirandome a los ojos- mi estomago comenzo apretarse como si fuera la primera vez que lo veia trate de calmarme. - porque me he dado cuenta de que solo cometos errores cuando ellos me dicen cosas que tengo que hacer, y siempre termino decepcionandote - Miro hacia la ventanda, Dios Emmett al fin pensaste por ti y no por lo que los demas te decian. Pero algo me decia que habia algo mas en esto.

- Hay algo mas ¿cierto?- pregunto mirandolo, el me miro a los ojos.

- Si, hoy cuando fui a dejar todo los documento a Carlisle, accidentalmente escuche una conversación que estaba teniendo Carlisle- estaba confundida, alce una ceja para que siguiera hablando - llamo a un tal Wladimir, para matar a mi hermana, mis sobrinos y Edward - Oh por Dios, la respiracion comenzo a faltarme, sentia como todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, Vamos rose, tienes que respirar, me repetia una y otra vez. Mire a Emmett, su cara era de preocupacion- Estas bien- me pregunto preocupada. parpadie un par de veces para salir del asombro, la mesera trajo mi orden.

- Wladimir - susurre, yo conocia a ese tipo, lo habia visto en la casa de los Cullen.

- ¿lo conoces?- la voz preocupada y curiosa de Emmett me saco de mis pensamientos.

- - Si, una vez lo vi en la casa de los cullen, tambien cuando mis padres fallecieron lo vi en el funeral- yo no dejaba de mirarlo necesitaba grabar su rostro en mi cabeza- necesito saber que pretender hacer con esto, ademas tienes que decirselo a Edward- él neguo de inmediato con su cabeza- Emmett tienes que hacerlo. - pero que hombre mas terco.

- No puedo ellos no me creeran - Miro hacia abajo- solo necesito un favor tuyo, tengo un plan y solo necesito las llaves del coche de Edward y que convenzas a Bella de que no mande a los gemelos al colegio el viernes - lo me mire sin entender nada.

- No me diras lo que planeas cierto?- el asintio, Dios que no haga ninguna locura.

- No te lo dire pero solo consigueme esas llaves, luego el viernes en la noche nos vemos para devolverte las llaves- sonrio pero yo se que esto no esta bien, lo conozco, saco una caja de su bolsillo y la coloco en mi mano- Quiero que lo tengas - sonrio, lo mire- en un collar con un dije para nuestro hijo - yo solo sonreia como jamas lo habia hecho- Es mejor que te vallas no quiero que te pase nada de camino a tu casa. - asenti y me levante me acerque a el y bese su mejilla.

- Nos vemos Emmett- me despedi.

- Nos vemos Rose- digo pero esas palabras no me sonaron muy seguras.

Camine hacia la salida y abri la puerta de mi coche, comence a manejar hacia mi departamento. necesitaba esas llaves, hablaria con Edward hoy, Llegue al estacionamiento y abrí el capo, comence a desarmar algunas cosas del coche, cerre el capo y tome mi bolso y la cajita de Emmett me habia dado, no lo habia abierto, lo guarde en mi bolso y presione el boton del elevador, las puertas se abrieron y entre pensando en todo lo que hoy paso.

Presione el boton del piso de mi piso, saque mi telefono y marque el numero de Bella.

- Diga- contesto Bella, la puertas del ascensor se abrieron, camine hacia mi puerta, saque las llaves y abri la puerta.

- Hola bella como estas?- dije tratando de sonar segura y no asustada.

- Bien y tu?- digo soltando una risita.

- Oops espero no haber interrumpido nada - dije riendo poniendo mi bolso sobre el sofa, camine hacia la cocica.

- No para nada, es solo que los gemelos estan jugando con Edward -sonrei- Dime para que me llamas?- pregunto.

- Bueno queria pedirte un favor, hoy sali a ver algunas cosas para mi bebe, pero mi coche se descompuso y queria saber si Edward podia prestarme su Coche, ya que es mas comodo para mi - dije esperando que ella acepte.

- Dejame preguntarle- dijo, escuche como preguntaba a Edward, mientras esperaba su respuesta, abri el frigorifico buscando algo que come, tome una botella de yogurt, cerre el frigorifico y busque los cereales, tome un bol y tome la caja de cereales, lo verti en el bol y luego le eche yogurt- Rose sigues ahi?- pregunto Bella cuando estaba a punto de llevarme una cuchara de yogurt con cereales.

- Si estoy aqui- dije sonriendo mirando mi bol- y que digo Edward- pregunte.

- Dice que si, que mañana vengas por las llaves - sonrei.

- Gracias Bells, mañana nos vemos- dije despidiendome.

- De nada, nos vemos mañana -dijo cortando la llamaba, deje mi teléfono sobre la mesa y tome mi bol, camine hacia el sofa y encendi la television, lleve una cuchara hacia mi boca. Mire la television un rato, comiendo yogurt con cereales.

Cuando termine ya era muy tarde, deje el bol sobre el lava vajillas y tome mi telefono caminando hacia mi cuarto, me cambie mi pijama y me rescoste en mi cama, comence a escribir un mensaje.

"Em, ya consegui las llaves, el viernes por la mañana te las entrego, cuidate y nos vemos... Rose"

envie el mensaje y cerre mis ojos e inmediatamente sono mi telefono, lo mire y era un mesaje

"Gracias por todo, y por permitirme verte hoy, gracias por que me daras un hijo, aunque cada vez que nos vimos anteriormente no fue lo mejor, pero quiero que sepas que aun te amo mas que a nada en esta tierra, al igual que amo a nuestro pequeño o pequeña, eres lo mas importante para... cuidate nos vemos el viernes... Emmett"

Las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas, mis manos llegaron hasta mi vientre acariciandola, suspire y limpie mis mejillas, cerre mis ojos y me acomode para dormir...


	31. Plan en Marcha II

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 31 plan en marcha II**

**Pov Carlisle**

Luego que Emmett se marcho le mande a Wladimir el correo con las indicaciones, le mande sola la matricula del coche de Edward. Suspire descanzado mi cabeza sobre el asiento, la casa estaba en absoluto silencio, sonrie solo quedan tres dias para que es bastardo y esa mujerzuela junto a sus mocosos terminen bajo tierra, me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia la salida, abri la puerta de la casa y sali, me quede de ahi mirando a Esme arreglando sus flore, ella me miro y sonrio.

"Todo tu dinero sera mio despues del viernes en la tarde, todo sera mio" le devolvi la sonrisa.

**Pov Emmett.**

Sonrei al ver el mensaje de Rose, el viernes por la mañana iria al colegio y ver a ese tal Wladimir, solo espero que Rose haya conseguido convencer a Bella de no mandar a los gemelos al colegio, se que esto es riesgozo y que todos pensaran que estoy loco, pero tengo todo listo, apenas deje el cafe ayer, fui a mi oficina y deje un escrito por si me pasaba algo quien eran los culpables.

estaba sentado en mi sofa, estaba solo, como desearia que Rose estuviera aqui, viendo su barriga crecer. Cerre my ojos imaginando a mi Rose con un pequeño niño en sus brazos, muy parecido a ella, diciéndome papi, sonriendo me, todo era tan claro, la veia a ella caminando por la playa con un vestido blanco, en su mano estaba mi hijo, un pequeño niño rubio como ella, yo camino detras de los dos, Ella gira su cabeza hacia mi mirandome con sus hermosos ojos azules, el viento despeina su cabellos dorados, con su mano me hace señas para que me una a ellos, mi hijo suelta la mano de rose y corre hacia mi, yo me inclino para tomarlo en mis brazos, de pronto el ya no estaba y mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar...Abri mis ojos mirando fijamente el techo el televisor aun estaba encendido mire el reloj que estaba en la pared y danban las 6 de la mañana, hoy es miércoles, dos dias quedan suspiro y me levanto, apago la television y camino hacia my cuarto, busco mi ropa y camino hacia el baño y me doy una ducha, cuando termino me visto y bajo a tomar desayuno, estar solo aqui es depresivo, esta casa es demasiado grande para mi... tomo mi maletin y las llaves de mi camioneta y salo hacia my oficina...

Todo es rutinario, me levanto, me ducho, desayuno y salgo a mi oficina, asi fue El miercoles y el Jueves... en la ofina lo mismo, documentos que redactar, testamentos que leer, ir al juzgago estar en juicio y cuando el dia termina, tomar mis cosas e ir a casa, donde estoy completamente solo, y duermo...

_Todo esta oscuro miro a mi alrededor una luz comienza a brillar mas y mas, sera el sol... camino hacia esa luz, todo comienza a ser mas claro, es una playa, con aguas cristalinas en donde se pueden ver los peces nadando, no hay nadie a mi alrededor, el sol brilla demasiado el cielo esta despejado, comienzo a caminar buscando la carretera para ir a mi _

_-¿Donde vas?- una voz ronca me detuvo y me gire para quien era..._

_- A mi casa- dije- tu quien ere?._

_- Soy el dueño de todo - dijo con voz autoritaria._

_-Oh...lo siento por estar aqui, yo ya me voy- dije comenzando a caminar, cuando este señor se pone enfrente de mi.-¡Wow! ¿como hiciste eso?- dije asombrado como si fuera un niño, el caballero sonrio._

_- Sabes por que estas aqui?- pregunto tomando una flor en sus manos y la hizo florecer, luego me la dio y yo la tome en mis manos._

_- ¿Como lo haces?- dije mirando la flor en mis manos..._

_-Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa- dijo este hombre comenzando a caminar, yo lo segui preguntando me quien era y como hizo ese truco con la flor. -Sabes puedes quedarte aqui si asi lo quieres...- dijo mirando el mar..._

_- ¿puedo quedarme? puede tambien mi... -sonrie- Rose ella es el amor de mi vida y vamos a tener un hijo...- el me miro y sonrio negando con la cabeza, lo mire confundido..._

_- Ella ya tiene a tu hijo- lo mire aun mas extrañado- Emmett tu hijo tiene 1 mes de nacido- my ojos se abrieron aun mas grandes al escuchar semejante noticia que comence a reir como un loco._

_- Si claro - seguia riendo no creyendo. De pronto estabamos en mi casa, alli vi a mi hermana entrar y caminar hacia mi cuarto, la seguimos y la vi buscando cosas mias. Mire al extraño hombre y quize llorar._

_- Las cosas no salieron como yo queria cierto?- el nego con la cabeza..._

_- Tu desicion fue erronea por eso aun estas aqui- sonrio mirando a Bella - Ella es una chica fuerte sabes, apesar de todo lo que tu le dijiste ella aun te amaba y respetaba como su hermano mayor- dijo mirando su barrida- esa niña que lleva dentro es una gran bendicion para ella y su esposo quien no la dejo como tu alguna vez lo dijiste- mire hacia abajo avergonzado._

_- Entonces estoy en el cielo?- pregunte._

_- Mas o menos... tu corazon aun late -lleve mi mano hacia mi pecho, no entendia nada.- Volvamos a la playa- y ya estabamos en la playa._

_- Entonces tu eres... - no sabia como llamarlo._

_- Dios- termino por mi - lo que hiciste ese dia fue noble de tu parte sabiendo que podrias morir pero aun asi lo hiciste y estas aqui- suspire mirando el mar._

_- Habia hechos cosas que no debi, cometi muchos errores quizas fue una manera de poder remediar todos mis metidas de patas, pero creo que me salio mal - me sente en la arena._

_- Tu la amas, solo dime ¿quieres volver?- se sento junto a mi - ¿quieres conocer a ese niño? ¿volver a ver a tu hermana?¿conocer a tu nueva sobrina? ¿estar en la boda de Jasper?- si que me habia perdido muchas cosas._

_- No lo se, quizas ellos estan mejor sin mi- dije jugando con la arena a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Rosalie._

**-Emmett por favor regresa- **_sentia sus manos entre las mias mire a Dios y el me sonrio._

_- Estas conectado a un ventilador automatico- escuchaba el pito de la maquina.- no es tu desicion.- sonrio- aun no es tu tiempo, hijo- necesitas volver - el se levanto y comence a sentir una electricidad sobre mi pecho. una y otra vez._

-Vamos Emmett- escuchaba la voz de Aro, el golpe de electricidad en mi pecho era mas fuerte, la maquina tenia un solo pito, como podia escuchar si mi corazon no latia, cerre mis ojos , la maquina volvio a sonar normal.

- Volvio- senti una mano sobre mi frente- Vamos hijo tienes que luchar por estar aqui- Dijo Aro.

- Como Esta?- pregunto Edward?,

- Tuvo un paro cardiaco cuando Rose estaba aqui- dijo aro.

- Ella esta destrozada, solo por su hijo no le damos nada para que se calme- Mi hijo, esta aqui, me perdi todo eso, sentia como una lagrima salia de mi ojo

- R-Rose- trataba de hablar pero no sabia y ellos me escuchaban.

- Emmett- abri mis ojos mirando el techo

- Rose- Mire a Edward- Rose- era lo unico que decia, vi como aro salia de la sala.

- Como te sientes?- pregunto preocupado.

- Perdon- susurre- Perdon.

- No te agites, luego hablamos, dime como te sientes?- volvio a preguntar

- Como la bella durmiente- trate de reir y toda mi espalda y estomago me dolio hice una mueca de dolor.

-Emmett no puedes aun reirte- dije Edward.

La puerta se abrio y entro Rose, venia con unos jeans una camiseta blanca se acerco a mi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sonrei mientras que Edward ponia mi camilla levantda para poder estar sentado sin esforzarme. Ella se lanzo a mis brazos llorandos yo solo la abrace tratando de no sentir dolor.

- Estas Aqui- rose repetia una y otra vez

- esto se siente bien- dije abrazando a su pequeño cuerpo escuche su risita y me solto, poso sus ojos en los mio y su mano se estampo en mi hombro.- Auch! eso dolio- dije pasando mi mano por mi hombre, vi Edward reir y salir de la sala.

-Eres un estupido como se te ocurrio hacer eso!- su voz se iba alzando cada vez mas-varias veces te perdimos y siempre aro te volvia a traer- una lagrima cayo desde su ojo recorriendo su mejilla me apresure a limpiar su mejilla con mis dedos, pero por mas que queria recordar que paso no podia.

-¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunto inseguro.

- No recuerdas nada de lo que paso ese dia- Ella fruncio el ceño un poco- Emmett han pasado mas 5 meses desde ese dia- ella se levanto de la cama, mire hacia la ventana y comence a recordar.

-Flashback-6 meses antes-

Me levante pensando en lo que haría hoy, me subí a mi camioneta y comencé a manejar hacia el café donde me encontraría con Rose para que ella me entregara las llaves del coche de Edward, suspire y estacione mi camioneta y entre a la cafeteria y me senté cerca de la puerta mirando por la ventana, el coche de Rose no tardo en llega, bajo de un taxi, con un hermoso vestido azul, unas botas, su abrigo y un gorro, sonrei al verla entrar, ella se acerco y beso mi mejilla en forma de saludo.

-Como estas? - me pregunto.

- Bien,¿tienes las llaves? - Pregunte, tenia ganas de terminar con esto pronto.

- tanta prisa tienes, antes de dártelas, quiero saber, mejor dicho exijo que ne dijas que planeas -fruncio el ceño, por mi parte solo suspire hondo.

- Les dare las llave a un agente de la policía quien se hara pasar por Edward -Menti descaradamente, trate de no estar nervioso, para que ello no se preocupara de lo que iba hacer, asintió y rebusco las llaves en su bolso, entregá tomo me y las meti en mi bolsillos, tomamos desayunos, y cada vez que ella me preguntaba algo de lo que iba a pasar hoy yo evadía el tema como si nada.

Al terminar el desayuno ella tomo un taxi para avisarme cuando los chicos estuvieran con ella y yo asi ir al colegio, tenia en mente hacerme pasar por Edward, esperando que Carlisle solo le hubiera dado solo la matricula del coche y no una foto, mire mi reloj y ya era hora de que todo esto acabara de una buena vez.

Tome las llaves del coche de Edward y tome un taxi hacia el departamento de Rose donde esta el coche, ella me mando un mensaje de texto avisando que los gemelos estaban con ella y que Edward y Bella estaban en muy atareados en la clinica, me subi al coche, comence a manejar hacia el colegio de los gemelos, me estacione y espere unos quince minutos, las manos me sudaban, cada cierto tiempo miraba por el retrovisor esperando a ver alguien poco conocido por la zona.

La puerta del copiloto se abrio de golpe, mire a la persona que se subió a mi lado,saco un arma desde su estomago, poniendola en mis costilla, al sentir la pistola sobre mi piel, mi cuerpo se tenso completamente suspire ahogando la respiracion en mi pecho.

- ¿Tu esposa donde esta? - demando empujando aun mas la pistola en mi costado.

- No vino - susurre

- Vamonos de aqui- encendi el coche y comence a manejar, el lo unico que pensaba era en Rose y mi hijo, el tipo tenia experiencia en esto ya que no demostraba ni un ápice de nerviosismos, ibamos cerca de un bosque era ahora o nunca...

-Fin flashback-

-Emmett- me llamo Rose, levante mi mirada hacia ella, creo que ya estoy recordando, el forza mi memoria hizo que mi cabeza doliera, lleve mi mano hacia mi cabeza, pero Rose me detuvo - Fue alli donde el tipo te dio el disparo - Disparo, pero cual disparo, cerre mis ojojs con fuerza tratando de seguir recordando, pero nada.

-No puedo recordadar nada despues de que el tipo se subiera al coche - Rose nego con la cabeza.

- Tranquilo todo estara bien, recordaras todo cuando sea necesario, por lo pronto el jefe de la policia vendra en un par de horas para hacerte unas preguntas, tienes que contestar solo lo que recuerdes, no puedes forzar tu cabeza - acaricio mi cabeza, sostuve su mano cuando esta estaba en mi mejilla y la mire a los ojos.

- Perdoname, por todo lo que hecho por todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa, perdoname por aquella noche en la que te trate mal, perdoname por todas las veces que te hice llorar, no hay mujer en este mundo que ocupe tu lugar, solo quiero tu perdon por que se que tu amor lo perdi aquel dia que discutisms- sin quererlo una lagrima recorrio mi mejilla, todo lo que estaba diciendo era cierto, era lo que desde hace tiempo quería decir, pero estaba ciego por las malas intensiones de Carlisle, Alice y de Esme, me deje llevar por lo que ellos me decian y no por lo que mi mente pensaba, mire a Rose esperando por su respuesta, ella se alejo rápidamente de mi lado poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la ventana dándome la espalda, aun así no quite mi mirada de ella, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y sin mirarme hablo.

- No sabes por todo lo que he pasado desde esa noche - hizo una larga pausa - Emmett yo... - su rostro esta cubierto por lagrimas que caian sin pedirle permiso a su dueña, quise levantarme, correr y abrazarla, decirle que solo fue un error que he cambiado, que la necesito en mi vida, pero creo que la respuesta no sera la que estoy esperando. - Emmett las cosas han cambiado demasiado, tengo un hermoso hijo, ya no puedo pensar solo en mi y en mis necesidades, tengo que pensar en el bien de Mateo - Mateo era su nombre, mi hijo, mi pequeño- Tengo que ver por lo él necesita - que me esta queriendo decir, no podiar procesar nada no queria escuchar lo que venia... - Yo no...

**Bueno, aqui les dejo otro capitulo de este Fic, que le dira rose, que ya no lo ama, que ella no puede vivir sin el, que no puede separar a su hijo de padre, que no lo puede sacar de su corazon, o solo le pedira que se aleje de ella, bueno la respuesta lo veran en el proximo capitulo :)**

**Gracias por sus reviews me dan animo para seguir escribiendo, pido disculpas por demorarme tanto...**


	32. Recordando

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 32 Recordando.**

**Pov Emmett**

_- No sabes por todo lo que he pasado desde esa noche - hizo una larga pausa - Emmett yo... - su rostro esta cubierto por lagrimas que caian sin pedirle permiso a su dueña, quise levantarme, correr y abrazarla, decirle que solo fue un error que he cambiado, que la necesito en mi vida, pero creo que la respuesta no sera la que estoy esperando. - Emmett las cosas han cambiado demasiado, tengo un hermoso hijo, ya no puedo pensar solo en mi y en mis necesidades, tengo que pensar en el bien de Mateo - Mateo era su nombre, mi hijo, mi pequeño- Tengo que ver por lo él necesita - que me esta queriendo decir, no podiar procesar nada no queria escuchar lo que venia... - Yo no..._

-¿Que es lo que pasa? -La mire extrañada sus palabras no eran claras y yo necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasado.

-Emmett yo no he podido olvidarte, pero creo que nuestra relación ya no es la misma después de todo lo que paso, eres el padre de mateo y por el bien de nuestro hijo y por el bien de mi podríamos volver a intentarlo- iba a abrazarla pero ella levanto un dedo- Te lo advierto Emmett, me vuelves a falla una sola vez no me vuelves a ver jamas y mucho menos dejare que veas a Mateo de eso ten lo por seguro -trague saliva escuchando su advertencia, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo, envolví su cuerpo con mis brazos sintiendo el calor. Se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos. -Dime que mas paso, con lo de ese tipo.

*** flashback***

_Comencé__ a conducir alejándome del colegio de los gemelos vladimir, segui empujando el armar contra mis costilla, mis dedos apretaban el manubrio cada vez mas tenia que hacer esto, pase lo que pase, tenia que proteger a mi hermana, a mis sobrinos, fui tan idiota al comportarme como mis padres, antes de salir de mi despacho hoy en la mañana le dije a mi asistente que si yo no volvía a las 3 de la tarde abriera el sobre que estaba en mi escritorio y que llamara a Rose, por la esquina de mi ojos miro mi reloj, aun faltaba para las 3 de la tarde, íbamos pasando por un acantilado, me fije que el tipo no tenia puesto su cinturon de seguridad, no podía arriesgarme mucho en todo esto pero era lo mejor que podía hacer._

_- Dobla en la siguiente esquina- la voz del tipo era ronca, con autoridad, tome aire y seguia sintiendo el arma en mis costillas, mierda es ahora o nunca, con un rapido movimiento gire el manubrio hacia la direccion contraria callendo en un pequeño precipicio que al final habia un bosque, el tipo rapidamente dispara en arma cerca de mi cabeza, el auto caia, hasta chocar con un gran arbol, mi cabeza choco contra el manubrio y la ventana, todo se comenzaba a ir en negro, solo veia sus ojos mirandome, rose, solo ella, y la oscuridad me cubrio completamente._

_***Fin flashback****_

La mirada de Rose era cada vez mas de tristeza.

- Eso fue todo lo que paso aquel dia- afirme mi cabeza con mi mano.

- Trata de no pensar en nada ahora, el oficial de la policia vendra mañana a tomar tu declaracion, el tipo que queria matar a Edward esta muerto -muerto, que mas habia pasado aquel dia.

**Pov Rosalie**

Escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Emmett me decia, aun no podia creer todo lo que habia pasado, ese dia fue el peor de toda mi vida.

***Flashback***

_Despues darles las llaves a Emmett y me fui a mi departamento donde estaria los gemelos, el estomago se me revolvia cada vez que pensaba en lo que ocurriria en unas horas mas, me acerque a la ventana que daba justo a la calle, sali hacia la terraza, Dios, que todo este bien, trate de luchar con las ganas de llorar, la puerta sono y Maria abrio, he de suponer que eran los gemelos, y yo tenia razon, saque mi telefono para mandarle un mensaje a Emmett diciendole que los gemelos estaban comigo y que Bella junto Edward estaban muy ocupado en la clinica, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que un taxi se detuvo en la entrada, mi estoamgo se apreto cuando vi a Emmett bajar del coche, ¿Que deminios esta haciendo? ugh! yo sabia que era el quien haria todo esto, no podia llegar y salir corriendo para detenerlo, sabrian que hay algo mal, aprete la baranda con mis manos, cuando el volvo de Edward salio del estacionamiento, y se perdio de vista por la calle._

_-Vamos a comer -la voz de Maria detras de mi me hizo saltar del susto, gire para ver su rostro, trate de hacerle creer que nada pasaba pero ella se dio cuenta._

_- Estas Bien?- su voz era un susurro, yo solo me encogí de hombros no sabia si podia decir algo sin estallar en lagrimas. -Vamos a comer, necesitas algo de comida, luego hablaremos- su mano sobaba mi espalda llevandome hacia donde estaban los chicos comiendo, Maria me sirvio un plato y me sente junto a ellos trate de no pensar en nada y solo poner mi atencion en los gemelos, que jugaban a mi alrededor. _

_Habiamos terminado de comer, y el reloj avanzaba lentamente, y yo cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, finalmente los chicos despues de media hora corriendo por todos lados, se cansaron quedándose dormidos en el suelo, Maria me ayudo a llevarlos hasta mi habitacion, ella corrio los covertores y los acostamo cubriendo sus pequeños cuerpos con una manta. Mire el reloj de mi mano y marcaban las 2:45 de la tarde, y yo no tenia noticia alguna de Emmett, Maria me llevo hacia la sala, sentandome en el sofa de cuero blanco, la mire mordiendo mi labio._

_-Me diras que pasa? -su voz era demasiado baja, y yo no sabia que contestar, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien._

_-Prometeme que solo escucharas y no diras nada, y solo me apoyaras -sus ojos se abrieron mirandome, creo que ya se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que estaba pasando._

_- Te lo prometo, pero por favor dime que pasa- podia sentir su ansiedad, cerre los ojos._

_- Carlisle quiere matar a Edward, Emmett lo escucho y ahora él se esta haciendo cargo de la situación, no se nada mas y eso me trae con los nervios de puntas- su boca al igual que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos._

_- Y Emmett no te ha llamado? -Pregunto y yo solo negue con la cabeza, ya no pude aguantar las lagrimas, ella me abrazo acariciando mi espalda.- Tranquila el va estar bien, no te preocupes- susurraba. El sonido del telefono me hizo saltar, me separe del abrazo de Maria y mire el telefono que no dejaba de sonar. Tome un profundo bocanada de aire y levante el telefono._

_- Diga? -mi voz sonaba insegura, el reloj marcaba las 3:01 de la tarde._

_- Rosalie Hale, por favor- una voz de una mujer, mi voz sonaba aun mas insegura._

_- Soy la asistente personal de Emmett Swan, el me dijo que a las 3 de la tarde la llamara y que viniera a buscar un sobre para Usted- Al escuchar el nombre de Emmett mi estomago se apretó y mi mente comenzó a trabajar aun mas de lo que debia, trage pesado tratando de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta._

_- Voy ahora mismo- susurro antes de que ella pueda decir algo mas cuelgo el telefono y levanto la mirada hacia Maria. -Tengo que ir a la oficina de Emmett vuelvo enseguida, puedes quedarte con los gemelos? -Pregunto mientras busco mi abrigo y mi cartera._

_- Claro, por supuesto, ve con cuidado, todo estara bien- ella me abraza tiernamente, asiento y tomo las llaves de mi coche, mis nerviosos dedos presionan el boton del ascensor, las puertas se abre y apresuradamente entro apretando el botón del estacionamiento, el ascensor no se demora mucho, en unos segundos las puertas se abre y salgo practicamente corriendo hacia mi auto, abro la puerta y pongo la llave en el encendido, tomo aire profundamente antes de poner en marcha el coche, tengo que tranquilizarme, comienzo a manejar hacia la oficina de Emmett, todo tipo de cosas. ¿un sobre?, Que habria en ese sobre?. Aparque el coche en el estacionamiento, apague el motor, sin querer salir del coche, quite la llave del inicio,tome mi bolso y sali, camine hasta el ascensor y presione el boton donde estaba las oficinas de Emmett, las puertas se abrieron y apresura camine hasta el escritorio de la asistente personal, ella me miro preocupada, en sus manos tenia un sobre blanco con las letra de Emmett. _

_- Señorita, Lamento haberla interrumpido pero el Señor Swan, me dejo dicho que si el no llegaba a las 3 de la tarde la llamara y le diera esto - me extendio el sobre blanco, mi estomago se hizo un nudo y se apreto cada vez mas.-puede entra en su oficina para tener mas privacidad si quiere leer la carta- se levanto y abrio la puerta invitando a entrar con sus dedos. Solo fui capaz de asentir y entre en la oficina de Emmett, la puerta se cerro detras de mi y yo me sente en la silla detras de su escritorio dejando mi bolso en el suelo y el sobre en el escritorio. _

_Tome el sobre en mis manos, con un lapiz lo abri y saque la carta que habia dentro, suspire, sacando mas papeles dentro, un numero de cuenta, un testamento. Por favor Emmett no me hagas esto, abri la carta, sus estilo de letra impresa en la hoja hacen que las lagrimas llenaran mis ojos._

**_Rosalie: _**

**_ Tal vez jamas sabrás todo lo que siento por ti, desde aquel dia en que dejaste mi casa,_****_y todo termino entre nosotros, mi vida se volvió oscura, sin sentido, me deje llevar por las opiniones y estupideces de los demás sin pensar en ti o en nuestro bebe, cada vez que nos vimos, todo acababa en desastre por mi gran bocota y pocas neuronas, lamento cada momento que tu derramaste lagrimas por mi, por cada momento de decepción se que ya no tenia ninguna esperanza en poder volver contigo y poder formar una familia y ser feliz junto a ti, tambien pido perdon por aquella noche, en donde te trate mal y dije cosas que hasta el dia de hoy me arrepiendo, solo espero que algun dia puedas perdonarme._**

**_Gracias por darme un hijo o hija, gracias por enseñarme el valor de la familia, gracias por hacerme padre, pero como ya sabemos no todo es perfecto y con este acto no espero que todo sea como antes pero si espero que enmiende en algo mis faltas, y si ya no estoy para ver tu barriga crecer y estar aquel dia en que nuestro bebe venga a este mundo, te pido que siempre le hables de mi, dile que fui un cabezota pero que siempre amo con todo el corazon._**

**_En el sobre encontraras unos documentos, que son un testamento dejandote como dueña de la firma y de todos mis bienes, pase lo que pase quiero que tu seas quien tenga estos papeles, tambien esta mi cuenta del banco que tambien esta a tu nombre, el numero de la caja fuerte que esta en mi casa, en la caja fuerte hay unos documentos que incriminan a Carlisle, entregaselos a la policia, por favor se fuerte y soporta todo lo que viene, nuestro bebe te necesita, Te amo aunque no lo creas o lo dudes, has sido la unica que ha podido conquistar y adueñarse de mi corazon._**

**_Llama a la policia y reporta mi desaparicion, te amo desde donde este ahora._**

**_Emmett Swan._**

_Las lagrimas bañaban mis mejillas, no podia detener el llanto, levante el telefono y llame a la policia, mi voz estaba completamente quebradas, llame a la asistente de Emmett, le dije que llamara a Jasper y a Edward, que vinieran cuanto antes, puse mis manos sobre el escritorio y alli puse mi cabeza llorando aun mas, el corazon me dolia, y no podia quitar la imagen de Emmett en un ataud, no se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que la puerta se abrio y alli estaban Jasper y Edward, cuando ellos me vieron sus rostros solo fueron de preocupacion... _


	33. Recordando y Honestidad

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 33 Recordando y Honestidad**

**Pov Rosalie. **

Emmett dormia mientras mi mente viajaba hasta aquel dia, creo que jamas poder olvidar la angustia que senti y el dolor aun permanece aqui junto a mi...

******Flashback*****

_Las lagrimas salian con mas fuerza mirando a Edward y a Jasper de pie junto a la puerta yo no podia hacer nada, solo llorar, Jasper al verme tan angustiada se acerco rapidamente hacia mi abrazandome, enterre mi rostro en su pecho, no podia creer todo lo que estaba pasando, no dejaba de llorar, el dolor en mi pecho era terrible._

_- Rose que pasa? -escuche la voz de Edward mas cerca, no podia encontrar las palabras para decir lo que realmente estaba pasando._

_- Rose por favor relájate, no te hará bien- Jasper susurraba mientras sus manos sobaban mi espalda._

_El teléfono sono antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrio y la cabeza de la asistenrte aparecio, la mire y su voz solo era un susurro._

_- Señorita, el jefe de la policía por la linea 1 -ella me miro preocupada._

_- Gracias -ella cerro la puerta le di la carta a Edward, mientras yo levanta el telefono, Edward me miraba confundido haciendo pausas mientras leia la carta - Diga?- mi voz estaba quebrada._

_- Señorita Rosalie -Pregunto el jefe de la policia._

_- Si, soy yo, dígame tiene alguna noticia- mire a Edward frunciendo el ceño al igual que Jasper._

_- Si, encontramos al señor Emmett Swan en un acantilado, el esta grave, tiene serias contusiones mas un disparo en su cabeza- cubrí mi boca con mi mano y cerré los ojos fuerte, las lagrimas seguían saliendo- ahora esta siendo atendido en la clínica del señor Aro Volturi, seria bueno que venga lo antes posible._

_- G-Gracias, estare alli pronto- tome un bocanda de aire despues de colgar y grite, degarrando mi alma y mi corazon, por el hombre que amo, Jasper me volvio a envolver en sus brazos sin entender lo que estaba pasando, Edward tomo los demás papeles._

_- Rose - susurro Jasper._

_- Necesitamos ir al Clinica- me puse de pie y tome los papeles y la carta poniéndola en mi cartera, tome las llaves y sali de la oficina, sin decir nada Edward Y Jasper me seguian, vi unos blancos dedos presionando el botón para llamar al ascensor, levante mi mirada y vi a Edward mirandome fijamente, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y subimos, presione el boton del estacionamiento, decidí que era tiempo que ellos supieran._

_- Carlisle quería matarte Edward, Emmett lo escucho hace un par de dias, y decidio hacer algo para protegerte y proteger a Bella y a los gemelos, pedi prestado tu volvo esperando que Carlisle le haya dado al sujeto solo la matricula del coche, Emmett se hizo pasar por ti y ahora esta grave en la clinica, lo encontraron en un acantilado y con un disparo en la cabeza -las lagrimas salian mientras las ultimas palabras, Edward abria y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir, al igual que Jasper, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos salimos sin decir nada, el ambiente era tenso, Jasper me ayudo a subir a mi coche, en el asiento del copiloto, Jasper le dio a Edward las llaves de su coche ya que él habia venido en taxi, Jasper subio al coche y comenzo a manejar, no dijo nada en todo el camino hacia la clinica, por un lado lo agradecía ya que no tenia las fuerzas ni las ganas de hablar solo quería llegar a la clinica y ver a Emmett, saber como esta, poder ver su rostro, apoye mi cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, cerrando mis ojos fuerte tratando de pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla, las palabras en esa carta seguían en mi cabeza, dando vuelta y vueltas.  
_

_- Detente -susurre respirando entrecortadamente, todo me daba vuelta y mi estomago era un revoltijo y sentía que el poco alimento que había consumido en el almuerzo __hacia su camino hasta mi boca, Jasper aparco a un lado de la carretera, apenas el auto se detuvo, abrí la puerta de golpe e incline mi cabeza hacia afuera, vomitando todo lo que tenia en mi estomago, sentí a Jasper bajarse del coche ayudando me con mi cabello._

_- Calmate Rose -dijo Jasper acariciando mi espalda, sabiendo que todo esto era por la situación desconocida en la que se encontraba Emmett. Cerré mis ojos cuando mi estomago decidió tranquilizar, Jasper me tendió un pañuelo de papel, limpie mi boca, y con el dorso de mi mano me limpie la frente que estaba húmeda por mi sudor, me senté derecha apoyando mi cabeza en respaldo del asiento, Jasper saco un bidón de agua limpiando mi desastre en plena carretera. Despacio cerro mi puerta y se subió al coche. -Estas mejor?- pregunto Jasper al momento que encendió el coche y comenzó a manejar de nuevo hacia la clínica._

_-Si estoy mejor, creo- trate de sonreí, al ver que el coche entraba en el estacionamiento de la clínica, comencé a buscar el coche de Jasper para saber si Edward había llegado, y allí lo vi, Jasper aparco justo al lado de su coche, al ver que ya no se movía el coche salí rápidamente, y prácticamente corrí hacia dentro de la clínica, sentía los pasos de Jasper detrás de mi, me acerque rápidamente hacia el mesón de recepción para pedir información sobre Emmett. -Buenas tardes, necesito sobre Emmett Swan- dije apresuradamente, Jasper llego a mi lado, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura dándome su apoyo, la enfermera cuyo nombre era Alissa, comenzó a mirar en la pantalla buscando a Emmett._

_- Es usted algún familiar del Señor Swan- dijo mientras seguía tecleando, tome un profundo respiro antes de contestarle._

_- Soy su Novia y madre de su hijo, ahora por favor donde esta Emmett- al terminar Jasper me quedo mirando pero no me importaba tenia que saber de Emmett y no me importaba lo que tenia que decir o hacer para obtenerla, la enfermera me miro, y dirigió su mirada hacia la pantalla._

_- El señor Emmett Swan esta en el quirofano en este momento, en el piso numero 3 -dijo mirándome._

_- Gracias- agarre la mano de Jasper y caminamos hasta los ascensores, presionando el botón, aparece Edward._

_- Rose! -me giro para verlo y me abraza, sin dudarlo le devuelvo el abrazo, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello aguantando las ganas de llorar. - Lo siento mucho- susurraba mientras sobaba mi espalda._

_- Gracias- era lo único que podía decir, ya que si decía algo mas rompería en llanto, y no quería._

_- Vamos, Bella esta en la sala de espera - las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entramos, el viaje fue corto, apenas las puertas se abrieron sali disparada hacia la sala de espera, Bella me miro y corrió hacia mi abrazándome fuertemente, no pude aguantar las lagrimas, y comence a llorar._

_- Lo siento Bella- no sabia que decir esta situación era complicada para mi aun mas para ella._

_- No Rose -susurro cuando se separo de mi, y me miro. - No lo entiendo, ¿que paso? - su voz estaba quebrada y sus ojos detonaban confucion, estaba mas que claro que ella no sabia nada, mire a Edward que estaba junto a ella no sabia si decirle lo que paso._

_- Ven sentemonos- dije tomando su mano hasta las sillas después que Edward asintiera, suspire profundamente dándome fuerza para hablar._

_- Iré por unos cafés y algunos té - dijo Jasper caminando hacia la cafetería. Edward se sento al lado de Bella tomando sus manos dandole apoyo._

_- Hace unos dias Emmett renuncio a seguir siendo el abogado de Carlisle, cuando él fue a verlo para delvolver todo lo que le unia a Carlisle, Emmett accidentalmente escucho una conversacion- Jasper llego a mi lado con los cafes para él y Edward, nos entrego un te a bella y el otro para mi. Mire a Bella para seguir contándole lo que sabia -Carlisle habia contratado a un tipo para que... -no sabia como decirlo- Edward, los gemelos y tu murieran -susurre al ver que Bella se comenzaba a poner blanca y llevaba su mano hacia su estomago. decidi seguir hablando- Emmett me llamo aquel dia para pedirme un favor, ese dia nos vimos en el cafe que esta cerca del bufe de Emmett, fue alli donde me digo todo que habia escuchado, el no queria decirle a Edward, asi que me pidio que de favor que le pidiera las llaves del volvo, yo por mi parte descompuse mi coche para que todo fuera mas creible, por eso te pedi que no llevaras a los gemelos al colegio hoy y los dejaras conmigo. Solo esperabamos que Carlisle le hubiera dado solo la matricula del coche, Emmett fue a buscar el coche hoy al estacionamiento, dejandole dicho a su asistente que si el no volvia a las tres de la tarde me llamara para entregarme un sobre con una carta y unos documentos, fue alli cuando llame a la policía y reporte su desaparición..._

_- Oh por Dios -sollozo Bella dándose vuelta en su asiento para quedar hundida en el pecho de Edward quien la envolvió con sus brazos, mis lagrimas habian comenzado a salir Jasper me abrazo._

_- Lamento no haberlo dicho antes, pero Emmett me habia dicho que un agente de Policia se haria cargo de todo, pero debi imaginarlo que esto lo haria él -sisirre bajito, Bella se volvio a girar para quedar frente a mi y abrazarme._

_- Gracias -lloraba sobre mi hombro._

_- Bella? -ella se separo de mi y limpio sus mejillas._

_- Rose estoy embarazada, gracias a Emmett y A ti, tengo a Edward, a mis pequeños y pronto a nuestro nuevo Bebe -las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y tambien salian de los mios, Emmett sin saberlo habia sido noble al preteger no tan solo a Bella sino que también a su bebe que se esta formando en su barriga. Aro se acerco a nosotros, traia puestos una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones verdes he de suponer que el opero a Emmett, todos nos pusimos de pie y acercamos a él, estaba serio y se veia cansado._

_- Chicos -dijo en forma de saludo.,_

_- ¿Como esta? -pregunto Bella, agarrando la mano a Edward que miraba a Aro impaciente, busque la mano de Jasper para poder tener mas fuerza para escuchar lo que Aro venia a decirnos, él respiro profundo antes de hablar._

_- lo estamos terminando de operar, como saben las operaciones en la cabeza son complicada y se requiere mucha concentracion, saque la bala de su cabeza, la inflacion en su cerebro es muy grave, lo induciremos en coma para que el cerebro sane completamente,aun no podemos decir en que condiciones el quedara, ya saben a lo que refiero, 7 de sus costillas estan completamente quebradas, su muñeca resulto fractura junto con uno de sus dedos, tiene varios cortes en el rostro a causa del parabrisas del coche, tambien su tobillo esta fractura- miro a Bella- Lo siento, ahora solo tenemos que esperar -se acerco a besar la frente de Bella, y termino dandome un abrazo, jamas crei cuan diferentes eran Aro y Carlisle. -Fuerza cariño- susurro en mi oido, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos._

_**** Finflash back***_

Gire mi cabeza trayendome al presente, la puerta se estaba abriedo despacio, para dejarme ver un par de cabecitas rubias, sonrei al ver a Bella con los gememlos que venian a ver a Emmett. Aun no sabia si Bella habia perdonado a Emmett, quizas tendrian que hablarlo con mas calma pero se que desde que todo esto paso todo ha cambiado.

- Tia!- gritaron los gemelos al verme sentada en unos de los sillonsitos en la habitacion de Emmett, Bella sonrio.

- Niños, el tio Emmett esta durmiendo asi que calladitos- dijo verla acercándose a mi, mientras que yo me levantaba para poder darle un abrazo. -Como ha estado?.

- Hoy en la mañana tuvo otro paro, pero gracias a Aro volvio, y desperto poco despues, me estuvo contando lo que paso aquel dia, pero y hablamos un poco de nosotros -dije en susurros mientras que los chicos se subian a la cama haciendole cariño a Emmett, sonrei. - Y tu? como vas con el embarazo?

- Bastante bien- dijo sonriendo ampliamente pasando su mano por su barriga de 7 meses. -Edward no me deja hacer nada -fruncio levemente- pero me encanta que sea asi -solto una risita.

- Es normal -sonrei poniendo mi mano sobre la barriga de Bella -ya han pensado en algun nombre para la pequeña.

- no, aun no- susurro- Edward ha pensado varios en varios nombre pero ninguno nos gusta -se encogio de hombros y se acerco a Emmett.

- Donde esta mateo? - pregunto tomando la mano de Emmett sonriendo mirando a sus hijos jugando con los dedos de Emmett siempre hacian lo mismo.

- Esta Con Jasper Y Maria - sonrei al saber que mi hermano habia encontrado su verdadero Amor, las cosas para Alice no salieron como ella planeo, ella pensaba que Jasper correria hasta sus brazos pero no fue asi.

- Espero que Emmett este fuera del hospital para cuando esos dos se casen - La gran boda de Jasper seria dentro de un mes y medio.- Creo que si, por lo menos ya despertó, ahora tenemos que esperar a que su cerebro siga mejorando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, aunque no entiendo porque el paro cardiaco de hoy, hacia mas de 2 meses que no pasaba, ya estaba recuperandose mas rapido.

- No lo se, quizas debamos pedirle a Aro que nos explique lo que sucedio- sonrio acariciando la mano de Emmett.

-Si gane!- grito Evan haciendo saltar a Bella y a mi, estaban jugando a las vencidas con la mano de Emmett.

- Mi turno- Dijo Ian poniendo su pequeña mano entre la gran mano de Emmett, y comenzó a hacer fuerza hacia el lado contrario, pero sorpresivamente no podia mover el brazo yo sonrei al ver la cara de Emmett en sus labios habia una hermosa sonrisa, toque el hombro de Bella para que fijara su vista en el rostro de Emmett, sonrió y quito su mano, pero Emmett no lo permitio, creo que hoy seria buena para que ellos decidieran hablar de todo lo que ha pasado. -Mami no puedo! -dijo Ian quejándose solte un risita, cubriendo la boca con mi mano, Ian no se habia dado cuenta de que Emmett estaba despierto.

- Con fuerza! -dijo Evan alentando a su hermano que aun no podia doblar el brazo de Emmett.

- Dale campeon- susurro Emmett alentando a Ian, este miro a Emmett con una sonrisa tan grande que no sabia que podía caber en su pequeño rostro. Emmett aflojo su brazo haciendo que Ian lo doblara por completo y saltara de alegria.

-Gane! -gritaba cuando comenzaba a correr por la habitación, mire a Emmett quien miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Bella, Ian segui corriendo por la habitacion seguido por Evan.

- Hola - susurro Emmett, saludando a Bella.

- Vamos chicos, tengo hambre y quiero un pastel de Chocolate -sonrei y los gemelos se detuvieron mirandome.

- Pastel! -gritaron y cada uno tomo mis manos, mire a Bella guiñando un ojo al cual ella asintio, Evan abrio la puerta para salir, cuando cerramos la puerta comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos de la clinica, nos encontramos con Edward que iba hacia la habitacion de Emmett, nos miro y sonrio.

-Bella?- pregunto desordenando los cabellos de Ian y de Evan quienes rieron grandemente.

- Los deje un rato solo, creo que es tiempo de que ellos hablen, han pasado 8 meses desde aquel dia -sonrie y el asintio.

- Donde lo llevas? -pregunto mirando a los chicos quienes se habian soltado de mis manos y comenzando a correr entre las piernas de Edward y la mias.

- A la cafeteria a comer pastel - sonrei al ver a los chicos mirarme felices.

- Los acompaño- dijo tomando a Ian de la mano mientras que Evan se tomaba de mi mano y caminabamos hacia la cafeteria.

Ahora era tiempo de que ellos hablaran y se sinceraran, confesaran pudiendo arreglar sus cosas, y volver a ser hermanos como antes, quizas eso tomaria tiempo ya que no era tan facil, para mi no era facil poder estar con Emmett, el habia cometido error tras error, ahora solo queda ver que pasa, y ver si el quiere que todo se solucione.

**Pov Bella.**

Los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los dias, las semanas, los meses pasaban y Emmett seguia tendido en su cama en la clinica, aun no podia creer todo lo que paso, mire el reloj y tenia que ir por los pequeños, luego iriamos a ver a Emmett, desde aquel dia Edward habia contratado a un guardaespaldas para mi, era de gran ayuda ya que con mi gran barriga no podia manejar, sali de la cocina caminando hacia la sala estar, donde se encontraba Taylor, un hombre alto, rubio de ojos celeste, una inmesa espalda marcada por los musculos, era un ex militar, sabia toda clase de Artes marciales ademas de saber manera una arma si fuera necesario.

- Hola Taylor -saludo sonriendo - Es hora de buscar a los chicos, me podrias llevar por favor.- solte una risita al ver que el fruncia levemente el ceño.

- Señora Masen, usted sabe que estoy a sus ordenes, no tiene que preguntarme -me miro y tomo las llaves del coche de Edward. Despues de lo de Emmett, se compro otro pero este volvo era negro y me encantaba, tome mi abrigo y mi cartera caminando hacia el coche que estaba en la coche, Taylor me ayudo a subir y cuando encendió el coche, apreto el boton del control remoto para que la puerta de la cochera se abriera. Comenzó a manejar hacia el colegio de los chico.

Mientras íbamos por las calles, a media cuadra del colegio, mi telefono sono, era un texto de Edward, diciendome que Emmett ya habia despertado. Sonrei alegremente ya que mi hermano por fin habia despertado. El coche se detuvo y Taylor bajo abriendo mi puerta y ayudanome a bajar.

- Alguna noticia?- susurro poniendose al frente de mi mirando hacia la entrada del colegio, sonrei.

- Emmett ya desperto- dije Feliz mirando la nuca de Taylor.

- Me alegro Señora- podia ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Mami! - gritaron los chicos al verme, corrieron hacia mi abrazando mis piernas, poniendo ambas manos sobre mi barriga. -Hola niña- saludo Evan sonriendo.

- Hola nena -dijo Ian dando un beso a mi barriga. Desde que supieron que iban a tener una hermanita estaban felices, lo que aun tenia era Edward. Él tendria una hija propia, dejara de lado a mis pequeños, negue con la cabeza, conocía a Edward y sabia que el no era asi, él adora a los gemelos y siempre sera asi.

- Chicos - saludo Taylor asintiendo una vez con su cabeza.

- Taylor - Saludaron los chicos imitando a Taylor, este solo sonrio abriendo la puerta trasera para que los chicos pudieran subir, subi al coche y el rapidamente se subio detras del volante, comenzando a manejar hacia la clinica, los chicos estaban felices ya que veriamos a Emmett, pero antes les adverti que tenian que comportarse y estar bien calladitos. Taylor estaciono el coche y me ayudo a bajar, los chicos bajaron tomandose de mis manos. Comenzamos a caminar dentro de la clinica siempre seguidos por Taylor, que miraba por todos lados, Carlisle estaba en la carcel, aun no sabiamos nada de Alice, asi que no sabia que nos podria pasar a mis hijos y a mi.

Abrimos la puerta suavemente, y me fije que alli estaba Rose, sentada en uno de los sillones.

- Tia!- gritaron los gemelos al verla sentada yo solo sonrei era imposible mantener a los chicos tranquilos.

- Niños, el tio Emmett esta durmiendo asi que calladitos- dije acercandome a Rose, mientras que ella se levantaba para abrazarme -Como ha estado?.- pregunte en un susurro.

- Hoy en la mañana tuvo otro paro, pero gracias a Aro volvio y desperto poco despues, me estuvo contando lo que paso aquel dia, pero y hablamos un poco de nosotros -dijo en un susurro, Edward no me habia dicho nada del paro que estuvo Emmett. - Y tu? como vas con el embarazo? - me pregunto.

- Bastante bien- dije sonriendo ampliamente puse mi mano en mi barriga -Edward no me deja hacer nada -frunci levemente el ceño, me cuidaba demasiado- pero me encanta que sea asi -solte una risita. Los chicos estaban juganto en la cama de Emmett.

- Es normal -sonrio y puso su mano en mi barriga, mi pequeña dio una patadita, sonrei ya que Rose no lo sintio -ya han pensado en algun nombre para la pequeña.

- no, aun no- susurre- Edward ha pensado varios en varios nombre pero ninguno nos gusta -me encogi de hombros y camine hasta sentarme en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama de Emmett

- Donde esta mateo? - pregunte tomando la mano de Emmett, siempre que venia con los gemelos ellos jugaban a las vencidas con la mano de Emmett.

- Esta Con Jasper Y Maria - asinti, esos dos se amaban con locura.

- Espero que Emmett este fuera del hospital para cuando esos dos se casen ... Creo que si, por lo menos ya despertó, ahora tenemos que esperar a que su cerebro siga mejorando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, aunque no entiendo porque el paro cardiaco de hoy, hacia mas de 2 meses que no pasaba, ya estaba recuperandose mas rapido.

- No lo se, quizas debamos pedirle a Aro que nos explique lo que sucedio - con mi pulgar acaricie el dorso de la mano de Emmett

-Si gane!- grito Evan haciendome saltar y a Rose también...

- Mi turno- Dijo Ian poniendo su pequeña mano entre la gran mano de Emmett, y comenzó a hacer fuerza hacia el lado contrario, era extraño que no pudiera, Rose toco mi hombro para que me fijara en el rostro de Emmett, quize quitar mi mano pero Emmett no lo permitio -Mami no puedo! -dijo Ian quejándose presione mis labios para no reir,Ian no se habia dado cuenta de que Emmett estaba despierto.

- Con fuerza! -dijo Evan alentando a Iab que aun no podia doblar el brazo de Emmett.

- Dale campeon- susurro Emmett alentando a Ian, este miro a Emmett con una sonrisa, Emmett aflojo su brazo haciendo que Ian lo doblara por completo y saltara de alegria. comenzando a reir y a correr por toda la habitacion, seguido por supuesto por su hermano.

-Hola- susurro Emmett apretando mi mano, mi estomago se contrajo al escuchar su voz despues de todos estos meses. Rose se llevo a los chicos a comer pastel, creo que solo se los llevo para que Emmett y yo pudieramos hablar.

- Hola- dije no sabiendo que mas decir, era muy complicado, desde aquel dia no habiamos tenido ningun tipo de contacto, hasta hoy.

- Perdoname- su voz sonaba distorcionada, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas, trate y luche por no llorar pero me fue imposible sin darme cuenta esta abrazando a Emmett llorando a mares, él con su mano acariciaba mi cabeza.- lamento todo lo que hice y dije, fui un completo idiota, me comporte peor que nuestros padre, por favor perdoname- susurraba en mi oido, yo no podia hacer nada, solo queria abrazarlo, y abrazarlo, aun que no sabia si nuestra relacion de hermanos volveria hacer somo debia, pero daba gracias a Dios por tenerlo con vida junto a mi y a su hijo.

**Hola!... lamento haberme demorado tanto con los capitulos de este Fic, pero créanme que hare lo posible para poder decir escribiendo, aqui el dejo otro capitulo espero que lo disfruten ... gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews...**


	34. Honestidad y Encontrada

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 34 Honestidad y Encontrada**

**Pov Bella.**

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, yo tenía mi cabeza en el pecho de Emmett, podía escuchar su corazón latir, sonreí él seguía acariciando mi cabeza, no quería decir nada, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir, tenía miedo de escuchar cosas que no quería. Él suspiro y sabía que teníamos que hablar y arreglar todo lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Bella? -susurro, creo que pensaba que yo estaba durmiendo. Lentamente me levante sentándome derecha sobre la cama, él tomo mi mano mirándome a los ojos, suspire.

- Dime - susurre no me atrevía a levantar más mi voz, temía que si lo hacia el llanto vendría.

- Sé que cometí mucho errores, fui un estúpido al actuar como mis padre, no justificación que me dé la razón por todo lo que ha pasado, ciegamente creí en ciertas personas que no querían mi bien, o el bien tuyo junto con los gemelos - se detuvo pensando, sus palabras eran sinceras, jamás había visto a un Emmett de esta manera, creo que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, gentilmente apreté su mano para que continuara, su mirada volvió a mí. - Aquella noche después que Rose se fue de la casa, me di cuenta que estuvo mal haber juzgado a Edward, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Pero sin embargo tenía miedo de verte sufrir, de perderte otra vez, eso tampoco justifica lo que dije e hice desde entonces, quizás ahora no querrás perdonarme, y solo estas aquí por compromiso, no lo sé, pero me tomare de cualquier oportunidad que tenga para pedirte perdón por la cantidad de sandeces que te dije, tampoco pretendo que me perdones por en un acto de retribución por haberlos protegidos, son mi familia y aun que tarde me di cuenta, los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. – Dijo muy seguro.

Traje sonoramente el nudo que se había comenzado a formar en mi garganta, las palabras de Emmett estaban haciendo estragos, y lo único que quería era salir corriendo y poder llorar, jamás imagine que el diría cosas como esas, siempre se tomaba todo para la risa, jamás tomo nada en serio, salvo aquel día en que me ayudo cuando recién estaba embarazada.

– Emmett, aquel día fue como retroceder en el tiempo, me sentí sola, abandonada, sin protección, no pensé en mí, pensé en los gemelos, en que iba hacer, apenas había conseguido un trabajo, no tenía donde ir ni nadie a quien recurrir- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que yo las pudiera retener, pero seguí hablando él tenía que saber todo lo que paso desde aquel día. – Al deja tu casa, fui directo a un motel, aquel motel en donde pase un mes antes de irme, solo quería correr, tomar a los gemelos e irme a Chile otra vez, cuando llegue a la clínica, tenía que conseguir una casa, pero el agente de bienes raíces dijo que no había nada hasta dentro de 3 semanas, no sabes el dolor que me dio pensar que mis hijos pasarían tres semanas en un mugroso Motel. – él apretó mi mano y quiso interrumpirme pero no lo deje, tenía que decirle, él tenía que saber. – En la cafetería me encontré con Edward, me pregunto qué pasaba y le conté, gracias a él mis hijos no tuvieron que pasar tres semanas en un Motel, él es su padre Emmett, él le dio su apellido sin pedirme nada a cambio y hasta ahora ha cuidado de mí y de mi bebe, sé que fue por querer protegerme, pero déjame decirte que llevo 7 meses de feliz matrimonio, mis hijos aman a su padre, como yo lo amo, las cosas que me dijiste aquel día me lastimaron más que las cosas que hicieron nuestros padres hace más de 4 años, aun no sé si pueda perdonarte del todo, pero podemos ser familia otra vez, mi hijos te quieren y por ellos dejare que los veas, además de darte gracias por lo que hiciste por mi familia. – No me había fijado pero Emmett lloraba como un niño pequeño, me dolió pero él tenía que saber todo lo que pasó aquel día, me acomode en la cabecera de la cama mientras que él se puso en mis piernas, acaricie su cabeza a través del vendaje que aun tenia.

– Creo que podre, y pondré todo de mi parte que todo vuelva a hacer como antes. – Dijo poniendo un de sus manos en mi pierna.

– Emmett yo no quiero que vuelva a hacer como antes, lo único que quiero que todo sea mejor. – Sonreí cuando mi pequeña se movió.

– ¿Cómo le pondrás a la niña? – susurro, fruncí levemente el ceño dado que él no sabía que íbamos a tener una niña, ¿cómo sabe el eso?

– ¿Cómo sabes que voy a tener una niña? – pregunte.

– Creo que lo escuche, mientras hablabas con Rose. – Pude sentir como se su cuerpo al darme esa respuesta, sabía que algo él estaba ocultando pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar.

– Aun no lo sabemos, estamos buscando algunos nombres – me encogí de hombros, había sido difícil encontrar algún nombre que realmente nos gustara.

Seguimos conversando de todo lo que había pasado en estos meses que el permaneció en coma, los ultrasonidos de Rose, los mío, la noticia de que Jasper se iba a casar otra vez, hablamos de los chicos, se las palabras que aún no podían pronunciar bien, lo feliz que era, él se alegró, hacia bastante tiempo que no teníamos este tipo de conversación, desde que estábamos en el instituto, le prometí traerle algunas fotos de mi boda, de los ultrasonidos, Emmett se quedó dormido y yo tenía que ir al baño, así que llame a unos enfermeros para que lo acomodaran para yo poder ir al baño.

Pov Alice.

Todo estaba oscuro, no se escuchaba nada, solo el viento que hacía que las ramas de los arboles chocaran contra el cristal de la ventana, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que estoy aquí, miro a mi alrededor, pero no logro ver nada, todo sigue oscuro, sigo escuchando aquellas voces.

– Shhsss – pongo mi dedo sobre mis labios, haciendo las callar, porque si nos escuchan vendrán y me harán dormir otra vez, sentada en un rincón abrazando mis piernas fuerte, escondiendo de todos.

Aun tenia algunos recuerdos, mi padre, ¿Dónde está? Él era el único que me quería, yo era su princesa, ¿Por qué me dejo sola aquí? Los demás no quieren jugar conmigo, jamás hablan conmigo.

– El vendrá por mí, él me ama. – susurro una y otra vez, la luz se prende dejándome ver paredes grises acolchonada, la puerta se abre y dejándome ver a un hombre de cabellos negros largo hasta el hombro, me mira con ternura, llevo mi mano hacia mi cabellos jugando con la punta de mis dedos, enredo un mechón en mi dedo, pero mi dedo se queda apretado. – Déjame, suéltame – trato de sacar mi dedo pero no puedo. El hombre se acerca despacio ayudándome a sacar mi dedo, levanto mi vista mirándolo.

– ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – Es el primero que me viene a jugar conmigo.

– No, cariño, no vengo a jugar – Nadie juega, nadie juega, comienzo a balancearme hacia atrás y hacia adelante. – ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto con una voz suave, mi cabeza se inclina hacia un lado mirándolo detenidamente, él es guapo, sonrió y mis mejillas se enrojecen, él lo nota, otro hombre entra.

– ¿Cómo está? – Pregunta el segundo hombre, él tiene los ojos castaños, su cabello de color miel, me mira con tristeza, el hombre de cabellos negros, me mira y niega con la cabella.

– Su nivel de esquizofrenia es alto, quería que Bella la viera, pero creo que no sería lo indicado, dado a su condición, además que Alice no reconoce a nadie – Dijo con voz suave, los mire y sonreí, yo quería que ellos jugaran conmigo, nadie nunca jugo conmigo.

**– **Me duele verla así, cuando la encontré estaba toda sucia, sus ropas estaban desgarradas, los médicos dicen que desde que le traje han tenido que sedarla para que duerma. – Dijo el hombre de ojos de color Miel. Al él lo recuerdo, el me salvo, él es un ángel. Las imágenes del ángel llegaron a mi mente.

********Flashback******

_Desde aquel día en que se llevaron a Carlisle, Esme había desaparecido, mientras que yo seguía en la casa, hasta que esos hombres de negro me echaron a la calle, no sabía que más hacer así que salí de la casa caminando hacia la carretera, me acosté debajo de un tronco caído y me quede dormida. Han pasado mucho tiempo, mis ropas están sucias, mis cara también, decidí que era hora de comer, había perdido todo, Carlisle tenía deudas que las pago con todo, mi tienda, mi coche, la casa, todo, no me di cuenta cuando estaba en un pequeño parque, estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, me acerque a unos chicos que salieron corriendo en cuando me vieron, me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando hasta que me encontré con una pareja, se veían felices, me pregunte si alguna vez alguien podrá quererme, quizás cuando crezca podre encontrar mi príncipe._

– _Me dan una moneda – estire mi sucia mano hacia el chico, que metió su mano hacia su bolsillo sacando unas monedas, mire a la chica, era hermosa, sonreí y la chica le tiro la camiseta al chico, él la miro y luego me miro a mí, no entendía nada, yo solo quería mis monedas, quería comer dulces, el chico puso las monedas en mi mano._

_– Alice? – Pregunto mirándome, ¿Quién era Alice?, gire mi cabeza mirando a quien se refería, sonreí al ver las monedas que tenía en mi mano, comencé a caminar, pero el chico me detuvo._

_– ¿Cómo te llamas? –Me pregunto amablemente._

_– Lali – Sonreí arreglando mi cabello._

_– Soy Jasper –dijo y me quedo mirando._

_– Jasper – Repeti lentamente, me gustaba eses nombre. – Jasper- lo repetía una y otra vez._

_- Tienes que ayudarla – Dijo la chica._

_- Lo hare – Dijo Jasper mirándome.- Sabes yo te puedo dar de comer si quieres – Dijo tomando la mano de la chica. Creo que era su novia o Algo así._

_- Comida- dije sonriendo._

_ - Ella es María, mi novia –Dijo y yo sonreí ella era muy linda, parecía una muñequita._

_- Hola, María, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?- quizás ella si quería jugar conmigo._

_- Hola, Lali, claro que podemos jugar pero primero hay que comer – dijo sonriendo, eso me puso muy feliz._

_Me llevaron a una casa grande, tenía un baño muy lindo, María me dijo que tenía que bañarme antes de comer así que como yo tenía mucha hambre hice caso, ella me ayudo a bañarme y me lavo mi pelo, también me puso ropa lindo, y zapatos nuevos, cuando ya estaba lista, me llevo hacia una mesa donde había comida, me senté y comencé a comer, mientras que Jasper estaba hablando por teléfono. Cuando termine, la puerta sonó muy fuerte que me asuste, pero maría, me trago una muñequita, me senté en el suelo mientras un hombre de cabellos negros me miraba._

_Ellos me llevaron a un lugar con mucha gente, pero nadie me hablaba, nadie jugaba conmigo, lloro todas las noches, y ellos vienes a dormirme._

_*****_Fin flashback******

Pov Jasper.

Cuando encontré a Alice en la calle, me dolió, la chica feliz dispuesta a todo se había ido, no me reconocía, a nadie, pero allí estaba, sentada en el suelo abrazando sus piernas mientras se balanceaba, cuando la encontré en la calle, fue un golpe, no sabía qué hacer, pero gracias a María, quien me ayudo y me apoyo en todo, Aro estaba checando las cosas.

- Jasper, ella jamás se sanara, esto no tiene vuelta atrás, ahora solo hay que tratar de que esto no la afecte más de lo que ya está – suspire, jamás me imagine que ella terminaría así, encerrada en un manicomio, sin saber nada del mundo, sin reconocer a nadie.

- Gracias Aro, por tu ayuda. – Dije estirando mi mano y el la estrecho gentilmente.

- de nada Jasper –Sonrió y salió. Un doctor llego ya que Alice tendría que Almorzar, me despedí de ella prometiéndole que volvería para jugar, nadie más sabia que ella estaba aquí creo que sería lo mejor decirle a Edward, él es su hermano. Salí del hospital psiquiátrico hacia el estacionamiento, abrí la puerta de mi coche y me subí comenzando a manejar hacia mi departamento, desde hace unos meses atrás María y yo ya estábamos viviendo juntos, desde mi propuesta de matrimonio, sabíamos que era demasiado rápido, pero lo único que quería era pasar mi vida junto aquella latina que me volvió loco desde aquel día que llego aquí, poniendo mi mundo de cabeza y la adoraba. Aparque mi coche en el estacionamiento, tome el ascensor presionando el botón de mi piso, sonreí cuando las puerta se abrieron y Salí caminando hacia la puerta, tome las llaves pero antes de que pudiera poner la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y saltaron a mis brazos haciendo que me cayera en medio del pasillo.

- Te extrañe – Dijo una muy risueña María, sonreí sosteniéndola de la cintura.

- Yo también te extrañe –Dije besando sus labios que cada día eran mi perdición. Cuando nos separamos, ella me miro.

- Como esta Alice? – Pregunto poniéndose de pie, estiro su mano para ayudarme.

- Bien, creo, Aro dice que solo hay que ayudarla, el grado de esquizofrenia es muy grave, no reconoce a nadie – Dije mientras tomaba su mano y me levantaba del suelo, recogí las llaves y entramos a nuestro departamento.

- Me alegro –dijo sonriendo y caminando hacia la cocina – Llegas justo para Almorzar, no lo quería hacer sola – se encogió de hombros, había descubierto que era muy buena cocinando, hoy era su día libre, trabajaba como enfermera en la clínica de Aro.

- Me alegro, ya sabes que adoro tu comida, Donde esta Mateo? – Sonreí mientras que ella calentaba la comida en la estufa.

- está durmiendo- dijo sonriendo, no puedo esperar para tener un hijo con ella - Se lo dirás a Edward? – pregunto apoyándose en el desayunador.

- Creo que es lo mejor, él es su hermano, ya ha paso un mes desde que la encontramos – Dije mirando sus hermosos ojos, ella sonrió.

- Es lo mejor cariño – dijo acercándose a mí, pasando su mano por mi cabello – eres un buen hombre, cuando me vine de Chile, fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida, porque te encontré, o mejor dicho nos encontramos. – Soltó una hermosa risita, decir que esta chica me tenía hechizado era poco, estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

- Contigo a mi lado soy el hombre más feliz que puede existir en esta tierra. – dije inclinándome hasta rozar sus labios, ella sonrió presionando nuestros labios, el olor de la comida hizo que nos separáramos, ella suavemente beso mi frente.

- Te amo – susurro.

- Te amo- susurre con una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro. El teléfono sonó y conteste. Era Rose avisándome que Emmett ya había despertado, sonreí mirando a María haciéndome señas preguntándome quien era, yo sonreí y le agradecí la llamada sin mencionar a Rose, quería ver que decía María.

- ¿Quién era? – pregunto tratando de sonar poco interesada. Reí entre dientes.

- Una amiga – me encogí de hombros – quería decirme una cosa, así que después de comer saldré – la mire mientras que ponía mi plato frente a mí, era puré de papas con pollo.

- ¿Dónde iras? – pregunto seria mientras comía

- Por aquí cerca – dije tratando de soltar una carcajada, ella levanto una ceja, demonios ella no se la creyó.

- ¿Qué más te dijo Rose? – dije son una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en sus labios.

- Emmett ha despertado, pero antes tuvo otro paro – dije mirándola. – Jamás puedo ponerte celosa.

- Jasper, eres como un libro abierto, pude sentir que tratabas de contener la risa – seguido comiendo.

- Me conoces demasiado bien –le guiñe un ojos y ella comenzó a reír.

Cuando terminamos de comer, ella puso los trastes en el lava-vajillas y se fue a cambiar ropa ya que andaba con pijama, mientras que yo fui a lavarme mis dientes, cuando estábamos listos ella tomo a Mateo abrigándolo bien y nos fuimos hasta la clínica para visitar a Emmett.

Pov Edward.

Estábamos en la cafetería comiendo y escuchando a mi hijos hablar sobre su juego de vencidas que habían tenido con Emmett, aun no sabía qué hacer con respecto a él, eso lo iba decidir Bella, ella tiene la última palabra aunque a mí duele que él haya reaccionado de esa manera hiriendo a Bella, solo espero que ella este bien y no se altere tanto. Rose Llamo a Jasper avisándole que Emmett había despertado. Sonreí al ver a los chicos todos manchados con pastel de chocolate, tome mi teléfono y les saque una foto, colocándola como fondo de pantalla, Rose sonrió cuando se la mostré.

- Su madre nos colgara – dije guardando mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi bata.

- No – dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo. –Ella Ama, así que no nos hará nada – se encogieron de hombros, era muy chistoso ya que siempre, hacia ese tipo de cosas, todo juntos.

- Creo que Jasper vendrá a ver a Emmett, creo que es tiempo de que Emmett conozca a Mateo. – ella sonrió como una niña pequeña, podía ver el amor que ella sentía por Emmett.

- Viene Mateo – dijo Ian emocionado, no sé porque ellos amaban a ese pequeño.

- podemos jugar con el- pregunto Evan.

- Aun no, él está muy chiquito aun – dijo dulcemente Rose.

- Pero si ya ha pasado un día – se quejó Ian.

- Para que ustedes puedan jugar con Mateo, tendrán que esperar hasta que él pueda hablar y caminar solito- dije tomando una servilleta y limpiando el rostro de Ian que estaba a mi lado.

- ugh! Papá- se quejó, sonreí y me acerque a Evan para limpiar su rostro.

- Así está mejor creo – dije mirando el uniforme de los chicos, menos mal que el viernes saldrán de vacaciones.

Cuando terminamos de comer, botamos la basura en el basurero y fuimos hasta el cuarto de Emmett, al entrar nos encontramos con Bella durmiendo en la cama junto con Emmett, me acerque a Bella, tenía marcas de que había estado llorando, le hice señas a los chicos para que estuvieran en silencio, ellos asintieron sonriendo divertidos.

- Creo que fue provechoso su conversación- susurre lo más que pude, Rose sonrió.

- Espero que hayan arreglado algo – dijo sentándose en unos de los sillones.

La puerta se abrió y Jasper entro sonriendo, detrás de él venía María con Mateo en los brazos, sonreí al acercarme a Jasper para saludarlo.

- Puedo hablar contigo un momento – Pregunto no muy seguro, María asintió, mientras que le se acercaba a Rose para darle a Mateo, ella sonrió y lo tomo en sus brazos el pequeño, estaba durmiendo.

- Claro, Vamos a mi consulta, allí será más cómodo- Me gire para ver a Rose – Iré a mi oficina. Volveré pronto- dije y ella asintió, los chicos se despidieron moviendo sus manos hacia mí, salimos con Jasper hacia mi oficina, aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba. Cuando entramos a mi oficina, me senté detrás de mi escritorio, mientras que Jasper se sentó frente a mí.

- Tengo noticias de Alice – dijo de golpe mis ojos se agrandaron, sin poderlo creer, había contratado un detective buscándola a ella y a Esme, pero nada, no había noticias de Alice, ahora llega Jasper diciéndome que el tenía noticias de mi hermana.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunte mi voz era neutral.

- Hace más de un mes la encontré vagando por las calles, estaba sucia, sus ropas desgastadas, descalzada – su mirada se perdió- fue un golpe muy duro verla en ese estado, ahora ella está en un centro psiquiátrico en Port Ángeles, Aro me ayudo, espero que no te molestes con él ya que yo le pedí que mantuviera todo en secreto, no sabía que hacer salvo ayudarla. – Apoye mis codos sobre el escritorio, no podía creer que ella estuviera en un psiquiátrico, se me hace muy difícil de creer, pase mis manos por mi cabello tratando de asimilar todo.

- No lo puedo creer – dije mi voz era débil.

- Cuando la vimos, tampoco lo creí, ella no reconoce a nadie, se dice llamar, Lali – dijo preocupado.

- Lali- Repeti – Así le decía yo, cuando yo tenía tres años Alice nació, no podía hablar bien, así que le decía Lali – sonreí melancólico. Jasper tomo un lápiz y en una hoja escribió la dirección del centro.

- Ve a verla, quizás ella solo te recuerde a ti – Dijo pasándome el papel, lo tome y lo mire.

- Gracias Jasper- dije poniéndome de pie y abrazándolo. – puedes ayudar a Bella a cuidar a los chicos, iré a ver a Alice – dije mientras me quitaba la bata poniéndome mi chaqueta.

- Claro, ve y cuídate – dijo saliendo de mi oficina, tome las llaves de mi coche y Salí hacia el estacionamiento, me subí a mi coche y comencé a manejar hacia el centro psiquiátrico.


	35. Familia destruida

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 35 Familia destruida.**

**Pov Edward.**

Tenía el coche aparcado en aquel lugar donde estaba Alice, jamás pensé que ella estaría allí, el motor estaba apagado, tenía mis manos en el volante, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para bajarme e ir a ver a Alice.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, ella era mi hermana y por más que me negara, tenía que hacerlo. Saque las llaves y abrí la puerta, estaba a punto de llover, puse la alarma al coche y comencé a caminar hacia el centro psiquiátrico. Abrí la puerta, todo era muy blanco, un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Me acerque con paso dudoso hacia un mesón blanco, detrás de este había una chica delgada, baja, su cabello era de color rubio, me miro y sonrió, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de rodas mis ojos.

— Buenas Tardes, quisiera ver a mi hermana, Alice Cullen –Dije mirando a la chica.

— Es usted algún familiar de la paciente – pregunto mirando la pantalla del computador.

— Soy su hermano – Dije

— Ella está en el patio, siga por el pasillo hasta el fondo, allí la vera.

— Gracias – dije mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, llenos de puertas con pequeñas ventanas, mi vista se fijó en una puerta al fondo. La puerta tenía un gran cristal en medio, antes de abrirla me detuve mirando hacia afuera buscándola hasta encontrarla, estaba sentada en el paso, junto a una muñequita, suavemente la peinaba.

— Puedo ayudarle en algo? — pregunto una enfermera que estaba a mi lado, gire mi cabeza para mirarla, era casi de mi estatura, tendría unos 40 o más, ella sonrió dulcemente.

— Vengo a visitar a mi hermana — dije apuntando a la chica sentada en el pasto y pude notar el dolor en mi voz, creo que ella también.

— Lamento el estado en que se encuentra su hermana — Dijo mirando a Alice

— No hay posibilidades de que ella este fingiendo? — pregunte, era una pregunta estúpida pero creo que podría ser.

— hemos encontrado su historial en el hospital, ha tenido varias citas con psiquiatras y varios episodios de esquizofrenia, solo que ahora se liberó completamente, todo lo paso la afecto aún más que se encerró en su mundo donde nadie la molestara o dañara.

Asentí mirando a mi hermana que seguía peinando a su muñeca.

— Quien le dio esa muñeca? — pregunte.

— Jaspe, él ha venido varias veces a verla y a jugar con ella — volví a asentí, agradecía que hecho de que Jasper la cuidara y la ayudara de esta manera — ve a hablar con ella — dijo la enfermera caminado por el pasillo.

Suspire y abrí la puerta, me acerque a Alice despacio, ella levanto su mirada y sonrió, creo que tampoco me reconocía.

— Hola— la salude, ella sonrió aún más. — Soy Edward —dije estirando mi mano ella tomo mano y repitió mi nombre.

—Edward, Edward, Edward — repetía una y otra vez.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunte.

—Lali —repetia lento como si le costara decirlo.

- Me gusta tu muñequita – dije sentando frente a ella.

- ¿quieres jugar? – pregunto sonriendo.

- claro me encantaría – dije y ella me entrego un autito azul.

- tu eres su médico – dijo acariciando a la muñeca.

Estuvimos jugando a que su hija se enfermaba, llamando para que yo la fuera a ver y a sanar, tenía ganas de abrazarla, por mucho daño que nos hizo o quiso hacernos, no podía odiarla, menos ahora viéndola como estaba, una gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, varios enfermeros ayudaron a los demás a entrar. Yo me puse de pie y ayude a Alice a entrar, ella sonrió diciéndome que yo era un gran doctor, me atreví a acariciar sus cabellos y ella sonrió.

- es hora que me valla – dije mientras ella se sentaba en un sillón cerca de una gran ventana.

- vendrás a jugar otra vez? – pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

- Vendré lo más pronto que pueda – ella sonrió levantándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos pronto – se volvió a sentar y movía su mano despidiéndose cual niña pequeña, sonreí y comencé a caminar hacia el coche, cuando ya estaba arriba de mi auto, no pude soportarlo más, solté las lágrimas que tenía atrapadas en mis ojos, apoye mi frente en el volante, como no me hacía dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, Carlisle tuvo que haber ocultado todo, Esme donde estas, tu hija te necesita, las lágrimas salían, mi teléfono sonó, mire la pantalla y era un texto de Bella.

**_"¿Dónde estás? Estoy muy preocupada, yo estoy en la casa con los chicos, vuelve, Jasper me conto lo que paso, ven a casa y podemos hablar… te Amamos"_**

Sonreí al leer el mensaje, jamás me arrepentiría de haber lucha por ella y por mis hijos, puse la llave en el inicio y la gire encendiendo el motor, comencé a manejar hacia Forks, con cuidado ya que las calles estaban resbaladizas y no quería provocar un accidente, la carretera estaba desierta, seguí manejando.

**Pov Carlisle**.

**(Viernes 11 de diciembre, día del ataque)**

Estaba sentado detrás de mi escritorio, tratando de resolver algunas cosas, el trabajito que sacaría a Edward de esta tierra me estaba complicando mi estado económico, pero el bastardo lo valía cada centavo, al igual que esa mujerzuela junto con esos mocosos y ese bebe que complicaba más las cosas. Además tenía que convencer a Esme de cambiar su testamento, tenía que envenenar su mente, tenía que hacer que ella odia a ese bastardo.

Miraba las cuentas sobre mi escritorio, no podía creer que estaba retrasado con los pagos de la casa, sin que nadie lo supiera estaba vendiendo las acciones del hospital, no sabía quién era y tampoco me interesaba saber quería saber quién en poco tiempo se estaría quedando con mi hospital.

Unos golpes me sacaron de mi sumas y restas que estaba teniendo en mi mente, no quería a ver ni a Esme, ni A la loca de mi hija, mire el reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde, Vladimir ni siquiera me ha llamado para decirme que toda esa maldita familia estaba más que muerta.

- Adelante - dije sin levantar la vista de mis documentos.

- Carlisle, el jefe de la policía quiere verte – levante mi vista hacia Esme que estaba pálida como un papel, y me miraba detenidamente. Mire al jefe de la policía, que estaba de pie junto a otros dos hombres.

- Jefe pero que placer tenerlo aquí, por favor tome asiento, querida – mire a Esme, ella solo pestañeo hacia me—tráenos café por favor—ella asintió y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, el jefe de la policía solo se quedó de pie.

- No venimos en plan de visita, señor Cullen – Saco un papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer- hemos recibido 4 denuncias en su contra, La señorita Rosalía Hale intento de asesinato contra el Señor Emmett Swan, El señor Edward Masen Volturi por intento de secuestro y asesinato en contra de su propia vida y la de su esposa e hijos. La señora Isabella Masen por intento de asesinato de su hermano y su esposo e hijos, complicidad en la violación de una menor y Finalmente el señor Aro Volturi Complicidad, intento de asesinato de su hijo, nuera y nietos - se giró hacia los dos agentes, no podía creer todo lo que el jefe de la policía decía – Arréstenlo, Señor Cullen, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no lo tiene el estado le proporcionara uno, tiene derecho a una llamada.

Los agente se acercaron a mí e hicieron que me levantara de mi silla, no podía hacer nada, estaba perdido iría a la cárcel. Los agentes esposaron mis manos en mi espalda, Esme entro pero no dijo nada, los agentes me hicieron caminar hasta la patrulla, me subieron y me llevaron hasta la comisaria, allí les di el nombre de mi abogado, quien dijo que no me representaría, asi que me asignaron uno, era un tipo viejo, el leyó las acusaciones, durante el juicio donde solo estuvo presente Aro, me condenaron a 45 años de prisión sin derecho a apelar por algún beneficio, me trasladaron a la cárcel de Seattle.

**(Fecha actual)**

6 meses han pasado y sigo aquí, solo quiero morir no aguanto estar aquí, y mucho menos en la condición en la que estoy. Mis manos tocaron las ruedas de mi silla, era lo único en lo que me podía sostener. Al mes de estar aquí, unos tipo me golpearon hasta cansarse dejándome parapléjico y ahora no puedo caminar, nadie ha venido a verme, nadie sabe que estoy aquí, ni siquiera Esme.

**Pov Esme.**

**(Viernes 11 de diciembre)**

Después de que el Jefe de la policía, se llevó a Carlisle, no sabía qué hacer, me deje caer en el sofá, todo me daba vueltas, cerré mis ojos, tenía que salir de aquí, tenía que desaparecer, no podía seguir viviendo así.

Corrí hacia el escritorio de Carlisle, sentándome en la silla saque un hoja en blanco, tome su pluma y comencé a escribir, mientras iba poniendo cada letra en el papel, las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos, el dolor poco a poco se fue haciendo más profundo, más doloroso, más angustioso, cuando termine la carta, la deje en el buzón, si alguien alguna vez la ve, sabrían a quién dársela.

Encontré la combinación de la caja fuerte que ocultaba Carlisle detrás de un gran cuadro, puse la combinación y abrí la puerta, habían mucho papeles, algunos fajos de billetes, algunas de mis joyas, saque mi testamento y una carta, no tenía caso leer esa carta, la rompí dejándola caer en el suelo. Busque un pequeño bolso y eche todo lo me podría servir.

Sali de la casa, comencé a caminar, no quería llevarme el carro de Carlisle, hoy desaparecería para siempre, llegue hasta la carretera, seguí caminado hasta llegar a una tienda, entre y compre algunos colorantes para el cabellos, unas cremas, mucha comida, y agua, cancele todo y seguí mi camino internándome en el bosque, el camino era largo más aun con un bolso lleno de dinero y con bolsas llenas de comidas. Llegue hasta un acantilado, allí había una pequeña casa, saque la llave de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta, el olor a encierro era insoportable, abrí las ventanas, dejando la puerta abierta para que la casa se ventilara un poco, nadie sabía de esta casa, y era muy difícil de encontrar, había cometido muchos errores y era hora de pagarlos viviendo en la soledad en la que me había ganado.

De las bolsa tome los colorante y fui hasta el baño, me mire en el espejo. Saque los francos y comencé a tintura mi cabello, mientras que el químico hacia efecto, tome una escoba comenzando a barrer todo el polvo que se había acumulado, había comprado esta casa solo para tener un lugar donde pensar.

- Jamás nadie me encontrara aquí – seguía barriendo, mire mi reloj y ya era hora de sacar el resto de tintura que tenía en mi cabeza, fui hasta la ducha, allí habían unas toallas. Me saque la tintura, dejándome el color de mi cabellos, antes color miel ahora es completamente negro. Peine mi cabello dejándolo secar. Seguí limpiando y ordenando.

**(Fecha actual)**

Suspire sentada en el borde del acantilado, todo los días me sentaba aquí, pensando que sería mejor acabar con mi vida, no fui una buena madre, ciegamente fui engañada, descuide completamente a Alice, quizás donde está ahora, he bajado de peso demasiado, mi ropa me queda grande, me mareo con facilidad, he querido ver a Edward, he buscado a Alice, pero Edward está feliz con su familia, pero a Alice jamás la encontré, yo sabía lo que ella tenía pero no quise hacer nada porque Carlisle me lo pidió.

Hoy tenía que ir a la tienda por comida y ropa más chica que pudiera quedarme, tome un pequeño bolso con dinero suficiente, y las llaves de la casa, comencé a caminar por el bosque hasta la carretera, era un camino largo. Por fin había llegado a la carretera, solo quedaba seguir caminando hasta la tienda, me sentía débil, todo comenzó a darme vueltas, sin poder evitarlo me deje caer al suelo. A lo lejos podía escuchar las sirenas de una ambulancia, podía sentir unas manos alrededor de mi muñeca, sentir algo sobre mi espalda, mis ojos se cerraban y solo quería dormir.

- Señora, míreme – escuchaba la voz de un hombre pero yo no tenía fuerzas para abrir mis ojos – la llevaremos a un centro asistencial – decía el hombre poniendo sus manos en mi mejillas y haciendo que yo lo mirara, pero mis ojos hacían todo lo contrario, solo quería dormir, quizás ya era hora de dejar este mundo.

**Pov Edward.**

Estaba aparcando mi coche en la cochera, cuando vi a mi amada esposa esperándome en la puerta, estaba hermosa con su barriga, sonreí y Salí del coche caminando hacia ella, cuidadosamente la abrace inclinándome para besar sus deliciosos labios que desde que la conocí me he hecho un adicto.

- Hola preciosa – dije sobre sus labios, ella sonrió aún más de lo que podía.

- Hola guapo – dije mordiendo mi labio inferior.

- MMM chica mala – susurre. – Los chicos? – pregunte ya que era de noche.

- Están durmiendo, se cansaron de esperarte – dijo mientras se giraba y entrabamos a la casa, seguí a Bella hasta la cocina, allí estaba Taylor.

- Buenas Noches Taylor – dije mientras me sentaba en a su lado, Bella comenzó a calentar mi cena.

- Buenas Noches Señor – lo mire y él sonrió. El sabía que no me gustaba que me dijera Señor, pero si él se siente cómodo así, por mi está bien.

- ¿Dónde estabas – pregunto Bella poniendo un plato de Papas salteadas con carne, mas ensalada.

- Gracias – dije tomando el tenedor – ella puso sus manos en el desayunador, mirándome, esperando mi respuesta—estaba viendo a Alice – dije mientras levantaba la vista de mi plato hacia sus ojos que se abrieron.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin creerlo.

- Alice está internada en un centro psiquiátrico, tiene Esquizofrenia, no recuerda a nadie y creo que su mente esta cuando era pequeña, juega con muñecas y se llama Lali – dije mirando a Bella. No me había dado cuenta que el asiento a mi lado estaba vacío, en que momento Taylor desapareció.

- ¿Cómo la encontraste? Hace meses que el detective que contrataste no te ha dado ninguna noticia de Ella o de Esme—dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- No fui yo o el detective quien la encontró, fue Jasper hace más de un mes – dije mirando mi plato—me dijo que la había encontrado sucia, pidiendo limosnas, en la ayudo y la interno en aquel lugar – termine hablando en susurros.

- Edward, ella está bien, es lo único que importa – dijo poniendo su mano en mi pierna la mire y ella sonrió tiernamente.

- Fue terrible verla así, no me reconoció, solo jugamos – dije y ella me abrazo, envolví su cintura con mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

- Sé que duele amor, pero ella está bien, allí la cuidaran bien y tendrá todo lo que necesite – acariciaba mi cabeza una y otra vez. El teléfono de la casa no hizo saltar del susto, ella soltó una risita divertida ya que la bebe también se había asustado, tome el teléfono poniendo a Bella junto a mí.

- Diga – dije descolgando el auricular poniéndolo en mi oreja, mientras que mi otra mano acariciaba la barriga de Bella.

- Edward, perdón por la hora, habla Aro—dijo y escuchaba como daba indicaciones he de suponer que estaba atendiendo a alguien.

-descuida papá, pero dime que pasa – pregunte.

- Encontramos a tu madre – las palabras de Aro se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza. – Edward, tienes que venir a la clínica cuanto antes – seguía hablando pero yo no contestaba, Bella me miro preocupada, quitándome el teléfono y hablando con Aro, le dijo que estábamos en camino, llamo a María, para que viniera a cuidar a los chicos.

- No – dije mientras ella se ponía su abrigo ella me miro frunciendo el ceño—Iré solo – dije tomando mi chaqueta.

- No, te acompañare – dijo decidida a ir, le dijo a Taylor que se quedara mientras que María llegaba, camino sin mirarme hacia el coche. Me puse mi chaqueta y tome las llaves de mi coche, me subí, Bella estaba lista en el asiento de pasajeros con el cinturón puesto. Encendí el coche comenzando a manejar hacia la clínica, mi madre, la habían encontrado, pero en qué condiciones, en qué estado estaba ella, por mucho que ella no me apoyara, ella era mi madre, y lo mínimo que podría hacer por ella es cuidarla si está enferma.

Aparque el coche, escuche como Bella desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, yo no me movía tenía mi mano en la palanca de cambios, mi respiración era pausada, Bella tomo mi mano y la apretó.

- Estoy aquí amor – susurro y la mire, la mire con terror de encontrar a mi madre muerta en una cama en la morgue, Bella levanto su mano, poniéndola sobre mi mejilla—Ella estará Bien amor – se acercó y beso mi mejilla, cerré mis ojos, ella era la fuerza que necesitaba para afrontar esto. Saque las llaves y desabroche el cinturón de seguridad, rápido ayude a Bella a bajar de mi coche. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos caminando hacia la clínica, allí entramos hacia las salas de urgencias, Bella con su pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano.

Nos encontramos con Aro en uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Dónde está? – pregunte mientras Bella me soltaba y Aro me daba un abrazo.

- está en terapia intensiva – dijo cuándo me soltó y saludaba a Bella.

- Como la encontraron? – pregunto Bella.

- La encontraron a un costado de la carretera que va hacia Port Ángeles, Esta en un estado crítico de desnutrición, deshidratacion tiene una anemia muy grave a causa de la mala alimentación que ha estado injiriendo—miraba a Aro, Donde estaba escondida? Todo este tiempo había estado tan cerca.

- Puedo verla – pregunte, Aro asintió y nos guió hacia el cuarto en donde estaba mi madre, me coloque el traje especial mientras que Bella acompañaba a Aro a la cafetería dándome algo de privacidad.

Abrí la puerta con mi mirada pegada en el suelo, di dos pasos, y allí en una cama con sábanas blancas estaba mi madre, su cabello negro su piel blanca, estaba entubada, sus orejas se marcaban más, podía ver los huesos de sus pómulos y de su mandíbula aquella mujer que era mi madre había desaparecido por completo, la mujer que estaba allí no era mi madre, lágrimas de dolor salieron de mis ojos, como pudo acabar de esta manera, sus brazos eran solo hueso, no podía creer que mi madre estuviera así de mal, en uno de sus brazos tenía una vía por donde le estaban haciendo una transfusión tratando su anemia. Estaba diferente, completamente desnutrida, me dolía ver como mi familia había acabado, mi hermana en un manicomio sin saber nada de lo que pasa, solo encerrada en su propio mundo y ahora mi madre a punto de morir por deshidratacion y desnutrición….


	36. gran boda

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 36... La gran boda **

**Pov Edward.**

Estaba de pie mirando a la mujer que estaba acostada en esa cama, aun no podía creer que ella estaba así, en ese estado. En la sala solo había un taburete, lo acerque a la cama y me senté, su mano descansaba a un costado de su cuerpo.

Que le podía decir, la amaba, eso no lo podía negar pero, que mas, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en mi cabeza, me duele verla así, pero también me dolió, que me ocultara que Aro era mi padre, me dolió que permitiera las evidentes diferencias que Carlisle hacia entre Alice y yo. Me dolió que ella no me apoyara en mi relación con Bella, siempre haciéndome sentir mal, por distanciarme de ella y ahora estaba aquí, al borde de la muerte.

Todo era más complicado, no sabía que decir, solo me quede mirándola, No le podía decir que la perdonaba, me hizo daño y me dolió aún más porque era ella, mi madre.

La puerta se abrió, gire mi cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, era Bella quien vestía un traje igual que el mío pero este era demasiado grande, se veía muy chistosa. Solté una risita, mientras que ella llegaba a mi lado con el ceño fruncido.

- No te rías, que no es chistoso – se quejó como una niña pequeña arreglando su ropa.

- Lo siento Amor – sonreí y pase mi brazo por su cintura. – Es hora que vayamos a dormir—dije mientras presionaba mis labios en su mejilla dándole un tierno beso, ella sonrió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- No te quedaras con ella – pregunto acariciando mi rostro.

- No, quiero ir a dormir con mi esposa – susurre besando su barbilla.

- Entonces vámonos, te espero afuera – beso mi mejilla, pero yo le tome la mano y caminamos hacia fuera de la habitación, la ayude a sacarse el traje, me saque el mío y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto Aro cuando estábamos cerca de la puerta.

- Si, Bella necesita dormir, al igual que yo – dije abrazando a Bella.

- me gustaría hablar contigo, sobre el hospital de Carlisle – dijo Aro.

- No me interesa nada de ese hombre – dije y voz detonaba el odio que sentía hacia él.

- Vamos a mi consulta – dijo mientras caminaba hacia los ascensores, mire a Bella y ella asintió, seguimos a Aro, nos subimos al ascensor.

Él presiono el número de piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Aro, él abrió la puerta invitándonos a entrar, deje que Bella entrara, la seguí ambos nos sentamos frente al escritorio de Aro, él se sentó detrás mirándonos, de un cajón saco unos documentos y los puso sobre el escritorio.

- Estos son los documentos del hospital – dijo cerrando el cajón, en realidad no me interesaba el hospital de ese hombre.

- Sé que no te interesa, pero creo saber la razón por que Carlisle te quería muerto – puso sus manos sobre el escritorio. Lo miraba confundido no sabía a qué se debía todo esto – Carlisle desde que adquirió el hospital, ha tenido un sin fin de deudas, sueldos impagos, la hipoteca de la casa está atrasada en 10 cuotas de 15. Será remata mañana, no sé si tú la quieres yo te podría ayudar a comprarla… - lo corte antes de que siguiera.

- No quiero nada que tenga que ver con Carlisle, la casa la pueden quemar, derrumbar, rematarla, pueden hacer lo que quieran, no me interesa nada que haya sido parte de él –dije tranquilamente, Bella tenía mi mano entre las suyas, apretándola dándome su apoyo.

- Solo quería saber – dijo Aro a modo de disculpa – En fin, yo estuve comprando las acciones del hospital, el jamás supo que era yo, por lo tanto hoy acabo de hacerme dueño del hospital. Todo este papeleo lo hice por medio de mis abogados y del abogado de Carlisle.

- No entiendo, sabes que no quiero nada. – Bella dio un fuerte apretón de mi mano, la quede mirandola a los ojos.

- Deja que termine de Hablar – susurro a lo que gire mi cabeza para mirar a Aro que sonreía.

- Gracias Bella - Dijo sonriendo - bueno lo que pasa, es que quiero que te hagas cargo de la clínica, mientras que yo me hago cargo del hospital. Mis hermanos están en Italia abriendo otra clínica. Entonces qué me dices, ¿te harías cargo de la clínica?

- Sí, claro – dije sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque era una gran responsabilidad, podía hacerlo.

- Perfecto – sonrió Aro – Mañana ve a verme y pondremos todo en orden y ahora ya pueden ir a dormir – dijo mirando a Bella que tenía su cabeza recostada en mi hombro si se le cerraban los ojitos.

- Gracias – dije mientras besaba la frente de Bella, ella me miro y sonrió – vamos a casa pequeña – dije mientras ella sonreí y se ponía de pie, nos despedimos de Aro, caminamos hacia la salida sin decir nada, ayude a Bella a entrar en el coche, rápidamente subi detrás del volante, encendi el motor y mire a Bella.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con que aceptara el puesto que me ofreció Aro? – pregunte mientras ponía en marcha el coche.

- Claro Amor, es una gran oportunidad, y debes de aprovecharla, estoy muy feliz por ti – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, se notaba que tenía sueño, era tarde.

**Pov Carlisle.**

Hoy había tenido la visita de mi abogado, maldito estúpido. Me dijo que Aro fue quien se quedó con mi hospital, todos estos años no habían servido de nada, Esme jamás me dejo la herencia y ahora no sé dónde está, o que habrá pasado con ella, maldita sea la hora en que me case con ella, maldita sea la hora en que le di mi apellido a ese bastardo.

Mi Abogado también me dio el cheque de las acciones, pero también me entrego su renuncia, el muy desgraciado me estafo, se quedó con todo mi dinero, además de estar encerrado en este lugar sin poder mover mis pies, estoy en quiebra, soy pobre.

Estaba acostado en mi celda, era muy tarde, y yo no podía dormir, siempre era lo mismo, tumbado en una cama, con un colchón duro, un lugar frio, llenos de ratas, se puede oler la humedad, cerré mis ojos tratando de dormir, pero me era imposible. Todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada, no tenía mi libertad, no tenía dinero, no podía caminar todo estaba mal, solo quería morir…

**Pov Aro.**

Han pasado tres días desde que Esme fue ingresada a mi clínica, fue impresionante verla en ese estado, no era aquella muchacha de la que me enamore cuando estábamos en el instituto.

Camine hacia la habitación donde ella estaba, Edward no ha venido desde aquella noche y lo entiendo, que él no quiere sufrir más, no sabe la actitud de Esme ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Esme había despertado al día siguiente, le habíamos sacado la entubación y ahora podía respirar por ella misma, Edward ya había tomado el mando de la clínica pero no quería tener ningún tipo de contacto con Esme, lo mismo pasaba con Bella, no los podía a obligar a ver a una persona que les hizo mucho daño.

Toque la puerta de la habitación, un débil "Adelante" escuche del otro lado. Entre en la habitación, allí estaba Esme, sentada en la cama, estaba comiendo. Había pedido algo especial para ella, necesitaba volver a su peso normal.

- Buenas tarde Esme – dije tomando la tableta que estaba a los pies de la cama, revise los papeles que habían allí, su anemia seguí igual, pero había subido varios gramos.

- Buenos Tardes Aro – dijo mientras jugaba con la comida.

- ¿Pasa algo con la comida? ¿No te gusta? – pregunte mirándola mientras anotaba sus palpitaciones, su presión arterial.

- No todo está bien, la comida esta deliciosa – dijo aun jugando con la comida.

- Entonces porque no la comes – pregunte mientras dejaba la tableta donde estaba.

Ella me miro con tristeza y lo supe de inmediato, estaba así por Edward. Yo no podía hacer nada, ella se había ganado el distanciamiento de Edward.

- Es solo que… - se quedó pensando por un momento – he estado pensando, sería mejor que dejara de existir, no quiero quedarme sola aunque yo sé que esto me lo gane y ahora estoy pagando todo lo malo que hice, pero me es difícil.

- Lo lamento, pero cometiste un gran error, debiste poner a tu hijo por delante de todo y de todos, debiste haberlo apoyado, haberle dicho la verdad a ambos – dije tratando de calmarme, aquí los únicos culpables de que yo estuviera lejos de mi hijo eran ella y Carlisle, luego de ponerse en su contra por su relación con Bella, aun no entiendo cómo pudo.

- No sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, sé que no debí, pero me cegué completamente. – dijo mirando su plato.

- Lo lamento pero tu arrepentimiento ahora no sirve de mucho, ya el daño está hecho, no hay nada más que hacer, Edward está dolido y mucho. – Mire mi reloj – te veré más tarde, tengo que ir a hacer los papeles de tu alta – dije caminando hacia la puerta—me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta del error que cometiste.

Salí de la habitación de Esme, hacia la recepción para comenzar los papeleos del alta, hable con una de las enfermeras, ella me dio el alta, pero necesitaba solo mi firma, agarre una de las plumas que tenía en mi bolsillo y firme. Tome los papeles y fui hasta la oficina de Edward, fue muy extraño estar ahí, ya que por años había sido mía.

Entre en la oficina, Edward me vio y sonrió haciéndome señas para que entrara y me sentara, ya que él estaba hablando por teléfono, me senté lo quede mirando, aún recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera vez en casa de mi madre, comiendo galletas y tomando leche, de alguna manera siempre lo supe pero jamás quise ver la verdad que estaba frente a mí.

El termino la llamada y me miro sonriendo divertido por la situación, negué con la cabeza adivinando.

- Dígame en que le puedo ayudar – pregunto serio.

- Señor masen, necesito su firma para el alta de una paciente – dije sonriendo y él supo de quien se trataba.

- ¿Ya está mejor como para dejar la clínica? – pregunto firmando los papeles.

- Si, está mejor, aunque su anemia es aun alta, ha subido unos gramos, espero que siga así, también le recomendé un psicólogo y estaba pensado que podría ayudar si… - me detuvo.

- No, de ninguna manera – dijo frunciendo el ceño – No permitiré que Esme esté cerca de Bella, ya bastante daño ha hecho, no quiero que bella sufra otra vez con los comentarios mal intencionados de Esme.

- Lo lamento, no pensé en eso – dije tomando los papeles – deberías ir a verla – dije saliendo de la oficina, sin escuchar la respuesta de Edward. Esme se ha ganado a pulso todo lo que ha pasado, el distanciamiento de hijo es lo peor que le puede pasar a una madre, pero en este caso, es bastante justificado, Esme hirió a Edward de la peor forma, ahora solo le quedar saber que su hijo es feliz y que tiene una familia que lo ama, tiene dos hijos preciosos, una pequeña que no tarda en llegar y una esposa que lo ama más que a nadie en este mundo.

Como ella no pudo ver eso, como no pude ver la felicidad de nuestro hijo, negué con la cabeza tratando de aclarar mi mente, ahora ella tendrá que vivir con este dolor de no tener cerca a su hijo, respire profundo y abrí la puerta de la habitación de Esme, ella estaba de pie junto a la cama, extremadamente delgada, solo espero que se mejore, sería realmente deprimente morir sola.

- ¿Estas Lista? – pregunto extendiéndole los papeles del alta.

- más o menos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomo los papeles del alta mirando la firma de Edward.

- Lamento que el no quiera venir a verte – susurre.

- No te preocupes, fue lo que me gane al no ser una madre para él o para Alice.

- necesito que te trates por la anemia, ven al hospital allí te atenderé y poder ayudarte – dije abriendo la puerta para salir.

- Gracias Aro, por todo – dijo tomando su cartera, había mandado a comprar ropa para ella, sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

Salí de la habitación hacia la cafetería, necesitaba un café, necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza, compre un café y me senté en una de las mesas, realmente ahora podríamos ser felices sin tener que preocuparnos si alguien nos quiere hacer daño.

**1 Semana después.**

**Pov Jasper.**

Hoy era el gran Día, hoy uniría mi vida a una gran mujer. Jamás pensé que me volvería a casar, siempre pensé que mi matrimonio con Alice seria para siempre, pero nada es como uno quiere, pero ahora soy más feliz que nunca. María se fue a arreglar a casa de Bella, junto con Rose, jane, Renata y Sulpicia.

Mientras que en el departamento de Edward estamos, los gemelos, Edward y yo. Emmett no quiso venir ya que aún las cosas no estaban del todo bien con Edward y Bella.

- Nervioso? – pregunto Edward divertido mirándome mientras trataba de arreglar mi corbata.

- Algo – dije Edward se acercó y me ayudo.

- Todo saldrá bien, María es una gran chica, serás feliz y podrás tener tu propia familia – sonrió – Listo.

- Gracias – dije mientras me miraba en el espejo.

- ¡PAPÁ! – Gritaron los gemelos enredados en sus chalequitos del traje.

- Dios, pero que les paso a ustedes dos – dijo Edward sentándose en la cama y los chicos se acercaron a él para que les ayudara.

- Yo estaba ayudando a Ian, pero creo que no fue buena idea – dijo Evan riendo, ayude a Edward con Ian. Los chicos llevarían los anillos y los regalos de recuerdo.

- Listo – dijo Edward cuando termino de peinar a Ian, siguió con Evan.

- Wow, sí que se ven guapos – dije riendo mientras los chicos se sentaban en uno de los sillones, Edward salió con un traje negro, camisa blanca y su corbata negra.

Ian llevaba un traje azul clarito, con una humita negra. Eva llevaba puesto un traje gris oscuro con su humita negra. Mi traje era negro, con una corbata gris, y el chaleco gris.

- vamos a la iglesia, ya es hora – dije jugando con mis manos.

- tranquilo no creo que María se vaya arrepentir – dijo Edward riendo y tomando de la mano a Ian y Evan.

- muy chistoso—reí sin ganas mientras salíamos del departamento de Edward.

Subimos al ascensor, los chicos se reían divertidos al verme tan nervioso. Rodé los ojos esperando ansiosamente que las puertas se abrieran, y poder ir a la iglesia, casarme con María. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los primeros en salir fueron los chicos, frente a nosotros había mercedes Benz blanco, mire a Edward y el solo se me encogió de hombros, y se subió a los hicos en la parte trasera de coche, yo también me subí con ellos, mientras que Edward se subía detrás del volante. Metió la llave en el encendido y comenzó a manejar hacia la iglesia.

Las manos comenzaban a sudarme, la vista se ponía cada vez más borrosa, solo podía escuchar las risitas de los gemelos a mi lado.

- Papi ¿Por qué el tío Jasper está tan blanco? – pregunto Ian riendo. Edward me miro divertido por el espejo retrovisor.

- Jasper ¿estás bien? – pregunto estacionando el coche frente a la iglesia. Gire mi rostro a un costado viendo la iglesia. Suspire profundamente tratando de calmar mis nervios.

- Si estoy bien – dije abriendo la puerta y bajando, también bajaron los chicos, Edward fue a estacionar el coche, mientras que los chicos y yo entrabamos a la iglesia, esta estaba adornada con una gran alfombra roja, a los costados del pasillo unos candelabros de piso con velas blancas, adornados con flores blancas. En el altar dos silloncitos blanco con bordados dorados. Sonreí María junto a las chicas había adornado todo, con la especial ayuda de Jane, quien se podría fácilmente dedicar a este tipo de cosas, los chicos se quedaron a mi lado, Ian tenia los anillo y Evan tenía el canastillo con los regalitos. Desde lejos vi a Aro llegar junto con Sulpicia, Aro vestía un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca, una corbata celeste oscuro, Sulpicia llevaba un vestido largo de color azul que hacia juego con el traje de Aro, ambos me vieron y sonrieron, se acercaron a mi para saludarme.

- Felicidades Hijo – dijo aro estrechando mi mano para después abrazarme.

- Gracias – el calor que lleno mi pecho cuando Aro me llamo hijo fue algo inexplicable, sonreí abiertamente.

- Felicidades Cariño – Dijo Sulpicia tomando mi cara, besando mi mejilla.

- Gracias – sonreí.

- Sabes que somos tu familia – dijo Aro antes de ir a sentarse. Habían varios amigos míos y de maría, varias enfermeras, doctores, que conocen a María, La familia no quisieron venir, ya que no querían que ella se quedara aquí conmigo, estuvo llorando toda la noche, fue muy difícil para ella, pero aquí tiene grandes amigos y amigas, además de mí.

Jane entro junto a Afton, hacían una linda pareja, Afton vestía un traje negro, con una camisa celeste y una corbata negra, Jane vestía un vestido Dorado hasta la rodilla, unos zapatos muy altos, del mismo tono que el vestido. Dios bendiga a las mujeres por usar semejante arma mortal.

Se acercaron a saludar, deseándome suerte y esperando que la novia no se arrepintiera, esas bromas no me ayudaban en nada, solo quería ir a casa de Bella y ver a María, no quiero pensar en que en el último segundo ella podría decir que no.

Alec llego con una chica muy linda colgada de su brazo, ella era Renata. Alec vestía un traje gris , camisa blanca y corbata gris, Renata llevaba puesto un vertido de color lila casi parecido al traje de Alec, aun no podía entender como estas mujeres podían caminar con semejante zapato, negué con la cabeza, me estaba desviando del tema central, sonreí divertido, Edward se acercó alzando una ceja.

- Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunto mirándome confundido.

- Te has dado cuenta de lo suicida que son las mujeres? – le pregunte tratando de morir de la risa en el altar.

- ¿Jasper en qué demonios estás pensando?—dijo mirándome con extrañeza.

- Mira los zapatos de Jane, los de Renata, los de Sulpicia, son suicidas, si se llegan a caer fácilmente se quebraran el cuello – susurre acercándome al oído de Edward este dirigio su mirada a los zapatos de las mujeres y sonrió.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto miras? – ambos nos sobre saltamos al escuchar la voz de Bella que vestía un hermoso vestido azul con una cinta debajo de su busto haciendo ver su crecida barriga, Edward la miro asustado, yo solo trataba de no reír.

- Jasper estaba diciendo una estupidez – decía nerviosamente, Bella se acercó a mí abrazándome.

- Ella viene en camino – dijo sonriendo. Se alejó de nosotros sin mirar a Edward, este me miro frunciendo el ceño.

- Gracias amigo – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se alejaba de mi lado para sentarse al lado de un Bella muy divertida, Edward trataba de explicarle, pero Bella lo callo con un beso, sonreí al ver que por fin ellos serían felices.

Detrás de los asientos de Edward y Bella estaban sentados Emmett que hace unos días atrás le habían dado el alta, él vestía un traje negro, camisa gris con una corbata negra, en sus brazos tenia a Mateo, que vestía un trajecito de color blanco, a su lado estaba Rose en un vestido Rojo muy sexy, ella era la única con un vestido así, aun cuando hace poco menos de 2 meses había tenido un hijo, tenía el cuerpo como si nunca hubiera estado embarazada, ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, sonrió y me cerro un ojo. Le devolví el gesto.

Fije mi vista en la puerta, un Kia blanco aparco en la puerta, suspire profundamente cuando la puerta trasera del coche se abrió, Taylor, ayudo a María salir, ella se situó al final de la gran alfombra roja, sonrió mostrándome esos hoyuelos que amo, sonreí feliz por haber encontrado al amor de mi vida.

Su vestido blanco de encaje, apegado a su cuerpo hasta los muslos de allí caía hasta el suelo, con un pequeño chaleco también de encaje, Dios se veía hermosa, la música comenzó a sonar, el padre sonrió y María comenzó a caminar hacia mí, en sus manos llevaba un bouquet de flores blancas y lilas.

Extendí mi mano hacia ella cuando ya estuvo a mi lado, ella la tomo y nos giramos hacia el padre que nos sonrió y comenzó la ceremonia, todo era silencio, creo que todos podían escuchar los latidos de mi corazón.

- María? – pregunto el padre, maría levanto su vista – aceptas a Jasper Como tu esposo? – sonrió.

- por supuesto – respondió María muy entusiasta, solté una risita entre dientes.

-Jasper – me llamo el padre, lo quede mirando – Aceptas a María como tu esposa? – pregunto.

- Si, por supuesto que si – dije feliz.

- bien, ahora dirán sus votos, póngase frente a frente, María tu empiezas – dijo el padre, lo obedecimos y ella se sonrojo.

- Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rias compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. – termino con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, yo sonreí. Tome aire.

-Yo Jasper prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo/a fiel y amante. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Prometo ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Porque te amo.

El padre hizo una seña, Rose se acercó con Mateo en los brazos y con una cajita blanca, el padre la tomo, Rose se alejó y el padre comenzó a rezar por la cajita. Mire confundido a María pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada rezando también, decidí imitarla, cuando el padre acabo, le dio la caja a María, ella la tomo y se giró hacia mi sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Este es mi regalo de bodas – dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima salía de su ojo, tome la caja y mire dentro, no podía creerlo…

**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y denle me gusta a esta pagina - pages/Fanfics-Twilight/645686675447445?ref=h alli subere las fotos de los fanfics, los personajes, las casa, los coches, vestidos y todo lo demas... gracias por sus reviews, la quiero mucho 3**


	37. Sorpresa y nacimiento

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 37 Sorpresa y nacimiento.**

**Pov Jasper.**

El aire se me atasco en la garganta, no podía creerlo, levante mi vista hacia María quien sonreía ampliamente asintiendo, en la caja había un par zapatitos blancos, junto con una prueba de embarazo que indicaba positivo.

- ¡Voy a ser padre! – Grite sin pensarlo, la iglesia se llenó de risas, mi pecho se hinchaba de alegría.

El padre se aclaró la garganta cuando comencé a besar frenéticamente a María, nos separamos y el padre siguió la ceremonia. Le di la cajita a Edward, Ian se acercó al padre para que pudiera rezar por los anillos.

Me entrego un anillo, diciéndome que repitiera después de él…

- Con este anillo, te tomo a ti María como mi esposa, hasta que la muerte nos separe —sonreí deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular.

El padre el entrego a María el anillo, ella tomo mi mano izquierda y repitió después del Padre.

- Con este anillo, te tomo a ti Jasper como mi esposo, Hasta que la muerte nos separe. – decía con su voz nerviosa.

El padre rezo por nosotros, cuando termino sonrió.

- Jasper, puedes besar a la novia – dijo divertido.

Me gire para quedar frente a María, cariñosamente tome su rostro entre mis manos, me acerque a ella sonriendo, ella no dejaba de mirarme presione mis labios sobre los de ella y suavemente comenzamos a besarnos. Cuando nos separamos en busca de aire.

- Lo declaro marido y mujer… lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre – dije el padre, tome la mano de María y salimos de la iglesia, afuera nos esperaban todos con una lluvia de pétalos y arroz, frente a la iglesia estaba el coche que había traído a María, subimos y el chofer comenzó a manejar.

**Pov Bella.**

La ceremonia del matrimonio de Jasper y María fue hermoso, más aun el regalo de María, cuando ellos se subieron al coche, Edward tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro coche para ir a la fiesta, todo el día me había sentido extraña, hace unos días había cumplido los 8 meses y mi barriga no dejaba de crecer.

Los chicos se veían realmente hermosos, corrieron a saludar a Emmett, solo me quede junto a Edward. Aunque habíamos conversado sobre todo lo que había pasado aun no me sentía lista para tener una relación más profunda con Emmett, creo que pasara bastante tiempo para que eso pueda pasar otra vez.

Edward pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros atrayéndome más hacia él, deslice mi brazo por su cintura, viendo a los chicos saludar y jugar alrededor de Emmett, me gustaba que los chicos tengan a su tío.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward lo escuche reir, el llamo a los chicos para subirnos al coche, Edward me ayudo a subir a la parte trasera del coche junto con los chicos. Un leve dolor recorrió mi barriga, puse mi mano en mi vientre, me acomode y sonreí, quizás mi pequeña solo se estaba acomodando para la fiesta. Edward me miro por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto mientras ponía la llave y encendió el motor.

- Sí, estoy bien – sonreí y el pareció calmado, ya me había dado un dolor así, exactamente hoy en la mañana. Edward comenzó a manejar hacia la casa de Aro donde sería la recepción. Los chicos estaban felices y entusiasmados con la idea de ir a una fiesta.

Edward reía mientras aparcaba el coche ya que los chicos estaban muy emocionados, y solo quieran salir y ver todo, apenas Edward apago el motor ambos salieron del auto corriendo dentro de la casa de Aro. Solté un risita mientras Edward me ayudaba a entrar, también llegaron Emmett junto con Rose y Mateo.

El coche de Jane venia entrando en la calzada, detrás venia el auto de Alec, el coche de Aro ya estaba aparcado. Entramos hasta la parte trasera, donde estaba la piscina, habían mesas decoradas de blanco con una cinta roja estaban alrededor de la pista de baile, todo era muy hermoso, sonreí sosteniendo la mano de Edward, nos adentramos más y los demás se acercaron a nosotros, los gemelos estaba viendo la gran torta de los novios, Ian iba con el dedo directo para pasarlo dentro de la torta, Edward lo llamo y ambos se giraron y nos sonrieron.

Todos los demás invitados habían llegados, varios se nos acercaron para saber detalles de mi embarazo, rei mucho, que me dieron ganas de ir al baño, Rose me acompaño, entramos en la casa y fuimos directo al baño.

- Aquí te espero – dijo Rose sonriendo, asentí y entre la baño cerrando la puerta, hice lo que tenía que hacer y vaya que demore, lave mis manos, las seque y Salí.

- Estoy lista – dije saliendo del baño, Rose me ofreció su brazo como si fuera una anciana, solte un risita y tome su brazo, comenzamos a caminar de vuelta a la fiesta. Edward sonrió y me abrazo con cuidado.

- Te extrañe – susurro en mi oído – llegas justo a tiempo.

Los novios venían entrando, María se veía hermosa, un hermoso vals comenzó a sonar, el animador presento a los señores Hale. Jasper tomo a María comenzando a bailar, sonreí mientras que los gemelos también comenzaron a bailar.

Se venían muy tiernos. Jasper se acercó a Sulpicia mientras que María tomaba la mano de Aro, comenzaron a bailar mientras la canción se repetía una y otra vez, era el turno de Emmett y rose, tome a mateo, mientras ellos bailaban con los novios, cuando terminaron le devolví a Mateo. Todos bailaron con los novios hasta nosotros.

Hicimos el brindis donde Jasper agradecía a todos por haberlo acompañado, María también agradeció, también me dedico unas palabras, fue muy lindo. Pasamos a ocupar las mesas para comenzar a cenar.

En nuestra mesa estaba Aro, Sulpicia, jane, afton, Alec, Renata, Emmett, Rose, Edward Y yo. Mateo se había quedado dormido y una de las ama de llaves estaba cuidándolo, Ian y Evan estaban en una mesa especial para ellos, ya que eran los únicos niños que habían. Nos trajeron el plato de entrada que era Bondiola de cerdo al horno con papas y ajos asados. Mientras comíamos, otro leve dolor recorrió mi barriga, puse mi mano en la rodilla de Edward apretándola suavemente, el me miro preocupado.

- Estas bien? – susurro en mi oído.

- Si creo que ella está acomodando para dormir – sonreí y seguimos comiendo, por dentro pensaba. _Por favor pequeña, no ahora, todavía falta, solo quédate adentro por un par de semanas más._

Cuando terminamos el primer plato, los camareros eran rápidos y gentiles, nos sirvieron bebidas, sodas, vinos, yo pedí jugo de frutilla, mire a mis pequeños en su propia mesa, estaban comiendo papas fritas y carnes, eran felices.

Nos trajeron el plato principal, que consistía en papas salteadas, un trozo de carne, un par de espárragos encima tenía una rica sala de camarones, jamás los había probado. Comenzamos a comer, gracias al Dios, el dolor no había venido otra vez. Cenamos entre risas y bromas, fue entretenido.

Cuando terminamos, comenzaron a traer el postre, eso me gustaba, estos últimas semanas he tenido antojo de frutillas, sonreía al ver que traían copas de helados, la copa tenia frambuesas en la parte baja, helado luego una capa de nueces molidas, salda de frambuesa y helado en la cima tenia frutillas picadas en cuadraditos con un poco de crema.

Edward se reía cuando comía y hacia ruidos al saborear mi postre, yo solo me concentraba en comer y cuando menos me lo esperaba el dolor regreso y con mayor fuerza. Tome el brazo de Edward apretándolo con todas mis fuerzas, enterrando mis dedos en él. Edward me miraba preocupado, me negaba a creer que la bebe quisiera nacer justo hoy.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sin importarle el volumen de su voz, lo mire apretando mis dientes soportando el dolor.

- No puede ser – escuche susurra a Rose.

- creo que tuve una contracción –susurre mirando a Edward, sus ojos se llenaron de pánico y terror.

- haz roto fuentes? – pregunto Aro, no sabía si reír o llorar por la situación, estamos en la mesa terminando nuestra comida en el matrimonio de mi mejor amiga y cuñado, no podía creer que este fuera el tema de sobre mesa.

- No, aun no – dije mirando entre mis piernas.

- Edward toma tiempo de cada cuanto son las contracciones – dijo Aro, Edward me miro.

- avísame cuando tengas otra contracción – dijo dulcemente mientras besaba mi frente.

Seguimos comiendo nuestro postre mientras todos enfocaban su atención en mí, cada cinco minutos me preguntaban si estaba bien, los chicos terminaron su comida, se acercaron a nosotros pero en cuanto sonó la música que daba comienzo al baile, salieron corriendo hacia la pista de baile comenzando a hacer movimientos extraños.

Rápidamente tome la mano de Edward en cuanto una contracción recorrida mi barriga, Edward miro la hora, trate de respira tranquilamente soportando el dolor, deje de apretar la mano de Edward. Aún no había roto fuentes y ya tenía contracciones. Edward acerco su silla hasta mi abrazándome por la espalda, me recosté sobre él, poniendo sus manos en mi vientre.

Aun me faltaban 8 semanas, apenas tenía 32 semanas, esto no estaba bien. No quería preocupar a Edward, me concentre mirando a la gente bailar felices, María se acercó a nosotros.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto preocupada. Ella se sentó en la silla frente a mí, no me había dado cuenta pero solo estábamos sentados en la meso Edward y yo. Jasper estuvo de pie detrás de María poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

- Estoy bien, hace poco tuve una contracción – dije tranquilamente.

- Hay un auto listo para salir, si necesitas ir a hospital, no se preocupen por los chicos, nosotros los cuidaremos, además nuestro vuelo sale mañana a medio día – dijo María tomando mi mano.

- Gracias amiga – sonreí mientras le apretaba la mano a causa de otra contracción, podía sentir el líquido recorriendo mis piernas. Trate de respirar, maría ayudaba mucho, ya que ella estuvo conmigo cuando los gemelos nacieron. Edward me sostenía con sus manos en mi cintura, Jasper llamo a uno de los meseros para que trajeran algo para limpiar el piso.

- Si nace hoy, es nuestro regalo de bodas—sonrió María cuando mi contracción termino.

- Tengo que llevarte al hospital ahora – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y llamando a Aro, diciéndole que tenía que ir al hospital.

A mi lado llego Sulpicia y Jane, quienes me ayudaron a ponerme de pie, mientras que Edward se conseguía las llaves del coche hablaba con los chicos, lentamente comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, nos detuvimos justo en la puerta cuando otra contracción recorrió mi vientre.

Me encorvé, Sulpicia me sostenía junto con Jane, aparente mis manos en las de ellas, presione mis dientes cerrando mis ojos fuerte, cuando mis ojos respirando recobrando el aliento cuando la contracción se había ido, vi como Edward entraba corriendo al coche y comenzaba a manejar, mire confundida a Sulpicia, ella solo encogió de hombros, Jane comenzó a reír histéricamente, que comenzó a contagiarme, reía mirando el coche retrocediendo.

Edward bajo del coche rojo como un tomate, mi pobre chico estaba tan nervioso que se olvidó de mí, yo reía mientras se acercaba a mí.

- Lo lamento, lo lamento – repetía una y otra vez mientras me alzaba pasando un brazo por debajo de mis piernas y el otro por mi cintura, pase un brazo por su cuello.

- Tranquilo amor, sé que estas nervioso – me acerque y bese su mejilla mientras me ponía dentro de la parte trasera del coche, Rose subió por el otro lado. Sonreí.

- No te preocupes, estaré aquí contigo – asentí mientras una contracción recorría mi vientre me senté derecha inclinándome un poco más, podía sentir la mano de Rose sobando mi espalda, respiraba profundamente, sentía el coche moverse.

- Ya estamos por llegar amor – decía Edward manejando.

- Ropa – susurre mirando a Rose.

- No te preocupes Bella, Jane, Renata junto a los chicos ira a tu casa a buscar ropa para ti y para la pequeña – dijo Rose, tomando mi mano en señal de apoyo.

- Los gemelos están con Jasper y María, también con Emmett y mateo – dijo Edward y me había fijado que habíamos llegado, saco la llave y corrió dentro de la clínica en busca de una silla de ruedas, Rose me ayudo a salir del coche.

Agarre sus brazos entre mis manos apretándolos mientras otra contracción golpeaba fuerte.

- Oh por Dios – dije entre dientes mientras soportaba la contracción.

Edward llego con la silla de ruedas cuando mi contracción ya había pasado, en cuanto me senté en la silla de ruedas otra contracción recorrió mi vientre, apreté la silla de ruedas mientras la sentía mover. Entramos en la clínica, Edward me llevo directamente a una habitación, en la cama había una camisón, levante de la silla de ruedas pero una contracción llego.

- Tranquila Amor, Aro llegara pronto – dijo mientras me sostenía, cuando la contracción paso, me ayudo a cambiarme ropa, Rose entro hablando por teléfono.

Las contracciones comenzaban a hacer más seguidas y más fuertes, Edward siempre estuvo a mi lado, sostenía mi mano y cada vez que venía una contracción me dejaba que estrangulara su mano.

Habían pasado 2 horas y las contracciones eran aún más fuertes, Aro junto a mi ginecóloga me revisaron y solo tenía 8 cm de dilatación aún quedaban dos cm. María entro junto a Jasper sonriendo y mi pregunto resaltaba en mi rostro.

- Ellos están en la consulta de Edward junto a Renata y Sulpicia, están durmiendo – dijo Maria mientras tomaba mi mano sentándose a mi lado.

- Puedes ir a verlos un momento, por favor – necesitaba hablar con María, pero con Edward aquí no podría.

- Claro amor, vengo enseguida – sonrió y beso mi frente antes de salir de la habitación, María me apretó mi mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Jasper decidió salir para darnos más privacidad, una contracción llego y tuve que aferrarme a las sabanas de mi cama, María me ayudo a respirar. Las lágrimas salían sin pedir permiso. – Tranquila Bella, respira y relájate – dijo limpiando mis mejillas.

- tengo mucho miedo – dije cuando la contracción se fue – solo tengo 32 semanas, que pasa si no resiste – dije negándome a esa idea.

- Bella, sabes que eso no pasara, solo tienes que relajarte, ya verás que la pequeña estará bien – dijo abrazando, una contracción llego y me aferre a ella.

Edward entro junto con Aro y Victoria, mi ginecóloga, solté a María quien me susurro un "Te quiero" y salió, aún estaba vestida de novia. Una contracción llego demasiado fuerte, pegue un grito de dolor, Edward se acercó sosteniéndome.

Las contracciones ya eran cada dos minutos, duraban un minuto, era insoportable, comencé a sentir calor y ardor en mi zona, no podía recuperarme cuando ya estaba teniendo otra, Victoria me reviso y sonrió.

- Listo Bella, tienes 10 cm de dilatación y la pequeña ya está lista para salir – dijo mientras tiraba su guantes a la basura – te llevaremos a la sala de parto, Edward deberías ponerte la ropa adecuada para estar allí.

Salió y entraron dos enfermeros que me llevaron hasta la sala de partos, en el pasillo estaba toda mi familia, vestida de gala, sonreí al pensar que se había vestido así para mi princesa. Edward corrió a cambiarse de ropa, también llego Aro quien sería el encargado de revisar a mi pequeña.

Victoria entro con unas enfermeras que me ayudaron acomodarme en la cama para poder pujar. Edward entro vestido de verde cubriendo su cabeza y boca, sonreí mientras que él se ponía a mi lado, tome su mano, decir que estaba aterrada era poco, tenía demasiado miedo de lo que podía pasar de aquí en adelante.

- Bien Bella, cuando venga la siguiente contracción puja – dijo Victoria poniendo entre mis piernas, solo asentí y mi contracción llego. Comencé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas.

- Vamos amor tu puedes hacerlo – susurraba Edward dándome apoyo, victoria contaba.

- Deja de pujar Bella – dijo mirando y revisando. – vamos bien Bella, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Yo asentí mientras que una de las enfermeras limpiar mi frente, rápidamente otra fuerte contracción y comencé a pujar, con un mano agarre mi rodilla para tener más fuerzas, deje de pujar cuando la contracción acabo, Edward beso mi sudorosa frente, susurraba que me ama. Una contracción llego y comencé a pujar de nuevo con mucha fuerza.

- Vamos Bella, puedo ver su cabeza – dijo Victoria, Edward se alzó en sus talones para ver la cabeza de la bebe – bien Bella, puja – dijo cuándo una contracción me golpeo, puje, apretando los dientes, cerré mis ojos, deje de respirar pujando.

De un momento a otro, me sentí vacía y deje de pujar dejándome caer sobre la cama, veía todo borroso, cerré mis ojos esperando escuchar el llanto de la bebe pero nada llego a mis oídos, lentamente abrí mis ojos mirando a Edward, él se inclinó y beso mis labios.

- Lo hiciste bien pequeña – susurro y miro a Aro quien estaba de espalda a nosotros, una de las enfermeras salió corriendo, agarre la mano de Edward y la apreté, él me miro y trato de sonreí.

- ¿Qué pasa por que no llora? – pregunte preocupada.

- La están limpiando – dijo mientras besaban mi frente y la acariciaba con su pulgar, de pronto escuchamos un débil llanto que me tranquilizo pero no completamente.

La enfermera entro junto con una incubadora, aro puso a mi hija en ella y salió, el nerviosismo de apodero de mí, las enfermeras me llevaron de vuelta a mi habitación, Edward entro cambiado de ropa, aun no sabíamos nada de nuestra hija. Se sentó a mi lado atrayéndome hacia él, cerré mis ojos, las lágrimas salían rodando por mis mejillas, con su mano me sobaba la espalda estaba cansada y preocupada. Lentamente comencé a quedarme dormida.

**Pov Edward.**

Bella estaba sumida en el sueño, estaba cansada y también preocupada por nuestra bebita. , mire el reloj en mi muñeca, marcaban las 11:30 de la noche, hoy 27 de agosto, hoy había nacido mi hija, está preocupado, Aro había salido de la sala de partos con mi bebita en una incubadora.

Sentí el miedo apoderarse de mí, con mucho cuidado deje a Bella durmiendo en la cama y Salí de la habitación , tenía que saber cómo estaba mi bebita, en la sala de espera estaban todos. Se acercaron a mi llenándome de preguntas, no podía contestar mi mente estaba trabajando para solo una cosa realmente importante, mi hija.

- ¿Cómo esta Bella? – pregunto María.

- Ahora está durmiendo, estaba realmente cansada.

- ¿Y la pequeña? – pregunto Rose, Emmett estaba con ella, pero no veía Mateo, quizás alguna niñera lo esté cuidando.

- Aro la limpio y se la llevo a neonatología, aún no sabemos nada de ella, ahora iba hacia allá para saber algo – dije con tristeza, me dolía el pecho.

Me disculpe con mi familia quienes se quedaron en la sala de espera, ya que no querían despertar a Bella, camine hacia neonatología, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, me sentía débil, quisiera poder hacer algo más por mi hija. Así como lo haría por mis hijos. Llegue, me acerque a un gran vidrio donde detrás de estaba los cuneros pero mi hija no estaba allí, seguí caminando hasta las incubadoras, allí era la única bebe que estaba allí, Aro estaba revisando su pulso y su presión arterial, presione mi frente contra el cristal dejando salir un sonoro suspiro, las lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos.

Mi pequeña tenía un gorrito rosa y su pañal, nada más, tenía parche en el pecho para poder monitorear su corazón. Aro se giró y me vio, algo le dijo a la enfermera y salió para hablar conmigo, se acercó a mi abrazándome fuertemente, no dijo nada solo me abrazo y era justo lo que necesitaba, me sentía pequeño en sus brazos.

- Tranquilo – susurro y me soltó – ella es fuerte, es una luchadora – dijo dándome un pañuelo. – no te mentiré dado que eres pediatra y sabes que es lo que pasa con un bebe prematuro, dado a que nació a las 32 semanas de embarazo, sus pulmones son débiles al igual que todos sus órganos, solo nos queda esperar y ver como evoluciona. – dijo mirando a mi bebita.

- Se el riesgo que mi bebita corre, daría mi vida por ella – mi vos se quebró – al igual que la daría por mis hijos – mire a mi padre que sonreía orgulloso, a pesar de lo "padres" que me criaron podía decir que gracias a las tardes con mi abuela me había hecho un gran trabajo en mí.

- Veremos cómo pasa la noche y pero sabe que tendrá que estar aquí un mes y algo más dependiendo de cómo evolucione, necesitamos que sus pulmones madure y respire por ella misma, por ahora una maquina la está ayudando, así será hasta que cumpla sus semana correspondiente. Además venía con el cordón enredado en su cuello, ese fue el motivo por el cual no lloro por un largo tiempo – dijo mirándome y dándome una sonrisa de apoyo.

- no me fije en nada, solo en calmar a Bella.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que estuve de pie mirando a mi bebita a través del vidrio, mi padre se había ido a ver a Sulpicia, me aleje un poco del vidrio apoyando mi espalda en la pared, solo quería sostenerla, besar su pequeña cabecita, ver sus ojos. Poder estar junto con Bella, viéndola alimentarla, sonreí a pesar de todo esto, tenía mi familia, mi pequeña familia.

**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y denle me gusta a esta pagina / pages/Fanfics-Twilight/645686675447445?ref=h alli subere las fotos de los fanfics, los personajes, las casa, los coches, vestidos y todo lo demas... gracias por sus reviews, la quiero mucho 3**


	38. Felicidad

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo 38 Felicidad!**

**Pov Edward.**

Aún seguía apoyado en la pared mirando a mi bebita a mi lado llego Emmett, realmente no tenía ganas, ni las fuerzas como para hablar con él, no era porque le tenía rencor u odio, es solo que en esta situación no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Seguí mirando a mi hija, ella solo dormía, conectada a esas máquinas.

Emmett paso bastante tiempo junto a mi apoyado en la pared junto a mí, sin decir nada solo ahí dándome su apoyo silenciosamente, algo que realmente agradecía, mire mi reloj y eran las 1 de la mañana.

- Aún están todos allí – dije sin mirarle.

- si, nadie se quiere mover de aquí hasta que nos digan que la pequeña este bien – dijo en un susurro.

Asentí y esa fue toda la conversación que tuvimos, creo que deben haber pasado unos 15 minutos, se acercó Jane quien salto abrazarme, solo la abrace por cortesía. Vi que todos los demás venia para conocer a mi bebita, yo por mi parte no quería hablar con nadie así que comencé a caminar hacia la habitación de Bella, habían algunos globos blancos y rosados que decían felicidades, un oso sentado en uno de los sillones, también habían flores sobre los muebles. Bella aun seguí durmiendo, cosa que agradecía ya que no sabría que decirle, no tenía noticia de nuestra pequeña.

Me senté en uno de los sillones mirando a Bella dormir, sonreí ella se veía hermosa, Sulpicia entro en la habitación. Levante mi mirada hacia ella.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado.

- Bien, creo, feliz pero preocupado, no sé si reír o llorar, tengo muchas emociones – susurre no quería que Bella se despertara.

- Entiendo – asintió y miro a Bella – Alec nació a las 30 semanas, no habían esperanzas para él, sufrimos muchos, permaneció en un incubadora 2 meses, y fueron los peores que vivimos. Ten fe Edward, ella quiere estar aquí, ella es fuerte y tú la podrás ver crecer, jugar, correr por el jardín, jugar con sus hermanos, cuando sea mayor, tendrás que corretearle los chicos. Eres el mejor padre para ellos – dijo mirándome, sus palabras me daban fuerzas.

- gracias, necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso, me has dado fuerzas necesarias para seguir y poder apoyar a Bella – sonreí.

- Te considero mi hijo, aunque no te haya tenido por nueve meses y prácticamente nos conocemos desde diciembre, tu sabes que somos familia, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y siempre estaremos aquí para ti y tu familia – le di un abrazo ella sobaba mi espalda.

Cuando nos soltamos, en silencio ella salió de la habitación, la seguí afuera, le pedí que cuidara a Bella y cualquier cosas me avisara, ya que iría a ver a los gemelos en mi oficina. Subí en el elevador en cuanto este abrió sus puertas, presione el botón del piso de mi oficina, recosté mi espalda en la pared del elevador, metí mis manos en mis bolsillos, aún estaba con mi camisa, en uno de mis bolsillo estaba mi corbata, tenía sueño, estaba cansado y solo quería dormir, pero no quería, necesitaba saber cada detalle de la evolución de mi pequeña.

Las puertas se abrieron las puertas y Salí, fui hasta mi oficina, abrí la puerta y allí estaba Renata, sentada detrás de mi escritorio mirando su teléfono. Ella me sonrió y le dije que podía ir a ver a Alec mientras yo estaba aquí con los chicos. Ella me agradeció después de felicitarme por nuestra bebita.

Tome a Ian en mis brazos y me acomode junto a Evan, poniendo a Ian en mi pecho nos tape con una manta. Me quede mirando el techo mientras acariciaba la espalda de Ian, sin pensarlo me quede dormido sosteniendo a Ian y a Evan, mis pequeños.

**Pov Bella.**

Cuerpo me dolía, mis papados pesaban, mis sueños eran extraños, pero me sentía feliz, me removí en la cama, mi hija, hoy había nacido mi hija, trate de abrir los ojos pero no pude, no tenía o no quería abrirlo, era muy difícil de saberlo, pero necesitaba hablar con Edward y saber de nuestra pequeña.

- Edward – susurre mientras tenía mis ojos cerrados, creo que estaba sola

- Tranquila Bells, todo está bien – escuche la voz de Emmett y una mano recorrió mi frente acariciándola.

Trate de abrir mis ojos pero no podía, estaba realmente cansada, no recuerdo haber estado asi con el nacimiento de los gemelos, y eso que eran dos.

- Edward? – pregunte adormilada tratando de abrir mis ojos.

- Fue a ver a los chicos – escuche la voz de Sulpicia, ¿Quiénes estaban aquí?

Lentamente abrí mis ojos para poder ver quienes estaban en mi habitación, sonreí al ver a Jane durmiendo en el sofá junto Afton, Sulpicia estaba sentada cerca de la cama, Emmett estaba sentado en la cama, no veía a Rose, Jasper, María, Alec ni a Renata, tampoco veía a Aro.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – pregunte tratando de sentarme, pero no podía ya que mi cuerpo completo estaba adolorido.

- Alec junto con Renata fueron a la casa para cambiarse ropa y traernos ropa a nosotros, Rose fue a casa para ver a mateo, en un par de horas volverá, Jasper y María, fueron a cambiarse, volverán pronto.

- Aro? – pregunte y trate de no pensar en nada malo, en nada grave que tuviera mi pequeña.

- está dando una vuelta en emergencias, mientras tu dormías hubo un accidente, así que anda viendo a sus pacientes – sonrió y tomo mi mano – Ella está bien – dije en un susurro.

- Quiero ir a verla – dije y Emmett se puso de pie.

- Iré a buscar una silla de ruedas – dijo saliendo de la habitación, Sulpicia me dio una chaqueta y me acerco mis zapatillas de levantar. Me senté en la cama y me puse las zapatillas, mientras que Sulpicia me ayudaba a ponerme la chaqueta.

Emmett entro con la silla de Ruedas, el me tomo en sus brazos y me coloco en la silla de ruedas, Sulpicia comenzó a empujar mi silla, a mi lado estaba Emmett, quien nos acompañaba hasta la sección de neonatología, vi los cuneros, pero Sulpicia siguió hasta las incubadoras.

Allí con un gorrito rosado y unas calcetitas del mismo tono, estaba mi pequeña, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi pequeña estaba conectada a varios aparatos, estaba la máquina que chequeaba sus latidos, también tenía conectado un aparato para ayudarla a respirar.

Aro llego a nuestro lado con una manta que puso en mis piernas, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Felicidades mamá, has tenido una hermosa pequeña – dijo abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo.

- Gracias pero necesito saber ¿como esta? – pregunte una vez que nos habíamos separados. Sulpicia y Emmett estaban esperando una respuesta al igual que yo.

- bueno, ella está siendo ayudada por la máquina para respirar, ya que sus pulmones no están maduros para hacerlo por ellos mismo, además que tenemos que tenerla en la incubadora por un mes, después de ese tiempo tenemos que ver si se puede ir a casa. – dijo en un tono muy de doctor.

- ¿Cuándo nació porque No lloro? – pregunte mirando por el vidrio.

- Además de que teníamos que limpiarla, no podía respirar por ella misma, venía con el cordón enrollado en su cuello – dijo tranquilamente, mi mente trabajaba rápidamente. – Bella tenemos que hacer los papeles de la niña, necesitamos un nombre.

Levante mi rostro mirándolo, un nombre, como quería que pensara en un nombre cuando mi pequeña estaba allí sola. No podía pensar en un nombre, con Edward habíamos pensado en varios pero jamás decidimos uno.

- No lo sé, tengo que hablar con Edward y decidir qué nombre el pondremos – hice una pausa– puedo sostenerla – pregunte mirando a Aro.

- Claro solo que tendrás que ponerte algo más adecuado, le hará bien sentir a su madre – sonrió y me llevo hasta una sala contigua de donde estaba mi pequeña.

Me ayudo a ponerme de pie, me dio una camisa de color Verde agua con unos pantalones y unas zapatillas especiales, también un gorro y un tapa bocas. Me lave las manos antes de ponerme unos guantes, entramos en la habitación, me fije que Aro vestía igual que yo.

Me dio las indicaciones para poder sostener a mi pequeña, Aro acerco un taburete que había en la habitación, me dijo que me sentara, estaba nerviosa, ella era tan pequeña. Aro saco a la bebita aun conectada a las maquinas, me di cuenta de que hacía calor aquí. Me dio a la pequeña que estaba durmiendo, estaba solo con su pañal.

- Muy bien, te daré los datos de tu pequeña – dijo y tomo la tableta que estaba en uno de los muebles – tu hija peso 2 kilos, y mide 40 centímetros, aún debe crecer y madurar sus pulmones al igual que todos sus órganos – sonrió - Te dejare un rato con ella – dijo saliendo de la habitación, trate de contener las lágrimas, pero no podía, tener a mi hija en mis brazos era una emoción muy grande, saber que ya estaba aquí, luchando por quedarse junto a mí y a su padre.

Mi pequeña princesa, tenía la nariz de su padre, sus pequeñas pestañas, sus labios, era perfecta, como lo eran también mis gemelos, la alegría inundo mi pecho, solo quería llevármela y estar siempre con ella.

- Hola pequeña—dije mientras trataba de sostener las lágrimas – Soy tu mami y te quiero mucho mi princesa – dije mi voz estaba distorsionada a causa de mis lágrimas. Con mucho cuidado la acerque más a mí. – sabes tienes dos hermanitos que están esperando para poder jugar contigo, y un padre que solo quiere que no crezcas y así no tener que corretearte algunos novios, También tienes un tío que es como un oso, se llama Emmett y tienes un primito, con quien podrás jugar.

Seguí hablándole aunque no sabía si me entendía, pero quería que ella supiera que todos la amábamos y la estábamos esperando, le conté un cuento, sonreía cada vez que ella se movía en mis brazos. Mire hacia la ventana y estaban todos allí, sonreí aún más cuando vi a un muy despeinado Edward, sonriendo ampliamente, cambia a la pequeña de brazo y la levante un poco mostrándoselas a los demás quienes ahora estaban pegados al cristal, Emmett saco una cámara y me tomo una foto junto con mi pequeña.

Aro entro en la habitación, creo que era tiempo de salir.

- ¿Ya es hora? – pregunte aún no estaba lista para dejar a mi pequeña aquí sola.

- Lo lamento pero si, es hora – dijo y le di a la pequeña, me ayudo a sacarme la ropa especial, me saque el gorro y la tapa bocas, Salí sintiéndome aún más vacía de lo que estaba, impotente por no poder darle a mi hija la protección que ella necesita.

Edward se acercó a mí envolviéndome en sus brazos, fue como dejarme caer en un colchón de agua, sabía que él no me dejaría caer. Beso mi cabeza tiernamente, me apretaba junto a él. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho llorando, me daba tristeza ver a mi hija allí, sin poder estar junto a nosotros, verla sola allí conectada a las maquinas, todo era aún más difícil de lo que parecía.

- No llores amor, ella estará bien – Edward repetía una y otra vez, su mano gentilmente acariciaba mi espalda tratando de calmarme.

- Lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar – dije mientras me alejaba de él pero manteniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Alguien me alcanzo un pañuelo, lo tome y comencé a limpiar mi nariz. Edward con sus pulgares limpio mis mejillas. Se inclinó y beso mis labios tiernamente, rápidamente le correspondí el beso.

- Gracias – susurro en mis labios, lo mire confundida aun no sabía porque me estaba agradeciendo, miro mi confusión y siguió hablando – por darme esta pequeña familia – volvió a besarme, porque me agradecía, y eso lo tenía que hacer yo, porque el sin importarle nada me amo, amo a mis hijos, dándole un padre que jamás había imaginado, además de haberme dado esta hermosa hija.

-Sabes que esto es al revés cierto? – dije acariciando su mejilla, su barba ya estaba creciendo haciendo que se viera aún más guapo. El solo negó con la cabeza.

- Vamos pequeña, necesitas descansar – dijo abrazándome y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi habitación. –

Me ayudo a subir a la cama, me tapo con las mantas y se sentó a mi lado. Estaba recién amaneciendo. Me acerque más a él, lo sentí sonreír y me abrazo. Estaba feliz, mi hija estaba bien, y sabía que ella estaría mejor, eso era de seguro.

**5 semanas más tarde**

Estas semanas después del nacimiento de nuestra pequeña, habían sido de locos, Edward seguía trabajando mientras yo me tomaba mi descanso de post- parto. Tuvimos que contratar a una niñera a tiempo completa para que ayudara con los gemelos, ya que como yo tenía que ir al hospital a ver Sophia, así habíamos decidido llamar a nuestra bebita.

Sophia Elizabeth Masen Swan, había sido difícil ponerle el nombre, los chico ayudaron bastante y están completamente felices de tener una hermanita aunque me preocupada Ian, estaba demasiado sobreprotector con Sophia, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella, ya la habían pasado a una sala más convencional pero aun en una incubadora, creo que Edward al decirle que tenía que cuidar a su hermana lo ha hecho con todas sus letras.

Hoy por fin le darían el alta a mi pequeña, ya estaba respirando por ella misma y sus latidos de su pequeño corazón eran cada vez más fuertes. Sus pulmones habían madurados en tres semanas, y su peso iba aumentando cada vez más. Ya pesaba 3 kilos 800 gramos, era impresionante, además que había crecido un par de centímetros.

Hace tres semanas Aro junto con otro pediatra me habían dado permiso para que le diera pecho a mi hija, fue emocionante ver como su boquita trataba de succionar la leche que salía de mi pecho, Edward había querido botarle sus flatitos (eructos, chanchitos), tuve que enseñarle como, aun temeroso ya que decía que podía romperle su espaldita, aun así lo hizo y se ganó un eructo, me reí por la cara que había puesto.

Todos estaban felices y Jane insistió en hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para Sophia, aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello ya que aún era pequeña y necesitaba más cuidados. Pero Edward sugirió que no sería mala idea dándole pie a que ella se volviera completamente loca junto con Renata, que habíamos descubierto que era igual que Jane, loca por la moda y era bastante buena organizando eventos.

Así que mi casa en las últimas 24 horas se había convertido en un loquero, había más comida de lo que había imaginado, bebidas, dulces, chocolates, globos y cosas, que cuando la vi pensé que esto era una broma pero no, todo era muy enserio. Mi hijos estaban emocionados corrían ayudándole a las chicas con todo. Edward había visto todo y solo fue capaz de sonreír. Gracias al cielo, Jane no intervino en mi decisión de decorar la habitación de Sophia, María me ayudo, claro después de haber llegado de su luna de miel, me conto que habían ido a Francia y a Inglaterra. Dos semanas llenas de amor.

La habitación de Sophia era de rosado opaca y blanco, su cuna de color blanco y todos sus muebles eran bancos, en la cuna tenía su velo para cubrirla cuando duerma, era blanco, creo que Sophia era la niña que tenía más ropa, todos los días recibíamos regalos con Ropa, pañales, biberones, Aro y Sulpicia le habían regalo la cuna y los muebles, Alec junto a Renata nos regalaron la carriola y la sillita para el auto. Jane y afton nos habían regalo el andador más una sillita saltaría, Emmett y Rose junto a Mateo, nos regalaron la sillita para cuando ella pudiera comer, mas unos columpios, que fueron instalados en el patio trasero de la casa, María y Jasper, nos habían regalado una mecedora, juguetes para los chicos y para Sophia, Además de montones de ropa, claro que la ropa venía con unas tallas más para que las pudiera usar, todos llegaban con cosas para nuestra Hija, Edward solo había gastado dinero en la pintura para la habitación.

Estaba en la cocina pensando en donde meter la comida, mi frigorífico estaba completamente lleno ya no caía nada allí.

- MAMÁ! – Escuche los gritos de Evan, corrí hacia donde estaba, estaban en la sala de estar, que estaba lleno de globos rosados y blancos, colgando del techo un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenida Sophia" con letras rosadas, muy lindo, Ian estaba doblado en el sofá riendo. Me gire para ver a Evan quien estaba blanco, y lloraba.

- Pero que paso aquí? – janes que venía entrando por la puerta con unos globos en su mano se detuvo mirando a Evan.

- Ian para de reír y cuéntame que acaba de pasar – dije mientras buscaba un paño y comenzaba a limpiar el rostro de Evan, nuestra nana venia entrando detrás de Jane.

- Estábamos viendo unos regalos de Sophie y Evan no podía abrir este frasco – dijo Ian aun riendo y mostrándome la botella de Talco. – Entonces yo lo ayude y exploto en su cara – término riendo de nuevo cayendo en el sofá.

- Soledad – así se llamaba nuestra nana – lleva a bañar a Evan por favor, tenemos que estar en una hora en el hospital y también baña a Ian por favor – dije mientras Evan dejaba de llorar.

- Los regalos de tu hermana son de ella—acaricie su cabellos – ustedes tienen sus regalos arriba – Soledad se llevó a los chicos, mire a Jane y ella sonrió.

- Lo lamento, le pedí ayuda cinco minutos – dijo en modo de disculpa, sabía que soledad debía ver a los chicos para que no se mancharan.

- No te preocupes, además ¿dónde está Renata? – pregunte mirando a mi alrededor.

- está buscando el pastel – sonriendo.

asentí y le hice una seña dejándole saber que iría a la cocina, del frigorífico tome una jarra de jugo y me serví en un vaso, sentí unos brazos rodeando mi cintura, conocía muy bien esos brazos, sonreí y descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, el beso mi cabeza.

- Estas lista? – susurro sacando su teléfono y mostrándome una foto donde salgo yo con Evan hace unos momentos atrás, mientras el lloraba y yo le limpiaba su rostro.

- ¿Cuándo la tomaste? – pregunte mientras dejaba mi vaso sobre el desayunador. Me hizo gira mirándole con su sexy sonrisa.

- Entre por la cocina y los vi, así que la tome, en unos días iré para poder tenerla en nuestro álbum. – guardo su teléfono en su bolsillo.

- Has visto la decoración que está haciendo Jane en la sala – dije mientras me alejaba de el y ponía la jarra de jugo en el frigorífico.

- Está quedando lindo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sonreí.

Entro soledad con los niños cambiados y listos para ir por su hermana al hospital, corrieron al ver a Edward parado junto a mí, Edward los tomo riendo y girando por toda la cocina, yo solo los miraba embobada, encantada con la imagen frente a mí.

- Bien, tenemos que ir por Sophia antes de que se haga más tarde – dije sonriendo y salimos de la cocina hacia el living, allí tenía el pañalera rosa que tenía listo para Sophia.

Los chicos corrieron hacia nuestra nueva adquisición. Una Chevrolet Orlando blanca, una hermosa camioneta, subimos a los chico poniéndolos en sus sillitas, además de la sillita de Sophia.

- Hoy Sophie se vendrán con nosotros hoy? – pregunto Ian mientras que yo trataba de ajustar su cinturón.

- por supuesto – dije besando su pequeña frente Evan sonreía mientras que Edward le hacía un juego de manos.

Me acomode en el asiento de copiloto con el bolso de mi pequeña en mis piernas, Edward se subió a la camioneta, comenzando a manejar hacia la clínica, estaba realmente feliz por el favorable evolución de mi pequeña, por fin tendría a mi pequeña junto a mi todos los días, podría darle de comer, hacerla dormir, y cantarle, estaba completamente feliz, hoy podría decir que estaba feliz, por fin seriamos una familia, una hermosa familia.

**aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y denle me gusta a esta pagina / pages/Fanfics-Twilight/645686675447445?ref=h alli subere las fotos de los fanfics, los personajes, las casa, los coches, vestidos y todo lo demas... gracias por sus reviews, la quiero mucho 3**


	39. Volviendo a amar

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Capitulo Final Volviendo a Amar**

**Pov Bella.**

Jugaba con mis dedos aun sentada en la camioneta, estaba realmente nerviosa por lo que sucedería, yo sabía cómo cuidar a un bebe, pero ahora era distinto, ella es más frágil y necesitara más cuidados. Gire mi cabeza para mirar a Edward quien iba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me alegraba el corazón saber que estaba feliz, saber que lo hago feliz, con nuestra familia.

Edward estiro su mano alcanzando una de mis manos entrelazando nuestro dedos, le di un apretón y el me lo devolvió, ya faltaba poco para que llegáramos a la clínica, comencé a respirar más de prisa, sentía mi corazón correr desbocado. Estaba realmente emocionada.

- Tranquila – dijo Edward mientras sonreía – además mi mano está quedando sin sangre – dijo riendo, atrás escuche a los chicos reír, los dedos de Edward estaba completamente morados, rápidamente la solté y el rio con más fuerza, aparco en su lugar, tome aire antes de bajar, abrí la puerta trasera donde estaban los chicos, desabroche a Ian y lo baje, el corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano y Edward, tome el bolso de Sophia colgándolo en mi hombro, cerré la puerta y Edward coloco la alarma a la camioneta.

Se acercó a mi lado tomando de mi mano mientras que delante de nosotros iban caminado los chicos, cuando llegamos Alisa , la recepcionista nos saludos y le dio una sonrisa a Edward. Que le pasaba, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a los ascensores, Evan quiso apretar el botón y Edward lo ayudo un poco, las puertas se abrieron y entramos, ahora si estaba más nerviosa.

Edward presiono el botón mientras que los chicos hacían caras graciosas mirándose en el reflejo de las paredes del ascensor.

- ¿Más tranquila? – pregunto mientras esperábamos llegar a la planta donde estaba mi hija. No, no estaba tranquila al contrario estaba aún más nerviosa.

- No, creo que no – dije mirando las puertas del ascensor.

- Ya verás que cuando tengas a Sophie en tus brazos te sentirás mejor – susurro mientras deslizaba su brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome más hacia él.

Las puertas se abrieron y los chicos salieron, nosotros los seguimos, ellos se sabían el camino hasta la habitación de Sophia.

Estábamos frente a la puerta donde estaba mi hija, Edward la abrió la puerta dejando que los chicos entraran allí estaba una enfermera, ella nos miró y sonrió.

- Dr. ya puede vestir a su hija, traeré los documentos del alta – dijo saliendo de la habitación, Edward me dio un pequeño empujón hacia la cuna donde estaba Sophia, deje el bolso en unos de los muebles cercanos, la tome en mis brazos poniéndola en mi pecho, tenia puesto un enterito blanco con su gorrito.

Edward sonrió, besando la cabeza de Sophia. La volví a dejar en la cuna y busque sus ropitas en el bolso.

Comencé a sacarle su ropitas, le cambie pañal, poniéndole uno nuevo, tome su pilucho blanco y se lo coloque, tome unas pantis de color rosado clarito, el coloque una camiseta de cuello tortuga de color blanco, deje que Evan e Ian le pusieran sus calcetitas. Tome un Jeans azul y se lo coloque, se vería tierna, Edward me ayudo a ponerle su chalequita de color lila, le pusimos sus zapatitos mi pequeña ya estaba lista, tome una colonia y le puse un poquito, Edward Beso su frente antes de ponerle su gorrito.

La enfermera regreso con los documentos del alta de mi pequeña, se los entregó a Edward y salió.

- Bien es hora de ir a casa – dijo Edward poniendo los documentos en el bolso de la pequeña, afuera como era habitual en Forks estaba nublado y hacia mucho frio, le coloque a Sophia su abrigo rojo y la cubrí con su manta, Edward tomo el bolso y salimos de la habitación hacia los ascensores, Evan e Ian iba felices ya que decían que ahora tendría con quien jugar. Antes de salir nos dimos cuenta que había comenzado a llover. Edward corrió y fue por la camioneta así, ni yo ni los chicos tendríamos que estar bajo la lluvia.

Edward estaciono la camioneta prácticamente dentro de la clínica. Fue demasiado gracioso, Edward ayudo a los chicos a subir mientras yo ponía a Sophia en su sillita. Ella iba en medio de los dos chicos, Ian la miraba y la miraba, me pregunto que estarían pensando, Evan le agarro su manita. Sonreí. Edward me ayudo a subir a la camioneta, me acomode tratando de mira hacia atrás, Edward subió y comenzó a manejar, me fije que Ian no le quitaba la mirada de encima y Evan no soltaba su manita.

- Ian ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte mirando hacia atrás, Edward lo miro desde su espejo retrovisor mientras nos deteníamos en un semáforo.

- Es muy chiquita – susurro mirando a Sophia.

- Lo es – dijo riendo Edward – por eso ustedes dos tienen que cuidarla y protegerla – dijo mientras ponía marcha el coche.

- Yo siempre la protegeré – Dijo Ian se inclinó tratando de darle un besito en su mejilla.

Sin darnos cuenta Edward iba entrando a la calzada de nuestra casa, habían varios carros aparcados, asi trato de poner la camioneta lo más cerca de la puerta, Aro salió de la casa con un paraguas, ayudo a sacar a los chicos, mientras yo seguí en la camioneta con Sophia, cuando Edward volvió por nosotras, rápidamente la tome en mis brazos cubriéndola completamente con manta y entrando a la casa, y fue una gran sorpresa, estaba toda mi familia allí.

- Sorpresa – dijeron todos riendo.

-Gracias – dije emocionada.

Le saque la manta a Sophia, mientras entrabamos en la sala de estar, estaba llenos de globos rosados, blancos, lilas, morados. Sulpicia fue la primera en acercarse a nosotras, con cuidado nos abrazó y nos dio la bienvenida.

Los demás también se acercaban saludándome y saludando también a mi pequeña, los chicos estaban felices ya que tenían muchas cosas para comer, espero que no se enferme por comer tanta cosa que había comprado Jane.

Rose me pidió tener a Sophia y de la preste solo por un momento, ya que necesitaba ir al baño. Cuando termine, Salí y fui hasta la sala de estar, escuche rizas, cuando vi que todos estaba alrededor de Edward que tenía a Sophia en sus brazos, jane trataba de llamar la atención de todos.

- Por favor, tome asiento y hagan silencio que lo que verán hoy será grandioso - dijo haciendo caer una tela blanca sobre el gran ventanal de nuestra casa, me senté junto a Edward, en mis piernas estaba los gemelos, Emmett se sentó en uno de los sillones en sus piernas estaba Rose y mateo que tenía 3 meses y medio. Afton se sentó en el suelo esperando a Jane para hacerle compañía. Renata y Alec estaban en otro de los sillones, mientras que en el gran sofá estaba Aro junto con Sulpicia. María estaba junto a Jasper en la mecedores para que ella estuviera mas cómoda, ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, cuando se enteró que iba a ser madre tenía cinco meses, me pregunto cómo no se había dado cuenta antes.

Una suave música comenzó a sonar, Edward se acercó a mi oído y susurro un "espero que te guste" sonreí, la música era un piano así que imagino que fue el quien había hecho eso. En la tela blanca comenzaron a pasar imágenes, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eran imágenes de mis hijos riendo en el parque de diversiones, fotos mías con Edward, Jasper y maria, Rose con su barriga, Aro, Sulpicia, jane riendo junto con Afton, fotos de mi matrimonio en las vegas, en la cena, mi matrimonio de la iglesia, las lágrimas salían estaba emocionada, todo lo que alguna vez quise estaba frente a mis ojos, una real familia, las fotos seguían pasando, jamás pensé en que podría encontrar una familia.

Siempre pensé que sería yo y mis hijos, pero nunca jamás pensé en esto, estar rodeada de mi familia, tener un esposo que me ama, pero que sobre todo ama a mis pequeños, que aunque no lleven su sangre, él es su padre, tener unos amigos que más que amigos son hermanos que estuvieron conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba, que cuando más sola me sentí ellos me apoyaron sin condiciones, unos "suegros" eran como mis padres, que sin ver nada bueno, me ayudaron y me acogieron en su familia, unos cuñados que me defendieron a mí y a mis pequeños, a mi hermano, aunque se portó como un idiota, me ayudo cuando más lo necesite, cuando más sola me sentí el me apoyo en mi embarazo de mis pequeños.

Un esposo que es mi amigo, mi compañero, mi amante, el padre de mis hijos el gran amor de mi vida, hoy todo era más fácil porque me había permitido una según oportunidad para volver amar, sin miedos y con las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra quienes nos quisieron separar, por mas que intentaron separarme del amor de mi vida, no lo pudieron conseguir, nuestro amor fue mas fuerte que ellos y aun se hace mas fuerte cada vez mas y esta demostrado en la unión de nuestra familia, me di cuenta de que todos estábamos dándonos una oportunidad para volver amar, Emmett junto con Rose estaba dando una nueva oportunidad, por mateo y por ello mismo, Aro después de todo lo que paso con Esme y Carlisle encontró a su verdadero amor, formando una hermosa familia. Los más jóvenes estaban recién comenzando a vivir, a experimentar en lo que es el amor y espero que todo lo que quieran hacer juntos se cumpla.

Jasper y María, él salió adelante a pesar de todo, siendo un gran hombre para esperar hasta que su divorcio estuvo listo le pidió la mano a mi mejor amiga María, sin rencor ni odio ayudo a Alice con su enfermedad. María sufrió en Chile, se vino para probar suerte, queriendo ser alguien mejor, a pesar de que no tuvo el apoyo de su familia en su matrimonio, encontró el amor y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y ahora está formando su propia familia.

No importa las situación por la que pasemos, las enfermedades que venga, nos enfrentaremos a todo y todos con tal de defender nuestro amor, nuestra familia, porque todos merecen una oportunidad para volver amar, como yo la tuve con Edward. Ahora puedo decir que soy completamente feliz.

**9 Años después**

**Pov Bella.**

La alarma volvió a sonar, no quería despertar, no me quería levantar, solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero la alarma seguía sonando, sentí un brazo pasar por mi cintura tratando de alcanzar la alarma que estaba en mi mesita de noche.

- Vamos hay que levantarse – dijo Edward adormilado, tenía su rostro enterrado en la almohada, sonreí con los ojos cerrados.

- Mami? – una pequeña voz hizo que abriera los ojos, de pie junto a mi cama estaba mi pequeño hijo de cinco años, Martin Anthony Masen Swan, sin programarlo había quedado embarazada.

- Dime amor – dije mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos y lo ponía dentro de la cama. Edward nos abrazó pero creo que nuestra estadía en la cama, no duraría mucho, sentí varias pisadas entrando a mi habitación y Edward se acercó más a mi oído.

- Creo que tenemos más compañía – dijo riendo en mi oído.

- vamos a llegar tarde si no se levantan – Dijo Evan levante mi rostro y lo mire, no me había dado cuenta de cuán grande estaban a su lado estaba Ian, seguían igual de iguales, aunque ya vestían de manera distinta siempre estaban juntos.

- Sophia quiere desayuno – dijo Ian, sonreí y me levante dándole un beso en la frente a Martin.

Me levante dejando a Edward y a Martin en la cama, no sabía dónde estaba Sophie, todos estos años ha tenido una buena salud, nosotros esperábamos que se enfermera más seguido pero no y eso nos dio mucha alegría y un gran alivio. Llegue a la cocina y allí estaba Sophie tratando de hacer unos panqueques.

- Cariños ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunte mientras hacia un lado su cabello, ella me miro, mi pequeña había crecido, tenía los ojos de Edward, se parecía mucho a él.

- Queremos panqueques, pero mis hermanos nos saben así que yo estaba tratando de hacerlos – dijo mientras dejaba las cosas a un lado.

- Bueno, yo le hare Panqueques, pero tú me ayudaras y así aprenderás, creo que ustedes – dije mirando a los gemelos—también deberían de aprender – dije mientras comenzaba hacer la mescla para los panqueques. Los chicos terminaron de arreglarse, así que le dije a Sophia que también fuera a arreglar sus cosas.

Edward entro en la cocina con Martin en sus brazos, él había nacido a los nueve meses era completamente sano. Tenía mis ojos pero tenía el cabello de papá.

- Estamos listos – dijo poniendo a Martin en su sillita y dándole su mamadera.

- ¿tú lo vestiste? – pregunte divertida, termine de hacer los panqueques y los puse en los platos para los chicos, Edward me miro con un puchero y yo solo negué con la cabeza, era todavía un niño, así que le puse un plato con panqueques y una taza de café, también a los chicos les puse un vaso de leche. Comenzaron a comer y aproveche de ir a cambiarme ya que teníamos que ir a trabajar.

Nuestra familia se había agrandado, Jasper y maría habían tenido un pequeño, su nombre es Nicolás Alejandro Hale Díaz, y ahora estaban esperando una hermosa niña, aún no saben que nombre le pondrán. Emmett y Rose, puedo decir que las cosas han mejorado desde el accidente de Emmett, ellos habían retomado su relación, pero aún no han dado el gran paso, por ahora solo tienen a Mateo.

Jane y Afton, aún son pareja y ya tienen planes para casarse aunque a Aro no le gustó la idea, pero aun así la acepto, Alec y Renata, habían tenido un quiebre, pero todo se arregló después de un par de días esos chicos no podía estar alejados tanto tiempo y su amor se hizo más fuerte, un día sin pensarlo viajaron hasta las vegas y se casaron, Aro estaba furioso pero al saber que iba a ser abuelo se relajó aún más, ellos tienen un hermosa pequeña de 6 año llamada Anahis Emilia Volturi Walker.

Termine de vestirme y maquillarme, cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto, varias veces me lo había cortado pero a Edward le encantaba mi cabello largo, cuando termine baje las escaleras, lista para el trabajo. En el sofá me estaban esperando los chicos y Edward.

- Estoy lista – aunque no haya tomado desayuno, tomaría algo en la cafetería de la clínica.

- Vamos porque estamos atrasados – dije Evan y fue el primero en subirse al coche de Edward, aunque él siempre le han gustado su volvo, decidimos que era mejor comprar una camioneta, una Ford Flex del año, ya que éramos una familia grade.

Los chicos se subieron en la parte de atrás dejando a Sophia en los asiento de adelante junto con Martin. Subí en a la camioneta, Edward cerró la puerta de la casa y se metió en la camioneta comenzando a manejar, primero iríamos a dejar a Martin y a Sophia a su colegio. Luego iríamos al instituto para dejar a Ian y Evan.

Saque a Martin de su sillita mientras que Edward hablaba con Sophia diciéndole que se portara bien, que no mirara a los chicos y muchas cosas sobreprotectoras, espero que cuando ella ya esté más grande y le presente su novio no grite o quiera pegarle. Sonreí despidiéndome de mi pequeño, el entro feliz, con su pequeño uniforme, Sophia también usaba uniforme.

- Nos vemos más tarde mami, nos vemos papi– dijo Sophia sonriendo y se acerco a mí, dándome un beso en mi mejilla. Se despidió de los chicos y entro junto a Martin a su colegio. Volvimos al coche y fuimos hasta el instituto, los chicos se bajaron y se fueron a sus clase sin antes despedirse de nosotros, Edward puso en marcha la camioneta hacia la clínica, Edward sigue haciéndose cargo de la clínica, aun Aro le insistió en ponerla a su nombre, Edward se negó completamente.

Edward aparco la camioneta y se bajó ayudándome a salir, puse mi bolso en sobre mi hombro, entramos, Edward fue directo a urgencia mientras que yo subía hasta mi oficina, Heidi me dio mis expedientes y entre deje mi bolso a un costado del escritorio, me puse mi bata y me senté revisando mis expedientes.

Todos estos años, han sido los mejores, las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida se ven reflejadas en esta familia que tengo, mi mejor decisión fue haber tenido a los gemelos, luego haber llegado aquí, donde encontré gente que me apoyo, me defendió y amo a mis pequeños. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, para amar y ser amado, para darme esta segunda oportunidad de estar con mi verdadero amor.

Todo pasa por algo, todo tiene su motivo, su razón, por algo tuve que sufrir lejos de mi familia, sola en un extraño país, con dos pequeños que necesitaban un padre, decidiendo regresar a mi país para encontrar el amor, donde encontré un padre, un amigo, un amante y un compañero que siempre estuvo a mi lado, luchando contra a todos por proteger nuestra familia y nuestro amor. Gracias todos ellos quienes quisieron separarnos hoy puedo decir que soy feliz, soy completamente feliz con mi gran familia, la cual protegeré con todas mis fuerzas.

Jamás te des por vencida, lucha cada día por ser feliz y protege tu verdadero amor por sobre todas las cosas, jamás dejes de amar, recuerda que no siempre es el primer amor, el segundo cura las heridas y enseña amar otra sin importar tu pasado, solo importando el futuro y lo que viene con este. Déjate llevar por el amor y vuelve amar con todo tu corazón.

**Ha llegado el final, espero que hayan disfrutado de este fanfic tanto como yo, gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes que escribieron sus review dandome el apoyo que necesitaba para seguir. Espero que sigan las demas de mis historia no se preocupen que este Fic tendra epilogo ;) nos vemos su amiga Roxy de Chile 3**


	40. Epilogo

**Volver a Amar... Los personajes pertenecen a S. M la historia es de mi autoria :)**

**Epilogo.**

Muchas veces no tenemos la certeza de lo que nos espera, una vez tuve miedo de lo que se venía, de lo que tenía que enfrentar con solo 18 años, hubo un momento en los que no sabría que podría, sin el apoyo de mis padres, creí que estaba perdida, sin rumbo y con un hijo. Desde el primer momento que supe de mi embarazo, ame a mis hijos, aun más cuando supe que eran dos, con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de mi nana Salí adelante, muchos no lo veían posible, pero pude.

Aunque la vida no te sonría y muchas veces solo veas problemas, conflictos y a tu alrededor solo hay oscuridad, pero cuando menos lo esperes las cosas mejoran aunque siempre habrá alguien que no querrá ver tu felicidad y se interpondrá en todos tu planes, pero cuando tienes al amor de tu vida junto a ti todo es más fácil.

Nuestra familia fue agrandándose aún más y más, Jasper y María habían tenido una niña después de Nicolás, Javiera Andrea Hale Díaz, ahora María había quedado embarazada, ya tenía 7 meses, es un niño, su nombre es Ryan William Hale días, Emmett y Rose habían decidido dar su siguiente paso cuando rose quedo embarazada de la pequeña Gabriela Mía Swan Hale, Mateo estaba feliz con su nueva hermana. Alec y Renata además de Anahis que ya tenía 10 Años, tienen un hermoso pequeño llamado Pablo Anthony Volturi Walker, Aro no podía más de la felicidad, tenía muchos nietos, además Jane y Afton que hace un par de años que se habían casado y ahora Jane estaba embarazada de 3 meses.

Edward seguía a cargo de la clínica, no quiso jamás que Aro la pusiera a su nombre, seguíamos trabajando para él, como una vez mi contrato decía, indefinido, hasta el día de hoy seguíamos allí, los gemelos habían terminado el instituto y se habían ido a la universidad de Seattle, Ian está estudiando Derecho y Emmett lo ayudaba mucho, Evan por otro lado opto por la medicina general, allí Aro y Edward lo ayudan en su exámenes. Sophia está en el instituto, Edward cada vez que ella se tenía que ir, él sufría pensando que algún día su hija se enamoraría, Martin ya tenía 10 años, no me había dado cuenta de cuán rápido habían crecido.

Los chicos junto con Edward estaban entrando a la casa con un gran árbol. Estábamos en diciembre y hoy adornaríamos el árbol y luego nos iríamos a quedar a casa de Aro, iríamos todos, desde que Sophia lo supo, se había puesto nerviosa, creo saber por qué, pero no quería decir nada hasta que ella misma me dijera el porqué. Tenía las cajas de los adornos en el suelo y la caja de las luces en la mesita de centro, Sophia venia bajando las escaleras, se veía nerviosa, los chicos colocaron el árbol en una esquina y comenzamos a adornarlo como todo los años, mis hijos reían recordando anécdotas, me encantaba ver a mi familia feliz.

Nos dieron las 4 de la tarde, así que ordene un poco mandando a todos a buscar sus cosas para ir a la casa de Aro, rápidamente Sophia subió las escalera, seguida por los gemelos y al final Martin junto con Edward. Luego de ordenar un poco prendí las luces del árbol, se veía realmente hermoso. Sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación, Edward no estaba allí así que busque nuestras cosas, de seguro que él le está ayudando a Martin buscando sus cosas. Puse ropa interior, nuestras cosas de aseo personal, puse algo para usar durante el día, y en una bolsa de protección puse mi vestido y el traje de Edward, los zapatos de ambos, más los pijamas. Cuando tenía todo lo que teníamos que llevar, baje llevando todo hasta el coche de Edward, su espectacular Volvo, Sophia y Martin irían con nosotros, los gemelos irían en sus coche. Edward junto con Aro decidió regalarles a ambos un coche, para su graduación. Les regalaron un Peugeot rcz 2013, el de Ian es Azul y el de Evan es Blanco, por más que me opuse no puse convérselos de no hacerlo y por supuesto mis hijos estaban fascinados con sus nuevos coches.

Edward comenzó a manejar una vez que los chicos habían partidos, siempre tan protector, el estiro su mano agarrando la mía, sonreí, siempre íbamos a la casa de Aro para las navidades, este año pasaríamos el año nuevo en nuestra casa. Al llegar a la casa de Aro vimos los coches de los chicos estacionados, también ya estaba el coche de Emmett y el coche de Jasper, apenas Edward aparco el coche, Sophia salió rápidamente entrando a la casa, Edward me miro y yo solo me encogí de hombros, no quería que Edward comenzara con su charla sobre chicos, menos hoy.

Bajamos las cosas y Martin nos ayudó, cuando entramos busque con mi vista a Sophia pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, entonces busque a Nico y adivinen que, él tampoco estaba, Edward no se percató de nada, saludamos a todos, María me dio una mirada cómplice, yo solo sonreí.

- ¿creo que sabes algo que yo no? – susurre mientras abrazaba a María. Sabía que Nico le diría algo. Ella asintió suavemente y nos separamos para saludar a los demás.

- ¿Cómo estas pequeña? – me saludo Aro, siempre era igual, era su pequeña, aunque ya no era tan pequeña.

- Muy bien, acostumbrándome a que los chicos ya no estén aquí – dije sonriendo.

Cuando terminamos con los saludos, Sulpicia, junto con Jane y Renata venían con bandejas con tazas de chocolate caliente, ya que había comenzado a nevar, María me dio un gesto para que la siguiera, me levante, obviamente Edward se dio cuenta pero no dijo o hizo nada, se quedó conversando con Evan y Aro, sobre la universidad. Seguí a María hacia la cocina, allí estaba de pie junto al gran ventanal, sostenía su taza de chocolate y sonreía, me acerque a ella.

- Entonces – dije poniéndome a su lado.

- Bueno, Nico hablo ayer conmigo y con Jasper – dijo sin quitar la vista de la ventana, seguí su mirada, y afuera bien abrigada estaba mi hija tomada de la mano de Nico quien también estaba abrigado. Estaban frente a frente, el le quitaba un mechón de cabello de su cara, se veían tan tiernos. – Nico quiere hablar con Edward – dijo mirándome – quiere pedirle permiso para estar con Sophia.

- Bueno, creo que primero tendría que hablar yo con Edward para prepararlo un poco – dije mirando a mi hija, no podía creer que estaba tan grande, solo espero que Edward reaccione bien a todo esto.

- Creo que es lo mejor – dijo María tomando un sorbo de su chocolate – pero sea lo que Edward diga, Nico no se alejara de – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella mejor que nadie conocía a su hijo y sí que era luchador.

Dejamos a los chicos y volvimos con los demás, tenía que hablar con Edward lo más pronto posible, me senté en sus piernas y eso lo tomo por sorpresa, me acerque a su oído.

- necesitamos hablar – susurre dándole un beso en su mejilla, el asintió.

- Vamos al estudio de papa – dijo levantándome poniéndome sobre mis pies, miro a los demás –volvemos en un rato – dijo tomando mi mano, dejamos las tazas de chocolate sobre la mesa del comedor y fuimos hasta el estudio, gracias al cielo desde aquí no se podía ver el patio donde Sophia con Nico estaban.

Nos sentamos en el sofá cerca de una ventana, no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que Nico hablara con él. Edward me miraba confundido.

- Bella ¿Qué pasa? – tomo mi mano, vamos era la hora.

- Edward sabes que nuestros hijos están creciendo y tenemos que aceptar que algún día ya no estarán con nosotros – como se lo dijo, con cada palabra que salía de mi boca el me miraba mas confundido – lo que quiero decir es que – comencé a jugar con mis dedos - um… Sophia creció y con eso se está interesando en chicos, así que te pido que seas comprensivo con nuestra hija, esto es importante para ella – termine, él tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Sabes algo que yo no sé – dijo con un tono severo.

- Creo que debes verlo por tus propios ojos – dije tomando su mano y salimos hacia la cocina, los chicos aun seguían afuera, esta vez estaban sentados junto, Nico tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Sophia, ella tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nico.

Edward apretó mi mano, estaba pálido mirando por la ventana, María y Jasper entraron, quien me miraron preguntándome si Edward estaba bien. Yo solo me encogí de hombro, me sorprendió que Edward suspirara, paso su mano sobre su frente.

- Creo que estoy enfermo, estoy teniendo alucinaciones – dijo y yo sonreí – Bells llévame a la cama por favor – dijo dándome una mirada de perrito.

- Edward, tienes que aceptarlo, ellos se gustan y se quieren, además sabes, que para ella es importante tu apoyo – dije acariciando su mejilla.

- tengo que hablar con ellos – dijo mirándome, me incline cerca de él besando sus labios.

- Bueno creo que seremos con-suegros – dijo Jasper riendo mientras volvíamos a la sala.

Me alegraba ver que Edward estaba claro con la idea de que su pequeña estaba creciendo y tenía que apoyarla en su relación con Nico, eso me tenía más tranquila, ya que conocía a sus padres, era lo mejor. Los gemelos serian otro tema, ellos protegen mucho a su hermana, pero el que más me preocupa es Ian, pero sé que solo le darán un pequeño consejo a Nico.

Ya estábamos todos adentro, Sophia y Nico no dejaban de mirarse, su amor era puro y sincero, como el de todos aquí, todos teníamos a nuestro lado nuestro puro y gran amor, que jamás dejaremos escapar, jamás dejaremos que alguien venga y nos lo arrebate de nuestro lado, por más que intente jamás lo por el verdadero amor, soporta todo lo que viene y vendrá. Juntos somos capaces de enfrentar todo.

Todo es más fácil cuando tienes a tu amor a tu lado.

- Te amo – susurro Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- te amo aun mas – dije y nos besamos.


End file.
